Shades of Fate
by Princess Sin
Summary: Picking up where Sins of the Heart ended. The reason Muraki did not want to tell anyone where he was for that week he went missing has arrived in Tokyo with one thingon her mind. finding Kazutaka Muraki and bringing him home. MxTu and TatsumixAliciaOC
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Fate 

Disclaimer-I do not own nor do i make any profits from the characters of Yami no Matsuei.

A/N-this is the sequel to Sins of the Heart.

Prologue

A dark silent figure dressed in a black cloak sits quietly in the back seat of a taxi looking out the window watching the world go by. When suddenly the ring from a cell phone vibrates through the cab. "Hello," the stranger said answering the phone.

"Ukyou, how can I help you?"

/**Are you going to see Oriya?/ **she asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm on my way to see him right now. I should be there in fifteen minutes."

/**I will be there in ten mintues. I will wait for you out front,/ **replied Ukyou.

"Wait, you do not need to . . ." the stranger began to say but the woman spoke up hurriedly.

/**No, I want to know what happened to Kazutaka as well. He was my fiance./ **Her voice was filled with worry and sadness.

The person heaved a heavy sigh in defeat. "Very well Ukyou, I will see you there." Hanging up the phone, the stranger put away the cell phone and turn back to staring out the window. _'Kai, I hope you haven't done anything stupid.'_

Traffic was heavy and it took the cab nearly forty minutes to arrive at its destination. As the taxi pulled up in front of the Kokakuro, paying the driver, the stranger exited the cab and is met by a beautiful woman with soft sunflower yellow hair done up in a bun and warm chocolate colored eyes. She wore a soft pastel colored dress with matching jacket. "You know you did not have to come," the stranger said.

"No, I need to know what happened to Kazutaka," she said worriedly. "When he came by to see me a few days ago. He called our engagement off without giving me a reason, and told me he was sorry for causing me any trouble. Then he walked out and I haven't seen him since. I had asked Oriya but he said he hasn't seen Kazu since that huge fire at a lab the police said belonged to him. What lab are they talking about?"

"I see," said the stranger not bothering to answer her question about the lab.

"Do you know what lab the police were talking about?"

"The lab is of no importance. What is important is that I saw Kai a few days ago. He said nothing to me about breaking off your engagement. It was so strange. He had this strange wistful look in his eye every time he looked at me. It was as though he was trying to memorize what I looked like. He stayed with me almost a week and then yesterday, he just disappeared without saying a word."

"That is weird. He came to me first and broke our engagement," said Ukyou frowning in puzzlement. "Kazu told me I need not worry about him because he was going some place where he would finally have peace." Before the stranger could turn away, Ukyou grabbed a leather clad hand. "Wait, there is something else. He also told me that if you should come looking for him not to tell you anything. I can't figure out why he would ask that of me since I have no idea where he has gone but I think Oriya knows."

"You're right Ukyou. I believe that rat, Oriya, do know where Kai is, and I intend on finding out where?" They walked up to the door and knocked. A few minutes later, a woman with red hair and droopy blue eyes opened the door.

"We are not opened yet," said the woman yawning.

"We wish to speak with Oriya," said Ukyou.

The woman yawned again and glared at the two strangers that woke her from a very nice dream. "I'm sorry but he is still asleep. Come back when we are opened." The woman said rather rude and slammed the door in their faces.

The stranger thrust a fist against the door shattering it with the force of the blow. The woman who answered the door shrieked in fright. "How dare you? Get out before I call the police." She tried to bluff the stranger.

"You do that. I'm sure all your high powered political officials will love the fact that this carefully hidden brothel was made public." The woman stepped back in fear. "Don't think I won't hesitate to let the press know the real secret of Kokakuro that it is a whorehouse catering to the deviant fantasies of some of the country's most influential political figures." The person snorted when the woman covered her mouth in horror at this person knowing about the Kokakuro. "Now out of my way, whore!"

The woman quickly stepped to the side in fear letting the stranger and Ukyou enter. They made their way through the building until they came to an oak door with a lotus blossom carved on its surface. Without knocking, the stranger opened the door and walked in. only a dim lamp lit the room. They turned their attention to the lump lying on the bed. The stranger walks over to the bed picks up a pitcher of water and dashes it over the sleeping figure lying beneath the covers.

Oriya leaps out of the bed with a shriek as the cold water wakes him up. "What the hell . . ." he shouts but then stares in shock at Ukyou and the other person that was with her. "You!" Oriya pales at the person standing before him.

"We will be waiting in the garden for you to dress," the stranger said icily. "Do not make me wait long Oriya. You wouldn't like it if I have to come and get you." The stranger turned and walked out followed by Ukyou.

Oriya sighed. "Just great. Dammit Muraki, even when you don't want to cause me trouble. You still do." Sighing again, he grabbed a robe and went out to meet his guests.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Oriya walked out into the garden where he had met the shigiams so long ago dressed in a long black robe. He sat down on the porch watching his two angry guests. Well, one was upset. The other was furious. Oriya knew that the cloaked figure had the temperament of a bear with a sore paw when it came to Kazutaka Muraki.

Oriya sighed scratching the back of his head. "Okay, you woke me up. what do you want?"

"You know what we want, Oriya. So, let's not beat around the bush," said the stranger. Oriya could hear the anger creeping into that soft voice. "Tell me where Kai is?"

"I do not know where he is? I haven't seen him since the fire destroyed his lab."

"That's strange. He spent nearly a week with me and I specificly remember him telling me that he had went to visit you and Ukyou before he came to visit me." The stranger was becoming very agitated with Oriya's lying.

Ukyou took a step forward. "Please Oriya, you are his closes friend. I know he told you. If there is anyone he would tell where he was going it would be you." Tears began to fall from her dark eyes. "Please, I am so scared for him."

_'Dammit Muraki, I hate lying for you.' _Oriya turned his gaze from them. "I said I don't know."

"Oriya, you like your little business, don't you," said the stranger.

The long hair man turned back to face the stranger narrowing his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"That it would be a shame if it were to burn to the ground, or worse yet the press finding out Kokakuro is really a whorehouse in disguise. Imagine the field day the press would have when they receive the list of your clients." The figure chuckled sinisterly. "I bet all those politicans will be after your head."

The threat was evident and Oriya was beginning to have a very bad feeling. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I think you know I would," the person said in a menacing tone. "I would destroy you and anyone else that gets in my way."

Oriya glared at the person. "You would, wouldn't you." Oriya sighed at the nod of the stranger's head. "Very well, he did not want me to tell either of you but he has gone to the Ministry of Hades in Meifu. He has gone to turn himself in and atone for the crimes he committed."

"He did **WHAT**!" The stranger screamed in disbelief. Suddenly the fountain in the garden exploded. The smoldering remains of the koi fish that was in the fountain fell to the ground like rain, dead. "That stupid son of a bitch."

"What is this place you're talking about?" asked Ukyou frightened. She may not be like Kazutaka or Oriya but she could feel the rage being emitted by the other person.

"It's nothing." The cloaked figure growled in anger turning to her. "I will go and bring him back."

"You know as well as I they will never let Kazu go," stated Oriya standing up.

"Then I shall tear all of Meifu down to the ground to get Kai back." The stranger swore in a chilling tone that sent ice up his spine. At that moment, Oriya truly felt sorry for the guardians.

Turning, the cloaked figure was about to leave when Oriya called out. "Wait, take me with you."

"No."

"Please, he was my friend."

"But you did nothing to stop him."

"You know there was nothing I could do or say to make him change his mind." Oriya looked at the ground. "I tried to talk him out of it but he told me that he was on a deadline and that he had to keep the promise he made to his . . ." He turned to look at Ukyou sadly. It's going to hurt either way. "He had to keep a promise he made to his lover."

Ukyou eyes widened in shock, and horror before they misted over with tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ukyou. Kazu has been in love with this person for a very long time."

"Then why did he propose to me?" she asked with tears streaking her face.

"I guess he thought he would never see this person," said Oriya staring up at the morning sky.

Ukyou thought about her time with Muraki. He never smiled. At least not a real smile that would brighten his eyes with happiness. When last she saw him, he had smiled at her. It was an honesty to goodness real smile and it hurt to know it wasn't her that put that smile on his face. Ukyou dried her tears and sighed. Deep down, she kind of knew he did not love her. He would never love her the way she loves him.

"I'm going to bring him home," said the stranger. "I know what that damn fool is going to do and I will not let him forfeit his life."

"What do you mean?" asked Oriya puzzled.

"It does not matter." The stranger was about to leave when Ukyou yelled out.

"Wait, take me," said Ukyou.

"No."

"Please, he is our friend," said Oriya. "You can't shut us out. I promise we will not get in your way."

The stranger sighed. "Very well, you have five minutes to get dressed and you have already wasted forty seconds."

Oriya smiled as he rushed back inside to get dressed.

The stranger turned to gaze at the sunny sky._' I'm coming to get you Kai. And I will destroy anyone who stands in my way.' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N - Well, this is only the beginning. so, tell me what do you think. should i continue or just trash it._


	2. Chapter 2:My Name Is

**Disclaimer-Do not own**

**A/N-Like 'Sins of the Heart' they will be ooc.**

Chapter 1: My Name Is . . .

Oriya, Ukyou and the cloaked stranger stood in front of the Ministry of Hades building. "We're here," said Oriya.

Ukyou frowned staring at the building. "The Parliament Building? I don't understand."

"You see the mortal world and the after world are, to put it simply, parallel universes," said the stranger. "That's why this looks like the parliament building. But there is a difference."

Ukyou's frown continued to mar her pretty face.

"It's the Sakura trees," said Oriya smirking. "It's winter. The trees should be bare but yet they are in full bloom here."

Ukyou looked around surprised. The sight was quite magnificent as the soft pink petals seem to rain down on them.

"Funny, I thought there would be much more activity going on around here." Oriya scratched the back of his head staring at the deserted area.

"Maybe it is still early," offered Ukyou.

"No, it is because they are incompetent as I have always believed." The dark figure sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "It is very pretty here." Holding out a black, leather gloved hand, a petal settled onto the palm. "Too bad its all going up in smoke in a little while."

"Are you sure you want to go up against the ministry?" Oriya asked.

"They may frighten you but they do not frighten me."

Oriya shuddered as he heard the venom in each word spoken.

"How rude of them not to send someone to meet their guests. I guess I'll just have to knock really hard."

"Hey you three!" someone yelled to them. They turned to see Terazuma and his partner Wakaba. "What are you doing here?" The two guardians walked over to the three strangers.

"Well, it seems someone was sent to meet us," said Oriya smirking as he glanced at the stranger from the corner of his eyes. Was it him or did he feel an overwhelming sense of excitment radiating from the cloaked figure. He arched a dark brow at the figure. _'So, you are excited about the battle that is sure to follow. This will be your first battle against an entity that is not a demon. I hope you know what you are doing.' _

"Ah, Hajime Terazuma and Kannuki Wakaba. It is so nice of Lord Enma to send out two of his guardians to greet us."

"Who are you?" asked Terazuma frowning suspiciously at the cloaked figure and the two other mortals. His pointed ears began to twitch in apprehension as he felt an overwhelming urge to hide from this person. "And how did you know our names?"

"You will learn Mr. Terazuma that there are a lot of things I know about all of you," the cloaked figure chuckled sinisterly and inhaled a deep breath of sweet, unpolluted air. "Now the fun really begins."

"Fun? What do you mean?" asked Wakaba puzzled. She stared at the figure with large doe-like eyes. "Who are you?"

"I mean the destruction of the Ministry of Hades." The stranger answered Wakaba's first question first.

Terazuma grabbed his partner and pulled her behind him as he felt power beginning to surge around the cloaked figure.

"And as for who I am, let's just say . . . I am death."

xxxxx

Tsuzuki sat on the stairs leading to the Lord Enma's judgment chambers. Hisoka and Tatsumi waited with him leaning against the railing. "Where is Mr. Watari?" asked Hisoka.

"In his lab," said Tatsumi folding his arms across his chest. "He said something about an experiment."

"Watari and his experiments," said Tsuzuki smiling. "It's a wonder he doesn't destroy the entire building."

"So, what do you think will happen to Muraki?" asked Hisoka.

"I honestly don't know but I know it's not anything good," said Tatsumi staring up at the painted vaulted ceiling. "The crimes Muraki has committed. Lord Enma will most likely sentence him to hell for what he has done. Or worse, banish his soul to the void."

"No, he can't do that . . . Kazutaka is not that murderous monster any longer," Tsuzuki stared at his friend in shock. "I can't explain it. He's . . ."

"He has killed too many innocent people," said Hisoka glaring down at the older shinigami. The teen was thinking about his own long, painful death that Muraki put him through. "I'm glad he's going to get what he deserves." He turned away wrapping his arms about himself. "I don't care what miraculous thing happened to change him. The fact remains, he killed me and he deserves to die."

"Than I deserve to die as well," said Tsuzuki softly looking down at the stairs. "I was just like him. I killed many people. Men, women and children, it did not matter. And the truth is. Deep in the pit of my heart, a part of me was thrilled at the fact that I had the power of life and death in my hands. But I changed. I don't understand why you won't give him the benefit of a doubt when you would give it to me."

"It's because you regret what you've done. He does not," Hisoka said through clenched teeth as tears of rage fell from his eyes.

"How do you know he isn't sorry for what he did?" Tsuzuki looked up at his partner with sad purple eyes. "Soka, he truly regrets . . ."

Before Tsuzuki could finish his sentence, Hisoka raises a hand to silence him. "Look, I know I said I would stand by whatever you decide Tsuzuki but you can't expect me to not want him to pay for what he did to me."

Tsuzuki was about to say something else when the building shook as though something crashed into it. All three guardians went tumbling down the stairs as the building was struck again. Suddenly an alarm went blaring throughout the building. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall down around them.

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka! Tatsumi!" yelled Watari running toward them. "What's happening?" he said falling against the wall and clinging onto it to keep himself from falling to the floor.

"Don't know," said Tsuzuki getting to his feet and helping Hisoka up. "But I think we are being attacked."

"Attacked! Who would be foolish enough to attack the ministry building?" said Hisoka frowning.

"Look Out!" yelled Tatsumi. They looked up to see a large chunk of the ceiling falling straight for them. The four men leaped out of the way as the slab of cement dug a huge crater into the floor.

"Stand back!" ordered a woman with short black hair and dark eyes wearing a short leather mini skirt, a white midriff shirt and ankle length boots ran up to them with a group of men following her. Stopping, she turned to her men. "Hurry up! Whoever is doing this is going to be really sorry."

"Kazuma, what's going?" asked Tsuzuki.

She turned to glare at him. "We're being attacked, you idiot!" she yelled at him raising a fist. The four men stared at the woman as a wicked smile curved her lips. "This is wonderful. We haven't had any real trouble since Muraki kidnapped Tsuzuki." She laughed manically." Her voice was filled with excitment, and she was thrilled at the fact that she will be in battle. "For a while now, I was beginnig to think being the head deputy of security would be a dead end job."

"Need any help?" asked Hisoka.

"Of course not, we are security. We can handle this." She turned and ran to the front entrance. "You boys just stay out of our way." She ran outside to join in the fight.

"I give Kazuma one thing, she sure loves her job," said Watari staring at his friends.

"Mr. Tatsumi, do you really think she can handle whoever is out there?" asked Hisoka.

"Yes. Kazuma and all those under her command are professional fighters," said Tatsumi straightening his glasses on his nose. "But it can't hurt to see what is going on outside." They headed toward the main entrance.

They had only taken a few steps toward the door when they heard a commotion coming from behind them. They turned to see several men dressed in dark purple suits and silver trench coats. In the back of the coats were an image of a lion rearing upon its hind legs wearing a crowning and spitting out flames. And each man wore a metal gautlent on their left hand.

"Wasn't that Lord Enma's, Elite Guardsmen?" said Tsuzuki shocked.

"Yes, it was," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It must be serious if they were called out."

"Which means, Kazuma and her security guards are no match for whoever is out there," said Watari. "But who . . ."

Suddenly they heard screams and shouts from outside and one of Kazuma's security guards was sent crashing through the glass doors.

"What in the hell . . . ?" Tsuzuki and the others ran to the front door but another large chunk of the ceiling fell blocking their path.

"Let's go out the back way," said Tatsumi. They ran to the back exit and ran to the front of the building. When they came from around the building and stood on the steps, they gasped in shock at what they saw. The ground was littered with the fallen bodies of the security guards and the guardsmen. And standing in the middle of the fallen men was a single hooded cloaked figure. The stranger held a gasping Kazuma by the throat. She struggled trying to free herself from the tight grip. She clawed at the hand trying to breath. Her lungs burned from the lost of oxygen. She gasped a few times before she finally passed out. The stranger carelessly tossed the First Deputy, Shin Kazuma to the ground.

"My God," said Watari in shock.

"Look, it's Terazuma and Wakaba," said Hisoka pointing to the fallen guardians at the feet of the stranger. They watched as the stranger raised one foot and planted it in the back of Terazuma.

"Useless," the person said in disgust and contempt. "Weaklings! Is this the best the Ministry of Hades can produce? A bunch of worthless men, a steroid using female and a couple of pathetic guardians." The stranger raised the foot that was in Terazuma's back and kicked him with such force the unconscious guardian's body was sent through the stone wall of the building.

Tsuzuki and the others stared in utter horror. The power this person was emitting was equal to that of Muraki's. '_Who is this person?' _thought Tsuzuki watching as Watari and Tatsumi went to check on Terazuma. He may not like the other guardian but the man did not deserve to be kicked like a football.

"How is he, Watari?" asked Tsuzuki calling out to his friend.

Watari pressed gently against his ribs and flinched when the unconscious guardian groaned in terrible pain. "He will be fine," said the blonde hair guardian. "He has a couple of cracked ribs and is badly bruised but he will be okay with bed rest."

"Get him to the infirmary," said Tatsumi. "We will handle this." He went back to join Tsuzuki and Hisoka in the upcoming battle.

Watari nodded and lifted the unconscious man and teleported to the infirmary.

"You people disgust me. Are these suppose to be the Elite Guardsmen to the King of Hades? I've heard they are suppose to be stronger than a guardian but yet they were like the petals of cherry blossoms being scattered on the wind. Is this what the mortal world is entrusting their eternal souls to, a bunch of incompetent, worthless boobs?"

"What is it you want here?" asked Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki shuttered as he could hear the venom in that chilling, emotionless voice.

"So, you are the one that has his heart. Asato Tsuzuki. The guardian with purple eyes and the blood of demons flowing through his veins."

"How . . . how do you know that?" asked Tsuzuki shocked. "Who are you?"

"It is of no importance. I have come for something you worthless guardians have taken and I want it back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Hisoka. "What is it that we supposedly took?"

The cloaked figure said nothing.

"I don't like strangers coming here hurting the people I work with," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses upon his nose as he gave the stranger one of his steel glares that sends shivers down a person spine. "Answer the question, what is the meaning of this attack upon the ministry and its workers? And who are you?"

"Oh my mistake, I'm always being scolded about my manners." The stranger removed the hooded cloak and tossed it to the ground. The four men gasped as standing before them was a young woman no older than Hisoka with dark brown skin and a long silver braid dangling down her back stopping at her waist. She was dressed in black leather pants that clung to the curve of her hips, and black leather boots. She wore a black leather v-neck vest with silver lion head buttons. She had on a pair of dark sun glasses. Tatsumi swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he gazed at the beautiful young woman. "My name is Alicia." She removed the sun glasses revealing a pair of shocking silver eyes. "I'm Kazutaka Muraki's sister." She tossed the sun glasses to the ground.

It was like the bottom dropping out from under them at the statement. Muraki has a sister. Who would have thought? They stared at the young woman. "Is this true?" asked Hisoka looking at his partner. "Is that really Muraki's . . . sister?"

"I don't know," said Tsuzuki. "We never really talked about his past. He said he would tell me but . . ." He walked down the steps followed by Hisoka and Tatsumi. "You can't be his sister."

The young woman scoffed. "Incompetent fools," she said in disgust. "Did any of you ever bother to read my brother's records all the way through? If you did, you would have known about me and the other. Anyway, I want my brother. You can either hand him over to me or I will take him."

"Never!" yelled Hisoka. " He's an evil, vile, murderer and he will pay for his crimes of killing all those innocent people."

"Don't you mean for killing you."

"Yes dammit! My life hadn't started yet and he snuffed it out without a care in the world," the young guardian sobbed in anger.

"Don't you dare use my brother as an excuse to hide the fact that the Kurosaki family is cursed," said Alicia angrily.

Hisoka stood as though he was stone. "What the hell are you talking about? My family is not cursed."

"Of course they are. Why else would your parents hate your very existence and lock you away in a cage as though you were some wild animal. Your family is cursed little boy."

"Wha-what do you mean, cursed?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Oh, I don't have time to go into details but I can say your family were fools to kill a god." She smirked sinisterly at Hisoka. "All your suffering was because your ancestor thought he was doing the right them for his subject. You want to know how they repaid your family for saving them against a supposed god that was terrorizing them. They offered your family as sacrifice to save themselves."

"No, I don't believe you. You're lying!" The young shinigami screamed at her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Awww, what's the matter, Kurosaki. Don't like hearing the truth." She smirked evilly at him. "It matters not if you believe me. The fact is, if you want the true culprit for your untimely death just take a look around. If it is anyone's fault for your death and the death of countless others, it is the ministry itself."

"What in the hell are you babbling about," said Tatsumi. "What do you mean it is the ministry's fault?"

She said nothing as a long staff with a silver circle at the top appeared at her back. There were three smaller rings looped on either side of the staff. The rings tinkled like wind chimes when she moved. "If you do not know what I mean than you are a bigger fool than I thought. It's your fault my brother turned out the way he did and I will not forgive any of you."

"You're insane," yelled Hisoka. "How can the ministry be the cause of your brother becoming a murderous monster?"

The young woman's silver eyes darkened with anger. "I grow weary of this talk. I want my brother and I want him. Now!"

"And if we don't give him to you?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Than I will take him by force." She removed her staff from its invisible sheath on her back. "Are you going to be good little boys and give him back?"

"He agreed to turn himself over to us." Instinctively Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a fuda spell.

"Are you going to fight me, Mr. Tsuzuki? Are you going to stab me in the back as you did my brother?" She sneered at Tsuzuki in disgust. "You make me sick. You claim to love him and yet you would take his life. You're a fool. Even now, I bet you can't even see the red threads of fate binding you to my brother."

"The what?"

"Never mind. Just hand over my brother and I will leave the rest of your building intact." Alicia's hands tightened around her staff as she prepared for battle.

"Young lady I suggest you return to the mortal world where you belong," said Tatsumi gathering the shadows around her.

"Or what, shadow master, Seiichiro Tatsumi. You will use the shadows to subdue me or send me back to the mortal world." She flashed them a smile to rival that of her elder brother's seductive sinister smirks. "And when I return, will you kill me as you did your mother?"

Tatsumi went stiff as a statue upon hearing this mortal speak of his crime. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at the secertary with a worried look on their faces. Tatsumi had a look of painful horror on his face. Tatsumi raised his left hand to clutch it over his aching heart. Tsuzki turned to glare at the young girl but swallowed a lump in his throat at the evil smile on her face. And that smile of hers sent shivers down their backs. It was very disturbing to see that evil expression on the face of a woman.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Tatsumi you are sadly mistaken. Unlike you, I'm not an incompetent boob. I know all about every last one of you." Suddenly she shoved the metal rings of her staff into the shadows that gathered around her. "Aftershock!" she yelled. Suddenly her powers crackled along the length of the staff, and Tatsumi screamed in agonizing pain as he was struck by the girl's powers. "Tisk, tisk, too bad he decided to stop being a guardian to become a secretary. It's no fun defeating a person that only serves coffee to his boss and sits behind the desk doing paperwork."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to stare in shock as their friend's body convulse with spasms as the girl's powers traveled over his body like electricity. Then he collapsed to the ground smoldering, twitching and groaning. They knelt around the fallen secretary to check on him. Except for the smoldering of his clothes and his skin red and slightly peeling away, the other man will be all right.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Hisoka turning back to glare at Alicia.

"Something you can't do," she taunted. "It must pain you to know that you are completely useless when you and your partner go into battle. You're nothing but dead weight to him. Don't you feel useless knowing that when Mr. Tsuzuki is fighting a demon you are sitting on the sidelines watching? Why would the King of Hades partner such a powerful shinigami with a useless kid that can do nothing to help his partner or himself."

"That's not true! I . . ."

"Have powers to help." She scoffed. "Oh please, I consider empathy to be a waste of mental and spiritual energy."

"You . . . you . . ." Hisoka was so angry his cheeks were flushed a dark red.

"Go take a seat little boy and let us grown ups handle this business." She turned those chips of silver ice back to Tsuzuki. "Besides, this does not concern you."

"I will not fight you," said Tsuzuki.

"You're right," she said looking at the bodies that lay scattered at her feet. "It is a bit too crowded around here." Suddenly a powerful wind arose and picked up the bodies of the guardsmen and security personnel and sent them spiraling in the air above them. Then the tiny tornado spat them out sending them far far away. "Now, where were we."

"You are Kazutaka's sister. I will not fight you." He repeated as he clutched his spell scroll tightly.

"Well now, since you feel that way. You can watch as everyone you care about dies." She raised one slender arm. "I learned this little trick from my brother." And snapped her fingers. Suddenly flames rose from the ground and burned a pentagram on its surface. Tsuzuki gasped as he remembered what happened when Muraki constructed one. "Still won't fight. It's okay. Maybe this will put you in the mood. Here's a blast from the past."

Suddenly rising out of the pentagram was a huge, shrieking winged dragon.

"It can't be," said Hisoka staring in shock. "How can you have sovereignty over an Ooryuu dragon as well?"

"There's a lot of things my brother and I can do," she smirked at the two guardians. She raised her hand and pointed at them. "Ooryuu! Attack and destroy anyone who gets in your way."

xxxxx

Muraki stood in a dark chamber that had lit candles throughout the room but did nothing in lighting the room. The dim light illuminated several dark figures seated at a semi circular table. Seated at the center of the table was a figure that radiated great power. This was the King of Hades, Enma. "Kazutaka Muraki," the king's voice echoed through the room. "You are accused of capturing and torturing souls, numerous murders and for the kidnapping of one of my shinigami. Do you have anything to say before I sentence you?"

"I am ready to receive my punishment," Muraki said holding his head high. He may not be the same as he was before but he will not bow to anyone.

"Are you sure you have nothing to say in your defense?" a dark figure asked him.

Muraki frowned. There was something strange. They were acting as though they were expecting him to say something in his defense. He was beginning to wonder if what Alicia said about the ministry was true. "None."

"Very well. Kazutaka Muraki, as King of Hades I hereby sentence you . . ."

But before he could finish the entire building shook from a violent attack. Suddenly a large screen came down and an image of a cloaked figure fighting the security force appeared on the screen. Sending a mental command to his Elite Guardsmen, everyone gasped in shock as they watched the lone figure defeat the powerful guardsmen without breaking a sweat. The security camera picked up Tsuzuki and the others as they stood facing the stranger.

The King of Hades grunted as he watched poor Terazuma hit the stone wall. When the stranger removed the hooded cloak Muraki felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

"Nonono, what is she doing here?" Muraki said startled. Then the camera moved to show Oriya and Ukyou hiding behind a tree. "Dammit, Oriya!"

"Someone you know, Muraki?" the King of Hades asked. "She is quite powerful to be able to go against my Elite Guardsmen."

"She is . . . my younger sister." He continued to watch the scene unfolding before him on the screen. "You have to let me go to her." They watched in shock as the girl summoned the Ooryuu dragon.

"Why?" asked another of the dark figures.

"Because if I don't," he said turning to face them, "she will kill every one of your guardians."

"Surely you jest. She is but a child," stated another member.

"A child she may be but she is very skilled in killing. She was trained by Kurenai monks in Hokkaido."

"I thought the Korena monks resided near Mt. Fuji."

"I've heard of them," said another of the members. "They are very skilled demon exorcists but she cannot exorcise our people."

"No, I said Kurenai monks. K. U. R. E. N. A. I." Muraki spelled out for them.

"They are demon exterminators," said the King of Hades. "But do you think this child can go up against Tsuzuki?"

"I know she can. Just as Asato has twelve gods to protect him. Alicia has the constellation to protect her."

"The constellation," said another member.

"Yes, we don't know exactly how many she can control but right now she has six," said Muraki. "And when it comes to her job of slaying demons, she does it ruthlessly and without mercy. Even the monks that trained her fears Alicia because she possesses enormous spiritual powers for a child. If you care anything about your guardians you will let me go talk to her before she summons Sagittarius's arrows."

"And why should Tsuzuki fear arrows?" asked the king.

"Because those arrows can pierce through any spiritual or demonic shield."

Shock and disbelief swept through the members. "Then I suggest you go to her."

Suddenly the doors to the chamber bursts open. Standing in the doorway was a frazzled Watari. "You summoned me, Lord Enma?"

"Watari, take Muraki outside to his sister," said the lord.

"Yes sir." Watari's eyes widened in shock at the news of the person outside causing all the commotion was Muraki's sister.

Muraki bowed to the dark figures and ran out behind Watari.

xxxxx

After Muraki and Watari left, the dark figures continued to watch what was happening outside.

"Do you think they will be ready when 'it' awakens fully?" asked one of the dark figures.

"I do not know, but we do have a few months before 'it' arises," said the King of Hades.

"Do you know when 'it' will awaken?" asked another figure.

"Well, in the mortal world, winter will be coming to an end in two months. So, it should be around the following winter."

"The question is will they be ready?" asked a dark figure at the end of the table.

"I do not know." The King of Hades sighed and continued to watch the screen. _'I hope they will be ready. Only time will tell.' _


	3. Chapter 3: Shikigami vs Kurenai Warrior

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Yami no matsuei. only the original character.**

**A/N- I had finished this chapter in one day. It's a record for me. So, i'm not sure how this chapter will come out. but i hope you like it anyway.**

Chapter 3

Tsuzuki stared in horror as the huge winged dragon rose out of the pentagram. _''This can't be happening.' _He turned his gaze to the smirking girl._ 'What are you?'_

"Ooryuu! Burn it to the ground!" ordered Alicia.

The dragon reared its massive head back, opened its mouth and spewed forth flames. Tsuzuki quickly put up a barrier protecting him, Tatsumi and Hisoka. He could see the girl standing in the mist of the flames unscathed and smiling at them.

"Stop this at once!" Tsuzuki yelled over the raging flames. He stared around to see the ministry building on fire. The dragon's hell fire had set the Sakura trees on fire as well. The only unaffected tree was the one where Oriya and Ukyou were hiding behind.

"I will burn Meifu down to the ground if I do not get my brother back!" she yelled back to him. "So what do you say, Mr. Tsuzuki? Do I get my brother or do you watch everyone die?"

"He made his decision," said Hisoka.

"You really think any person in their right mind is going to sit by and watch as their sibling is framed for something that is not his fault!" Alicia turned rage filled silver eyes upon the dragon. "Ooryuu!" But before she could give the dragon another command, Tatsumi spoke up.

"If what . . . what you say is true . . . than you should take this up with Lord Enma," said Tatsumi getting to his feet with help from Hisoka. The flames were sucking up the oxygen making it difficult to breathe.

Alicia stared at the secretary and started laughing. "How can I defend my brother when the people in charge of this place are the true culprits? No, the time for talking is over. I shall take my brother. Ooryuu! Destroy!" The dragon's huge tail slammed into the building.

"Tsuzuki, do something!" yelled Hisoka.

"STOP IT!" Tsuzuki pulled a handful of attack fuda's from his pocket and tossed them toward her. There was light and the slips of paper turned into flock of sparrows.

"Ooryuu! Halt!" She commanded and the dragon ceased his assualt on the building and waited patiently for its mistress to command it.

Alicia raised her staff and out of nowhere a flock of ravens appeared swooping down on the sparrows swallowing them. "Is that the best you can do, Mr. Tsuzuki? You're going to have to do better than that if you want to stop me. Either you fight me or you watch your little friends go up in a ball of flames." She smiled evilly at him. "Come on Tsuzuki, kill me. I'm sure all those villagers you slaughtered won't mind welcoming another of your victims into their mist."

Her words were like a knife twisting in his heart as he crumbled the fuda's in his hand. How did she know about his greatest sin. No one but the personnel inside the ministry is suppose to know about what he did when he was alive. Then he turned his pain filled eyes up to her when she spoke again.

"So, how do you want to kill me, Mr. Tsuzuki? Shall I turn my back on you or would you perfer to kill me while I sleep with an axe. I'm sure you will probably enjoy my screams of death. How does this sound. No, please don't kill me. I do not want to die," she said mockingly laughing at him.

Tsuzuki raised his hands and clutched the sides of his head as the voices of the villagers screaming to him not to kill them pierced his conscious. He fell to his knees letting the tears fall from his eyes. "No! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated while rocking back and forth.

"Tsuzuki, snap out of it!" yelled Hisoka shaking the traumatized guardian.

"Give it up kid, just hand over . . . " Before she could finish she felt something wrap around her arms forcing her to drop her staff. She looked down at her arms and saw shadows wrapped around her elbows and wrists.

"Mr. Tatsumi," Hisoka said looking at the secretary.

"I know about sorcerers like you. You channel your powers through an object to magnified the effects," said Tatsumi glaring at the young woman.

"Oh my. Whatever shall I do," she said in a mocking tone. "I guess I will have to do this." She clutched her hands into fists and the shadows fell away from her elbows and wrists. Tatsumi stared in shock. This was the first time anyone has ever broken his magic.

"Did you really think I was some weak novice that needed help like using a staff as an amplifier for my powers? You poor fools. I only have the staff so it will identify me as a Kurenai warrior. I am Alicia Muraki, Kurenai warrior, rank zero class." She smirked at them. "And encase you don't know what it means. It means that I am an elite. Only a handful of us every reach this level where the staff is merely for show." She raised one gloved hand and her staff appeared before her. Gripping the staff tightly in her hand, Alicia returned her attention back to the stunned secretary.

"Don't look so shock, Mr. Tatsumi. As I said, I know everything about all of you. There is no way for you to stop me. Let's end this. Just hand over my brother and I will leave."

"No!" yelled Tsuzuki standing to his feet. "He chose to come because he wanted to atone for the crimes he has committed. As his sister, you should respect his decision." Those purple eyes became hard and determined. "If it is a fight you want, so be it." He clasped his hands together. "Oh 12 gods who protect me. I beg you hear my plea. On flaming wings appear before me, legendary shikigami of fire. Suzaku!" Rising out of a tornado of flames with a fierce shriek was the great firebird of legends. With wings spread wide, she waited for his command. "Explode!"

"Ooryuu! Attack!" The dragon opened it mouth as flames erupted from its mouth heading for fire shikigami. And at the same time, a great ball of flames spewed from the birds mouth to overwhelm the flames of the Ooryuu and incinerated the dragon.

"It's about time you decided to fight back. At first, I was beginning to wonder what it was my brother saw in you." Alicia smiled at him as she plunged the staff into the ground and raised her gloved hands. Placing her left fist in the palm of her right hand, she extended two fingers. "You should know. I can play just as rough." Suddenly a white light engulfed her. "From the southern sky on the wings of ice and snow. I summon the celestial swan of ice, Cygnus." The sky exploded in a blinding light as a huge white swan appeared in the sky. Then she retracted her fingers forming a fist. "From the eastern sky, I summon the impenetrable force of Cancer. Give me your unbreakable armor." Cygnus spread his mighty wings as red armor appeared on them, a breastplate like that of a crab hugged his chest and resting on his head was a helmet with a crab on top. Once the spell was completed, the swan looked very imposing with the armor.

The three men looked on in shock at the huge white bird with eyes that were so black it was like looking into a deep dark well. No light whatsoever was reflected in the bird's eyes. "Don't let Cygnus' fragile form fool you. Along with Cancer's impenetrable armor, he is quite capable of taking on that overgrown parrot of yours."

Suzaku shrieked in outrage at the insult. Flames of rage rose in her eyes as the swan stood behind its mistress calmly waiting for her command. The bird's calm demeanor enraged Suzaku even more.

Alicia leaped onto the swan's head and planted her staff in the top of the helmet. "Come on, Tsuzuki, let's see which is stronger, fire or ice."

"Fire will always melt the ice," said Tsuzuki.

"True but if there is more ice than fire, the flames will go out."

Suzaku had had enough. She opened her mouth and spewed forth a river of flames. Cygnus opened his mouth and sent a blast of ice at the firebird. The three men were shocked to see the two birds evenly matched. Suzaku's flames may have been melting the ice but it was still holding her flames in a stalemate.

Alicia put her hands together forming a triangle. "From the depths of space from which all things are born, I summon forth the icy heart of the great void. Give me your power!" suddenly a black light tore through the sky striking the staff. Cygnus stretched forth his mighty wings and waited. "Now Cygnus! Celestial Glacier Freeze!" The ice swan was consumed with the black light as his ice attack pushed back Suzaku's flames.

Tsuzuki watched in horror from beneath the safety of his barrier as Suzaku's flames were snuffed out and she was encased in a block of black ice. The frozen Suzaku fell back crushing the building behind her. The freezing breath of the swan put out part of the raging inferno. Then there was a burst of light and Suzaku was gone.

"What did you do to Suzaku?" Tsuzuki demanded turning back to face the girl.

"Hmph, you needn't worry. That ice just drained her of her strength," said Alicia jumping down off the head of Cygnus. "Now, you see even with your shikigamis. You cannot defeat me. Give me what I want and I'll go away."

"Never!" Tsuzuki pulled out a handful of attack fudas and sent them at her, changing into miniature fireballs. Alicia quickly leaped out of the way.

"That's more like it," she said laughing as she dodged the fireballs.

Stepping out of the safety of the barrier he went head to head with Alicia as he sent every attack he knew at her and each time she avoided contact. Then Alicia turned and struck the ground with her staff. A fissure zig zagged from the metal ring toward where Tatsumi and Hisoka were standing. Both shinigamis leaped out of the way as the ground fell away. Deciding that they would have a better chance if he and Tsuzuki worked together. Tatsumi used his shadows to attack as well. They had caught her off guard. Whenever she tried to attack one, the other would launch his attack against her. But as the battle went on, she was able to predict and counter their attacks. Alicia Muraki was proving to be quite skilled at combat. She sliced her staff though the air sending little blades of wind to cut the men all over their bodies. Blood oozed from the wounds. "Your wounds are shallow, but next time I shall make sure they cut deep."

Alicia ran toward a kneeling Tatsumi with staff raised high and struck. Her staff hit the ground and exploded. He quickly leaped out of the way but the force from the attack sent him skidding across the ground. He was exhausted.

"Tatsumi are you all right?" asked Hisoka as he and Tsuzuki ran over to him.

"I have you now!" shouted Alicia as she was bringing her staff down on top of them.

xxxxx

Watari and Muraki ran as fast as they could through the burning collapsing building. "What in the hell is going on out there?" said Watari leaping out of the way of burning falling debris.

"Damn, I told Oriya not to tell her where I was," said Muraki. "I knew something like this would happen."

"So, do you really think you will be able to talk your sister out of attacking us?" the blonde hair guardian turned to doctor.

"I don't know." Muraki smiled to himself. "She has always been protective of me."

Both men came to a screeching halt when something crashed into the building blocking their path. Watari gasped in horror when he saw Suzaku encased in the black ice.

"Cygnus," said Muraki. "We have to hurry before it's too late." They hurried around the frozen shikigami, running to the back of the building. Just as they reached the rear exit, a large chunk of the ceiling falls blocking their path. The flames were intense as it engulfed the entire building.

"We're trapped," yelled Watari. "Both the back and front exits are blocked and with this intense heat, I'm sure the other exits are probably melted shut."

"Stand back, I'm going to make my own exit," said Muraki. Before he could blow a hole in the side of the building, the ground beneath them shook violently knocking them to the floor. A jagged crack appeared in the wall and a second later, it crumbled down providing them with a way to escape. "Come on, I have to stop her before she calls Sagittarius arrows." They ran out of the burning building and ran to the front of the building.

xxxxx

As Alicia swung her staff down at them, Tsuzuki immediately pulled out a barrier fuda just in time. Blue sparks erupted from where the staff hit the barrier and repelled her backwards.

"Tatsumi, can you get up?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tatsumi said getting to his feet panting for breath. "What are we going to do about her? She is very skilled at fighting."

"Well boys, it's been a real thrill to fight you but I have things to do and places to go," said Alicia smiling. She raised one hand above her head. "From the southern sky, I summon forth the heart of the great hunter, Sagittarius. Lend me your bow and arrows!" suddenly a shimmering light fell upon Alicia as a bow with no string lowered into her hand.

"It has no bow string," said Hisoka. "And she has no arrows." They stared at her puzzled.

Raising the bow, a bow string and arrow of pure energy appeared as she pulled back. The men stared in shock as she released the arrow. Tsuzuki strength his barrier but nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

The arrow went through his barrier, setting the fuda on fire and nicking him across his cheek. Blood welled up in the cut and trickled down his cheek as he dropped the burning slips of paper. Tsuzuki stood frozen as the girl smiled evilly at him as she notched another arrow. They tried to move but found they could not. Looking down in horror, their feet were encased in cement. Tsuzuki reached for another fuda but felt his arms go limp. Realizing that there was no escape, they waited for the end to come. She aimed her arrow at Tsuzuki's heart. "Time to say good night boys." She released her arrow.

Just then, Kazutaka leaped in the way of the approaching arrow. With arms outstretched and eyes closed, he stood his ground protecting the man he loved and waited for the cold touch of death to embrace him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alicia in horror.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Lies and Death

**Disclaimer-do not own**

Chapter 4: Hidden Lies and Death

The arrow went through his barrier, setting the fuda on fire and nicking him across his cheek. Blood welled up in the cut and trickled down his cheek as he dropped the burning slips of paper. Tsuzuki stood frozen as the girl smiled evilly at him as she notched another arrow. They tried to move but found they could not. Looking down in horror, their feet were encased in cement. Tsuzuki reached for another fuda but felt his arms go limp. Realizing that there was no escape, they waited for the end to come. She aimed her arrow at Tsuzuki's heart. "Time to say good night boys." She released her arrow.

Just then, Kazutaka leaped in the way of the approaching arrow. With arms outstretched and eyes closed, he stood his ground protecting the man he loved and waited for the cold touch of death to embrace him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Alicia in horror. "Cygnus! Intercept!"

The swan opened his mouth and sent an ice spear toward the arrow. Inches from making contact, the ice spear strikes the arrow and exploded.

All five men exhaled in relief. "Are you all right, Asato?" asked Muraki turning his head slightly.

"Yes, we're fine," said the purple eye guardian. "Kai . . ."

"She is the reason why I did not want to tell you where I was when I disappeared from Tokyo." Muraki lowered his head sighing. "As you can see, Alicia is very protective. She usually acts without thinking first. I will take care of her."

Muraki walked over to his younger sister and before he could say anything Alicia spoke. "You idiot! You could have been killed!" she ranted at him. "What the hell is . . ." Before she could say anymore, he took her into his arms and held her tight.

Letting the bow slip from her hand, she embraced her brother while resting her forehead against his chest. "Oh Kai, I was afraid I would not make it here in time."

"Shh, everything is okay," he said soothingly. Pulling her away, he cupped her cheeks and frowned. "You're very hot. Are you sick?"

She slapped his hand away in anger. "Of course I'm sick. I was scared sick that you were going to sit here and let them kill you."

Suddenly Oriya and Ukyou joined them. Ukyou threw her arms around Muraki's neck. "I was so worried. When you came by and canceled our wedding, I didn't know what to think."

"I'm sorry if I worried you but I'm fine," said Muraki glaring at his friend. "As for you, I thought I told you not to tell Alicia where I was going."

Oriya snorted while raking his fingers through his long hair. "Are you kidding? She threatened to burn down my business or expose to the newspapers what sort of business I run along with giving them a list of my clients."

"You know she wouldn't have done it."

"When I told her where you were she destroyed my fountain killing all the koi fishes. You know how expensive those things are?"

"Alicia will replace them," he said staring into the defiant gaze of his sister. "But first, little one, put out the fires."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily and crossed her arms across her chest. She glanced at Muraki from the corner of her eyes and sighed at the patient look on his face. "Fine. Cygnus! Extinguish the flames and then you may go," she commanded. The swan squawked stretching his mighty wings. As the swan rose upwards, he attacked the flames with a freezing ice mist putting the fires out. Once the blaze was snuffed out, the celestial ice swan disappeared.

"Now, the fire is out. Let's go," said Alicia pulling on his arm.

"No, I'm not going."

"But why not?" She dug her nails into the flesh of his arm.

"Alicia, I have done some terrible things and it is time that I answered for them." He pried her fingers from his arm holding her hand.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Alicia stared at him in shock.

"Tell who, what?" asked Ukyou not understanding what was going on. "Kazu, what is she talking about?"

He said nothing.

"She is right," said Oriya. "You didn't tell them. Dammit Kazu, why would you sentence yourself like that?"

"Think about it, if what you claim is true, do you honestly think they will take responsibility for such a foul up." He smiled sadly at Alicia. "Like all bureaucrats, they will simply cover up their mistake and I will still be damned."

"But, it's not right. This place is suppose to give out justice but they are just using you as a scapegoat because of their own incompetence." Tears of anger fell from her silver eyes. "If you have to suffer than they should suffer as well."

"Alicia, we both knew this day would come." Muraki raised a hand wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No! I'm not letting them take you away from me." She turned a scathing glare at Tsuzuki. "I can hide you where they will never be able to find you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him. She turned to see seven figures dressed in heavily embroidered kimonos and each was wearing an animal mask. The figure in the middle had his long black hair done up in a topknot and sitting on top of the knot was a silver flame.

"You." Alicia snarled.

"Who is that?" asked Ukyou frightened.

"I have no idea but whoever he is his powers are extraordinary," said Oriya shivering in fear.

"That is the king of hades, Lord Enma," said Muraki. Ukyou and Oriya gasped in shock while Alicia continued to growl at the man.

"You bastards have a lot of gall trying to judge my brother," spat Alicia. "If there is anyone who should be punished it should be you. It is because of your incompetence my brother had to suffer like this."

The figures said nothing.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to deny it?" asked Oriya. "You've known all along and did nothing to rectify the situation. You're no better than that psycho Saki."

"Oriya. Alicia, don't," said Muraki sadly. "It's better this way."

"No, it's not," said Alicia. She grabbed her staff and lunged toward the dark figure that was Lord Enma. Raising her staff over her head, she brought it down against a barrier. She was repelled backwards. "Son of a bitch!" She charged again striking out again and again but each time the barrier prevented her from making contact. "You stand here with your holier than thou attitude judging my brother for something that is your fault! Coward! Hypocrite! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Just as she brought her staff down, Lord Enma raised his hand and grabbed the metal ring.

"Your brother's sentence has already been decided," said Lord Enma gently.

Alicia felt all her rage and hurt drain out of her as she stared at the ominous figure with tears falling from her eyes. "Why?" she asked letting her arms go limp. "You know it wasn't his fault. Tell me why?"

"You should spend what little time is left with your brother."

With head lowered, she turned around and slowly trudged back to where her brother was standing dragging the staff behind her. When she stood before him, she raised her watery eyes up to him. She felt her heart break as he smiled down to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's all right, little one," said Muraki placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I thought . . . I told you . . . ," She said sobbing, "not to call me . . . me that."

He buried his wet face in her thick silver tresses. "I'm sorry I won't be here for you any more." He whispered in her ear and let the hot tears fall from his eyes.

xxxxx

To say he was shock was an understatement. Tsuzuki could not believe the power of this young girl. Not only did her, (well until he can come up with a better name to call the swan, shikigami is all he can think to call the spiritual bird), shiki turn Suzaku into a block of ice. Her arrow broke through his barrier without any difficulty, burning his fuda and cutting him across the cheek. Although the wound was not deep and it healed almost immediately, the fact that she was able to touch him at all was a wonder in and of itself. _'Who is this child? And where on Earth did Kazutaka find her?' _

He watched as she notched another arrow. Tsuzuki was about to reach for another spell, maybe he could deflect it but suddenly, his arms went limp. He tried to move it, but there was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong?" asked Hisoka frantically as he watched the girl pull back on the bow string.

"I can't move my arms," said Tsuzuki.

"Maybe, I can," said Tatsumi struggling but to his horror he could not move as well. "I can't move either."

"Than that means . . ." The teenage guardian said shocked.

"Yes, we are completely helpless," said Tatsumi looking at the beautiful young woman that looked like an avenging angel.

With eyes wide, Tsuzuki watched as the arrow came directly at him. He could see his life and afterlife pass before his eyes when something stepped in front of him. His eyes were filled with horror as he stared up at his lover standing in between him and the approaching arrow with arms stretched out shielding him.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki yelled. "Move!"

Muraki said nothing. He just stood his ground. At the last minute the girl ordered the swan to stop the arrow. Shooting out a long spear of ice, it hit the arrow and it exploded within inches of hitting him. All five men released a deep sigh of relief.

Once the dust cleared, Muraki asked if they were all right. Letting him know that they were not too badly hurt, Muraki told them that it was because of his sistser's temper that he did not let them know where he had disappeared to after the fire in Kyoto.

Tsuzuki understood why he wanted to keep this girl a secret. If it had not been for Muraki stepping in at the last minute. He knew that he would be dead right now. Then Muraki walked over to her and they began to talk. Unfortunately for the three guardians, they were still encased in the cement.

Tsuzuki took out a fuda and threw it down at his feet shattering the cement. He turned to see Tatsumi had already freed himself and was freeing Hisoka.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Watari running over to join them.

"Yes, amazingly we are," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It seems that great power runs in the family."

"I don't know about that," said Watari looking at the group. "Before the attack started I had went to the library to look over Muraki's record. I had read a passage about a sister but it said she was adopted from the United States."

"Really," said Hisoka shocked as he stared at the girl. "But they look so alike."

"You think maybe his father had an affair with her mother?"

"Can't be. I saw a picture of the family. Neither of his parents has platinum blonde hair."

"You think maybe he was adopted also," said Tatsumi. "Maybe they both were born in the states and the Murakis adopted him."

"Your theory is sound but incorrect, records shows that Kazutaka Muraki was born to his parents," said Watari stroking his chin. "This truly is a mystery."

Suddenly they heard a commotion and turned to see seven masked figures standing before the small group. "Who are they?" asked Hisoka. "They look familiar."

"They should," said Tsuzuki. "That is the council and the figure in the middle is Lord Enma himself."

Suddenly they gasped in shock as the girl actually attacked Lord Enma although her attacks were being stopped by the lord's barrier. They began to wonder why she keeps insisting that it is the ministry's fault Muraki turned out the way he did. The girl shrieked and raged at Enma as she called him a coward and a hypocrite. They watched as Alicia swung her staff but this time Lord Enma caught it in mid strike. Tsuzuki watched as the girl's shoulders slumped and turned with lowered head to go back to her brother. He watched them embrace. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat when Muraki collapsed into his sister's arms. Seeing his lover fall, Tsuzuki quickly runs to him.

xxxxx

With the help of Oriya, she laid her brother on the ground and held his head in her arms. When she saw the shinigamis running toward her, she became angry. She glared at Tsuzuki as he knelt down beside Muraki. He reached out a hand to brush back the hair that fell into his face.

"Don't you touch him," she snarled at him as she clutched Muraki close to her breast. "You got what you wanted, my brother's death. I hope you're happy now! This is your fault. If you had stayed away from him, he would still be alive and I would not be alone again. I hate you and I will never ever forgive you!"

Tsuzuki felt tears form in his eyes and run down his face. _'No, you're wrong. This was not what I wanted and neither am I happy.' _

"Alicia," Muraki gasped out. Raising a shaking hand, he wiped her tears away. "Do not blame Asato. It is not his fault. This is my decision. Please don't let hate and fear consume your heart as it did mine. I want you to be happy. I want you to live and have a family of your own. And hopefully when your heart doesn't hurt anymore, you will tell them about their uncle."

"Of course I will. Even though my heart has shattered into a million pieces that can never be mended. I will never forget you, my brother." She stared down at him as her tears fell like rain into his pale face. "Oriya. Ukyou, let's go home."

"Wait, please bring Asato."

Alicia stared into her brother's sad eyes and nodded her head. "Whatever you want."

Before everyone's eyes, Oriya, Ukyou, Alicia, and Kazutaka along with Tsuzuki disappeared.

xxxxx

They reappeared underneath a cherry tree in full bloom. Tsuzuki looked around in shock at the falling pink blossoms. He saw rows of blossoming cherry trees in a rose garden. He knew that it was winter in the mortal world and he frowned as he gazed up at the trees.

"Why are these trees in full bloom?" asked Tsuzuki. "Its still winter."

"Kai placed a spell on this garden to keep it blooming year round," said Alicia. With the help of Oriya, they had propped Muraki up against one of the trees. Then she sat down between his legs and wrapped his arms around her neck. Tsuzuki knelt on one side while Ukyou and Oriya knelt on the other.

"I can die in peace because I am now surrounded by the people I love most in this world," said Muraki sadly. "Ukyou, I'm sorry I could not love you the way you wanted me to."

"It's okay, Kazu," Ukyou said wiping tears from her eyes. "Seeing the look of happiness in your eyes now, is all I ever wanted. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew we were not meant to be but I am glad for the years we had together."

He smiled at her and then turned to Oriya. "Well Oriya, I guess this time I really won't be bothering you again."

"You were never a bother. You are my friend, my best friend," said Oriya choking back the tears. "Besides, you know I could never stay angry with you. I hope you have the peace you so rightfully deserve."

"Thank you." Muraki smiled at this friend. "One more thing, please take care of my little Alicia. I know she may rub you the wrong way at times and she may say she can take care of herself. But I would rest easier knowing that you will keep an eye on her."

Oriya cleared his throat swallowing a dry lump. "You have my word. I shall make sure your little troublemaker stays out of trouble." He could no longer fight back the tears as they trickled down his face.

"Alicia, my little champion, don't be angry with me because I chose to not fight the charges."

"I could never be angry with you, brother," she said sadly.

"You need not be afraid because you are not alone anymore. You have Oriya and Ukyou and all the other friends you made at the monastery. And if you let him, you have Asato as well." He tightened his arms slightly and yanked on a string of hair that dangled on the side of her face. "Don't hate him. You will see in time that my beautiful guardian of death is a wonderfully caring man."

"For you, I will try," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Good. Take care of yourself, little one," he said smiling.

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that." Tears flowed heavily down her face as she snuggled deeper into Muraki's embrace.

"Asato." Tsuzuki sat beside him and rested his head against that of his lover's head.

"My dear sweet Asato. I shall miss you. I want you to know that I have been in love with you every since I first laid eyes upon you in that hospital bed. Your beautiful eyes were filled with sadness, loneliness, regret, and pain. I knew how you felt. You had the same look I often had at times." Muraki smiled to himself. "These pass few weeks with you have made me the happiest man in the world, and I shall cherish those memories close to my heart. I love you, Asato."

"And I shall forever love you, Kazutaka." Tsuzuki gently pressed his lips against those of his lovers and tasted the saltiness of their tears as they mingled together.

Muraki sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree. He could feel his heart slowing and his vision was getting dim. It was time. He removed his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Tell me Alicia, is it getting dark. Have the stars come out?"

Everyone there felt a hand clutch their heart when he spoke those chilling words. Alicia wiped her eyes and tried to smile through her tears. "Yes, it is getting dark and the stars are out. There are so many of them and they are so bright. They look like diamonds twinkling in the sky. The moon is slowly rising over the horizon. It is a beautiful, silver blue orb. You should see it. It is so big and so very bright that it is lighting up the night sky. And it is so close, you could almost reach up and touch it."

"Yes, that is a beautiful picture you have described." He sighed. "Farewell my friends, maybe one day when I am forgiven, we all will be able to meet again in another life." As the beating of his heart comes to a stop, he slowly closes his eyes for the final time.

Tsuzuki stares in shock as the roses in the garden began to wither and die. The trees that were heavy with the beautiful pink blossoms were now bare and ugly. He stared at his lover wiping tears from his eyes. _'Good bye my love.' _He pressed his lips against those of his lover's for the last time.

As Muraki's arms loosen around Alicia's neck, she sat up and turned to face him in a panic. "Kai . . . Kai!" She pressed her ear against his chest. Nothing. She raised her head and stared at the peaceful expression on his face. Ukyou was sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her wet face against Oriya's chest. Alicia brushed the long sliver bang from out of his face, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good bye, my brother. We'll meet again, one day." She snuggled close to Kazutaka resting her head against his chest and placed his arms around her. "I will love you always." She closed her eyes and without her willing it, she falls into a deep fevered sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Return part 1

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 5: Truth and Return (part 1)

**Dream**

A small child with unevenly cut platinum blond hair sat alone huddled in the corner of a school yard playground crying. She was covered with bruises as she had her injured arm cradled against her chest. Suddenly the playground burst into flames. She stared in horror as the flames licked at her wet face. Sweat dripped down face as she could feel her heart rapidly beating against her chest. She could see horrible distorted figures in the dancing flames. They turned to her pointing accusing fingers at her. "Monster! Demon! Freak! Mutant!" the voices screamed at her repeatedly. The child covered her ear with her hand and pressed her wet face against her knees as she continued to sob out her misery and fear. She could feel the flames licking at her skin and draining her of her strength. "You should die!" she heard another of the phantom voices yell at her. "Die Freak, Die! Die Freak, Die!" the voices chanted and laughed at her.

"Kai, help me," she said weakly as her arm fell limply to her side. "Please." The child sat there letting the hateful words seep into heart and she fell deeper and deeper into despair.

Just when she felt as though she could no longer hold on to consciousness, she found herself surrounded by a soothing white light. Looking up, she saw a blurry white figure descending to her. As her vision cleared and she could see the figure was a man dressed in white, her heart leaped into her throat as tears began to fall anew from her silver eyes. The flames fell away from the man as he knelt down in front of her. She smiled sadly at the man.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kazutaka.

"Because you were taken away from me and I am alone again," said the small girl twisting a piece of her badly cut hair around one finger. "I do not want to be here if you are not with me." Sweat and tears trickled down her face like rain.

"But you have to go back." He cradled her warm cheek in his hand. "Remember, you promised to live for me."

"I know but I want to be with you." She got to her knees and rested her forehead against his shoulder and sighed as she continued to feel weak.

"Listen, my little one, you cannot be with me and I do not want you to die," he said smiling at her as he combed his fingers through her short silver tresses. "You're suppose to get married, have children and tell them about me."

"I know but . . ."

"No buts, you promised to live and as a Kurenai warrior I am holding you to your word." He stood up and held a hand out to her. As she took his hand and pulled herself up, Alicia was no longer that small sickly child with the injured arm. Standing before him was the beautiful strong young woman that was his sister.

"I promised so I shall keep my word. I will live for you, my brother," she said smiling at him as the flames slowly began to go out.

"Don't be sad. No matter where I am a part of me will always be with you." Kazutaka leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good bye my little one."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"I know," he said smiling and slowly faded away.

**End of Dream**

xxxxx

Alicia slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed. Sitting next to her was Oriya and Ukyou. "Finally, you're awake," said Oriya smiling down at her.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely and sitting up stiffly with the help of Ukyou. She poured a glass of water and held it up to Alicia's lips.

"You came down with a terrible fever," said Ukyou. "We almost thought you weren't going to make it."

Alicia gulped down the water. "I almost didn't but . . . I remembered the promise I made to Kai." She sighed sadly and clutched the blanket in her hands. "How long was I ill?"

"For three days," stated Oriya.

"Then you've . . ." she could not force herself to say those awful words.

"No, no, we decided to wait until you were well." Oriya placed his hand on top of hers. "You do not have to worry about the funeral. I have taken care of everything."

"Thank you," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know, this is the first time you have ever thanked me." He smiled.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it," she said with a faint smile on her face.

The next day they buried Kazutaka Muraki. It was a small service with only family and close friends. For Alicia, the day cold day seemed to chill her heart as she stared at the casket. _'I hope you are at peace, my love.'_' As family members and friends stood around the grave, Alicia looked up to see Tsuzuki standing alone near a gravestone in the shape of a cross. He had his long black trench coat wrapped tightly around him as he held a bouquet of Red Queen roses.

She wanted so much to hate him. But she knew she couldn't because it was not his fault. How could he have known if he was never given orders to retrieve Saki's foul soul. Also, she had promised to give him a chance. "Father, wait," she said interrupting the priest's eulogy. She walked over to Tsuzuki and held out a hand.

"I do not want to intrude," Tsuzuki said sadly.

"Kai would want you here."

Tsuzuki hesitantly raised his hand and clasped them around hers. She led him to grave to set in a chair beside her and the priest continued the service.

xxxxx

It was almost two weeks after the death of Kazutaka Muraki and the clean up and reconstruction from Alicia's attack was still going on. Tatsumi was sitting in his office trying to get his work done but the constant hammering, drilling and yelling of the construction workers were slowly driving him insane. Suddenly a hammer came crashing through his window landing on his desk. Saying he was angry was an understatement as a large vein throbbed in his forehead. Grabbing the hammer he went to his broken window and opened it.

"You idiots! Watch what you're doing!" yelled Tatsumi throwing the hammer at the worker clunking the man across the head. He turned and put his paper work away and walked out of his office. _'Surely there is somewhere around here that is not ringing with noise.' _He walked down the hall. _'I'm so desperate for some peace and quiet I just might venture into Watari's lab to get away from the noise.'_

Just then he saw the golden hair guardian running toward him. "Tatsumi, you have to do something about these neanderthals," he ranted. "They are destroying my precious experiments."

"I'm sorry Watari but there is nothing I can do about it," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Almost three quarters of the building was destroyed."

"Yes and if those bumbling fools keep drop things everywhere the other half will be destroyed as well." His shoulders slumped as he sighed. "So," he said changing the subject. "How is Tsuzuki doing?"

"Well, he's a lot quieter than he used to be. He's still lazy but he's no longer the energetic knucklehead we have all come to know and care about. He doesn't go crazy over desserts anymore. Not even the thought of apple pie cheers him." Tatsumi leaned against the wall folding his arms across his chest. "He throws himself into his work and doesn't leave the office until well past midnight. It's almost as though part of his soul died the moment Muraki died. It's very painful to see him suffer like that."

"He truly loved Muraki then," said Watari softly. "Hey, did you ever find out what Miss Muraki meant about the ministry was to blame for the doctor turning out the way he did?"

"I'm afraid not. Whatever it is, Muraki's files have been sealed. The only files we are able to access are those pertaining to what we already know about him."

"Could . . . could what Miss Muraki said be true?" the blonde hair guardian was hesitant to ask.

Before he could answer, they heard some commotion coming from downstairs. Running to the end of the hall, both men gasped as they saw Alicia surrounded by several security guards and an angry Kazuma and Terazuma. She was dressed as she was the day she attacked the ministry all in black leather.

"You have a lot of nerves showing your face around here after what you did," growled the angry security deputy.

"And you have a lot of nerves to face me after I soundly thrashed your useless asses," Alicia said smirking at the group. "I thought wild animals usually stayed away from danger but it seems that you lot are dumber than an animal."

"Why you little brat," snarled Terazuma. "I had to stay in the infirmary for nearly three days because of your assault on me. I should . . ."

"Save your lame insults and empty threats for someone that wants to hear them." She said cutting him off in mid threat. "I have business . . ." She looked up and stared Tatsumi directly in the eyes. "With Mr. Tatsumi."

Tatsumi swallowed a dry lump that lodged itself in his throat as he stared into Alicia hauntingly beautiful silver eyes. Although his heart was beating a mile a second, he walked calmly down the stairs and faced her. "If you would like to talk somewhere . . ."

"That won't be necessary," she said cutting him off before he could finish. "What I have to do will only take a second." She reached into the pocket of her leather vest. Everyone flinched and prepared for an attack, but all she did was remove a folded piece of paper. Then she held it out to him.

"Don't do it boss. It's a trick," said Terazuma.

Tatsumi didn't even hesitate as he took the paper and opened it. His eyes bulged out of his head. "What . . . what is this?" he asked looking at her.

"What is it, Tatsumi?" asked Watari looking over his friend's shoulder. The blonde hair guardian nearly fainted as his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backward.

Terazuma quickly caught the slender man. "Come on man, what was it?" asked Terazuma shaking the scientist.

"It's a check for five hundred million yen."

"What!" everyone exclaimed in shock as Terazuma dropped Watari onto the floor and went to see like everyone else.

They gathered around Tatsumi and eyed the check. "Look at all those zeroes," said one of the guards.

"I have never seen that many zeroes before in my life," said another.

"Is that check real?" another guard asked.

"Wait, where in the hell did a kid like you get this kind of money?" asked Terazuma narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

She snorted. "Do you actually think we Kurenai warriors would risk our lives fighting pretentiously dangerous and deadly demons out of the kindness of our hearts?"

"Why?" asked Tatsumi.

"Compensation. Payment for the damage I caused."

"But this is way too much." His blue eyes softened as he stared into her lovely silver ones. _'Such beautiful eyes. They shine like the stars.' _

"Doesn't matter. My debt to this place has been paid in full." She placed a pair of shades over her eyes. "I shall give you a bit of advice free of charge. You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. Good day." She turned and slowly walked out of the building.

xxxxx

It was now going into the third week after Muraki's death and Tsuzuki walked the halls lost in sadness and guilt. He just could not get the sexy doctor out of his mind. He knows he should move on but he just can't. It was as though part of his soul was missing. After the funeral, he went to the library in Meifu. He wanted to know what Alicia had meant about the _'red threads of fate_.' He found what he was looking for in a book about Japanese Myths and Legends. Reading the passage, Tsuzuki clutched his hand over his heart and wept.

As he wanders sadly down the hall, he thinks back to what he read in the book. _'People are born with a red thread or string connecting them to the one they will love.' _ He opened the door to his office. To his relief, Hisoka was not there. Just as well the kid was not there when he arrived since his emotions were so high. He really wish he could surpress all the pain and hurt for his partner's sake. The pain from his emotions must have the boy in agony. Empathy sucks! He sighed heavily and sat down. On his desk was a brown envelop with only his name on it. Opening it, he takes out a letter. It was from Alicia.

_'Dear Mr. Tsuzuki,_

_I know your library probably wouldn't have a flattering picture of my brother. So enclosed is a picture taken back when my brother was happy and smiling._

_Alicia'_

Tsuzuki put the letter down and pulled out an 8x11 color photo of Kazutaka. He looked to be younger in the photo but he was still stunning to the eye. The smile on his face was so warm and full of life. It was hard to believe he ever actually smiled like that. But then he had gotten to know Kazutaka for those few weeks and this smile fitted him better than that evil, lecherous smirk he use to wear when they first met.

"Oh Kazu, how I miss you," he said to the smiling photograph as tears fell from his lovely purple eyes. "My heart feel so empty without you here. I wish I was dead. At least, I would be with you again." He laid his head down on his desk and sobbed.

Unknown to him, Hisoka was standing outside the door listening to him. He hated to see Tsuzuki like this. It was as though this sullen, depressed person has consumed his wild, energetic, silly, lazy partner. He should go in and comfort him but he would not know what to do. He was not use to comforting people. What could someone like him say to bring back the partner he was fond of. But he had to do something before Tsuzuki's pain becomes too much for him to bare.

xxxxx

Tatsumi sat in his office staring at the security photo that was taken of Muraki's sister the day she came by and handed him that rather large check to pay for the damages. It was almost as though she knew the camera was watching her as her silver eyes seem to stare into his soul. _'So beautiful.' _

A sudden knock at his door jolts him out of his thoughts as he quickly puts the picture away. Then he grabbed some papers and stacked them in front of him, picking up a pen he pretends to be working as he tells whoever to come in.

"Kurosaki," he said looking up at the young guardian. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Tsuzuki," said the teenager leaning against the closed door. "He has become sullen and depressed since Muraki's death. I'm afraid he might call upon Touda again if the pain becomes too much for him to take."

"You really think it will become that serious?"

Hisoka nodded his head. "I followed him into the library one day. He took out a book and searched through it for some time before he found what he was looking for. After he read what was in it, he walked away as though the world had come to an end and his emotions plummeted so badly until I thought I would die from sadness and heartache. After he left, I went to see what he was reading."

"Well, what was it?" asked Tatsumi.

"It was a book about myths and legends. Remember when Alicia Muraki told Tsuzuki he probably couldn't even see the red threads of fate that binds him to Muraki."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Well, in the book it says that there are people who are born with a red string/thread connecting them to the one they will love."

"If that's true . . . oh my God. Tsuzuki must be in so much pain."

"He is and I don't know what to do about it," said Hisoka sighing sadly. "I want my partner back, Mr. Tatsumi."

Before they could come up with a plan that could help their friend in his time of need, there was another knock on his door. Hisoka stepped to the side and opened it. Watari stuck his head into the office. "Hey guys, Chief Konoe want's to see us in his office."

"Okay, I'll go get Tsuzuki."

"No" Watari stopped Hisoka from leaving. "No, he said he only wanted to talk to us."

"Okay," said Tatsumi standing up and the three men went to the chief's office.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki's head rested on the desk as he snored softly and whimpered as he called for his lover. Sensing someone entering the office, he slowly began to awaken. His eyes opened but all he could see was a white fuzzy object standing over him. As his vision cleared and the object became a man, Tsuzuki eyes widened in shock to see Kazutaka Muraki standing over him. Tears fell from his eyes as he closed them blocking out the sight of his dead lover. "You're not real. I am only dreaming. My Kai is dead and gone. I will never see him again." His eyes snapped opened when Muraki spoke.

"No my beloved," came that familiar silky voice that sent chills up his spine, "you are not dreaming. I am truly here." He smiled at his lover as he gently ran a finger along Tsuzuki's cheek and across his soft lips. "I have returned and I will never leave you again. I promise."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he realised that he was in fact not dreaming as he leaped from his chair and into the arms of the man that had become everything to him. "You're really here," he said crying for joy as his grip tightened around the silver hair man's neck. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He said holding Muraki as though he would disappear if he released him.

He gently loosened Tsuzuki's strangle hold around his neck and stared into those lovely wet violet eyes of his lover. "And I love you." Muraki pressed his lips against those of his favorite guardian in a tender passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Return part 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

**A/N- As of now i am moving this story from a 'T' rating to 'M'**

Chapter 6: Truth and Return part 2

"And I love you." Muraki pressed his lips against those of his favorite guardian in a tender passionate kiss.

Tatsumi cleared his throat making the two break their passionate kiss. Tsuzuki turned to his friends blushing. "Oh," he said embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Tatsumi smiling. Everyone can see the difference in their friend's eyes now that Muraki was back. His eyes were alive and filled with happiness. "Anyway, Muraki has now joined our ranks as a shinigami. Until we procure him a partner, he will be with you and Kurosaki."

"Are-are you all right with this Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked hesitantly.

The teen sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "I guess I have no choice. I could ask for a new partner but I don't want to leave you. You're my friend. The first real friend I have ever had."

"Thank you, Hisoka." He launched himself over to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Do you mind?" he said pushing at the older man's shoulder. "You're going to smother me with all your happy, mushy feelings." He smiled as he finally extracted himself from Tsuzuki's embrace. "I will not lie to you. It's going to be weird working with him but I will try my best for you."

"Well, it may not be too long," said Tatsumi. "The Lord of Hades has a partner in mind for you but he wants to see if this person will accept it."

"Oh, okay," said Tsuzuki smiling as he stared into the eyes of his lover. "Say, Tatsumi, since it's quiet in my section how about you letting us have the day off." He stared up at the secretary with large pleading puppy eyes.

He was a sucker for that sad puppy look Tsuzuki always gave him when the purple eye guardian wanted something. Sighing, he places a hand on top of Tsuzuki's head and ruffle the brown locks. "Go ahead, but make sure you are here bright and early the next day."

"Yay!" Tsuzuki flung his arms around Tatsumi's neck and hugged the man tightly. Then he released his friend and grabbed Muraki's hand and dragged him out.

Just then Terazuma walked into the office. "Hey, wasn't that . . ."

"Yes, that was Muraki," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And I want no trouble out of you Terazuma."

"Hmph," grunted the dark hair guardian. "Well as long as the idiot is happy. It wasn't any fun around here when he's depressed."

"Why Terazuma, don't tell me you were worried about Tsuzuki," said Watari teasingly. Terazuma turned a nice shade of red and quickly retreated from the room.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki lead Muraki to his tiny one bedroom apartment. Opening the door the doctor arched a delicate brow as he stared at the clothing and bottles that littered the floor. Tsuzuki's cheeks turned scarlet as he began to clean up the mess.

"Sorry about the mess," he said picking up his shirts, pants, underwear and empty wine bottles. _'He must thinks I'm a slob.' _Tsuzuki picked up an empty take out box that had a little food still inside it. "Have a seat."

"It's all right Asato," said Muraki taking the bundle of clothes from him and tossing them onto the sofa. "I didn't come here to see your apartment." He scooped the surprised guardian up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom bridal style. "I came here because I have been without you for long enough. I miss being inside you."

"I've missed you as well." He kissed Muraki on his throat causing the doctor to moan.

Muraki placed Tsuzuki on his feet and began to strip the purple eye guardian of his jacket, shirt and tie. "Beautiful." He said while sucking Tsuzuki's earlobe.

Tsuzuki moaned as he began to unbutton Muraki's shirt. He pushed the starched white shirt down the silver hair doctor's arms, and let it fall to the floor as Muraki nipped and licked a trail down his lover's neck. Tsuzuki gasped and shivered as those soft cool lips closed over an erect nipple. He felt his breath quicken and moaned when he felt Muraki's perfectly white teeth graze over the sensitive flesh.

Letting the nub slip from his mouth, he bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips against those of his guardian's in a tender kiss. Tsuzuki melted against his lover as he moaned into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Kazutaka's neck, he clung to the pale doctor for support. Pulling away, they stared into each other's eyes. The love they held for one another was evident in their unnatural eyes. "I love you, Kazutaka."

"And I love you, Asato." Muraki claimed those soft lips once again, the kisses were intense and passionate. Tsuzuki jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around the doctor's waist. Wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, he laid him on the bed. The purple eye man writhed beneath his lover impatiently as Muraki began to remove his lover's pants. He chuckled softly as Tsuzuki sat up and began to fight with the belt that held Muraki's pants securely around the object of his desire. Once the horrible belt was gone Tsuzuki began to strip Muraki of his pants and threw the offending clothes to floor. His eyes traveled hungrily down the length of silver hair man's body to stop at the throbbing erect member waiting to be touched. As Tsuzuki reached for the hard length that was leaking precum, Muraki grabbed his hands and laid him back against the pillows. Muraki latched his lips onto the soft sun kissed skin of Tsuzuki's neck and his tongue left a scorching wet trail from his neck down to his right nipple. Closing his lips around the pink nub, he sucked, nipped and tugged on it until it hardened in his mouth. Then he moved over to the other and assaulted it in a similar manner. The body beneath him arched up into the touch.

Tsuzuki raked his fingers through the silver silky strains. The purple eye shinigami groaned as the lips moved lower leaving trails of fire behind. His breathing became heavy as his body was covered in a lit sweat. He melted like butter as he felt his lover's nose nuzzle against his semi erection.

Muraki sighed in bliss as he inhaled his lover's unique scent of musk and cherries. That's something new but it added such a heady scent to his beloved. He groaned as the enticing scent caused his own cock to stiffen and twitch between his thighs. The silver hair shinigami raised his head to stare at the leaking erection. Licking his lips, he smiled when he heard Tsuzuki moaned as his tongue glide up and down the entire length of his love's erection.

Sweat glisten on his skin as Tsuzuki squirmed beneath the doctor's ministrations. A guttural sound slipped from his lips as he felt himself being swallowed completely into the tight confines of his lover's throat. His fingers tightened in the silky mass of silver hair. Crying out in pleasure, he began to thrust his hips upward into that warm, moist cavern. Muraki held the thrashing hips down with one arm while he massaged Tsuzuki's testicles with his other hand. He began to move his mouth up and down on the weeping appendage. Tsuzuki felt a pressure in his lower abdomen that became too much for him to handle. He arched his back and released his seeds into his beloved's hungry mouth.

Tsuzuki sagged into the bed panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his face. The doctor raised his head and licked his lips. He smiled at the exhausted man. "That was fun and delicious."

He pressed his lips hungrily against the petal soft lips of his lover. Muraki settled down between Tsuzuki's spread thighs and began to lap up the small amount of seeds that escaped from his mouth. Grasping the limp cock in his hand, he began to stroke the softened length, feeling it beginning to harden in his hand. He lowered his mouth to suck on his balls. Tsuzuki groaned and clutched a handful of the sheet twisting it in his hands. Then Muraki moved even lower lapping at the puckered entrance to his anus. With a jolt, the lower half of his body rose off the bed as he felt Muraki's long tongue stab inside him. He screamed as he arched his back off the bed and nearly threw his lover off of him.

Muraki had to forcibly hold down Tsuzuki's lower half as he threw one leg over his shoulder, and continued to feverishly attack the tight, pink entrance. He thrashed about wildly as his body was reaching its limit of how much pleasure he could take. Just when he thought, he would burst from the pleasure, Muarki stopped.

He sits up to stare into the face of his beloved. His purple eyed angel was the most beautiful creature in the world, lying there with his hair clinging to his sweat-damped forehead. He gulped in great breaths of air. And his eyes, those gorgeous amethyst eyes were glazed over with lust. Muraki leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Then he pressed two fingers against Tsuzuki's lips, and the guardian took them into his mouth sucking on them. He rolled his tongue around the digits bathing them in his saliva.

When they were ready, the doctor removed his fingers and placed them at the entrance to lover's anus. He nipped and sucked at his lover's neck as he thrust one finger into him. Tsuzuki gasped as he felt the intrusion, and then moan as the finger was thrust in and out of him. He groaned louder as a second finger, and then a third finger was added. He began to push down onto the digits wanting them to go deeper.

"Do you like the feel of this, my precious?" he whispered against Tsuzuki's ear in a deep lust filled voice.

"Yes," Tsuzuki groaned out. He whimpered as his lover removed those wicked fingers. Getting up on his knees, Muraki looked around the room and saw a small bottle of lotion on the night stand. Picking up the bottle, he squeezed some into his palm, and rubbed it along the length of his aching cock. Once he was ready, he positioned his hard length at his beloved's entrance. "This may hurt, my love, but it won't last long." Tsuzuki nodded and readied himself. He screamed as a burning pain tore through his body when Muraki buried his thick length to the hilt inside the tight body of his lover.

Muraki quickly covered Tsuzuki's mouth with his effectively swallowing the screams until he could scream no more. Hearing the moans coming from his lover, he removed his mouth and wiped the tears that trailed down his lover's face.

"Why are you crying, Asato?" he asked kissing the other man cheek.

"I'm crying because I am so happy." Tsuzuki smiled at him before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the pain. "I thought that I would never see or feel you inside me ever again. I felt so empty and . . ." He could not finish as tears of joy fell from beneath his closed eyes.

"Shh," Muraki cooed not moving, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion in his body. He placed little kisses over Tsuzuki's face trying to calm him. The purple eye shinigami took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared into the loving eyes of the man he loved more than life itself. And now that his love was here with him, all else seemed unimportant.

"Do you trust me?"

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded his head never taking his eyes off his soul mate. "Than believe me when I say, everything will be all right. Just relax." He leaned forward and licked the salty tears from his lover's face. Slowly, he began to move in and out. There was still pain, but it had dulled. Soon the pain was completely gone. All that remained was an intense fire that threatened to consume him.

"Kai," he moaned out his lover's name. "More."

"I love it when you call me by that name."

Soon the slow thrusts became quick, deep penetrating thrusts. Muraki lowered his mouth to cover Tsuzuki's as their tongues battled for dominance. Tsuzuki cried out as his lover struck a bundle of nerves that made every muscle in his body clench up. He cried out in protest as Muraki slipped out of him. Quickly positioning his lover on his hands and knees, Muraki slipped his aching arousal back into his lover's tight, warm body. Thrusting savagely into his body, he once again struck Tsuzuki's prostate. The man cried out when the doctor's hand wrapped around his aching length pumping it. Tsuzuki thrust himself into the fist as he felt a familiar warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. As Muraki continued to strike his prostate and pump his hot, hard arousal, stars burst before his vision. He threw his head back, and screamed as he spilled his seeds over his stomach and the bed.

Shortly after his orgasm, his insides clenched around Muraki's cock. With one final thrust, the doctor groaned as his seeds flowed into his lover's body. Once the spasms ceased to wrack his body, he collapsed on top of Tsuzuki kissing him behind his ear. Then he removed his weight from his lover's back and laid down beside him.

Once their breathing had slowed, Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's soft lips, and remained snuggled close to his love. He then laid an arm possessively across Tsuzuki's waist as both lovers drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxx

The sun had just set as Alicia walked into the mansion. After the reading of her brother's will, he had left everything to her. Of course he did not forget his friend or Ukyou, but the bulk of the estate did go to her. She removed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Leaning against the closed door, she sighed tiredly. The demon she fought at Shiraito Waterfall near Mount Fuji wasn't a strong one but he did put up a good fight. Or maybe she just wasn't up to battling demons today. Her mind was still on her brother. As she removed her shoes and walked out of the foyer, the mansion was too big and too quiet for her liking. "Saikai!" she called for the manservant that served the Muraki family for years. "Saikai! Are you here?" She went into the kitchen but it was empty. "Hmm, did he go out for something?" She looked around thinking that maybe he left a note if he did go out. "No note. Then where is he?"

Then she went upstairs checking all the rooms but still she could not find him. So, she decided to check his room. "Saikai, are you in here?" she whispered as she cracked opened the door and peeped inside. There she found him in bed. She sighed in relief. "Here you are," she said walking into his room. "Sorry to interrupt but . . ." As she neared the bed, she noticed something was terribly wrong. The elderly man was a sickly pale coloring. "Saikai." Alicia placed a hand on his forehead and her heart skipped a beat. She two fingers against his neck trying to find a pulse. Nothing. Then she leaned her head down and rested it against his chest. There was no thumping of his heart. She raised her head and her heart broke inside. He was dead. First, her brother and now this. How many times must she watch the people she care about die before her eyes?

"Oh Saikai," she said stroking his graying hair. "I guess your weak heart couldn't take the strain of losing Kai. Well, at least now you can rest in peace along with him." She smiled sadly as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes and left his room to call for an ambulance.

It only took the ambulance and the authorities about twenty minutes to arrive. Alicia was glad that the mansion wasn't around any other houses. She didn't think she could take seeing a crowd of people gawking at her. They took a statement from Alicia and the coroner brought out Saikai's body covered by a white sheet.

Once the police and ambulance had left, Alicia went back inside. She didn't want to cry. In fact, she hated crying. It never solved anything. It just made the pain more intense. The eerie stillness of the mansion made her skin crawl. So, she rushed up to her room and took out a sketch pad, a brown pouch filled with pencils and CDs and a CD player. Although she could teleport herself like her brother, she just never had a need for it since she had Cygnus, but she didn't want to bother the celestial swan for something so mundane. So, she decided to just teleport there. Suddenly snow white feathers surrounded her and she disappeared.

Alicia reappeared on the Tenman Bridge in Kumamoto. Since no trains were running because of the strike, she could sit near the tracks and not have to worry about the trains ruining her solitude. She sat inside one of the triangluar framework of the continuous truss bridge and placed the CD player beside her. Placing the disc called Crimson Moon into the player, she pressed the play button and listen as the haunting melody of A Face of Glass filled the night air. She picked up her sketch pad and began to draw.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki awakened suddenly thinking he heard a noise. He waited to see if he was dreaming or in fact did hear something. Nothing. He cuddled close to Muraki and was about to drift off to sleep when someone knocked loudly against the door. Both men groaned at having their private time interrupted. "I knew we should have gone to a nice hotel or to the mansion."

"Yes, but your sister would have interrupted us," Tsuzuki said smiling as he slipped out of the bed and put on a bathrobe. "You should go see her and let her know that you will be working for the ministry."

"Is that even permitted?" Muraki asked.

"Probably not." Their conversation was interrupted by the continued banging against his door. "Okay! I'm coming." Tsuzuki rushed to the front door and opened it. On the other side was his partner, Tatsumi, Watari and an elderly man he did not know.

"We need to talk with Muraki," said Tatsumi.

"What can I do for you Mr. Tatsumi?" Muraki asked as he stepped out of the bedroom dressed only in his pants. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the elderly man. "Saikai. What are you doing here?"

"So, what he said is true," said Watari. "You do know him."

"Yes." The doctor frowned as he stared at the man. "He is my family's most trusted manservant. He has worked for my family for years. Saikai, why are you here?"

"Mr. Saikai died tonight," said Tatsumi. "When he came to the ministry, he told Lord Enma he wanted to be with you."

"Die? Is this true Saikai?"

"Yes sir, Master Muraki," said the elderly gentleman. "I wanted to stay but my old heart wouldn't let me."

"What about Alicia?" He became worried. "She will be devastated. I have to find her."

"You can't reveal yourself to her," said Watari. "It is against the rule to let any family member know that you are here."

"I don't care about the rules. All I care about is that my little sister is not out doing something she and I will regret." He ran back into the bedroom with Tsuzuki following close behind him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said the purple eye guardian taking off his robe and pulling on his pants. Once both were dressed, Muraki told Saikai to stay in the apartment until he returned.

"Where do we start?" asked Tatsumi.

"There are two bridges she will go to when she is sad. Tenman and Amakusa," said Muraki.

"Hisoka and I will check out the Tenman bridge," said Tsuzuki. "The rest of you can go to Amakusa."

Agreeing upon the plan all five men disappeared.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived on the Tenman bridge but saw no one. They turned and there they saw Alicia sitting on the other side of the bridge. They hurried across the tracks and stood on either side of her.

"Didn't I warn you lot not to bother me ever again?" she said continuing to sketch.

"We came to see how you were doing," said Tsuzuki.

"How I am doing." She snorted derisively. "How in the hell do you think I am doing." Alicia took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Please, we only . . ."

"Don't you dare say you want to help me. You have been nothing but trouble since my brother met you." She said angrily.

"Hold on, it was your brother that killed me and almost mentally broke Tsuzuki," said Hisoka coming to his partner's defense.

"Yes, and you got your revenge. He's dead now. Happy!" She shrieked.

"You must understand . . ."

"There is nothing to understand." She turned moist silver eyes upon him with scorn. "You've got what you wanted . . . What more do you want from me? You've not only taken my brother but you've also taken away the man I considered to be like a father to me. What else do you want? Do you want the name of Muraki wiped from the face of the Earth? Do you want my life as well? Will that make you bastard at the ministry happy?" She threw the sketch pad to the ground. "Well fine. This is for you." And she jumped off the bridge.

As she stared at the inky-black water speeding toward her, she closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry Kai. I know I said I would live but my heart is so lonely without you. I hope you can forgive me when we meet again.' _She held her breath and waited for death to take her.

When she didn't feel herself hit the water she opened her eyes and found herself being held tightly in the arms of the purple eyed guardian. "Why do you hate us? We did nothing wrong." She sobbed as she rested her forehead against Tsuzuki's chest.

"No one hates you," whispered Tsuzuki.

Once they stood on the bridge Tsuzuki did not want to let her go. "You can release me now," Alicia said smirking. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I think I've gotten it all out of my system."

Tsuzuki stared into her smirking face and let her go. Sighing, Alicia picked up her sketch pad and took her seat back on the railing of the bridge. Taking another pencil out of the brown pouch, she puts the finishing touches on the picture.

"Finished," she said holding up the completed sketch of her big brother for the guardians to see.

"You're very talented," said Hisoka.

She said nothing.

"Alicia," said Tsuzuki. "May I call you Alicia?"

"That's my name," she said starting on another sketch.

"Before. You said that the ministry was responsible for Kazutaka turning into a murderer," said the purple eye guardian sitting next to her. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Why? Knowing the reason isn't going to give my brother his life back."

"I know but if the ministry was to blame . . ."

"And what are you going to do about it?" she sighed. "Kai was right. The only thing that will happen is Lord Enma will sweep it under the rug."

"Please tell us," said Hisoka.

"And why should you care? I would have thought you to be happy that your murderer is dead." She turned to face the teenage guardian and arched a delicate brow.

"Well, if your accusation is valid shouldn't you say something so that this never happens again." Hisoka leaned against one of the steel beams and watched the city lights shimmer brightly.

Alicia sighed and decided to tell them. Who knows maybe the next time they will be able to save the next person. "You may as well make yourselves comfortable. This is going to take a while."

**A/N-I'm sure all you Yami fans already know for what show the CD Crimson Moon is from and the song is from the third tape, Tarot Curse. Which i do not own. I just own the disc that's all. the music is belongs to Yami no Matsuei Project. Hey, i heard that there was a second CD out for Yami. I want to know is it true?**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth and Return part 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 7: Truth and Return (part 3)

Sighing, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow crystal. "Do you know what this is?"

Tsuzuki frowned as he stared at the crystal. "Isn't that a spirit crystal?"

"A spirit crystal? What's that?" asked Hisoka.

"It's a crystal that comes from the plains between heaven and earth," said Alicia staring into the crystal. "This crystal is used to draw out and imprison evil spirits."

"You must have had great trouble getting this," said Tsuzuki.

She snorted. "You have no idea. I thought those damn Tengus were going to kill me when they caused a lightning storm. It wasn't easy but I was able to get one. Take a look." She tossed the crystal to Tsuzuki and he caught it.

The older guardian stared into the yellow crystal until a face appeared. "There's a . . ." He frowned as he stared at the enraged spirit beating against his crystal prison. "I've seen him before."

"Really," said Hisoka, the boy coming to stand beside him. He looked at the entrapped spirit. "Where did you see him?"

"Kyoto." Tsuzuki looked at the crystal and then at Alicia. "Although I was in a catatonic state, I remember seeing a head floating in a tube or something."

"Correct." She stared down at the inky water swinging her legs back and forth. "That was Kai's older brother, Saki Shidou. Well his half brother. When I became old enough, I did a little research on the bastard." She glared in anger. "Turns out he was institutionalized after he killed his own mother at the age of ten. and once he made fourteen, his father had the boy released. Now I know what you are thinking. Shouldn't Shidou's doctor be the one to say if the boy should be released or not? Well, when you have money and the judge in your back pocket you can do anything."

"Anyway, after he got his bastard son released from the mental hospital, he decided to bring him home to meet his legitimate family." She fell silent.

After she was silent for five minutes, Tsuzuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please continue."

"Now, some of this was told to me by Oriya, Ukyou and Saikai my brother's manservant. When Saki arrived, the boy seemed nice. He always smiled and was very charming. At least for the first few weeks, after that everything went to hell."

"Saki began to show Kai his true colors. Like I said this comes from the others so I have no reason to doubt them. What happened next is a tale of terror, torture and murder all done by Saki." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "One day when their father went to one of those medical seminars out of the country for two weeks and Kai's mother went with him. She sort of had a thing for collecting those creepy antique porcelain dolls. You know the ones, with those glass eyes that look like their following you. Anyway, that . . . that bastard decided he would have some 'fun' with Kai. When he was asleep in bed, Saki slipped into his room and tied my brother up. He placed a gag in Kai's mouth so no one could hear him scream and he brutally raped my brother repeatedly through the night."

"As you may know, a rape victim begins to show extreme behavior problems. Oriya noticed the change in his friend and asked him about it. Of course Kai being Kai, he didn't tell. It took Oriya four days to pry out what was happening to his friend. When he found out, he tried to get Kai to go to the police or to at least tell his parents about the abuse when they returned home. He wouldn't. He figured he could handle Saki himself. But it only made matters worse when Saki found out Kai had told Oriya what the older boy had been doing to his younger brother. Saki broke two of Kai's fingers and threatened to break all of them if he says anything to anyone."

"When their father came home, the bastard lied and said Kai got into a fight. And after everything he went through, his so-called father had the gall to punish him and told him he should be more like his elder brother." Filled with rage Alicia slammed her fist against the steel frame leaving a sizeable dent in it.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared in shock. Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her anger. After a minute of deep breathing she was finally calm enough to continue. "Saki was a cruel, evil beast that enjoyed torturing people but he enjoyed torturing his younger brother more. He even tormented Oriya and Ukyou. If it was me, I would have ganged up on the little psycho and beat the hell out of him. But as I said, he was a psycho and he had all of them frightened of him. Oriya did confront him one day and nearly paid with his life. The boy attacked him with a katana seriously wounding him. It took fifty stitches to close the wound to his stomach. When he told the police, they did nothing to punish the boy. And you want to know why? Because Oriya was the son of a brothel owner and the person he was accusing was the son of a prominent doctor. Whom would you believe?"

"The doctor's son," said Hisoka.

"Exactly, after that Kai was forbidden to see his friend and the raping of my brother's mind, body and soul continued for an entire year. Finally Kai had had enough and decided to tell his father what has been happening. And of course, his father did not believe him. He slapped Kai and told him if he spread such lies about his own brother he would be thrown out of the house. So what is a young teenager suppose to do when threaten like that. He remained silent and continued to endure the abuse. The only partially good thing about the situation was that Saki kept his nightly visits down to twice a week."

"What about his mother?" asked Tsuzuki.

"During all this, she mysteriously became ill and was confined to her bed. He couldn't tell her. She was sick and her condition was getting worse with each day that passed. Until finally, she died. About three or four months later, their father died of mysterious causes also. With both parents out of the way, Saki saw no need to hide his sadism any longer. That night after they buried their father. Saki dragged Kai into his parents' room and . . . and . . ." Alicia wrapped her arms tightly around herself shivering from what was told to her. "He . . . he had their father's scalpel and he . . . he sliced my brother across his chest, down his stomach on his arms and across his throat. He didn't cut deep to penetrate the jugular vein but it did bleed. Then he buried the blade into Kai's shoulders. And would you believe that while he was doing this that sick bastard was buried deep inside my brother."

Both guardians gasped in disgust and horror.

"While he was literally slicing my brother open, he was fucking him like it was the most natural thing to do. And as he reached his climax, he plunged the scalpel into Kai's right eye." She clutched the side of her head and sobbed helplessly. "When he was taken to the hospital, Saki told them Kai was depressed because of his parents' death and tried to kill himself. One of the doctor's was a friend of the Muraki family and so did not contact the police."

"While Kai was healing from his wounds, he began to think about everything that happened especially at the funeral for their father. He remembered how Saki was actually smiling and that's when he began to wonder if Saki was the one that did something to his parents. After he was healed, he confronted the sick little freak and asked him if he killed his parents. Of course, the monster attacked my brother with a katana and all the while he wore this creepy smile on his face. As he was preparing to kill Kai, Saikai killed him."

"Kai was traumatize as the body of his hated half brother fell on top of him. So, he didn't see what happened next, but Saikai saw."

"What did he see?" asked Tsuzuki.

"A black mist rose from Saki's body and entered Kai's body."

"A demon," said Hisoka.

"He should be so lucky," snorted Alicia angrily. "No, that was no demon, what entered my brother was that sick twisted half brother of his, Saki."

"What!" both guardians said shocked. "He was possessed," said Tsuzuki.

Alicia nodded her head. "According to Ukyou and Oriya, everything was fine once Saki was out of the picture. Kai was fitted with his fake eye and although he was sullen and quiet. He began to slowly come out of his shell until one day it all changed. They were doing something, I've forgotten what it was but one thing led to another and when Kai answered a question they had asked. He answered in Saki's voice. You can imagine the fear that went through them at hearing that accursed voice. And according to Oriya when Kai spoke to them again, he seemed to be struggling trying to get his words out. He wasn't completely possessed but he didn't know how long he could hold Saki off. That's when he started dabbling in the black arts. He was trying to find a way to get Saki out of him."

"Why didn't he go to a priest or monk to have Saki exorcized?" asked Hisoka.

Alicia snorted. "He did. They only made it worse. Saki absorbed the monks powers and used it to tighten his grip on Kai. It turns out that Saki was trying to merge his soul with that of my brother's soul. That is why at times he would be calm and almost normal and at other times he would be this insane killer. So once he began to dabble in the occult that had kept Saki at bay. At first he thought maybe he did get rid of Saki because it was years before the bastard resurfaced. By that time, Kai had took me in and when Ukyou, Oriya and Saikai told me of Saki I swore that I would do whatever I could to save my big brother."

"So, when my own powers manifested, he sent me to be trained by the Kurenai monks in Hokkaido. Saki was the one to make the contract. In order for him to gain supernatural powers he would have to offer a sacrifice. When I found out what he was doing I went to try and stop him but that bastard did something to me and I couldn't move. He sat me down against a tree and all I could do was watch in horror as he used my brother's hands to kill that poor woman." Then she looked at Hisoka with sad silver eyes. "I was there also when he . . ." she turned away not being able to go on.

Hisoka's eyes widened at her meaning. She was there when he raped and cursed him.

Tears poured from her eyes as she remembered that horrible night. "Once Saki gain his powers, he decided to show me what my brother's life was like when he was young. He showed me everything from their meeting up until Saki's death. He made me feel every ounce of the pain he put Kai through. Sometimes I still wake up at night screaming in pain that is not mine." She closed her eyes and raked her fingers through her hair and then clutched a handful. She wanted so much to scream, to rant and rage at the injustice of it all. But nothing she do now will ever bring back her brother. "I wanted to close my eyes and block out the horror of seeing my beloved big bother turn into a vile monster but that bastard made sure I could see everything. I felt my heart wither in my chest when I witness my brother's descent. I knew that I had to save him and when I returned to the monastery I threw myself into my studies. I told Master Takakura everything about what was happening to my brother. It was him that told me that Saki's soul was slowly merging with that of Kai's soul."

"In my studies I found out about the soul crystals and what they are used for, and where to find them. I learned all about those disgusting Tengus that protects the crystals. And I also found out everything about Meifu and the shinigamis and the purpose of the Ministry of Hades. And that's when I realized that it was their fault my brother turned into that monster." She turned to the two guardians with angry wet eyes. "You were suppose to come and retrieve Saki's soul when he didn't come in to be judged but yet no one came. My brother suffered and a lot of innocent people were condemned to death because the ministry didn't see fit to send one of their guardians of death to bring in the soul of a psychotic killer. It's their fault I lost my brother and I will never see him again."

They were silent for a few minutes when Tsuzuki spoke. "Why didn't he use you for the sacrifice?"

"Saki was sadistic. One, he enjoyed torturing people that were close to my brother and since I was his sister. I could witness all his crimes and the bastard knew I would never be able to turn my brother over to the police. He thrilled at desecrating my brother's body making him do all sorts of unforgivable things." She sighed. "But I believe the reason he did not use me as the sacrifice was because he hadn't merged completely with Kai yet. When it came to me and his friends, Kai fought him tooth and nail to make sure we were safe. But I believe that Saki's madness was seeping into my brother's soul which is why he came after you, Mr. Tsuzuki the way that he did. Kai was beginning to think like Saki. In attaching Saki's head to your body, Kai would be free and Saki would have a body to possess. But Kai was going to kill the bastard the second after he open his eyes." Alicia watched the two guardians from the corner of her eyes. Their expressions were one of disbelief or shock. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "As I said, Saki's insanity was polluting my brother's soul."

"I had tried many times to free Kai from Saki but I never could until the day he appeared at the monastery badly wounded after his fight with you. I knew that this was my chance to free my brother. Because they were becoming one, the injury you inflicted had weakened Saki and I was able to use the soul crystal to seal him inside it freeing my brother." She sighed as she stared up at the stars twinkling overhead. "But like you, Mr. Tsuzuki, my brother has a kind heart. It tore him to pieces when he remembered all the people that were murdered by his hands. Do you know what that is like? He was a doctor. A person who has dedicated his life to saving life but yet for the pass eight years he has ended life. I tried to get him to see that it was not his fault. I thought maybe he had believed me and was going back to start his life over again. It never dawned on me that he was going to throw his life away by turning himself over to a bunch of hypocrites."

"Now you know why I say it is the ministry's fault. They should have sent someone," she sighed and lowered her head. "Just . . . just leave me alone, okay. Take that sick bastard and toss him into the lowest depths of hell. It no longer matters anymore. Go away. I'm not going to do anything that will make you have to get off your lazy asses and work. I just want to forget that evil spirits, shinigamis, the ministry and whatever else existed."

xxxxx

Suddenly Tatsumi, Watari and Kazutaka appeared on the bridge behind them. "Miss Muraki," said Tatsumi.

"God! What is it now?" she sighed in anger closing her eyes. "Can't a person wallow in misery without being interrupted?"

"And why would you be wallowing in misery, little one," came a silky familiar voice.

Her eyes snapped opened and she slowly turned to see her brother standing behind her. Alicia stood up and walked over to him. "How . . ." she raised a hand and touched his cheek. "You're . . . dead." Tears trickled down her face. "We buried you. How can you . . ." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. She didn't know what was happening but she was so very happy to see her brother. "Kai." She buried her wet face against the crook of his neck. "Are you alive?"

Muraki kissed his sister on the top of her head and pulled her away. "No, I'm not alive," he said smiling at her. "I am a shinigami."

Suddenly her tears stop and she just looked at him. Alicia took a few steps away from him. She raised her right hand and pointed a finger at him, "You're a grim reaper," she said shocked and then burst out laughing. And she laughed even harder when a dark crimson color stained his cheeks.

"That's not funny." He grumped out.

After few minutes of laughing herself silly, Alicia finally calmed herself. "I know it's not funny." She held him in her arms again. "I'm just so glad I got to see you again." Then she had a thought. She turned to Tatsumi and latched onto his arm. "Please, can I come to visit my brother some time. I know it's not permitted but can't I. I promise I won't cause any more damage. I'll even be nice to that jerk Terazuma and the body building chick."

"I'm sure Kazuma would like for you to use her name," said Tatsumi. He was pleased that his voice did not crack. He stared into her beautiful silver eyes and felt himself being consumed into their depth.

"Tatsumi," said Watari snapping the secretary out of his trance.

"Oh, sorry." He cleared his throat. "Of course you can."

"Hurray!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Then she went to talk with her brother.

Tsuzuki and Watari were giggling at Tatsumi. "What is it?" asked the secretary.

"You're blushing," said Tsuzuki pinching the blue eye guardian's crimson cheeks.

"How sweet," said Watari laughing. "You're like a teenager in love."

"Seems like we need to have the talk with Tatsumi," said Tsuzuki.

"Our little Tatsumi is all grown up." Watari took a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes dramatically. Then the two guardians laughed again.

"Keep it up and two knuckle headed guardians will find themselves going hungry for the next two weeks," Tatsumi said icily as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and glared at the two idiots. Both Tsuzuki and Watari cringed in fear at that steely glare that sends even Chief Konoe hiding in fear.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and turned back to the white hair brother and sister.  
"Anyway Miss Muraki, you can see him every day."

"Eeeewwww, I don't want to see him that much," she said sarcastically. "Once or twice a week will do."

"You see Miss Muraki, shinigamis work in pairs and . . ."

"In pairs, huh, so who's the sucker that will be working with him?" she smiled teasingly at his brother.

"Well, Lord Enma wants you to be his partner."

Everyone gasped in shock. A surprising silence fell over the group. This was the first time anything like this has been suggested. A mortal working as a shinigami. It has never been heard of.

Suddenly Alicia burst out laughing. "Whoever said the dead isn't funny obviously don't know you. That was a great joke. I've heard that you were a stuff shirt."

"I assure you, Miss Muraki that this is not a joke," huffed Tatsumi pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. A stuff shirt! The nerve of some people. Tatsumi maybe called a lot of things but he is no stuff shirt. Again, silence fell over the group. The only sound heard was the gentle flow of the river beneath the bridge.

"Oh, okay, then your lord was joking with you. Surely he knows that there is no way in hell a living person will work for him. I have no intentions of taking anybody's life. So I suggest you find him another partner."

Watari cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "Well, I don't mind him being my partner," said the blonde hair guardian. "So you don't have to worry about putting him with Tsuzuki and Hisoka."

"And you don't mind?" asked Tatsumi.

"Of course not," said Watari. "And I'm sure with the doctor's assisstance, he could help me perfect my formulas." He smiled at his friends. Tatsumi stared at the man as though he was mad. Hisoka just shook his head. While Tsuzuki turned pale.

"You know you guys should actually have your 'lord' checked out because I truly believe the man has lost all his marbles. Anyway, now that that is settled," said Alicia. "Can I still come to see my brother or did I have to accept Enma's insane proposal? I mean it's the least you can do for wrongly taking the life of an innocent person."

"Oh, I uh . . ."

"You may as well say yes because she will come even if you say no," said Muraki yanking her hair. "And as for you, I thought I told you not to worry about that."

She poked her tongue out at him and pinched him on the shoulder. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and went to pick up her stuff. She wrote some numbers down in her sketch pad, tore it from her pad and handed it to Tatsumi.

"What's this?" the secretary asked frowning.

"That is the exact measurement of Kai's estate," said Alicia gathering his things.

"What am I to do with this?"

"I don't care what you do but I suggest you find some space because I am sending my brother his mansion along with his rose garden."

"But we supply our shinigamis with a place to stay," said Tatsumi.

"Yeah right," she snorted. "I know all about those one room dumps you keep your people in and I will not have my brother living in such squalid conditions." She stepped away from the men. "I have my own penthouse. I don't need the mansion which is why I will be sending it to him. I'm sure my brother will be safe with Mr. Tsuzuki for tonight," She winked an eye at the blushing purple eye guardian, "but I will be back tomorrow. If you have not found a location for the mansion." She smiled evilly at the secretary. "I will find one myself. Well gentlemen, it has been a blast but now, I am going home to get things ready for tomorrow. I bid you all, good night." She was surrounded in a flurry of white feathers and disappeared.

"Hey, I didn't know she could do that too," said Tsuzuki.

"Do what?" asked Kazutaka.

"Teleport using the feathers like you."

"She could always do that. In fact, she was the first to do it. I learned it from her."

"I see."

"It's getting late. So, I suggest we go home," said Tatsumi. "It seems we're going to have a long day tomorrow." Then all five men disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth About Demons and

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei. Also, if the description of the demons seems familiar and you believe you know where they come from I do not own them as well although I was not aiming for it to be them. once you read you will know what i am talking about.**

Chapter 8: The Truth about Demons and Devils

The next day Tsuzuki and Muraki arrived at the ministry. Walking into his and Hisoka's office, everyone was shocked to see the purple eyed guardian at work and on time.

"Tsuzuki, you're at work and on time for once," said Tatsumi staring at his friend as though he had grown two heads.

"I wanted to call in sick but Kazutaka wouldn't let me," pouted the purple eye shinigami.

"I did not want to be late for my first day of work," said Muraki wrapping his arm around Tsuzuki's waist.

"You could learn something from the doctor," giggled Watari. "And maybe then you won't be late for work anymore."

Tatsumi chuckled at the pout on his friend's face. "Watari, you and Muraki have a case." He gave Watari the case file.

"Your first case as a Shinigami. You must be nervous," said Tsuzuki.

"Not really." Muraki winked an eye at his lover and turned to face his new partner. "What is the case?"

"It seems a brother and sister were killed in a car accident," said Watari sadly. "They were only nine and ten years old."

"Poor little things," said Tsuzuki sadly. He looked at the file. "It seems that the mother didn't buckle them up and they went . . . through the windshield."

"Knock, knock," came a female voice behind them. They turned around to see Alicia standing behind them. "And how is my favorite big brother doing today?" She wrapped her arms around him pinning his arms to his side.

"Fine, now that you are here," Muraki said smiling at his sister.

"So, have you found a place for me to put my brothers' mansion?"

"Um, well, I uh, you see . . . " Tatsumi said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" asked Hisoka.

"Well, Miss Muraki, the only place you could put his mansion would be next to Lord Enma's private gardens," said Tatsumi.

"Well, let's go," said Alicia hooking her arm around his arm and dragging him out of the office. "And stop calling me Miss. You make me sound like an old woman."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Lord Enma's garden. "Wow, it's so colorful," said Tsuzuki.

"Here's the perfect spot," said Alicia smiling. It was on the other side of a large pond. "Are you ready to be back inside your home, brother?"

"Yes," said Muraki.

"You didn't like bunking with me," Tsuzuki looked up at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Of course I did but it was crowded with me, you and Saikai." He kissed his lover on the forehead.

"You mean Saikai is here as well," Alicia said smiling. "That's good. I was so worried about him."

"You needn't worry about him because the lord said Mr. Saikai could stay," said Tatsumi.

"Good. Now to bring the mansion through." Alicia raised her hand and a pentagram burned itself into the ground glowing a bright blue. Suddenly slowly rising out of the center was a huge two story mansion made in the Victorian style. Rising out of the pentagram also was a large rose garden with several cherry trees.

"Wow, this is your home?" asked Watari looking in wonder.

"Yes," said Muraki answering his partner. Then he looked over at Tsuzuki and leaned close to him. "And it is your home as well," he whispered in the purple eyed man's ear and pulled him close.

"There, finished," said Alicia.

"Are you sure Lord Enma will want someone in his garden?" asked Hisoka.

"The kid is right," said Watari. "Lord Enma might not like someone trespassing in his private sanctuary."

"Now ask me if I care," said Alicia smirking.

"Come on Asato, let me show you the inside," said Muraki grabbing Tsuzuki by the hand and dragging him inside. "I want to show you something special."

"Uh oh, well boys it's been real."

"VERONICA!" they heard a scream come from inside the mansion. Suddenly a window was flung open on the second floor. "You," Muraki pointed at his sister angrily. "What have you done with Veronica?"

"Well, well, I uh, you see . . ."

"Alicia."

"I gave her and all those other dolls away to charity," she said.

"You WHAT!"

"I told you before I hated those creepy dolls. Their eyes kept following me everywhere I went."

"How could you? Some of those dolls were worth thousands of dollars. And how could you give Veronica away. She was a gift from my MOTHER!"

"You needn't worry about her I sold her to a little girl for one yen," said Alicia smiling. "She really liked the doll. The first thing she did was comb out those blond curly locks."

"Wait right there!" he yelled down to her.

"Well boys, it's been fun. Gotta go. Give this to him." She placed a note in Tatsumi's hand. Then she was surrounded by feathers and disappeared.

Muraki burst out of the door. "Where is she?" he roared.

"She's gone but she told me to give you this," said Tatsumi handing him the note.

Muraki opened it and read. "Ha, ha, you are so easy to fool. I put your precious, porcelain dolls in the cellar. Bye bye big brother."

"Come on Muraki," chuckled Watari. "You can unpack later. We still have a case to get to."

"And so do Tsuzuki and Kurosaki," said Tatsumi handing them their file. "Now, get to work."

"Yes sir," said Tsuzuki grabbing Hisoka by the collar and pulling the young guardian away.

xxxxx

The next morning Alicia arrived early at the ministry and went in search of Watari's lab. After an hour of searching, she came upon the blonde hair guardian's lab. Looking inside, the older man was hard at work working on some sort of an experiment. Alicia walked inside and stared at the yucky green substance and back at the scientist. "Whatcha doing?"

Watari yelped and poured too much of something into the beaker and there was a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Watari's face was covered in soot while Alicia didn't have a scratch on her.

"No!" screamed the blond. "All those long hours of perfecting my formula have gone up in smoke." He began to bang his forehead against the table.

"It wouldn't have work anyway," said Alicia. "You cannot change a man into a woman no matter how hard you try."

"Well, I changed Tsuzuki and Hisoka into children one time."

"That's different. You're talking about changing nature. Can't be done." She began to pick up a beaker and mixed some substances together.

"So, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked watching her as she continued to mix the liquids together. "Your brother won't be here for another thirty minutes."

"I didn't come here to see Kai. I came to see you."

"To see me, why?" asked the blonde puzzled as he picked up a rag and cleaned his face.

"I've come to ask you to stop using Mr. Tsuzuki in your experiments." She smiled as the dark red liquid turned pink. "Give this to Mr. Tsuzuki."

"What is it?" Watari asked sniffing the liquid. "Smells good."

"Just a cleanser. This will cleanse his system of all the toxic crap you have fed him over the years."

"Hey, my experiments weren't crap," he said sulking.

"Of course they are but if you truly want to see something amazing. Just let things go as they are," said Alicia smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise," he said excited as he took a seat.

"It has to with your friend and the fact that he is a devil."

"Well, I've often heard Tsuzuki refer to himself as a demon but I've never thought much about it," said Watari frowning puzzled. "Are you saying that he really is a demon?"

"Not a demon, a devil. Well, in his case, half devil."

"What's the difference? I thought they were all the same."

Alicia stared at Watari as though he was the biggest idiot to walk the face of the Earth. "Of course there is a difference. Demons are mainly animal like or monster like in appearance. But a devil is a fallen angel and as you know angels have a human appearance except for the wings, the supernatural powers and so on." She frowned at the astonished look on his face. "I can't believe how inadequate your library is. Surely this is in there."

"Well no, it says nothing about any difference between a demon and a devil."

Alicia snorted in disgust. "I bet those outdated, unreliable pieces of crap in your library tells you that demons and angels and devils have no physical forms."

"Yes."

Alicia was filled with disgust. "Not only is Enma letting dangerous spirits run rampant to ruin innocent people's lives. He's also giving his worker inaccurate information." She took a seat on the other side of the table. "No, Mr. Watari, demons, devils and angels definitely have physical forms. Like I said, demons look like animals and monsters. However, devils still look like angels but their wings are black because they are fallen angels."

"But I always thought devils were horrible creatures with goat feet, horns on the head and long pointed tail."

Alicia snorted. "That is a misconception due to Christianity. Devils do not look like that."

"Anyway, a couple years ago I came across two young dog demons that were terrorizing a small fishing village in Shingu near Osaka. I had the little pups trapped and was about to get rid of them when their parents attacked. I have to say; they were fierce. One was a full-blooded demon and the other was a half demon. We fought. I almost lost but I got the upper hand on them. But it was the pleading of the half demon that made me let them go. Turns out, those two that was causing all the trouble were their children. It seems that they were bored and wanted to have some fun. They said they didn't mean to scare anyone. They just wanted someone other than their sibling to play with. Anyway, I gathered the villagers together and we all had a long discussion."

"That must have looked weird talking to a pack of dogs," said Watari.

"Actually, these demons were able to transform themselves into a humanoid form."

"Really?" Watari's eyes widened with interest.

"Yes, according to the full-blooded demon, only certain demons can take on a human like form and then change back into their demon form," said Alicia.

"What did they look like in human form?" asked Watari.

"Well the full-blooded demon was very very handsome with pointed ears, a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, two lavender stripes on each side of his cheeks and wrists with amber eyes and he had long silver hair that reached down to the crook in his knees. And the half demon had long white hair, no markings, large golden eyes but that demon had two of the most adorable white doggy ears sitting on top of his head. I wanted so much to touch them but the other demon growled at anyone that got too close to his mate."

"This is more information than we have in our library."

"So I've noticed. That is difference between working for ministry and working as a Kurenai warrior. We have more update, accurate information to go by. Now what made these demons so interesting to me was the fact that the half demon was the one to give birth to their children."

"What's so strange about that?" asked Watari.

"The half demon was a male as well."

Upon hearing that Watari fell off his stool. Quickly getting to his feet he stared at her as though she was crazy. "That's not possible."

"Actually yes it is," said Alicia smiling. "You know that there are some species that have both sex organs. You might say it is nature's way of making sure the species survive."

"I see. So what does this have to do with Tsuzuki?" asked Watari.

"There is not much known about devils or their mating habits since the majority of them are in hell. Only a few might still be walking the Earth but you would not be able to tell the difference between a devil and a human unless the devil decides to reveal himself. Anyway, I was thinking. If a half demon was able to give birth wouldn't you think a half devil would be able to give birth as well." She smiled knowingly at the scientist. She could see the wheels turning in the blonde hair guardian's mind. "Just imagine all the scientific data you would be able to get from him."

Suddenly the blonde hair guardian's eyes lit up with excitement. "I see what you mean. This would be amazing if he did get pregnant."

"Okay, once you give him this cleansing solution. I think we should wait a while before we give him a fertility solution." She winked at him. "Just to make sure he gets pregnant."

"But suppose he does not become pregnant like a half demon?"

"Well, the worst that will happen after taking the fertility drug is he might become sick." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now, we can't tell him or Kai this or they may take precautions."

Just then Muraki and Tsuzuki walked into the lab. Muraki leaped on his sister and put her in a headlock. "You brat. Veronica's hair was frizzy because you stuffed her in that box."

While the sister and brother argued, Watari held out the beaker of pink solution to Tsuzuki. "Try this."

"No thanks, I refuse to take anymore of your experiments," said Tsuzuki cringing away from the beaker.

"This isn't an experiment. It's just a cleansing solution. It will clean out all the toxins from all those experiments I forced you to drink," said Watari smiling at his friend and pouring it into a cup.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Watari?"

Watari just laughed at his friend's skepticism.

"Are you being honest with me?"

"Yes I am. I've decided not to try my experiments on you anymore."

"Has the world ended?" Tsuzuki asked shocked.

"No silly, I believe that your body has probably become use to all the strange potions I have given you. So, I'm letting you off the hook for now and I'll use someone else for my experiment," said Watari.

"If it's true than why don't you use Terazuma." Tsuzuki smirked. "He can sure use some sort of potion to change his personality." Tsuzuki turned the cup up to his mouth and drank. "Mmmm, tastes like oranges. Wow, what was that Watari? I feel all warm and tingly inside."

Alicia giggled and said, "Well, I guess I better be going?"

"What are you going to be doing around lunch time?" asked Muraki.

"Nothing, I'm on a nice vacation so I will be at home for two weeks," said his sister.

"Could you meet me in front of the Wacko Department Store in Ginza." Muraki whispered in her ear.

"Sure thing, but why?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She turned to the other two. "Well, I'll see you guys later." And walked out.

xxxxx

When it was lunch time, Muraki was leaving to meet his sister. He was never so glad when he was told Tsuzuki was still on assignment and would be out all day. Now, he can get his gift without the other knowing about it. Just as he walked out of the ministry building, he was met by Tatsumi. The secretary cleared his throat and stepped in front of Muraki.

"Muraki I would like to speak to you about your sister."

"What about Alicia?" he asked frowning.

"Do . . . uh, do you think she would go out on a date with me?" he asked turning his face away from the doctor and blushing.

"You want to go out on a date with her?" Muraki looked at the other man shocked. Tatsumi nodded his head. "Well," Muraki scratched the side of his nose, "I don't know. The only thing I can say is you will have to ask her." Suddenly a thought came to him. A wonderfully, wicked evil thought came to him to pay her back for packing his precious dolls away like they were old clothes about to be discarded. "Why don't you go by to see her tonight at eight o'clock and ask her then. All she does is watch television all night so you won't be disturbing her."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. Besides, she needs someone in her life." He took out a pen and a piece of paper writing down Alicia's address. Muraki knew that Alicia goes to bed at seven thirty. It was a rule of the monastery and the rule stuck. He also knows that she will not be able to go back to sleep once she has been woken up. That'll fix the brat for packing his poor Veronica in that smelly fish box. He handed the address to the secretary. "Well I have to go and good luck."

He disappeared and reappeared in an alley near the department store. Walking out of the alley, he saw Alicia leaning against the wall. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure but what for?" asked Alicia. "Why in the world did you want me to meet you here?"

They went to the jewelry counter and began looking at the rings. "Because, I am going to ask Asato to marry me."

Alicia turned to stare at him with eyes widened and her mouth hanging open. "Are you sure about this brother? You have not known him long."

"You said yourself," he said smiling down at the rings. "We are bound by the red threads of fate. I love him Alicia and I want to spend the rest of eternity with only him"

Alicia smiled. '_Well, it seems like our little experiment is happening at the right time. I'm hoping it will be a success. I can't think of two people who would make wonderful parents than those two.' _"Kai, I am so happy for you." She jumped into his arms kissing his cheek. "I wish you all the happiness in the world." She hooked her arm around his arm. "Shouldn't you be here with your intended?"

"He's on assignment for the day."

"I get it. You're going to surprise him. How romantic."

"So, I need your help picking out a ring."

Just then a young woman walked up to them. "Welcome to Wacko. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," said Muraki.

"Wonderful, might I be the first to congratulate you and your lovely fiancé," said the woman.

"Blah, not me, I'm his sister," said Alicia flinching. "This is for someone else."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right," said Muraki smiling. "Now, can you show us all your engagement rings."

"Yes sir." She opened the glass case and pulled out several trays of diamond engagement rings. They looked beautiful and sparkly but not a one caught his interest.

"Maybe you shouldn't go for the traditional diamond engagement ring," said Alicia smiling, looking at the beautiful jewelry. "Maybe you should get something that matches the eyes."

Muraki stood before her and gaped at the case filled with amethyst rings. But the question still remained, which one to choose. He looked at them all and again he could not find what he wanted until he spied the ring he wanted. It was an amethyst ring cut in the shape of a heart with tiny diamonds surrounding it. "That's the one."

The attendant took the ring and placed it in a box and rung up the total. "I'll pay for it," said Alicia taking out her credit card. "You don't have your money anymore, remember." She whispered to him. "I'll talk to Mr. Tatsumi and find out how I can transfer your money back to you. Okay."

"Okay," he smiled. _'You'll be talking to him sooner than you think.' _He inwardly laughed at the situation. He wished he could see her face when Mr. Tatsumi interrupts her sleep but he had more important things to deal with tonight like asking the man he love to marry him.

After making their purchase, Alicia took her brother out to lunch to celebrate him popping the question to Tsuzuki. They talked for hours about her work and then his work. Once their long lunch was over, the two went their separate ways.

xxxxx

Unknown to the siblings they were being watched by a pair of curious blue eyes from out of a dark alley. "So, this is where the dragon has been hiding all this time." The dark figure chuckled. "Enjoy your peaceful little lives' dragon twin of heaven for it will not last long. Soon, everything and everyone you hold dear shall be swept away like sand in the dessert." The mysterious figure began to laugh and then disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping With The Past

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei and neither do i own the X-men or the character Storm. That right solely belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.**

Chapter 9: Sleeping with the Past

**_Damia! Look out!" Her twin brother yelled as an arrow tipped tail snapped toward her. Suddenly great white wings burst from her back as she took to the air out of harm's way. Swinging her sword in an arc, a searing slash of power erupted from the blade slicing the demon across its shoulder as black blood spurted from the wound. The demon howled in pain as it glared at the young woman. _**"

**_"You filthy mongrel. It will not be that easy to take down the twin dragons of heaven," Damia sneered in disgust. _**

**_"You will die for all the evil you have caused Ragnor," said her brother._**

**_The demon growled in rage as its blood leaked from the wounds made by the heavenly twins. Its blood dripped to the ground burning it like acid. The huge three headed dog bared its fangs as it dived at the elder twin, but he spread his wings and leaped above the demon dog stretching out his arm with the palm of his hand facing down and invoked his spell. "Southern Cross Holy Shield!"_**

**_Suddenly a great transparent shield with a cross on its face appeared. Pushing down, he used his shield to pound the demon into the dirt. "Know your place demon, for I am the Northern Star, Damien."_**

**_"And I am the Southern Star, Damia," said the young woman coming to stand beside her brother. _**

**_Suddenly there was a gasp that came from the other side of the demon in the nearby forest. Standing there looking in horror was a young teenage girl. When the demon saw her, he lunged at the girl and grasped her between its sharp teeth. The girl screamed in horror and terror and begged the twins to sa ve her. Only her legs dangled out of the dog's mouth as she kicked her legs about wildly. "Stay where you are guardians or I will not hesitate in biting her in half and devouring her soul," ordered the middle head of the demon. The other two heads watched the twins through narrowed eyes. _**

**_Damia snorted and glanced at her brother, who only wore a smirk on his face. "Obviously, he doesn't know with whom he deals with," said Damien. _**

**_"I know that you pathetic guardians will not attack me because I hold within my grasp one of your charges which you are sworn to protect," replied the demon. _**

**_"I guess it is time we taught this filthy mongrel that our only concern is making sure trash like him does not survive to cause any more trouble," she sneered. Both twins raised their swords and launched themselves at the demon._**

**_"You were warned," growled the demon in rage and closed its teeth around the screaming girl's body biting her in half. _**

xxxxx

Alicia Muraki bolted upright in bed clutching a handing over her pounding heart, panting as though she had just run five miles. She looked around expecting to see the bloody remains of a girl but there was only darkness. She collapsed back against her bed and released a pent up sigh of relief. _'A dream.' _She raised a shaky hand to wipe away the sweat from her face and the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked at her calender. February 3. That was strange. She usually have these strange terrifying dreams around December. But now, the dreams have been coming just about every night now. _'Not again. I have been having these strange dreams since Kai arrived at the monastery bleeding and near death. God, I hate this.' _She rested an arm across her forehead.

Suddenly she heard someone pounding against her door. Frowning, she just laid there. _'Maybe they will go away.' _Unfortunately, it persisted but with much more force. "Dammit!" she serged to her feet, stubbed her toe in the dark and was finally able to turn on the lights. Grumbling to herself about killing the fool that woke her, she stomped up to her front door and yanked it opened looking very viciously at a stunned and blushing Seiichiro Tatsumi.

"What in the hell are you doing here? And how in the hell did you get my address?" she raged at him.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he smiled. "Your brother gave it to me."

"That bastard." Alicia hissed through clenched teeth. _'He knew I would be asleep around this time. Oh, I'm going to get you for this. You rat fink.' _"Okay, that's one question answered. What about the other question?" she scowled angrily.

"Well, I was . . . wondering if you would to go out on . . . a date with me?"

She stared at him as though he had lost his mind. Without saying another word, Alicia Muraki slammed the door close in his face.

xxxxx

When Tatsumi arrived at Alicia's penthouse, he couldn't believe how well she lived. They called it a penthouse but actually it was an entire floor that she rented exclusively for herself. He had read up on the Kurenai warriors. Their training was very strict and often very brutal at times. Only the strongest were made warriors and only someone with incredible spiritual powers was ranked as zero. According to what he read, a person like that has enough spiritual power to devastate half the earth if they are not taught how to control and contain it.

Anyway, straightening his tie, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still, no one answered. Remembering that before he left the ministry, Muraki told him that his sister often wore headphones over her ears when she listened to the radio and the doctor told him he would have to bang really loud. So, he took his fist and banged it against the door. The wooden door trembled from the force of the pounding. He did this twice before the door was yanked open to reveal a disheveled looking Alicia dressed in a pink Sailor Moon nightshirt that stopped at her thighs. She looked so cute with her tousled hair and flaming eyes. He could not help the blush that he knew was staining his cheek. Then something occurred to him. _'Was she asleep?'_

Her angry voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She had demanded he answer her questions as to what he was doing at her door. She was fuming when he told her that her brother had given him her address. And when Tatsumi asked if she would go out on a date with him. Well, she slammed the door in his face. He wasn't expecting that.

Tatsumi was beginning to feel like he was being used in the Muraki sibling's family squabble. Sighing he was about to leave when the door opened revealing Alicia looking sympathetically at him.

"Come on in," she said opening the door wide for him to enter. She led him into the living room. Alicia sat down and patted the seat beside her. Tatsumi took the hint and sat down beside her. "So, I take it Kai didn't tell you that I always go to bed at seven and that once awake I tend to strangle the life out of whoever wakes me up."

"If I had known that I would have waited until the morning," said Tatsumi reassuring her.

_'I bet that bastard is laughing his ass off at my expense.' _Alicia sighed. "It's okay. You didn't know. So, you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes." He nodded his head.

"Why?"

Tatsumi frowned and was about to ask her why she would ask such a question when she answered for him.

"You have to understand, Mr. Tatsumi. For as long as I have been alive, no one has ever wanted to be around me. I was a freak that people either stayed away from, beat up badly, I might add or called horrible names. So, I ask again. Why do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Why would anyone want to call you a freak? You look absolute lovely to me," he said with a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

"You're sweet but look at me. I'm a dark-skinned person with white hair and silver eyes. I was called demon, monster, freak, mutant, weirdo and an assortment of other colorful names I won't repeat." Alicia smiled bitterly to herself. "But the name I hated most was being called 'Storm.'"

"Why?"

She laughed. "See in America, there is this comic book called the X-men and they were all mutants. There was this character in the book called Storm. She was a mutant that was able to control the weather. You might say I was almost a carbon copy of her except that her eyes were normal while my eyes are silver."

"I see."

"I hated it when those kids used to say, "**Hey Storm, why not whip up a cool breeze for us. It's so hot." **And then they would all start laughing at me and calling me a freak."

"I'm sorry for all the pain and humiliation you were put through but I hope you won't blame us all for the stupidity of a few," he said smiling at her. "I am asking you out because I think you are very beautiful and I want to get to know you."

"Doesn't the ministry frown on relationships between a mortal and immortal?" she asked arching a delicate brow.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." He winked an eye at her.

Alicia chuckled to herself and agreed. "Very well Mr. Tatsumi, how can I argue with logic like that."

"Please, call me Seiichiro."

"Okay." She got to her feet. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Don't you want to go back to bed?"

"Nah. Once I'm up, there's no going back to sleep."

"Oh, okay, thank you. I would." And they spent the remainder of the night making dinner plans and talking about other things.

xxxxx

**_Kazutaka opened his eyes and found himself surround by an endless darkness. How did he get here? And where exactly is here, anyway? And how was he able to see in the blackness? He did not know but he could. So many questions and no answers to help him. He felt a warm body against him and held it close to him. Expecting it to be Tsuzuki, he was shocked to see that it was in fact a young woman. Unfortunately, he could not see the face of the woman. Even though she looked up at him, her face could not be seen. "Are you all right, Damia?" He heard himself say, although he knew that it was not him speaking. Was he dreaming or was he looking through the eyes of someone else? When she spoke, her voice was gentle and very sad. In the back of his mind, he could not shake the feeling that the girl's voice sounded familiar. There was a feeling of warmth and love that he felt for her that surrounded his heart. He knew that this, Damia, was someone truly special to him, or special to the person whose dream he was in. This was so confusing. He looked around and sighed as they continued to float around in the void. "Damien, how long do you think we have been here?" she asked._**

**_"I wish I could answer that but I have no clue," he said tightening his hold. "We could have been in here for ten thousand years for all we know." _**

**_"Why are they punishing us?" she asked resting her head agaisnt his chest. "We were only doing what we were trained to do." _**

**_"I guess by putting human lives in danger. We sort of defeated our purpose of protecting them." _**

**_"Do you think we were wrong?" _**

**_"Well, our purpose is to protect and we did not do it." He rested his chin on top of her head. "So, I guess, we were wrong and deserved to be punished." _**

**_Suddenly, there was a stream of light that cut through the darkness to wrap around him. The light tried to pull him out of his sister's embrace. "No!" Damien screamed as he clutched to her tightly but the light was persistent as it finally broke their embrace. Damien reached his hand out to his sister grabbing her by the hand. As the light pulled him away, the darkness held her back. Damien had his fingers entwined tightly with those of Damia's._**

**_"No! Damien! Don't leave me here alone!" she cried out in hysterics as she held his hand tightly in her grasp. But in the end, the siblings were torn away from each other. _**

**_The darkness held onto the screaming, sobbing Damia while the light pulled Damien farther and farther away from his beloved sister. "Damia! I will find you no matter where you are or how long it takes! We will be together again!" he screamed out his promise to her._**

xxxxx

Kazutaka awakened from his sleep with tears falling from his one good eye. Wiping the moisture from his eye, he took a deep breath to steady his rapidly pounding heart. _'What was that? Was I dreaming or was that some past life I was reliving?' _He sat up raking his fingers through his hair. _'Damien and Damia. Who are you and why am I dreaming about you?' _He sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost eight. He had to get ready for his date tonight. Forgetting the weird dream, he stands up and looks at the velvet black box sitting on his dresser. He smiles and thinks, _'Tonight is the night my afterlife takes a dramatic change for the better.' _He went to his closet and took out a cashmere sweater and a pair of brown slacks and placed them on the bed. Then he quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. Tsuzuki would be arriving in fifteen minutes.

By the time Tsuzuki did arrive, it was twenty minutes after eight. Opening the door, Tsuzuki stood in the doorway holding out a handful of white roses as an apology. Tsuzuki was surprised to say the least. He didn't think Muraki had any other color clothing except white. It was very pleasing to see him in something other than the white suites. "I'm sorry for being late."

Muraki smiled as he took the roses. "Here I thought I was suppose to be the one giving you roses." He inhaled the delicate scent of the roses. "Where on earth did you get the money to buy these." He placed the flowers on a small table that was near the door and helped Tsuzuki out of his trench coat and jacket. "You must have spent your entire pay packet to get these."

"Shhhh," he whispered in a quiet tone. "I didn't buy them. I sort of picked a few from the lord's garden on my way here. But don't tell him, he may tell Tatsumi not to pay me for the next six months and how would I survive."

"You are so sweet, Asato." Muraki cradled both of Tsuzuki's cheeks and pressed his lips against those of his lover's in a chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I-I love you too." Tsuzuki blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Well, I guess we should go inside and eat. Saikai has fixed us a wonderful meal." He placed an arm around Tsuzuki's waist and led him to the dining room. Taking their seats, Saikai served dinner.

After dinner, they retired to the living room with two glasses and a bottle of very old and very expensive Chardonnay. As they sat on the sofa before the fireplace, they continued their talk about what their day was like. Muraki laughed as he told him about sending Tatsumi to Alicia's apartment.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Well, because Kurenai warriors are very strict and creatures of habit. It is trained into them to go to be early. It has something to do with letting the excess energy settling back into them after fighting demons." He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Anyway, Alicia is in bed by seven," said Muraki laughing. "And she becomes as pissed as an angry snake when awaken. Then she won't be able to go back to sleep."

Tsuzuki frowned. "Kind of childish isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's fun. Call it payback for cramming my precious Veronica and my other dolls into those smelly boxes."

Tsuzuki just shook his head in disbelief. It's still a shock to his system to see the once insane, cold blooded, sadistic, murderer so sweet, happy and full of life. It's so strange and out of character. He turned his gaze to stare into the dancing flames in the fireplace. _'Was this the person you were suppose to be Kazutaka, before your brother possessed you?' _

"Is something wrong, Asato?" the white hair man cocked his head to the side staring at his lover puzzled.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is right." He smiled sipping his wine.

"Okay," Muraki said smiling. "Anyway, I have something I have to ask you."

"Well I'm all ears," he said taking another sip of his wine.

"Okay, as I've told you, I have loved you since the day I saw your picture in my grandfather's records. It was all I had of you so I would kiss your picture before I went to bed at night and kiss it when I wake up in the morning. Although at the time, I resigned myself to the fact that I would never see your face. I prayed that fate would give me a chance to tell you how much I loved you. Although, I never imagine it would be in such a deranged way as when we finally met face to face." He pressed his forehead against Tsuzuki's forehead and sighed sadly. "My soul screamed when all those awful things were done to you by my hands. But I was locked inside Saki's madness with no way out. For my weakness beloved, I am truly sorry."

"I understand believe me. I know what it is like to be possessed." Tsuzuki kissed his lips as he remembered being possessed by that mutt, Sagatanas.

"You are so kind, Asato and I want you to know . . ." Muraki got down on one knee. "That I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you." He took the small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the diamond and amethyst engagement ring. "Asato Tsuzuki would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tsuzuki sat on the sofa with his eyes wide like saucers as he watched Muraki removed the ring from its velvety bed and placed the ring on his finger. Tsuzuki was speechless.

"Well Asato, do you accept my proposal?"

"I- I . . . " He stared into the smiling face of Muraki and his heart filled with so much love. He smiled down at his love. "Yes, I will marry you." He flung himself into Muraki's arms and they fell backwards onto the plush carpeted floor. Tsuzuki sealed his acceptance of the proposal with a long, passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tsuzuki pushed the cashmere sweater up Muraki's chest and pulled it over the doctor's head. Muraki made quick work of the button's to Tsuzuki's shirt and pulled the cloth down his arms and threw it over his head. Pulling Tsuzuki down for a kiss, Muraki took the opportunity and flipped them over so he was now on top while Tsuzuki was beneath him. "Now my beloved, I will give you a sample of our wedding night," Muraki said panting against Tsuzuki's lips. His hands snaked down between their bodies to caress Tsuzuki's growing erection.

Tsuzuki moaned as Muraki nipped his earlobe and moved down to attack his neck in the same manner. Tsuzuki's own hand slipped in between their bodies as he began to unbutton and zipped down Muraki's pants. Then he slipped his hands into his lover's pants and began to stroke the hard flesh. Muraki groaned and began to thrust his aching length into Tsuzuki's fist. Muraki could feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as his cock began to throb painfully.

"No more," panted Muraki as he pulled himself out of Tsuzuki's hand before his orgasm struck. Taking deep breaths, he let his racing heart slow and let the blood in his vein cool as he pinned Tsuzuki's wicked hands above his head. Muraki lowered his body against his fiance's. Tsuzuki moaned when Muraki stroked his aching length against Tsuzuki's throbbing cock.

Tsuzuki cried out in pleasure as Muraki nipped and sucked his nipples until they were pebble like nubs. He trailed hot, moist kisses down the length of Tsuzuki's body. The purple eye guardian writhed and moaned beneath his lover. "More," Tsuzuki moaned and begged. Muraki stopped to kiss and delved his tongue into the writhing guardian's navel.

Tsuzuki nearly bucked Muraki off of him as the pleasure was becoming too much for him to take. And he cried out in sheer elation as he felt his lover's mouth swallow him whole. Sweat glistened over their skin as heat serged through every vein in their bodies. Muraki raised his head to stared down at his beloved and smiled. "Beautiful." Was all that Muraki said before he swallowed the throbbing flesh once again.

Muraki had a thought. Sitting up, he grabbed the wine bottle and poured what was left of the wine over Tsuzuki's body. The purple eye guardian squeaked in shock as the cold wine touched his hot body. Before Tsuzuki could say anything, Muraki lapped the wine from his body. The taste of wine and sweat was very intoxicating to the doctor. He needed to taste more. Muraki closed his lips around the wine soaked cock and sucked hard on the length. Tsuzuki's back arched off the floor as he thrust his length deep down Muraki's throat. As the constricting muscles closed around his length, Tsuzuki came with a scream.

Muraki continued to suck every last drop out of his lover until he laid against the floor breathing exhausted. "Mmm mmmm, you taste delicious," he said licking his lips. Muraki picked up his wine glass and poured what was left over his own cock. Then he positioned himself at Tsuzuki's entrance and thrust forward. Tsuzuki groan in pain as Muraki sheath himself to the hilt inside him. Muraki was panting hard as he had to force himself not to move against the tight heat that surrounded his throbbing erection.

As he became use to being filled, Tsuzuki moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust himself onto Muraki's length. "Move," pleaded Tsuzuki.

"Your wish is my command," Muraki said smiling. At first, his thrusts were slow and tender so he wouldn't hurt his beloved.

"Mmmm, more. . . harder," he moaned. "I want . . . need to feel you moving inside of me. Harder. Faster."

How could he ignore such a passionate plea? Muraki's thrusts became faster and harder as he angled his hips to strike Tsuzuki's prostate. The purple eyed shinigami howled as his fiancé continued to hit his prostate with each thrust. Muraki closed his hand around Tsuzuki awakening erection and Tsuzuki cried out in ecstasy wrapping his legs around Muraki's waist. Muraki wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist and pulled him up with him as he sat back on his knees. Pressing a kiss against his lover's sweat-soaked throat, Muraki thrust upward making Tsuzuki howls once again.

Tsuzuki squirmed and writhed and impaled himself on Muraki's hard erection as the doctor continued to stroke his hot throbbing cock. He could feel the heat pool into the pit of his stomach as he felt himself coming closer to completion. It was like the stars in the heaven had exploded before his lust coated eyes as he came all over their stomach and chests.

Muraki felt his entire body strain with pent up tension. He had to go deeper. He thrust himself viciously upward as he felt as though he would explode and in a burst of blinding light, Muraki's essence poured into his exhausted lover. They both collapsed to the floor still locked in their embrace as their heavy breathing began to slow.

Once their breathing was back to normal, Muraki spoke. "Did you enjoy your sample of what to expect on our wedding night?" he smirked.

"Did I ever," said Tsuzuki cuddling close to him as they remained on the floor before the fireplace. He released a loud tired yawn and fell asleep in the arms of his true love.

xxxxx

In a large dark cave, the heavy breathing of some great beast echoed off the wall as the sound of crunching bones filled the air. Suddenly the sound came to a halt as two pairs of red eyes glowed in the dark. "I know you are there." It sniffed the air and snarled in contempt.

"So, this is where you have been hiding for the past two hundred years," came a silky male voice out of the dark.

The beast looked in the direction of where the voice had come from and turned to see nothing. "Why do you hide? There is no need of that. Your stench is familiar. I know what you are." The beast took another sniff. "Ah, but you are one of the defeated ones." The beast could smell the hate wash over the person in thick waves. "What do the likes of you want with me?"

When the voice spoke again, there was not a trace of anger in its voice. "You should learn to air out your den. The scent of decaying human flesh is too strong for anyone not to notice."

"I'm touched by your concern but I don't think you have come here just to tell me about my household habits. What do you want defeated one?"

The voice chuckled. "I've come here to tell you that two friends of yours have appeared."

The beast waited patiently and then spoken when the voice would not say any more. "What friends, might that be?"

"The ones that put you in this pathetic sorrowful state."

The red eyes narrowed dangerously as it waited for the voice to speak those hateful names.

"The dragon twins of heaven, Damien and Damia."

The beast howled in rage. "Where?" it growled.

"I will take you to them."

Suddenly the beast stared around the room narrowing his eyes once again. "Why would you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

"You may think its vanity but after my fall I heard so much about the dragon twins. All the information I got said they were powerful and undefeated. It was boasted that they maybe even be stronger than Michael. And that they are stronger than me. I am here to see if what they say is true."

"I see," said the beast. "So tell me, what name shall I address you by defeated one?"

"I am the one who fought alongside Michael when Lucifer and his followers were tossed into hell. I am Raylene, the Just."


	10. Chapter 10: Alicia and The Devil

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matseui**

Chapter 10: Alicia and the devil

It was close to dawn as Alicia made her way through the condemned airport hangers. She followed the shadowy form that carried a crying child in its mouth to hanger number 16 at the edge of the runway. The creature landed in front of the large hanger and went inside. Alicia crept toward the side of the building and looked inside. There she saw a group of seven children ranging from ages six being the youngest and eleven being the oldest. At last, she had found the missing children and the demons that have been taking them.

"LET GO!" she heard an angry voice yell. Alicia looked up and hid behind an old crate as another demon arrived with a twelve-year-old boy struggling in its grasp. "I SAID LET GO, YOU FREAK!"

Once the demon went inside, she peeped through the window to see it toss the boy in the corner with the rest of the frightened children. She looked up at the sky and watched as the moon slowly began to set. It took her all night and an entire week to track down the missing children and the demons that took them. _'I will be so happy when this case is over. I just hope Mr. Tatsumi won't be too angry with me for not telling him I couldn't go out on our date.' _Well, it was time to put this case to bed as well as herself.

Before she moved away from the window, she overheard two of the dark figures speaking. "Do you think this will be enough for the master?" one demon asked in a gravelly voice.

"No, but these little ones should be a nice snack for him until he has fully regained his strength," replied the other in a voice that sounded like it was gargling razor blades. "There fear and terror should hold the master for a few days until he is ready to feed again."

Alicia had to bite back an angry growl that was threatening to erupt from her throat as the demons referred to the children as food for their master. That will not do. She was going to make sure they pay but first she had to free the children. Making her way to the front of the hanger, her staff glowed bright red as she thrust it forward sending the metal flying across the room. She stepped inside smirking. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

The phantom demons turned to glare at her with glowing white orbs. They lunged for the Kurenai warrior. Alicia dodged and struck one with the glowing staff. The demon screamed in agonizing pain as it melted into a puddle of foul smelling inky black goo. She launched herself at another and then another, giving out her own brand of justice as the demons all shrieked in pain before melting away into puddles of rancid goo. Once the demons were gone, she went to the children. She knelt before the huddled, frightened, weeping group and smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Alicia Muraki," she said calmly as her gentle voice began to calm their fears. "I was hired by your parents to find you."

"You mean . . . we can go home?" asked a young boy with tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"Yes, you all can go home and you never have to worry about them again, Kazuhiro." She softly tapped him on the nose. Then she stood up and placed her staff back in its invisible sheath on her back. "Now come on, let's get you home." The little boy leaped into her arms. She turned and led the children away.

"How did you know my name?" asked the little six-year-old boy.

"Your parents told me and then gave me a picture of you." She smiled. "In fact, I know all of you except for him." She pointed to the boy that the demon had just captured.

"My name is Yohji Nakahara," said the sandy hair boy. "I was just walking home with my brother when this thing grabbed me. I can still hear my brother calling me."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure you get home," said Alicia. As she walked out of the building followed by the rest of the children, she looked up to see the sun rising over the horizon. "If we hurry, you could all make it home for breakfast."

The children cheered. Suddenly Alicia caught sight of a figure out of the corner of her eyes. Turning she faced the newcomer. Who could this be? The parents couldn't have sent someone to get their children. I told them not to send anyone. Just then, she felt a tweak of apprehension stab her in the back of her mind. _'This guy . . . who is he?' _"Can I help you with something?" she asked aloud.

"Well, well, I see the pride of the Kurenai has dispensed with those little pets with such ease but then I expect no less from the infamous Alicia Muraki," he said stepping out of the shadow of another hanger. The guy seemed to be her age if not a year or two younger with orange colored hair and eyes so blue, you would think you were looking into the sky. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white muscle shirt and a pair of tennis shoes on his feet.

Alicia frowned. _'The only people that know who I am should be the children's parents. So, who is this guy and how does he know me?' _"Who are you? I know you weren't sent by these children's parents." Then a thought occurred to her. "Where you the bastard who sent those vile things to capture these children?"

"And what if I am," he smirked at her.

"Then," she said smiling evilly as she put the boy down. "Then," she repeated, "it's my duty to make sure you never harm these or any other child ever again."

"You can try but in your current condition. You don't have what it takes to bring me down."

"What's your name boy?"

"Doesn't matter," he said.

"Well, "doesn't matter," I hope you're ready for judgement." She took her staff from her back and clutched it tightly as the metal part began to glow. Alicia was no fool. She could feel immense power coming from this boy. Whoever this person is, she will have to be very careful. "Children, go hide."

Suddenly the small boy Kazuhiro pulled on her arm. She looked down at his sad face. "Remember, you promised to take us home."

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you," she said smiling and winking an eye at him. Then the little boy ran after the others.

"Now that the kiddies are gone," he said smiling. "Let's dance, little girl."

"By all means, let's." She slashed her staff downwards and sent a large red arcing blast of power at the boy. He merely raised a hand and carelessly flicked his wrist and the attack was brushed aside and struck one of the condemned buildings.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you hope to defeat me." He held out his left hand and a beautifully crafted sword appeared in his hand.

"Believe me when I say that I intend to." She launched herself at him with staff raised and clashed with the strange boy. Blue fire sparked from the weapons as they clashed in heated combat.

So caught up in the fight she did not see the demon swoop down and raked its claws into her back. Alicia screamed as she turned and disintegrated the annoying pest before turning her attention back to this powerful stranger. She was tired as her breathing was coming in heavy gasping pants. While the boy stood there not breaking a sweat smirking at her. She tightened her grip around the staff as she began to truly hate that smug smirk on his face.

"How truly disappointing," he said matter of factly. Suddenly a pair of black wings burst from his back. "You're nothing like I've heard."

Alicia's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the large black wings. "You're a . . . a devil." This was bad. She had always fought demons but never a devil. They were unpredictable, powerful and very violent. "Your name, devil. What is it?" Maybe if she knew his name she would know exactly how much danger she was in and how, if possible, to combat him. Even if she lost, she would know what to expect if they should meet again. That is if she survived.

The devil shrugged his shoulders still wearing that obnoxious smirk. Alicia gritted her teeth. "Very well, I will not hold back." Alicia summoned all her power and launched another attack. However this time, the devil had to put forth a little effort to hold her back. But in the end, he sent her body crashing against the wall of a building leaving a sizeable dent. She coughed up blood but she still stood firm and faced him. Again she attacked. And again, she was sent crashing into the side of one of the hanger. With each attack, Alicia suffered badly. She could feel her ribs moving in her chest but she could not give up. This devil was trouble, and she had a feeling that he is not the one that sent those demons to kidnap those children. Alicia was battered and bruised and blood ran down the corner of her mouth and from her nose. Slowly, she stood up clutching her staff.

She knew she was outgunned going against a devil. So, Alicia placed her hands together and started to summon Cygnus. But the devil would not let her.

"I don't think so," he said launching himself at her and sliced her across her left shoulder. Alicia quickly leaped out of the way and staggered back up on her feet. She really hated this bastard. Ignoring the pain, she attacked once again. He used his sword to knock the staff out of the way and wrapped his free hand around her throat choking her. She clutched wildly at his hand trying to pry it from around her throat. Lifting her off her feet, he continued to tighten his grip as his claws dug into the soft flesh of her neck. Rivers of blood trickled down her neck from the wounds. Alicia began to see tiny white spots dance before her vision as her lungs fought for air. She could feel her consciousness slowly fading. Her hands fell away to hang limply at her side as her fingers began to loosen around her staff. "You are a waste of my time," he said. Hearing his voice snapped her out of the fog she almost succumbed to. Her hand tightened around her staff.

"Take . . . this . . . THUNDER CLAP!" she roared and thrust her staff against his stomach. The force from her attack sent the devil crashing through the wall of the building behind him. Alicia fell to her knees coughing and gasping in deep breaths of air. Suddenly she heard laughter as the devil stepped out of the hole he had made.

"Very good, Kurenai Warrior," he said smiling as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, "but you do know there is no way for you to beat me. Your defeat is inevitable." Alicia snarled at the devil and stood up. But before the battle between the two could continue, Alicia heard terrifying screams behind her. She turned to see the children were surrounded by more of the phantom like demons.

"Wrong move," she heard the stranger say, "you should never turn your attention away from an enemy." Alicia turned just in time to see the devil move with incredible speed and thrust his sword forward. Alicia released an ear piercing howl as the blade went through her shoulder. She fell to the ground clutching her hand around the blade ripping into her flesh as she tried to remove it. She screamed again as the boy pushed and twisted the blade all the way through her shoulder to pin Alicia to the ground. "Yes, you are truly a disappointment. I expected better from someone like you." Alicia cried out in agony as he yanked the sword from her shoulder and then plunged the blade into her left thigh. She screamed in awful pain. The devil pulled the sword out. "To bad, you don't have what it takes to challenge me but then again, I never believed any of the rumors I heard about you." Then he plunged the sword into her right side. Alicia's scream echoed through the airfield as the pain became too much for her and Alicia passed out from the torture. "But I guess it can't be helped since the full potentional of your powers are still sealed away. Oh well, hopefully your brother will put up a better challenge." He pulled the sword from its fleshy sheath and smirked down at Alicia as her blood pooled out around her still form.

"Oh well, gather the children and let's go."

"What have you done to her," cried Kazuhiro. He and the other children were surrounded by the demons.

"Well, if she's not already dead she will be shortly. And now, I am going to take you to someone that considers children's fear and flesh a delicacy." Suddenly the children burst into hysterical sobs as they clung to each other out of fear.

Deep within her unconscious mind, Alicia could hear the cries and screams of the children. Upon hearing little Kazuhiro Takashi terrified voice, Alicia's eyes snapped opened as the pupils dilated into cat like slits.

Just as the devil was about to grab the boy, he caught a glimpse of something coming toward him from his right. Quickly moving out of the way, Alicia slammed her staff against the ground where he was standing. Once the dust and debris from her attack settled down, the boy was impressed to see the ground was split open. She stood on one side protecting the children while he stood on the other side. Blood gushed from the wounds in shoulder, side and thigh.

She heard the children scream and cringe as the demons swooped down at them. Feeling her anger rise, she stabbed her staff into the ground. "Be gone!" she roared as her powers erupted from the staff to engulf them like a miniature bomb swallowing up the entire airfield destroying everything in its path.

When the blast slowly faded, the demons were no more and Alicia had herself along with the children in a protective barrier. She growled in anger as she glared at the devil still standing on the other side smiling pleased at what he witnessed, and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Well, I see you're trying to wake up. That's good. So, for now, I'll let you and the little ragamuffins go. Maybe next time, you will give me a better fight." As he turned and walked away, he had finally decided to tell her his name. "My name is Ichiro but I am known as Raylene the Just." Then he disappeared in a flurry of black feathers.

Alicia gritted her teeth together snarling as she continued to stare at the place the devil was standing.

xxxxx

After his date with Muraki's sister, Tatsumi was in a very foul mood. Everyone avoided or tried to avoid him like the plague. Poor Tsuzuki found himself on the other end of his wrath every time they saw each other. Even if Tsuzuki didn't do anything wrong, Tatsumi would come down on the poor shinigami like a ton of bricks. What's even worse, he turned on poor Watari and had the blond hair scientist running to his labs in tears. Even worser still, he yelled at poor Wakaba because she said good morning to him.

No one knew why the Shadow Master was on a rampage. Everyone was scared to go near him. Even Terazuma wasn't immune to his rage. It happened when he and Tsuzuki were about to fight again, which would have ended up with the newly reconstructed building being destroyed. When Tatsumi turned the corner and saw the two, he sent his shadows out grabbing the two around the neck and slamming their heads together. Both Tsuzuki and Terazuma went down hard nearly hitting their heads against the hard floor. Tatsumi loomed over the two stunned guardians glaring at them with murder in his steel blue eyes. Tsuzuki and Terazuma wrapped their arms around the other trembling in terror as they stared up at the enraged secretary. "If you two put one scratch on this building I will make you suffer in ways that not even your worst nightmare could compare to," he said in a voice that made their hearts stop in sheer terror. Then he turned and stomped away.

After that incident, the two made sure to be on good behavior even if the Shadow Master wasn't around. They did not want to see that look in his eyes ever again. It was now a little over a week and no one could take Tatsumi's anger any longer. They decided to meet in Watari's lab and discuss what could possibly be his problem.

"Well, Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki nervously.

"Well, I don't feel his anger," said the young guardian. He came to sit down beside his partner. "So, I guess he is somewhere else."

"Good," said Terazuma taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I don't think I can take his attitude any longer. The guy's gone off the deep end."

"What about you Hisoka?" asked Watari. "Could you pick up why he is so angry all of a sudden?"

"Are you kidding? He is filled with so much anger that I dread going anywhere near him," said Hisoka shivering. "His emotions are so strong until it feels like someone is pounding my head with a sledge hammer."

"Something has to be done about him," said Tsuzuki.

"I hate to admit it but the idiot is right. He snapped at Wakaba making her cry and she has remained out of the building since the incident. Oh, she will clock in for work but she refuses to stay inside the building as long as Godzilla of the Summon's Section is in the building. I have to take our paper work out to the garden and do it there."

"I can't see anyone getting angry at her," said Hisoka. "Does anyone remember when his rampage started?"

"Yea, it started the next day after his date with Muraki's sister," said Watari. Just then, Kazutaka walked into the lab. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?" Muraki frowned at them. "Is there something on my face?"

"We're here talking about Tatsumi's behavior," said Tsuzuki. "It started after he had his date with Alicia."

"Your point?"

"Did something happen?" asked Watari.

"Not that I know of," said Muraki.

"Something must have happened," said Terazuma crushing out his cigarette. "I mean one minute the guy is on cloud nine. The next, he is using my head and the idiot's head as bowling pins."

Muraki took a seat and stared at them. "So, you think something happened that caused his mood change." He watched the others as they nodded their heads yes. "Well, as I said I cannot help you. She's not home."

"What do you mean, she's not home?" asked Hisoka.

"Well, when a Kurenai Warrior is called to work, they could leave at the drop of a hat without having the chance to let anyone know they were leaving. So, if anything happened, we won't be able to find out until Alicia gets back." Muraki began to drum his fingers against the table. "So, I'm sorry. I have no ideal why Mr. Tatsumi is so angry. Unless he tried something Alicia didn't like and . . ."

"And what?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Well, Alicia doesn't like being pushed into something she is not ready for and she tends to lash out very violently."

Everyone thought for a second. "Nah," said Terazuma.

"I can't see Tatsumi forcing himself on a woman," said Watari.

Suddenly someone burst into the lab. The men turned with a start thinking it was Tatsumi coming to terrorize them again but instead, it was the head deputy of security, Kazuma. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong, Kazuma?" Tsuzuki asked frowning at the wrinkles covering her forehead.

"It's that Muraki kid. She's out front with a group of kids and," she said and looked at the elder Muraki sibling, "and she is wounded badly."

"What!" Kazutaka leaped to his feet.

"Yes, but what's worse, no one can get near her. She just stands there growling at anyone that comes near her and those children."

Suddenly Kazutaka ran out of the room followed by the others. As they ran out of the building, several guardians as well as security stood around the injured angry young woman.

"What's all the commotion?" demanded Tatsumi as he ran out of the building.

"It's Muraki's sister," said Hisoka pointing. The Shadow Master followed the boy's pointing finger and gasped at the sight he saw. There stood Alicia Muraki covered in blood and leaving a large bloody stain on the concrete, standing like a mother lion protectively over her cubs. She growled in anger as the security guards tried coming near.

"Stand back," said Muraki. Everyone turned to the silver hair man and opened a path for him. He walked down the steps and stood a few inches away from his sister. "Alicia. It's me, Kai. Little sister. It's okay. You're safe and so are the children. We will take care of them and make sure they get home."

Suddenly the fierce frown on her face smooth out as her eyes returned to normal. "Kai," she said hesitantly. "Help . . . me." She collapsed from exhaustion and blood lost as Muraki caught his sister in his arms.

"I'll help you, little one," he whispered in her ears. Then he lifted her into his arms and turned to go back inside.

"Wait," yelled Kazuhiro. "Where are you taking her?"

"You needn't worry. I am her elder brother. I will make sure she gets the best of care." He turned and went back inside to go to the infirmary followed by Tatsumi and Watari.

"Hey," said Tsuzuki kneeling beside the little boy. "He is her brother. He will take care of her. So, you don't have to worry."

"Okay," said the little boy sniffing and wiping his eyes. "I was so scared . . . there was a big explosion . . . and then that other guy disappeared . . . And then . . . And then . . . she wouldn't say anything to us when we asked if . . . if she was all right."

Tsuzuki held the boy in his arms comforting him. "There, there, don't cry. I promise you that she will be all right."

"Would you kids like some breakfast?" asked Wakaba kneeling on the other side.

The children nodded their heads sadly as they watched their protector be carried away.

"Come on, I'm sure Saikai won't mind fixing something for them," said Tsuzuki as he Wakaba, and Hisoka herded the children toward the mansion.

xxxxx

As Muraki placed his sister on an operating table, Watari told Tatsumi to stay out while he and the doctor worked on the young woman. Several nurses rushed in and out as Muraki worked feverently on his little sister.

It was two hours later when Watari stepped out of the operating room. The orderly came out pushing pushing the gurny with Alicia on it to a room with Muraki by her side holding her hand.

"Well?" asked Tatsumi.

"Well, she's going to be all right. We managed to stop the bleeding. Whatever was used to stab her in the side did not touch any of her vital organs and we stitched up the wounds in her shoulder and thigh. She lost a lot of blood and had a couple broken ribs and lacerations on her back but she will be fine with a few days of bed rest," said Watari.

"Can I see her?"

"You'll have to ask Muraki but I don't think he would mind."

Tatsumi walked down the hall and went into the room he saw the orderly taking Alicia. When he stepped into the room Muraki was sitting to her left holding her hand. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched her.

"Whenever I see her like this I began to doubt my decision to send her to the monastery," said Muraki sighing as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," said Tatsumi. "She had to be trained on how to control her powers."

"I know. I just wish . . . never mind." He turned to face the secretary. "So, I take it you were in that rotten mood because you believed yourself to be stood up." He smirked as he saw the look of embarrassed shock on Tatsumi's face.

"I, uh, well . . ."

"It's okay. I should have told you that a Kurenai warrior is often called into duty at a drop of a pin and they do not have the time or opportunity to tell their friends or families they will not be home." Muraki pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have told you this when I called her and there was no answer. It happens all the time."

"I see. Thank you for telling me," he said smiling. "I'll leave you with your sister. We have to take care of those children and get them home."

"No. Why don't you sit with her," said Muraki. "Besides, I'm sure she would prefer to wake up to the face of a handsome young man than to see my mug." He stood up. "I will make sure the children get home and contact the monastery to let them know what has happened to Alicia." Then he walked out.

Tatsumi took the chair vacated by Muraki and sat down. He watched in awe. Even while she laid unconscious, wrapped in bandages, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Raising his hand, he gently glided his fingers across her cheek. Then he rested his hand on top of hers and remained at her bedside.

xxxxx

When Alicia awakened, she stared up at the white ceiling wondering where she was. She tried moving her hand and felt something warm against her. Turning her head slightly, she smiled when she saw the Shadow Master with his head resting on the bed and his hand on top of hers, sleeping soundly. She took inventory of the damage caused by the devil. Her hands were wrapped in bandages. So was her chest and around her neck. A throbbing pain in her right side made itself known to her. There was also bandages wrapped tightly around her head. Her left arm was in a cast and her eyes had blue black circles around them. She sighed in disgust at being so easily defeated by a filthy devil. _'I guess it couldn't be helped. None of us have ever went up against a devil before. It's safe to say that my defeat was expected. I am so going to make that bitch pay.' _Then she frowned in thought. _'Now, what did he say his name was. Rochelle . . . Rosaline . . . Rachel . . .Oh, Raylene. Hmm, I'm going to have to find a computer and check this out at headquarters.' _Before she could think anymore about the devil, her brother and Tsuzuki walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake," Muraki said softly so as not to awaken the sleeping secretary.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely and winced at her dry, sore throat.

Tsuzuki walked over to the table and poured her a glass of water. "Here, drink this." She held her head up slightly and gulped the water down. She sighed as the cool liquid soothed her dry throat.

"Thank you," she sighed as she laid back down. Suddenly, she bolted upright with a start as she remembered the children and regretted it as every inch of her body throbbed with pain. Her movement woke the Shadow Master as he raised his head to see what was going on. "The children! Are they all right? What about . . ."

"Calm down sis," he said gently laying her back down. "All the children are fine. We took them back home and I contacted Master Takakura and told him everything that has happened," said Muraki smiling down at his sister.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tatsumi.

"Like I've been hit by a twelve-ton truck." She groaned as she raised one hand to feel the bandages around her neck. "Damn that bastard. How long have I been out?"

"Three days,' said Tsuzuki.

"Dammit!"

"Alicia, what happened?" asked Muraki frowning in distress. "I have never seen you look so badly beaten by a demon before."

"A demon? I should be so lucky," she said. Seeing her struggling to sit up, Tsuzuki helped her by putting some pillows behind her back. "Thanks." She sighed. "That was no demon I fought. It was a devil."

"What!" Tatsumi said shocked.

"Why would you be sent up against a devil alone? Although you are very strong. You know next to nothing about devils." Muraki sat on the bed beside his sister taking her hand. "I'm surprised you even came out of that battle alive."

"True. But when I was sent out, we were told that it was demons. I got rid of the demons easily. But then this kid walks out. I could sensed great power in him and I thought that maybe he had made a contract with a demon or something for power but then . . . " Alicia shivered in dread as she remembered the air was filled with black feathers.

"What happened?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Then a pair of large black wings emerged from his back and he beat me without mercy." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "I never thought I would run into a devil but I guess the old saying is true: never say never." She sighed tiredly. "I'm so tired. Can we talk about this later?" She began to lie down. This was Kurenai business. She could not tell them any more than she already has. She has to talk to Master Takakura about this devil called Raylene.

"Of course," said Muraki pulling the cover up to her chin. "Sleep well." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Before I forget, what did Mr. Tsuzuki say to your proposal?"

Tsuzuki raised his hand showing her the ring. "Does this answer your question?" he said smiling.

"Seems, you're going to have to stop calling him Mr. Tsuzuki and start calling him brother," said Muraki. He smiled as he saw her eyes slowly close. As they made their way to the door to leave, she said one more thing in a sleepy voice. "Mr. Tatsumi, I'm sorry about our date. I'll make it up to you."

Tatsumi smiled. "It's all right. You just rest and take care of yourself," he said softly as he and the others left her alone.


	11. Chapter 11: Information and Preparations

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei. Also, I only used the title 'Embracing Love' and 'Kizuna' as examples and no, i do not own those either.**

Chapter 11: Information and Preparations

Alicia waited until she was sure the three men were gone. Opening her eyes, she slowly and stiffly sat up in bed holding her side. "Son of a bitch," she winced in pain. "That little bastard is so dead." She looked around and saw her rob resting on the edge of the bed. 'My clothes.' Putting the robe on, she went in search of her clothes. Finding them in the closet, she reached in her vest pocket and pulled out a flat, thin cell phone. Flipping it open, she pressed the speed dial.

**/Hello,/ **Came a bored sleepy voice over the phone.

"Asleep on the job again, I see," she said smiling.

**/Alicia, it's you,/ **he said surprised. **/We heard from your brother. He said you were badly beaten. I couldn't believe it myself. Everyone here was shocked./**

"Don't remind me. You know how humiliating it is to be so badly throttled that you lie in bed unconscious for three days."

**/So, what happened? This must have been one mean demon to put you out of commission for three days./**

"That's why I called. Is the old man still up or has he gone to bed?"

**/I don't know. I could check and see?/**

"Thanks Subaru, and if he is asleep, wake him. It is very important that I tell him what happened."

**/Right. I'll be but a minute./**

While that was going on, Alicia decided to take a peek at the ministry's infamous super computer, Goliath. She wanted to see if maybe it had information about the devil known as Raylene. Connecting the earphone to her phone she placed the ear piece in her ear and put the phone in the pocket of her robe. Cracking the door open a little, she peeped out into the hallway. There was no one around. Only one nurse was on duty and she looked as though she was bored out of her mind as she seemed to be playing cards. Probably solitare. It's what she usually do when she is bored and has nothing to do. Slipping out of her room, she made her way quietly down the hall to Watari and her brother's office. Opening the door, she was surprised that it was unlocked. She guessed there is no need for that here. Walking into the office, she noticed that one side of the room looked as though a hurricane went through it while the other was neat and spotless. Alicia knew which desk belongs to her brother as she walked over to the neat side of the room and took a seat at the desk.

**/Alicia, I'm back and I have Master Takakura with me,/ **said Subaru. **/I'm going to put you on speaker./**

**/Alicia. I'm so glad to hear that you are okay,/ **came a craggy voice over the line.

"So am I, old man." She said smiling as there was a picture of Tsuzuki and herself on Muraki's desk. "Could you hold for a second?."

**/Why? What are you doing, you little brat?/**

"Well, old man, if you would shut that trap of yours . . . hold on a second." The computer hummed to life as she turned the power on.

**/What are you talking about?/ **asked Master Takakura. **/Alicia Muraki what in the hell are you doing?/ **

"Okay, when I found the children I had taken care of the demons but when we were leaving we ran into something else," said Alicia tapping her fingers swiftly against the keys pulling up the files on what she needed.

**/Something else?/ **said Subaru puzzled.** /You ran into another demon?/**

"Hah, I wish. No, it was not a demon but a devil."

**/What?!/ **Both said in shock together.

**/Did this devil give you a name?/ **/ asked Master Takakura.

"Yeah. Raylene. See if you can get any information on her. I▓m going to see if the ministry's computer has any information also."

**/Don't tell me you've broken into the ministry's super computer./ **Subaru said shocked.

"Of course, I'm going to break into their files. Did you think I was going to let this humiliation slide? Besides," she said smiling as she began to search for information on the devil. "It's the least they can do after they wrongfully convicted and executed my brother." Her smile broadened as she could hear the old man groan in the background. She could just imagine him shaking his head and muttering to himself, what am I going to do with you.

She loved the old man dearly but he could be such a stick in the mud. "Got anything yet, Subaru?"

**/No . . . Wait, yes but it's not much. The only thing it says is that she was one of the archangel Michael's generals when they tossed lucifer along with his devils and demons out of heaven./**

"That's it?" she asked frowning.

**/That's all we have. What about on your end?/**

"Here it comes," she said reading. "Wow, you really should read this. I'm going to upload the information to our computer." She pressed a button and began to upload all the information she found on the devil to their own computer.

**/Holy cow!/ **She heard Subaru exclaim.

**/This is bad,/ **said Master Takakura. **/It says here that next to Michael, Raylene was extremely powerful. And that Michael fought her for three days before he was able to imprison her. But with the help of some devils, she had escaped sixteen years ago. Afterwards, she disappeared. No one has seen or heard from her since then. they don't know what happened to her./ **

"I can tell you what happened to her. She reincarnated herself as a boy by the name of Ichiro."

**/Ichiro. Did he give a last name?/**

"Afraid not."

**/You know what he looks like?/ **asked Subaru.

"Well duh, I'll send you a sketch as soon as I get home so you can inform the others that there is a devil on the loose."

**/Understood,/ **said Master Takakura.

"I'm uploading some more files so we can update our own files about the devils and demons that escaped before being locked in hell. Amazing, who knew there were so many fallen angels and look at the demons." Once the downloading was complete, she began to search for any angels or devils called Damien and Damia. "That's it," said Alicia.

**/Wow, you weren't kidding. The majority of these demons aren't even on our list,/ **said Subaru. **/Looking at this list, I have a feeling that these demons makes the ones we have encountered seem like children./**

**/All right. Alicia, I'll see you back here as soon as you are well,/ **said Master Takakura.

"Well, if I know my brother, it will be a week but I will be back day after tomorrow, okay."

**/That's fine. Now, I want you to go back to bed and rest.**/ Before he hung up he added one more thing. **/And that's an order, you little brat./**

"Fine, you crazy old coot." Then she hung up the phone. _'I wonder.' _She began to search the files for the two people she has been dreaming about for the pass five years. "Dammit," she swore as her search revealed nothing on the names. _'There has to be something on them. I couldn't have been imagining them over the years. could I?' _She tried everything to see if the ministry's super computer has information about Damien and Damia. She typed in Damien and then Damia. Error flashed across the screen each time. Then she typed in Angels. Something happened. Another screen opened and Alicia raised her hands in victory as she silently cheered. She typed in Damien and Damia's name. Suddenly in bold flasing red letters, Access Denied flashed across the screen, and a second later a warning appeared. "You have entered an A-5 Security file. This system will shut down in 3 seconds, 2, 1." Before she could do anything, the screen went black. _'Son of a bitch!' _She tried to turn the computer back on but it would not with a password. _'Shit!' _She sighed in defeat and then switched the power off. She got up and walked to the door to leave. She went back to her room. Throwing her robe in the chair, she laid down but sleep was being elusive to her tonight. She laid there staring at the ceiling. _'Why was the file on those two sealed. All the others were accessible and the information wasn't forbidden. What is it about those two that the Lord of Hades does not want anyone to see.' _Turning on her side, she could not hold back the loud yawn that escaped passed her lips. _'I'll think about this tomorrow. but for now, I'll take the old man's advice and get some sleep.' _Her eyelids became heavy as sleep finally enveloped her and she fell asleep.

xxxxx

As Muraki slowly opened his eyes, he gasped in shock. He stood before a long table that had six faceless beings sitting behind the table. _'Where am I?"_He looks around to see that there is an assembly of these faceless beings sitting and staring at him. They all seemed to be in an uproar about something. They keep yelling and shaking their fists at him. No, wait. There is someone standing beside him. He glances over to his left and sees a young woman standing beside him. He narrows his eyes trying to see her face clearly but it was no good. No matter how long or how hard he stares at her the girl's face is only a blur to him.

His head jerks around as the booming voice of the being in the center of the table spoke to them. He did not like this. Something terrible was about to happen to him and this woman that seem to mean the world to him. He glances out the corner of his eyes to the woman. He could feel that she seems to be irritated by the whole procedure of being here. Why is she so agitated? For that matter, why is he irritated in what is happening also.

**_"Damien. Damia. You stand before this court on several counts of cruelty to humanity. How do you plead?"_**

**_"Not guilty of course," said the woman named Damia angrily. "I don't understand why my brother and I are here. We are charged with destroying demons not babysitting some weak-minded humans that doesn't have the good sense to come in out of the rain. It's their own fault they end up dead."_**

**_"So, what you are saying Damia is sthat your charges deliberately put themselves in the face of danger?" asked another of the figures seated before them._**

**_"That's exactly what I'm saying. Humans are weak and foolish creatures. If they ever use their common sense they would know that their lives are in danger and leave the battlefield."_**

**_"You are right in your assumption, young one but it is also your duty to make sure your Guides are not harmed in any way."_**

**_Damia humped in disgust turning her head away and folding her arms across her chest. "Stupid human. She stood there and let that demon kill her. Therefore, it is not our fault."_**

**_"And what about you Damien? We haven't heard you say one thing about this."_**

**_"There is nothing to say. Damia is right. We tell them to leave the battleground at once but yet they stay hiding behind a tree or a boulder thinking they will be safe there. They let their curiosity get the better of them and they died because of their own curiosity and stupidity."_**

**_Suddenly a tall figure walked out of the shadows from the right. He sighs sadly as he glanced at the two. Are you telling us that you believe that you and your sister have done no wrong?"_**

**_Damien stood tall and held his head up high before this figure that radiated enormourous power. "That is exactly what I am saying, father. Gabriel and his people are in charge of protecting the humans not us. Our only duty is to make sure all troublesome devils and demons are eliminated. And if a few worthless humans have to die in the process, so be it."_**

**_There was an uproar of outrage coming from the assembly as they demanded the two be punished._**

**_"My children," said the tall figure in a voice that was filled with sadness and regret. Damien looked up when he heard crying coming from the assembly. Sitting in the front row was a female with her face buried in her hands as she wept with sorrow. "My beautiful children, your cruelty knows no bound and your heartlessness is unforgivable. Yes, it is your duty to stop devils and demons wherever they may cause trouble but you must show compassion to those who wants to aid us in our quest. The last human you were assigned to could have refused to help you. But even though she was terrified of what could happen, she chose to help because she did not want anyone to suffer in the hands of demons. Maybe, your punishment will soften your cold, hard hearts and you will see that just because humans are not powerful like you, they deserved to be respected as well."_**

**_"This is the fourth Guide that has died while in your care. I must admit that I must share in some of this. I had received complaints from some of your co workers stating that they believed you two were not trying to keep your Guides safe. I didn't want to believe this, but now I see everything that was told to me was the truth." The figure sitting at the center of the table sighed heavily shaking his head in regret. "We had high hopes for the two of you. Perhaps, it is our fault for putting so much pressure on you to be like your father." He sighed again and stood up to face the two accused. "Damien. Damia, since you two have shown no regret or remorse for the fact that your Guide is dead. You are hereby banished to the Great Void where you shall remain until a time comes you will see the error of your ways." _**

**_Suddenly the high arched ceiling slid open revealing a huge, blace spiraling hole in the sky. Damien latched his hand around his sister's hand holding it tightly. He could feel her trembling in fear as they gazed into the swriling inky darkness. Long, black tendrils snaked t heir way out of the darkness wrapping itself around the two and pulled them into the black maw that was the Great Void._**

xxxxx

Alicia had awakened to find her brother sitting in a chair asleep. She sat up in bed stretching her arms over her head. She quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there facing her sleeping brother. She smiled at the serene expression on his face. She was about to wake him when he started talking in his sleep.

"No, Damia . . . whatever you . . . happen don't . . . let go of my hand." He began moving his head from side to side as though he was caught up in a bad dream.

"Damia? So, you've been having dreams about this Damia as well." She watched him as sweat glinted on his face. "I wonder if you've dreamed about the other, Damien, as well."

Suddenly his thrashing became frantic as his hands clutched the armrest of the chair. "Damia! Damia!" he called frantically for this unknown person. "Please hold on to my hand." Suddenly his hand lashed out and grasped Alicia arouond the wrist. His nails dug deep into her flesh piercing the skin. Little trickles of blood dripped from the wounds.

Alicia winced in pain as tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry his fingers loose. She bit back a scream and her own fears as he did not wake from his dream.

Alicia became worried as tears fell from his one good eye. Quickly, she grabbed him by the shoulder shaking him awake. "Kai! Wake up! Wake up!"

Suddenly his eye snapped opened to stare into the worried face of his sister. "Alicia," he said panting. "What . . ." He looked around expecting to see a large assembly of people demanding he be punished but instead, all he sees is the worried face of his Alicia staring at him.

"It was only a dream." She took one hand and cupped his cheek. She grimaced in pain as she stared in his startled eyes. "Kai, you're hurting my wrist." He looked down and gasped in horror as he released her wrist from his grip.

"Alicia, I'm so sorry . . . I . . . "

"It's all right big brother," she said smiling at him holding up her wrist. "Remember because of my powers, I heal quickly." To his relief, the bloody crescent scars stopped bleeding and healed. It was like the scars were never there.

Muraki sighed and raised a hand to wipe sweat from his face. He stared in horror at his shaking hand. Clutching the trembling hand into a fist, he places it in his lap. As he let's his breathing calm down, he offered his sister a gentle smile. "I'm all right now. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" she frowned not believing him.

"Yes. As you said, it was only a dream."

Alicia sat down on the bed staring at him. "So, what was the dream about?"

"I don't remember," he lied. "It was foggy. I couldn't see any faces or tell what was going on." _'No need in worrying her unnecessarily. It was just a silly dream. Probably brought on because Alicia was so badly hurt.' _

"If you say so," she said still not believing him.

"So," Muraki said changing the subject. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"I'm doing much better now." She smiled. "You know my unique ability to heal quickly has already done its thing while I was asleep. So, where is your other half?"

"He and the kid had a case."

"So, when is the big day?" she took his hand and squeezed them gently.

""Well, Tsuzuki wanted it to be in two months but I can't wait that long. so, it's going to be in two weeks."

'WHAT!" Alicia screamed. "Two weeks? Are you crazy? You will never have everything ready by then?"

"Not me," he said smiling evilly at her. "You."

Alicia stared at him as though he has gone completely insane. "You're crazy! How in the hell do you think I can have a wedding ready in two weeks."

"Not my problem, as the maid of honor Tsuzuki and I couldn't think of anyone better to prepare our wedding than you." He leaned forward kissing her on the nose.

"You're doing this because I stuff your dolls in those boxes."

"Nope, you're the only one I would trust for something this important," he said smiling at her.

Alicia turned a dark shade of red at his show of confidence in her ability. "Yeah, well . . ." she sighed and smiled at him. "Okay big brother, you win. Well, the first thing I will need will be a list of everyone you want to invite."

Muraki took a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "We did it the night I proposed."

She snorted. "You were so sure I would say yes."

"Not really, I just know you would do whatever it takes within your power to make me happy."

"Jerk. You're lucky I love you." She took him into her arms and held him tight. "Well, since I'm all healed, I may as well get started." She stood up. "Are you going to have wedding rings?"

"Of course," said Muraki.

"Okay. Knowing your fiance, I'm sure he's going to want his friends in the wedding and I know you want Oriya to be your best man." She bit her bottom lip and then smiled at him. "Oriya will hold your ring for Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi will hold Tsuzuki's ring for you."

"Two best men. Hmm, that's an interesting idea."

"Of course, I have so many good ideals for this wedding. So, You may as well tell the little grim reaper, Watari and Tatsumi to either buy or rent their tuxedos. I'll talk to Oriya. I'll also talk to some of my friends. I'm sure they will want to be bridesmaids. As for the food, I'm sure the village women will be more than happy to help Saikai to prepare it. You will have to speak with Lord Enma and ask him if he would do the ceremony. Where are you going to hold the wedding?"

"In the garden behind the mansion."

"How romantic." Then she had a wicked thought. "Now, for my last question. Who will be wearing the wedding dress?"

Just then Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi walked into room. She turned to stare at Tsuzuki and then looked at her brother.

"Don't look at me," he said arching a delicate brow. "I look horrible in a dress." Then they both bursted out laughing.

The four men stared at the siblings as though they lost their mind. "Did we miss something?" asked Tsuzuki puzzled.

"You know," said Alicia as she stopped laughing turning to face the bewildered shinigami. She walked up to Tsuzuki tapping a finger against her lips as though in thought. "You would look wonderful in a wedding dress."

The purple eyed shinigami turned two shades of red.

"With some hair extensions, waxing your legs and arms and a padded bra, and make-up, you would make a lovely bride."

"I am not wearing a dress," the red face guardian shrieked in shock.

"You're insane," said Hisoka.

"You don't have to worry, grim, I think you would look sweet as one of the bridesmaid," said Alicia. "Or, you could be the flower girl."

Oh if looks could kill. Alicia had a feeling that she would be nothing but a pile of smoldering ashes.

Muraki's laugh came out as a snort as he grabbed his sister around the neck and pulled her against his chest. "You must forgive Alicia. She's going through that yaoi fan girl phase."

"Yaoi fans girls. What's that?" asked Tatsumi.

"Where have you been all this time Tatsumi not to be up to date on what's hot and what's not. Yaoi is a genre of boys love graphic novels that young teenage girls and some boys, I might add, are going crazy over."

"Boys' love?" said Tsuzuki blushing. "You mean as in boys making out with boys?"

"Oh yes. The lot of these stories usually deal with high school students. There are some that deals with student/teacher relationships. But the majoritiy of the stories are working men who just can't seem to stay out of each other's pants."

"And how would you know about this 'yaoi' Watari?" asked Tatsumi staring at the yellow hair guardian.

"Are you kidding? The stories are better than those that have the boy/girl storyline," said the blonde guardian rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Who's your favorite?" asked Alicia running to the guardian grabbing his hands.

"I have several but my all time favorites are Kazuma Kodaka and Youka Nitta. I just love Kizuna and Embracing Love. They are so romantic."

Alicia squealed in excitement. "Mine too. But I also like Ayano Yamane. You should read her 'Finder Series.' It is to die for. The story is wonderful and the sex is so hot."

"Oh my goodness." Tsuzuki turned even redder than he was. "And you say young girls and boys read these books."

"Yes we do," said Alicia smiling wickedly. "And the really good books are all graphic. Which means they show them having sex." She wiggled her eyebrows at the purple eyed man. "If you want, I can bring you some of my favorites and let you see."

Suddenly blood gushed from Tsuzuki's nose. Alicia fell to her bed laughing so hard tears fell from her eyes. Muraki handed his fiancИ a handkerchief to stop the flow of blood.

Alicia sat up on her elbows and stared at Tsuzuki. "Now I see why my brother is so smitten by you Tsuzuki. You are so much fun to tease."

"So, what you were saying isn't true?" he removed the handkerchief.

"No, I do have a wide variety of yaoi manga." Then she stood up. "But all that other stuff about wearing a wedding dress. I was just kidding about that. Anyway, I'm glad all of you are here. I can tell you that you should get yourselves a tuxedo because you three are in the wedding. Mr. Tatsumi will be Tsuzuki's best man while Oriya will be Kai's. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to change and get to work on the wedding. I have two weeks to get everything ready." She pushed them out of the room. _'Plus, I have to send Master Takakura a sketch of that bitch Raylene or Ichiro or whatever the hell that devil's name is.' _Then she began to get dressed.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki was amazed as the day before the wedding. Alicia had everything ready. He arrived at the mansion with his tuxedo. After Saikai took the tux and placed it in one of the rooms he will be using to change, Tsuzuki went outside to see how the decoration was going. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in amazement to see the back was decorated with white and purple roses. As he walked down the path he would be taking tomorrow, he stared at the chairs. Each chair had a purple and white rose tied to the back with red ribbons. Standing gloriously over the altar was an arched trolley that was covered with purple and white roses. There were several streamers of roses dangling from the center of the trolley.

"Well, what do you think?" came a voice behind him.

Tsuzuki turned to see a smiling Alicia standing behind him. He smiled. "This is amazing. I can't believe you were able to do this is such a short time." She walked up to him and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, I had help from everyone in the Kurenai village. Everyone was so happy when I told them about the wedding. We all thought that the day would never come when Kai would get married." She sat down sighing. "Although he was engaged to Ukyou, I had a feeling that he would never go though with the wedding as long as he knew you were out there. Saki may have had control of his body but his heart always belong to you." She sighed as she stared at the altar. ⌠You know for some strange reason, it seems that the people in the village took a liking to both me and Kai. They would do anything for us." She gigled. "You might say the village adopted us."

Tsuzuki sat down beside her.

"Thank you Tsuzuki." She said as tears fell from her silver eyes. "Thank you for finding it in your heart to forgive my brother for what happened. And thank you for making him the happiest man in the world."

He took her in his arms and smiled. "I should thank you as well. If not for you wanting so desperately to save him. I don't know if we would have had this chance."

"So, I leave my fiancИ alone for a minute and my sister is trying to steal him away from me already," came a silky voice from the doorway of the mansion.

Alicia quickly dried her eyes and stood up. "You know I would never do that to my wonderful brother." He walked out to the backyard and hugged his fiance kissing him passionately.

"Ahem, you two might want to wait until tomorrow," said Alicia derisively.

Reluctantly, the two lovers pulled away and turned to face the altar. "I must admit Alicia. You did one hell of a job with the decoration."

"I was telling her that," said Tsuzuki smiling. "But where on earth did you get purple roses from?"

"Ask your sweetie pie, he's the one who crossed bred them over the years until they were a perfect match to your eye color."

"Is this true, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki looked up at his love in awe.

Muraki nodded his head. "The Kurenai village has a huge greenhouse and they let me tinker with the flowers until I had what I wanted. Everyone was so amazed at how lovely the flower looked that their own garden is filled with these roses I called Amethyst Eyes. In honor of you my beloved."

Tsuzuki smiled at him and flung his arms around Muraki's neck and kissing him with abandonment.

"Ahem," Alicia said clearing her throat. "I'm still here you know."

The two men turned to face her and pulled Alicia into their embrace each man kissing a cheek. "Thank you little one, for agreeing to help with the wedding. I know it was short notice but you did a wonderful job, and for that I will be forever thankful."

"Oh Kai, you know I would do anything for you," said Alicia standing on her toes to kiss his cheek and she did the same for Tsuzuki. "So, I heard from Oriya that he was having a bachelor party for you."

"Yes," said Muraki staring at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. I was just asking because I and the girl's are throwing Tsuzuki a bachelorette party."

"Will you stop referring to me as though I'm a woman," Tsuzuki pouted at her in embarrassment.

"Whatever," she said smiling. "We will come by and pick you up after work. So make sure you are properly prepared because we are going to show you the time of your life."

"So, where are you going?" asked Muraki.

"No place that a nosey groom should know about." She walked away from them. "Well, I have some stuff to do. So, if you will excuse me. Oh, and one more thing." She turned to glare at her brother. "I thought I told you not to call me that." Smiling, she turned and walked away.

Once Alicia was gone, Muraki turned to his fiance. "Do you know where she is taking you?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me a thing," said Tsuzuki pouting. "She said I had loose lips and that she could not trust me not to tell you of her plans."

'Dammit Alicia, what are you planning?' his frowned deepened in thought.

"You needn't worry. I don't think she will do anything serious."

"You're right. Besides I do trust her. Knowing her, she will probably be having a slumber party where they will show you their collection of yaoi novels." a wicked grin spread across his face as he stared at his fiance. Taking the purpled eye man in his arms he said in a low seductive voice. "If you want I can demostrate to you what is in those novels she and the other girls read." His lips attacked Tsuzuki's neck making him moan in pleasure as Muraki's hand stroke the hard nipples of his lover through his shirt.

Suddenly Tsuzuki's cell phone rung. Graoning in disappoint, he Answers his phone, it was Tatsumi. He could dbarely understand his friend as Muraki continued to attack his neck until Tsuzuki finally pushed his lover away. They greeted each other and then Tsuzuki said they would be over in a minute and then hung up the phone. "Duty calls."

Muraki sighed and kissed his fiance on the lips. "I will be so glad when we go on our honeymoon." Then the two headed back to work.


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding Blues

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 12: Wedding Blues

The day of the wedding just about everyone was there. On Tsuzuki's side there were his co workers, and taking up the first twelve chairs in the front row were the Tsuzuki's twelve guardians. Across the aisle on Muraki's side were a number of the villagers from the Kurenai village as well as their warriors. And taking up the first fifteen chairs were a number of beautiful strange, powerful beings. They were equal, if not more, to that of Tsuzuki's shikigamis. Muraki immediately welcomed them and sat them in the front row.

Suzaku snarled in rage at the stranger with long snow white hair that dragged across the ground. He had eyes that were blacker that a bottomless pit and was dressed all in white and wore a long white feathery cape.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she roared in irritation at the serene figure as she stared fiery daggers at him.

"I was invited," replied the beautiful man in a serene tone.

Seated on the other side of the white hair man was a brown skin man with a head of thick, short, brown hair that brushed against his shoulders. He was tall, with lean muscles and had cat like eyes. He was dressed in a bright red loin cloth and his arms were decorated with several gold wrists and arm bracelets, and on each bracelet was a lion. He turned and arched a brow at the enraged red hair female that looked as though she held a grudge against the white hair man. "Cygnus, do you know that bad tempered woman?"

"How dare you!" roared Suzaku as flames of rage rose in her eyes. She wore a beautiful crimson colored kimono with matching headdresses that had ribbons connected to it.

"Yes, we fought when the mistress came here to retrieve her brother," said the man in an emotionless voice that was calm and serene. "Suzaku. She is one of the twelve deities that protects the mistress' brother's fiancИ. She's angry because I defeated her in battle."

"Insolent cur . . ." she was about the rage but Soryuu silenced her.

"Sit, Suzaku," he said calmly. His blue and white robes rustled in the breeze. "This is not the place nor time for this."

The enraged phoenix sat down but she continued to glare at the ice swan.

It was now twenty minutes after the set time for the wedding to start and no Tsuzuki and no bridesmaids. Muraki was getting worried. He knew that Tsuzuki was usually late but never Alicia. If there is one thing about his sister he knows is that she is very punctual. Also, there would be no way she would let Tsuzuki be late for the wedding. So, what could possibly have happened?

Oriya made a few phone calls but he could not find out what happened to them either. He checked the police stations, the hospitals, the morgues. So, they weren't arrested, or in an accident or dead. He had no clue as to what could have happened to them.

As the hour grew later, everyone was getting worried. Suppose they were attacked by a demon or worse, a devil and they aren't able to contact them. Muraki stood before the agitated crowd and tried to calm everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone but it seems that I cannot seem to find my wayward fiancИ or the others. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you could just bare with us until we find out what has happen, I'm sure we will be able to continue with the ceremony."

Suddenly Suzaku stood up and sneered smugly, "Perhaps my little Asato realized he was making a huge mistake and decided not to burden himself with a murderer!"

"You have a lot of nerve, witch. Didn't your own little Asato murder his entire village? What makes him so special? Just because he feels sorry for what happened, the fact still remains that he is a murderer as well," roared a red skin, very muscular man with long red hair that hung between his shoulders. He wore a pair of black leather pants, leather boots and leather straps cris-crossed across his broad chest and back, and no shirt. He glared at the firebird and snorted smoke from his nostrils.

"You lumbering oaf," she snarled.

"Taurus is right. If there is anyone who should be changing their mind it should be the mistress' brother," said a half horse, half man with long green hair.

"Calm down everyone," said Tatsumi trying to restore order before the powerful beings decided to have a battle royale. "I'm sure . . ."

"Suzaku is right," said Byyako the white tiger. His striped tail swished back and forth in agitation. "Every since Tsuzuki meant him, he has been having nightmares about that guy."

At hearing this, Muraki felt his heart break. He hated the fact that he caused his beloved so much pain but he swore to himself that he would make it up to him every day of their afterlife.

"Hold your tongue, you flea bag alley cat," said the man sitting beside Cygnus. He stood and turned to face them. "Your little guardian is weak and spineless."

"How dare you spew such a lie," growled Byakko.

'Didn't your wonderful guardian let himself get possessed by that weak, obnoxious mutt, Sagatanasu," roared Taraus.

"That was only because . . . because he . . .," stuttered the blond hair astrologer, Rikugo.

"He was weak," stated a young woman with long silver blue hair. She wore a blue gown that shimmered like water in the light. "He let Sagatanasu trap him in a world he knew was not real but yet he did not have the strength to break free. The Lord of Hades had to intervene with the help of that kid he was suppose to protect. That's who saved him."

"Please, stop everyone," said Muraki trying to calm the deities and celestials down but it was no good. Both sides looked as though they were preparing to go to war.

"He sits around all day dumping his responsibilities onto his partner," said a man with shoulder length yellow hair. He was dressed like an ancient roman gladiator and on the back of the long, flowing red cape was a scorpion. "And said partner constantly insults and humiliates your 'precious Asato' in front of everyone including his rival Takazuma or Tatazuma or whatever the hell that guy's name is."

"Hey, don't put me in the middle of your arguments," yelled Terazuma. "And my name is Terazuma not Takazuma or Tatazuma."

The yellow hair man continued as though Terazuma had not said a word. "And every time you turn around, you people in the ministry as well as his so-called guardians, baby him like he's some idiot that doesn't know how to take care of himself. Someone like that doesn't deserve respect or the love of our mistress' brother."

"You know nothing about Asato," said little Tenko angrily. She was wearing a flowing pastel-colored kimono.

"Kids should be seen and not heard," snorted Taurus. "Just admit it. He's a wimp."

"Please everyone, this is not the time to fight," said the ancient Genbu.

"Hey, we weren't the ones who started this old man," growled Leo. "You might try putting the hot head on ice sometimes and maybe she won't be making a fool of herself."

Flames blazed around Suzaku. Soryuu opened a silk fan and began to fan the flames away from him. "Calm down Suzaku. You're only making yourself look like a hot-tempered fool."

"Put a cork in, dragon boy," she snarled at Soryuu.

"Oh, now I get." Leo stared at Suzaku smiling knowingly at her. "You're jealous."

Suzuka's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you talking about? Jealous? Of what?"

"You're jealous because your little Asato is in love with our mistress' brother." Then he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're in love with him. That's why you are against this marriage. You want to keep him all for yourself."

"That's a lie," thundered Suzaku. "I would be more than happy if Tsuzuki was to marry. I just don't think marrying the man that nearly drove him insane is a good choice."

"No, you wouldn't would you."

"Leo, we shouldn't be arguing with them," said Cygnus in that calm, serene annoying way that bugged the hell out of Suzaku. "You know they are on the same mental level as that of their master." Cygnus stared deliberatedly at Suzaku as a cruel smirk appeared on that beautiful pale face. "A child."

And that's when all hell broke lose.

xxxxx

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them as pain erupted behind her lids from the light that seemed to sear her eyeballs. She groaned again as her head began to throb with pain. slowly opening her eyes a little at a time to adjust them to the brightness, she was finally able to open them all the way. A frown creased her brows as she stared up at a dirty, crack gray ceiling. Where the hell was she? Feeling something heavy on her chest, she looked down to see Tsuzuki lying on top of her. She giggled to herself. 'If Kai saw this, he would probably kill me.' She rubbed her fingers against her temples trying to ease the pain but what she needed were some painkillers.

She just stayed there staring at the ceiling wondering how in the hell they managed to be here and where the hell is here, anyway? She raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. The last thing she remembered was going to that strip club to start Tsuzuki's stag party.

**-Flashback****-**

"Here it is," said Alicia smiling, and all the other girls shrilled in excitement.

Tsuzuki stared up at the building blushing red. "Why are we in the gay district of Shinjuku? And why are we standing in front of a strip club?"

"One, we are on the outskirts of shinjuku and second, this is where we are going to have your bachelorette party," said Alicia.

"Will you quit saying bachelorette party." He huffed folding his arms across his chest. "I am not a woman."

"Details, details." She dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "Now, it's time for us to have some fun."

Just then all the other girls grabbed his arms and started pulling him into the building while he tried desperately to get away. He did not want to be here.

Everything was going fine. The club was closed as stipulated by the contract she signed and also she had to pay the man a hefty sum to use his most beautiful and popular dancers. All the food was prepared by a caterer and there were several bottles of champagne. The liquor flowed like water throughout the night. Then the music started as one of the dancers came out on stage dressed like a blue collar worker with hard hat and all. All the females went crazy screaming and waving dollar bills in the air. When the dancer removed his pants, it seems the noise level went higher as the screams seem to shake the building.

"I-I'm not sure . . . I should be here," Tsuzuki said over the noise to Alicia as his entire face turned blood red.

"Come on Tsuzuki, this is to celebrate your last night at being a bachelor. Enjoy yourself," said Alicia laughing as she put a couple of bills in his hand. "You don't have to worry about the dancers here. They are all bi sexual which means they cater to both male and females."

"I still don't . . ."

"Tsuzuki, my brother is having a party at Oriya's place and you know what kind of business he runs."

"Yeah, but still . . ."

Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, just because you are in a strip club doesn't mean you have to sleep with any of these men. You're here just to have fun. That's all."

Tsuzuki stared down at the money in his hand and smiled. "You're right." He raised his hand with one of the bills and the dancer that was dressed in only a leopard print thong bent down and the guardian slipped the bill over the elastic. The dancer clutched a handful of his shirt, pulled the guardian up close and pressed his lips against those of the shocked Tsuzuki.

The women shrieked in delight as the guardian turned a darker shade of red. All through the night bottle after bottle of champagne bottles littered the floor. And the party began to get out of control as a small group of sleazy characters walked into the club demanding to be served. Unfortunately, the men didn't stand a chance against the drunken, crazed females. A fight broke out when one of the men grabbed Tsuzuki and palmed the shinigami crotch. One of the bridesmaids, a young girl with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes, did not appreicate not like what the men was doing. She grabbed the stunned Tsuzuki and pulled him away from the man, and Smashed her fist into the obnoxious man's face knocking him to the floor. They jumped the men and preceded in beating the hell out of them. The owner had had enough and the police were called.

**-****end of Flashback-**

Alicia placed her hand over her eyes and groaned. "We were taken to jail and booked for disturbing the peace." She looked around to see the other girls were stretched out on the floor snoring softly. 'Well, I definitely can't tell Kai about this. He will strangle me for getting his beloved thrown in jail.'

Suddenly Tsuzuki groaned as he nuzzled his face deeper into the warm, soft gently thumping thing in which his head rested on. He could feel a slow throbbing pain banging against his head as his eyes slowly fluttered opened. But the stinging rays of the sun made him close his eyes. Slowly they opened and his vision was blurry but cleared as he stared into the smiling face of his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Good morning," she said smirking at him slightly. She didn't think she could take the pain of smiling all the way just now. "Except for the ending, I hope you had a good time last night."

"Good morning," Tsuzuki tried to smile but the hangover was ruining his good disposition. "And yes, I had a wonderful time. But the cop you kneed in the groin definitely did not have fun." They both laughed at the resurfacing memories of everything that happened last night and regretted it a second later as pain erupted throuogh their skulls.

As the pain subsided a little she snorted as she stared into his purple eyes. "Well, I gave him fair warning."

Tsuzuki sighed and returned his head to resting on her chest. "Hey, what time is it anyway?"

"Let's see," Alicia held up her arm to look at her watch. "It's twenty minutes after twelve." She let her head plop back down on the pillow closing her eyes.

Suddenly, they both jumped up off the bed forgetting their hangovers for now. "WE'RE LATE!" they began to quickly wake everyone up.

"Kai is going to be angry," said Tsuzuki panicking.

"What are you worried about? He's going to forgive you. He's going to be pissed off at me," said Alicia.

Just then a different officer from the one that locked them up last night walked in and over to their cell. "All right people, you can make one phone call each."

"I don't think so." The cell was filled with a blizzard of white feathers. And when the feathers settled, the cell was empty.

xxxxx

Lord Enma sat at one of the tables away from where the ceremony was to take place. He smirked inwardly at the angered shikigamis and celestials. "I would have thought after all this time they would get along but I guess the old saying is true: You can't teach an old dog new tricks." He sighed as Saikai poured him another glass of champagne. He watched as Muraki and the others tried to keep the two sides apart. Chairs were turned over and the white and purple petals of the roses danced upon the breeze around the quarreling group. _'I wonder where Tsuzuki and the others are? I hope they haven't gotten themselves into some sort of serious trouble. Maybe I should have assigned someone to follow them.' _

Just then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a large flutter of white feathers being carried by the breeze. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and through his mind's eyes he saw Tsuzuki and the others standing at the front of the mansion. He opened his eyes, placed his glass down and continued to watch the argument. _'Finally, now maybe some order can be restored.' _Then he smirked. _'But then again, it would be interesting to see who would win between the shikigami, Suzaku and the celestial, Cygnus.' _ He watched the firebird shiki as she spat fire at the calm ice swan. Her flames dissipated before they could even get close to the swan. And although, she was raging at not being able to burn the celestial to ashes, Cygnus sat and paid her no mind. _'Although_ _when they first fought, Suzaku didn't use the full extent of her powers. I am beginning to think that Cygnus would still come out as the victor.' _Lord Enma could see that it will be because of her temper she would lose the battle. He could see Cygnus goading her into rage just be behaving as though she is not even there.

xxxxx

Once they appeared in front of the mansion they rushed to the back to let everyone know that they will be a little late. When they stepped around to the back of the mansion, Alicia and Tsuzuki stared in shock as Tatsumi, Muraki, Watari, and several of the village men were trying to hold back the angry deities and celestials from attacking each other.

"What is going on here?!" yelled Alicia as she stared in horror as chairs were turned over and purple and white roses lay crushed on the ground.

"Alicia. Tsuzuki," said Muraki startled.

"What the hell happened?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Oh no, all our work," said one of the bridesmaid's.

"It's not a total lose," said another girl as they looked around at the destruction. "Only a few chairs were turned over. It could have been much worse."

"Well, we're waiting," growled Alicia as she glared at both sides.

"Boy, are we glad you two are here," said Watari panting. Obviously he used every ounce of his strength trying to hold back Taurus.

"I'm afraid things have gotten a bit out of control," said Tatsumi as he used his shadows to hold back Byakko.

"Yes, you should learn to keep a tight rein on your guardians," said Soryuu looking pointedly at Alicia while holding back an enraged Suzaku.

"Oh yeah. Then maybe your master should learn to put his servants in their place," shouted Leo. "Maybe Cygnus should put that hot head on ice again."

"There will be no fighting here," said Muraki angrily forcing Leo to sit in a chair.

"Actually," said Cygnus in a calm icy tone, "You so-called deities were the ones to start this. We were just sitting here when Suzaku dared to insult the mistress' brother and since she was not here, we defended her brother in her place. It is our sworn duty to do so."

"Lies!" shouted Suzaku angrily.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Tsuzuki. "I do not care who started it but it will end right now. All of you are here because Alicia and I invited you. If either side keeps up this stupidity, we will not hesitate in sending you back." He looked from the celestials to the deities. His amethyst eyes flashed with anger.

Leo stared into the hard purple eyes of the angered shinigami and smiled. "Please forgive us, young lord, and to you as well, my lady. It was not our intention of ruining this most joyous of occasion." The Celestials all bowed before the stunned guardian and Alicia.

"Uh, it's . . . it's okay."

"So, who are you?" asked Alicia narrowing her eyes at the brown hair stranger. "I've never seen you or you," she pointed at two twin girls and then at Taurus, "Or just about any of you before. I know Cygnus, Sagittarius, Libra, Aquarius, Pisces, and Virgo."

Tsuzuki noticed the others looked away with a crestfallen expression on their faces.

"We are . . . ," Leo started to say but Cygnus interrupted him.

". . . our guests," said the ice swan. "You did say we could invite a friend."

"Oh, yes I did," she said smiling at the others. "Welcome and I accept your apology."

The Celestials all stared at Alicia in shock. Alicia noticed the expression and frowned at them. "What?"

"Nothing. We're just glad you accepted our apology," said Taurus still looking stunned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alicia shrugged her shoulders and then went to stand before the altar. "The ceremony will begin as soon as we get ready. So, I want no more fights from the peanut gallery. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mistress," said the celestials.

Tsuzuki's guardians just grumbled and looked over at the others angrily. Tsuzuki sighed as he and the others went inside to get dressed. He couldn't believe his shikis would start a fight but then he knew how very protective of him they are, especially Suzaku. The only one he noticed wasn't either fighting or yelling or trying to get the others to stop was Touda. Leave it to him not to do anything unless Tsuzuki tells him to.

"You know, I really didn't think they would try to fight in front of Lord Enma but it seems they didn't care who was there," said Tsuzuki sighing and turned to Alicia. "I'm sorry about that. If I had known they were going to start something I would have warned them not to."

"Doesn't matter," she said shaking her head and smiled. "I'm sure Cygnus' icy demeanor set Suzaku off."

"Or it could be because he defeated her in battle." He threw an arm around her shoulder.

"As I said. It doesn't matter. Right now, we have a wedding to get ready for."

"You're right." He smiled as they hurried up the stairs.

xxxxx

In the mortal world Raylene walked into a dark, condemned building. The smell of death and decay was heavy in the air. He heard bones shatter beneath his feet. "So, how goes your healing?"

"I should be back to normal by the end of the year," a dark voice boomed in the confine of the building. "I want the souls of the children. Only their young, innocent souls can let me regain my powers."

"I'll see what I can do." The devil was about to leave when the dark voice stopped him.

"Why are you helping me?" It asked. "I know you devils have no allegiance to us demons since Lucifer was sealed away."

"Let's just say we may have a chance to renew the allegiance," said Raylene.

The dark figure snorted. "You know that will never happen. The only one we demons would consider following would be Lucifer and as I stated before, he is locked away."

"He's locked away now but what would you say if I told you I could release him."

"You take me for a fool," roared the demon. "No one knows what happened to the key to the gates of hell. And even if you did have the key, you forget about Cerberus. He will not let anyone come near the gates."

"You needn't worry about Cerberus as long as I have the key. He will do nothing against me," said Raylene.

"So, you know where the key is?"

"Of course I know," said Raylene smiling. "I'm the one who hid it."

There was silence for a long time before the demon spoke. "How is it you were able to get your hands on the key? I would have thought the others would have it under tight security."

"They did," she snorted. "But I am Raylene the Just. No one can stand against me."

"What about Michael?"

"He would be the only one but it took him three days before he could stop me."

"I see. You don't know much about the dragon twins. I may loath their very existence but they are very powerful. I guess it is because of whom their father is," said the demon, its red eyes glowed in the dark.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," snorted Raylene in amusement. "They will be no problem. But anyway, I took the key and made my escape. And I intend to open it and release Lucifer and all our trapped allies back into the mortal world."

"I like your plan but you realize that 'they' and the others will try and stop you," said the demon.

"I'm hoping that 'they' will try but unfortunately at their current power level, they do not have what it would take to go up against me," said Raylene leaning against the wall. "Besides, that's why I have you. It will be your job to take them out while I release our lord and allies. And as for the others." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "By the time they find out what has happened, Lucifer will be freed."

"When is this miraculous event suppose to take place and where?"

Raylene laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "You're going to love this. The gate will appear in the mortal world December 24."

Suddenly the demon's laughter rumbled through the building. "Perfect. It would have been hilarious if it was the 25th."

"True, but we have to take what we can." Then he pushed away from the wall and turned to walk out. "For now, rest and regain your strength and powers. You will have your chance to exact your revenge on the dragon twins of heaven." Then he walked out closing the door behind him.

xxxxx

After Tsuzuki and the others returned, it took them all an hour to get ready. Alicia and the others were dressed in beautiful blue and red gowns while Tsuzuki was dressed in a black tuxedo and pinned to the lapel of the jacket was a white rose. Afterward the wedding went off without a hitch. At the reception, everyone was having a wonderful time. Even the shikigamis and Celestials had put aside their silly squabble and was enjoying themselves. The Celestials were especially pleased to see how happy their mistress and her brother were. They never thought they would see the day when the two would smile so happily. It would be a shame to see the smile leave their eyes once the truth came out.

There was so much excitement going on. While Alicia asked Tsuzuki for a dance and Muraki was talking to Lord Enma, her accomplice, Watari, poured a clear liquid in Tsuzuki's drink. When the dance was over, the purple eyed guardian sat down and took the drink Watari offered him. The yellow hair man looked at Alicia giving her the okay signal.

As the reception was winding down Alicia pulled Muraki and Tsuzuki aside. "I have a gift for you two." She placed a brochure in Muraki's hand.

"What's this?" he asked frowning.

"Just a brochure showing you where the two of you are going to be spending your honeymoon," Alicia said smiling.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock. "You're sending us to Hawaii."

"You get to spend two glorious weeks sitting on the beach soaking up the sun. Oh and did I say this is a private beach where no tourists or islanders are allowed."

"You're letting us use your beach house?" Muraki asked.

"Of course. I've already spoken to the servants. They will only come to cook your meals. The rest of the time you two will be all. A. Lone," she smiled wiggling her brows at them. Muraki snorted at her silly antics while Tsuzuki turned red as an apple in embarrassment.

"I've already talked with Tatsumi and Konoe. They both said Enma agreed to let you have the two weeks off. Now, I've already packed some things you will need and sent them to the airport. You will be going on my private jet," said Alicia. "Also, I want you to take this." She pulled out a credit card from her clevage and reached it to her brother. He t ook the card rasising a brow in questioning to her. "Use this to get whatever you want." Tsuzuki stared at the young teen in shock with his mouth hanging open. Muraki closed his new husband's mouth before he began catching flies and then turned back to his sister.

"How can I ever thank you for this?" Muraki took her into his arms and held her tight.

"Don't worry I have an idea but I'm not going to say now. Oh yeah, before I forget. Tsuzuki your boss said since he was able to get the lord to give you two weeks off he said and I quote . . ."Don't forget to bring back a souvenir." Tsuzuki said in unison with her.

"I know," Tsuzuki said smiling. "He always tells me to bring back a souvenir whenever I go somewhere."

Just then one of the bridesmaids walked up to them and handed Alicia a large bouquet of white and purple roses. "Well, it seems the party is about to wrap up. There's only one thing left to do. The traditional throwing of the bouquet." She reached the flowers to Tsuzuki.

"But . . . but . . ."

"Mr. Tsuzuki, all the girls here worked hard helping me with the wedding and the reception. The least you can do to show your appreciation is to throw the bouquet to the single women." She huffed annoyed at him. "It's the only reason single women come to a wedding anyway." She giggled at his shocked expression.

His speechless shock melts into a warm smile. "Okay. You are right. After the wonderful time you guys showed me last night. It is the least I can do."

"Speaking of which, what did happen?" asked Muraki arching a brow in questioning at the two of them.

Alicia grabbed Tsuzuki by the hand and pulled him away from his husband. "Come on everyone, he's about to throw the bouquet."

All the single women gathered in a group and waited anxiously to try and catch the bouquet. Standing in the background behind the women, Watari, Hisoka and Tatsumi stood watching the spectacle.

Tsuzuki turned his back and tossed the bouquet over his shoulder.

"How embarrassing," muttered Hisoka as he watched in disgust as the women huddled close wanting to catch the bouquet. "One might think they only came in hopes of catching those stupid flowers just so they could be the next to get married. Pathetic." Suddenly his eyes widened in shock as he was hit in the face by the bouquet.

Alicia burst out laughing. "Oh look, the little grim reaper is the next to be married."

Hisoka turned red as everyone laughed. As Tsuzuki and Muraki bid everyone good bye, they disappeared.

xxxxx

Once at the airport, they quickly boarded the private jet. Looking around, it was very nice inside. There were two seats and a built in couch. A table sat before the couch and on it was a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket. Beside it were two bowls. One bowl was filled with red, ripe strawberries while the other bowl was filled with creamy milk chocolate. There was a note sitting before the chocolate. Muraki picked up the note and read. _'For your pleasure. Use it anyway you deem appropriate.' _Below it was a little drawing of Alicia winking at him. _''Silly goose.'_

"Look," said Tsuzuki walking to one of the seats. He picked up a dish of chocolates. Tsuzuki sat down and began to eat.

"Dearest, You will fall into a sugar coma if you keep eating so much sweet," he said smiling at the purple eyed man.

"I know I shouldn't eat so much but I can't help it."

Muraki only smiled and took the candy from him placing it on the table. Just then the pilot's voice came over the intercom asking them to buckle their seat belts because they would be taking off immediately. Muraki strapped down his love and sat in his own seat buckling the belt around his waist. Once they were airborne, the pilot tells them it is safe to walk around if they want to.

Muraki undid his seatbelt and went to the restroom. When he returned, Tsuzuki had his back to him. He arched a delicate brow at his husband. "What are you doing, Asato?"

The shinigami turned to face his new husband with chocolate smeared over his mouth. "Well, Alicia did leave this for me. It would be rude to not eat them." He smiled sheepishly at Muraki.

Just then the pilot walked out of the cockpit carrying a large brown envelope.

"Wait, if you're here. Who's flying the plane?" Tsuzuki asked in a panic.

"The plane is on auto pilot, sir," the pilot said smiling. "I was told to give this to you once we were on our way." He handed the envelope to Muraki and bowed to both men before returning to the cockpit.

Looking at the envelope, it had Tsuzuki's name written on it. "Beloved, this is for you." He held it out to his love.

Wiping his hand on a napkin, he took the envelope and opened it taking out all the contents. "It's from Alicia."

"What is she up to now?"

"Dear Tsuzuki, I know that the Lord of Hades has forbidden you from finding out where your sister is now that she has been reincarnated. But since, I am not bond by his rules and even if I was I still wouldn't care what he had to say. Anyway, I'm sure you would like to know who your sister is in this life and where she is. Enclosed is a picture of what she looks like now. Once You return I'm sure you would like to get to know her again. Love Alicia."

Tsuzuki moved the letter away from the picture and gasped. "She was . . . She was one of the bridesmaids." _'Not to mention, she was the one that started that fight in the strip club. Now, it all makes sense. I was wondering why she felt so strongly when that guy grabbed me. Oh Ruka.' _

"Yes she was," said Muraki smiling. "She is one of the Kurenai Warriors."

"She is?" Tsuzuki looked up at Muraki.

"Yes, and she's a very good one too. She's not on the level as Alicia or yourself but she is truly a strong person." Muraki took his seat beside his beloved.

"She's so pretty." Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "I can't . . . I can't believe I . . . will be able to see her again." He wiped tears from his eyes. "I thought I would never see my beloved Ruka ever again." He continued to stare at the picture. "Does she know . . . who she really is, I mean?"

"Yes, she knows but she said she would wait until we returned before the two of you would get to know each other again."

Muraki pulled his husband out of his seat and sat the guardian straddled across his lap. "Don't cry," he said kissing his lover on the cheek. "I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry but I'm so happy." He rested his forehead against Muraki's shoulder. "Not only am I married to the person I love more than this world but I also have a chance to be with my sister. I can finally ask for her forgiveness for breaking my promise to her."

"I'm sure she never held it against you for what happened. No more tears." He began to kiss away Tsuzuki's tears and then pressed his lips against those of his amethyst eyed angel. He could still taste the chocolate in his mouth. He moaned as he deepened the kiss enjoying the taste of the smooth rich chocolate and if he's not mistaken there was a hint of orange as well. Delicious. He had to taste more.

Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss as he slipped his hand inside Muraki's shirt stroking one nipple. The doctor gasped as his hand latched onto Tsuzuki's firm buttocks, squeezing them. Muraki's lifted him in his arms and laid the brown hair man on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki asked startled.

"I'm starting the honeymoon early," Muraki said smiling wickedly down at his blushing bride as he quickly unbutton Tsuzuki's shirt and closed his mouth over one nipple.

Tsuzuki gasped as he had to bite back a moan. "Here? W-what if the pilot comes out?" His hand trembled as they raked through Muraki's silky sivler tresses. He cried out in pleasure as his husband nipped, sucked and licked the nubs into hardened peaks.

He gave one last tug on the nipple hearing his lover gasp as he finally spoke. "Well, if I know my little sister, she has forbidden the pilot from leaving the cockpit after delivering the letter." His smile became very lecherous as he began to stroke Tsuzuki's hardening length through his pants with one hand.

Muraki unzipped Tsuzuki's pants and wrapped his hand around his beloved's throbbing arousal.  
Tsuzuki moaned arching his back off the couch and gasped in bliss. Muraki's hand was silk against Tsuzuki's hot hard length. He thrust himself upward into Muraki's fist. "So . . . good. Mmm, gods Kai . . . more." Muraki began moving his hand quickly up and down Tsuzuki's erection. The guardian felt the heat pool into his erection and with one final thrust, Tsuzuki came all over his stomach and his lover's hand. Tsuzuki lay on the couch trying to catch his breath.

Muraki stood up and quickly removed both their clothes. He looked around the cabin and let his eyes settle on the bowl of melt chocolate. 'Leave it to Alicia to have such a dirty mind. Honestly, I'm going to have a serious talk with that girl.' He smirked as he grabbed the bowl of chocolate. Dipping two fingers into the confection he pressed those chocolate-covered digits against Tsuzuki's lips. The guardian immediately sucked the fingers into his mouth lapping the chocolate off and slicking his fingers. Then he tipped the bowl forward letting the creamy milk chocolate pour over Tsuzuki's arousal. The guardian gasps in shock as the warm chocolate trickled down his length. A moan slipped from Tsuzuki's lips as the feel of the confection was amazing. Then he bolt upright when he felt the wet warm mouth of his new husband close over his chocolate-covered length. Letting his head fall back on the couch, he laid there enjoying the pure pleasure. Muraki moaned in ecstasy at the taste of his lover mixed with the chocolate. Then he thrust one finger into Tsuzuki's tight puckered entrance. Hearing a gasp of pain and then a few minutes later a moan of pleasure, he slowly thrust the digit in and out as he continued to suck, lick and nip at the throbbing flesh. Then Muraki slipped in a second finger and then a third. He thrust faster and deeper into the squirming body beneath him.

"Oh gods . . . Kai," Tsuzuki panted as sweat trickled down his face and his entire body was covered in a lite sheen of perspiration. "Inside . . . now . . . need you." He said almost incoherently.

Obligingly, he removed his fingers and quickly positioned himself at his lover's entrance but first, he poured some of the chocolate over his own erect member before slowly pushing into the tight confines of his beloved's entrance. Tsuzuki hissed in pain biting his bottom lip as Muraki buried himself deep within his body not moving an inch. Muraki watched as his love took several deep breaths trying to relax his clenched muscles. As the tension left his face, Tsuzuki opened his amethyst eyes smiling up at the love of his afterlife.

Tsuzuki smiled wickedly at his man and clamped his inside muscles around Muraki's aching length. The doctor gasped and moaned as he pulled all the way out leaving only the head inside and thrust back in. Tsuzuki moan as he wrapped his legs around Muraki's waist urging him to go deeper and faster. He obliged by angling his hips so the thrust would be deeper.

Tsuzuki howled in pleasure as Muraki found that sensitive spot inside him and repeatedly struck his prostate. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins as it pooled to the pit of his stomach and moved to his groin going up his erection causing it to swell. His length was caught in between their stomach and the friction was driving him insane with lust. Pre cum dripped from the tiny slit in the head of his cock making their bodies slick and sticky. But this was not enough. He needed more. He didn't know what to say to get his beloved to touch him with those soft hands that was like silk against his skin.

Sensing that his purpled eyed angel needed release, Muraki dipped his hand into the chocolate then wrapped his chocolate-covered hand around Tsuzuki's aching length and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Tsuzuki felt the world tilt on its axis as the chocolate seemed to heat up his already hot skin even more, and his erection throbbed painfully as he thrust himself into Muraki's hand and impaled himself on his lover's hard cock. Feeling himself coming close to the edge, his eyes rolled back in his head as the world exploded into a range of colors. His back arched off the couch as he screamed out his pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body.

With one final powerful thrust, Muraki released his seeds deep within the depths of his husband's body.

Muraki collapsed exhausted on top of Tsuzuki breathing heavily. Tsuzuki didn't know what it was but at that moment, he felt a consuming warmth rip through his body and settle in his stomach. It was weird but it made him feel whole.

Several minutes after their breathing had slowed, Muraki raised his head and peck Tsuzuki on the lips smiling at him devilishly. "Are you ready for round two?"


	13. Chapter 13: Honeymoon Fantasy

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei.**

Chapter 13: Honeymoon Fantasy

It was now the eighth day of their honeymoon in Hawaii and Tsuzuki was awakened from sleep by a pair of cool hands squeezing and stroking his stiffening cock. His eyes snapped opened as he moaned in pleasure arching his back off the bed.

"Good morning, beloved," came that all too familiar silky voice that sent shivers up and down his spine. Or maybe it was those two long slender fingers that were being thrust in and out of his ass.

"Kai, what are . . . you do . . . doing?" Tsuzuki gasped and moaned.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to wake up some other way."

Tsuzuki nearly screamed when he felt a warm wetness engulf his erection. Muraki's head bobbed up and down as he thrust his fingers deep into the writhing body beneath him. Tsuzuki clutched his fingers into the soft silver strands of his husband's hair as Muraki struck Tsuzuki's prostates causing his body to spasm. With one final deep thrust, Tsuzuki screamed as his back arched off the bed and released his essences into the waiting mouth of his husband.

Tsuzuki lay limply in the bed as Muraki milked him for every drop of his seeds. Raising his head and licking his lips, Muraki got up off his knees and pulled the tired man from the bed. He tossed a robe around Tsuzuki's shoulders kissing him on the cheek.

"Come beloved. I have a surprise for you." Muraki led him into the bathroom.

"But Kai, I am so tired," Tsuzuki whined, though he did not stop his love from ushering him into the huge black and white marble bathroom.

"Come on, first a shower."

As they stepped into the bathroom Tsuzuki smelled the strong aroma of alcohol. He looked into the huge round black marble tub and saw a clear liquid in it. "What is that in the tub?" He frowned and turned a puzzled stare at Muraki. "It smells like alcohol?"

"It is," he smiled at Tsuzuki mischievously. "I've always wanted to bathe in champagne. So, I decided that I would not only treat myself but I wanted you to enjoy it with me."

"But where did you get all this champagne?" Tsuzuki looked on in shock as the huge circular tub was just about filled to the top.

"Well, I got it from the cellar," Muraki said turning Tsuzuki toward the shower and nudged him forward. "My sweet little sister has a large variety of different champagne."

Tsuzuki stared at the man as though he had lost his mind completely. "Alicia is going to kill you."

"No, she won't." Muraki yanked the robe off of Tsuzuki and pushed him into the shower. "Now, take a quick shower and join me in the tub." He turned the nozzle on and cold water shot out of the shower head. Tsuzuki shrieked in surprise and turned the warm water on also.

Tsuzuki was so nervous. He did not think it was a good ideal. Muraki had told him that Alicia had paid thousands of dollars for each bottle of champagne and now they were going to take a bath in it. _Oh, she is going to be out for blood when she finds out.' _He smiled to himself as he washed himself clean of their morning activity. He bit his bottom lip still unsure about this. _'It is a romantic ideal though but being in Hawaii is romantic to begin with.' H_e sighed in bliss as he remembered their first day in paradise. The people were so nice.

**_-Flashback-_**

It was two hours before noon when Tsuzuki and Muraki arrived on the Big Island. They were greeted in traditional fashion with dancers and musicians. Two of the dancers walked up to them and kissed the men on the cheeks and place a lei around their necks.

Muraki led Tsuzuki to a waiting helicopter. "Aloha, master Kazutaka," said the tan skinned dark hair man.

"Aloha, Ikaika," said Muraki shaking the man's hand. "This is . . . "

Before he could say anything, the man smiled as he raised a hand stopping him. "I already know. Miss Alicia already told me." He snickered while staring at Tsuzuki. "This is the new bride. Aloha master Asato."

"Aloha," Tsuzuki mumbled turning a deeper shade of red.

"All right Ikaika, that's enough teasing," said Muraki smiling. "Asato, this is Ikaika Cho. He owns one of the tour guide companies on the island."

"Okay," Ikaika said. "I'll get your luggage and then we will be off." The dark hair man went to the plane and grabbed the three suitcases. "This way." He lead Muraki and Tsuzuki to a waiting helicopter. "I appointed myself as your honorary tour guide. Miss Alicia says I have two weeks in which to show you the beauty that is Hawaii. Although, two weeks is not nearly long enough to show you all of Hawaii."

"Do you work for Alicia?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Asato, I didn't think you understood English or could speak it." Muraki turned to stare at his beloved shocked.

"Well after that little incident on board the Queen Camellia where I couldn't understand a word those guards were saying. I decided to learn to speak other languages besides my own. And since English seems to be the world language. I got these language tapes called Rosette Stone. I never knew the English language was so complicated to learn," said Tsuzuki. "I'm not up to your level of speaking but I can hold simple conversations."

"Well, I'll make sure to help you with your learning." Muraki pressed his lips against those of his new husband.

"All right you two, take it to a hotel room," Ikaika said teasingly and lead them to the helicopter.

"Mister Ikaika, you never said if you work for Alicia." Tsuzuki pulled away from Muraki trying to remain calm but his blush was making it difficult.

"Just call me Ikaika and yes in a way. I own the tour company but it was difficult to compete against all those other companies but Miss Alicia bought the company. She really whipped it into shape and now we are the second leading tour guide company on the Big Island."

"Wow. So, Alicia works here as well?" Tsuzuki eyes widened in awe. "When does she have time to run a business?"

"Well, actually she pays the bills for everything and leaves all the decision up to me. Miss Alicia says she trust my judgment and its been like this every since," said Ikaika smiling as he opened the helicopter door. He placed the luggage inside.

"Leilani Tours," said Tsuzuki reading the name on the side of the helicopter.

"When Miss Alicia said you and your spouse was on your way here. I told her that I would personally take you on a tour of Hawaii both from the air and on the land."

"Thank you but I hope we are not taking you away from your business," said Muraki.

"Believe me, I won't be missed," said the Hawaiian man. "We have plenty of people to keep the business running. Besides this is the least I could do for what Miss Alicia did."

Muraki helped Tsuzuki into the helicopter and got in after him. Closing and locking the door, Ikaika hopped into the pilot seat. Starting the engine, they were soon up in the air and was on their way.

Tsuzuki was surprised at the comfort of the copter. It had aviator headsets, air conditioning, a six-camera video system, recorded CD music, polarized bubble windows and a custom design interior. Open seating was available for five extra passengers. It was extremely quiet and very comfortable.

Twenty minutes later the copter flew over an island covered in a thick forest of trees and sitting on the white sand beach was a large beach house. And farther inland there were several small houses.

"God! This place is so breathtaking and Alicia has a house here. It must cost a fortune to live here," said Tsuzuki.

"Actually," said Muraki leaning close to his husband, "Alicia owns this entire island."

Tsuzuki snapped his head around so fast until he was sure he had whiplash. He stared at his husband with wide, shock filled purple eyes. "She owns the island?"

"Yes. It was during her first job when she was 14 years old. It was Alicia along with your sister and one other person. The governor had asked for their help in getting rid of some demons that were terrorizing the tourists." The stunned look on Tsuzuki's face was too adorable and Muraki just had to kiss those soft, tempting lips. Then he continued. "So after getting rid of the demons, instead of taking the money as the others did. She asked the governor if she could have one of the uninhabited islands. Well considering how expensive their services are, the governor was all too happy to agree to Alicia's payment." He kissed Tsuzuki again. "Welcome to Noelani."

"Noelani?"

"Yes, in the native Hawaiian language it means mists of heaven. And according to what Alicia told me, when she first saw the island it was shrouded in a fine mist."

He gasped as he saw the waves wash up on the shore of the white sand beach. "Kai, it's so beautiful."

Sitting the copter down in the space made especially for helicopters. Once they were on the ground, Ikaika got out of the copter and opened the door.

As Tsuzuki stepped out of the helicopter and saw several women and men make their way toward them. An elder man stepped forward.

"Aloha and welcome to Noelani Island."

"Aloha, Kaimana," said Muraki smiling. "It's good to see you again."

"It has been too long, Master Kazutaka," said the elderly man smiling. "Miss Alicia said you had gotten married but not to whom. So, where is the bride."

"Well, its more like groom." He wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's waist and pulled him up front. "Kaimana, I would like for you to meet the love of my life, Asato. Beloved, this is Kaimana. He oversees the upkeep of the house when no one is here."

"Oh." The old man smiled and turned to face the other servants. He said something to the others in their native Hawaiian language and several of them groaned as though they were hurt. Then he burst out laughing as two young women jumped for joy.

"Kai, what did he just say?" asked Tsuzuki leaning over whispering in his husband's ear.

Muraki chuckled as he said, "It seems that there was a bet going around about whether I married a woman or a man. It seems that Kaimana and those two women won the bet. Come let me introduce you to the rest of the staff." They walked up to the others staff members. "This is Leilani, she is Ikaika wife and she is in charge of housekeeping. Leilani, everyone, this is my new husband Asato Tsuzuki Muraki." He smiled as his husband blushed upon hearing his new name. The women sighed at his obvious beauty while the two men only rolled their eyes shaking their heads.

"Welcome to Noelani, master Asato. I am Makana and this is my younger brother, Keoni," said the dark hair tanned skin man.

"They work in the kitchen along with Malia and Alana," said Muraki pointing to each staff member. Keikilani is Leilani's younger sister and is part of the housekeeping staff."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Tsuzuki smiling. "Wait, if you are Ikaika's wife than he must have named his touring company after you."

"Yes he did. He said it was to remind him of how lucky he is to have me as his wife," said the young woman.

Alana, Malia and Keikilani blushed as they giggled childishly at him.

"Here's your luggage," said Ikaika placing the bags down. "I'll let you rest for today and I will be back bright and early to begin your tour of Hawaii. And Master Asato, it was nice meeting you." He walked up to his wife and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight." Then he went back to his helicopter and left.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minutes, Master Kazutaka," said Alana.

"Makana, could you and Keoni set up the table down at the beach?" asked Muraki.

"It would be no problem," said the elder brother picking up their luggage.

"Will there be anything else?" asked the elderly man.

"That's all. Asato and I will be down at the beach call us when lunch is ready." He took Tsuzuki's hand and led him down to the beach.

Tsuzuki and Muraki walked along the beach in their bare feet playing in the water.

Once the table was sat up and the food placed on the table Keoni called the two in for lunch. Muraki took his beloved's hand and they went to eat. Lunch was served on a white linen tablecloths and crystalline plates. Lunch consisted of hors d'oeuvres, snowflake rolls, fresh fruit salad with papaya seed dressing, rainbow pasta salad with Italian dressing, half of a smoked chicken and red wine.

Tsuzuki eyes glowed with delight at the bounty on the table. He picked up his fork and dug into his food. The exotic flavor exploded across his tastebuds as he savored every bite. The fruit salad was delicious and the smoke chicken was to die for. Tsuzuki couldn't help himself, he devoured his food and washed it down with some wine. And for dessert was pineapple sherbet on top of a thick slice of apple pie. Tsuzuki had thought he had died and went to heaven. He cried in glee as he took a bite of the pie. It was the most erotic thing he had ever tasted, next to his delectable husband.

Muraki chuckled as he watched his love devour the pie in record time. Then he reached his plate to Tsuzuki.

"Are you sure," Tsuzuki stared at his husband with large purple eyes hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, I am sure."

He didn't have to ask twice. Tsuzuki took the pie and devoured it. Once he was through, he leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach. "I am stuffed. I don't think I could eat another bite."

Muraki laughed and stood up. "Since you are full, would you care for another walk along the beach?"

Tsuzuki stretched his arms over his head yawning. "Maybe later. Right now I am so tired and sleepy."

"Well, that's what you get for eating like a little pig." Muraki pulled his beloved to his feet and kissed him on the nose. "Since you are sleepy, I guess I won't get any dessert until tonight."

"I thought you didn't want . . ." Realizing what his seductive husband meant by 'dessert', Tsuzuki turned red as an apple at the meaning. "You have no choice but to wait because the staff is here and they would hear us."

Muraki chuckled. "All-right scaredy cat, we'll wait until everyone goes home and I shall have my sweets from you, Mr. Muraki." Tsuzuki's blush deepened as he kissed his husband. Then they went into the house to take a nap.

-**_flashback end-_**

And they have been having the time of their lives with the help of Ikaika who was showing them Hawaii. It has been eight glorious days and he was wishing it would never end. But Tsuzuki knew it had to come to an end. They only had six more days left before they had to return to the ministry and back to . . . work. He groaned at the mere thought of work.

"Beloved, hurry up," he heard Muraki say from the other side of the shower door. "I'm getting lonely."

Tsuzuki smiled and turned the water off. Stepping out of the white marble shower, he smirked as he saw his husband sitting in the tub of champagne holding two empty champagne glasses. Tsuzuki stepped into the liquid and sat down in front of Muraki and leaned his back against Muraki's chest. The silver hair man wrapped his arms around his love and nipped him on the back of the neck.

"Would you care for some champagne, dearest?" His silky voice sent shivers up his spine as he nodded his head. Dipping the glass into the alcohol, he held the glass up to Tsuzuki's lips. "Drink, love."

Tsuzuki took to the glass and sipped from it. He giggled as the bubbles tickled his nose. "Very nice."

"Of course, Alicia only gets the best." Muraki dipped his own glass into the champagne and took a sip.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tsuzuki took another sip.

"Well, I thought I might take you for a ride around the island." He nipped the purple eye man on the ear. "There's a place I want to show you."

"Oh really," sighed Tsuzuki as he leaned his head to the side exposing his neck to his husband. Muraki immediately closed his lips and teeth onto the expanse of alcohol soaked skin nipping and sucking it. Tsuzuki moaned. "And-and what is this . . . place you . . . want to . . . to show me." He tried to focus but the teeth of his husband were making it difficult for him to think straight.

"I'll show you once we get through here." Muraki took Tsuzuki's glass and placed both glasses on the flat rim of the tub and placed his hands on either side of Tsuzuki's hip. Lifting the purple eye man, he carefully positioned Tsuzuki's entrance over his throbbing erection and slowly lowered him onto the erect flesh.

Tsuzuki groaned and hissed in slight discomfort as the flesh of steel slipped into his body.

"You feel incredible, beloved," Muraki moaned as he let his head fall against the rim of the tub. Taking several deep breath, he raised his head and kissed Tsuzuki's shoulder. "You're so tight and so very hot." Then he slowly lifted Tsuzuki by his hips and gently lowered him repeatedly on his pulsing arousal.

Tsuzuki placed his hands on the rim of the tub and began to thrust himself up and down on the throbbing flesh. His breathing became heavy and labored as he began to move faster and grinding himself onto Muraki's cock. The only sounds that were heard were their collective moans, panting and the slapping of skin in the champagne.

Muraki's hand moved up Tsuzuki's body and his fingers closed over the hardened nipples. He tweaked and pulled until the nubs were like pebbles. Tsuzuki whimpered as the nubs were raw and sensitive to the touch. Muraki moved one hand up to his mouth as he thrust a finger into his beloved's mouth. Tsuzuki moaned as he sucked and licked the digit. The silver blonde moved his other hand down and wrapped it around Tsuzuki's hardened erection.

Tsuzuki howled as he savagely impaled himself repeatedly on his love's pusing cock while Muraki rapidly pumped the hard flesh in his hand. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki panted as he felt a searing liquid heat pool in the pit of his belly and then moved like quicksilver to settle in his groin. With one final jab, Tsuzuki screamed as his orgasm exploded before his eyes in bright white lights. The champagne above his softening cock turned milky white before it was mixed into the alcohol disappearing.

Muraki moaned as the insides of his beloved's body closed almost painfully around his throbbing erection. He thrust upward and spewed his essence into the body of his love. "Tsuzuki," he groaned as his body went limp. He leaned against the side of the tub as Tsuzuki leaned against his chest. They remained there for a few minutes listening to the other's breathing.

Then Muraki picked up their glasses and scooped up some of the alcohol and placed it against his lips. "Mmmm, tastes divine." Then he kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek.

"This was the most erotic and romantic time I have had since we have been here." Tsuzuki turned his head and kissed his husband on those soft lips. He licked his lips and leaned back against the firm chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tsuzuki moaned arching his back and Muraki gasped as he felt his beloved's body tightening around his limp cock.

"Asato?" he gasped out panting.

"I'm sorry," Tsuzuki moaned, "but the bubbles from the champagne are stimulating my oversensitive rear." He was panting and moaning. "We should . . . go before the . . . the servants come get us . . . for breakfast." He did not move as he could fell the flesh inside of him began to swell.

"If you want food beloved, then you shall have it." He nipped the purple eye man on the ear. "Shall we go?"

Again Tsuzuki did not move. Actually, he did not want to move. It felt so good sitting there being filled but he had to get up. So, biting his bottom lip Tsuzuki finds the strength to lift himself off the semi hard cock. He heard Muraki behind him hiss and groan as his arousal slipped out of Tsuzuki's ass.

Tsuzuki stepped out of the tub onto wobbly legs as he was caught by his husband. "Are you all right beloved?"

"I'm fine," Tsuzuki said smiling. "Let's go get something to eat. And then you can show me this surprise."

"Very well."

xxxxx

After they dried themselves off, they changed into their clothes. Tsuzuki wore a pair of white Capri pants, and t shirt with a pair of tan sandals. Muraki was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a casual white button up shirt and brown loafers. Then they went down to breakfast. Afterwards, a jeep was waiting for them out front. After they got in, Muraki drove Tsuzuki to the other side of the island, where there was a pineapple cannery factory as well as a pineapple plantation. "Since the soil on this island is so rich, Alicia put a pineapple grove on it. After the plantation was established, she hired workers to come here to work on the plantation and in the factory."

Tsuzuki looked in awe at the beautiful homes. When he had first seen the houses from the air, he had thought they would be small houses but they were quite large. "These houses are beautiful and you say Alicia hired these people to run the plantation." Maybe it was those old movies he use to watch but he was expecting to see small little white one room shacks not these large lovely houses.

"That's right. You might say Alicia has built an entire community here on this island. Because a lot of the workers had children, she decided to make this more than a place to work. All the workers were encouraged by Alicia to bring their families. There is a hospital, school and store for the people's convenience. But other stuff like clothes, fast food restaurants and other stuff like that they will have to go to the Big Island. She also has money in the bank for the kids to go to college if they want to."

"Sort of like a scholarship?"

"That's right. All the money that is made from them canning and selling the pineapples goes to the workers. Alicia only takes ten percent of the profit and the rest goes to the workers." They walked passed a house that was still under construction. "It seems another family is moving onto the island."

"Your sister is a generous person."

"What about your husband? I'm generous also. I also helped with the scholarship and with the money to get the plantation up and running."

"You're sweet and generous." Tsuzuki kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, Alicia just hates to see people unhappy. Guess that has to do with her own childhood."

"Alicia said you found her in an orphanage," said Tsuzuki as they walked through the town. "How did you two meet?"

Muraki smiled sadly and wrapped his arm around Tsuzuki's waist. "That is a story meant for another time beloved. As for now, it is lunch time. Shall we return?"

"Wait, was this what you wanted to show me?"

"Not quite. Let's get back and then . . ."

Before Muraki could say anything else, a woman with long black hair walked up to them. In her hand was a picnic basket. "Aloha Mr. Muraki," she said smiling. "It is so good to see you again."

"Aloha to you as well," said Muraki smiling. "Anne, I would like for you to meet my better half, Asato Tsuzuki Muraki. Asato, this Anne Malaki. She is one of the high school teachers."

"Aloha," said Tsuzuki bowing to the woman.

She smiled at him and bowed. "Aloha." Then she turned to Muraki. "Is your sister here as well?"

"No, we are here on our honeymoon."

"I see." Her smile became broader. "I hope you two are enjoying yourselves."

"We are," said Tsuzuki.

"Anyway, we saw you two walking around and all the female students in my class decided they would fix you two a picnic lunch." She pointed to the building and the girls were hanging out the window waving to them.

As Tsuzuki and Muraki waved back to them and thanked them for the food, all the girls squealed and giggled as they went back to their seats.

"Thank them again for us," said Muraki smiling. "We were on our way back to the house for lunch now we don't have to."

"Well, I should be getting back to my class. It's nice meeting you Asato, and I hope, you and your husband will come back to see us again."

"Thank you and we will," said Tsuzuki watching the woman head back to the school.

Then they went back to where they had left the jeep. Muraki placed the basket on the back seat and both men jumped into the jeep and drove away from the growing community.

xxxxx

No more than twenty minutes later, they came upon a magnificent waterfall that was at least twenty feet tall. Water fell like white foam over the side and glided down into the shimmering pool below. Tsuzuki stared in awe at the beautiful huge palm trees and flowers that added to the tranquil beauty of the place.

"Kai, it's breathtaking," said Tsuzuki still looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Not as breathtaking as you, my sweet," Muraki walked up behind him and rested his chin on Tsuzuki's left shoulder. "I knew you would like this spot. When Alicia and I would visit we would always come here to relax away from the noise of people."

"I see why you would come here." Tsuzuki took a deep breath of fresh clean air. "It's so peaceful here."

As Muraki pulled away, Tsuzuki turned to see his husband removing his clothes. "What are you doing?" the violet eyed man blushed profusely as he watched Muraki remove his shirt.

"Let's take a dip before we eat," said Muraki smiling.

"We can't. We didn't bring any swimming trunks."

"You have your boxers, swim in those. As for me, I'll just go skinny dipping." Muraki kicked off his shoes and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He quickly pulled down his pants and underwear stepping out of them. he arched a silver brow at his beloved. "Well?"

"Suppose someone sees us?"

"No one is going to see us. Everyone knows that we are here on our honeymoon. Believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," said Tsuzuki as he began to get undressed as well.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about." Tsuzuki was just about to remove his silk boxers when he turned to face the man he loved. He stopped in mid motion as his cheeks burned red with excited lust. Tsuzuki could feel his heart pounding against his chest as a tiny trickle of drool slipped down the corner of his mouth. Muraki stood before him in all his naked glory sporting a very hard erection.

"See something you like?"

Tsuzuki nodded his head as he wiped the drool from his mouth.

Muraki watched with wicked glee as his husband wiped the drool from his mouth as the purple eyes were glued to the throbbing shaft. Suddenly he got a wonderfully, wicked, naughty idea. He turned to give Tsuzuki an eyeful of those pale firm globes as he teasingly bend over revealing the tight pink pucker of his ass.

The world had come to a halt as Tsuzuki felt all his blood traveled south. His cock hardened painfully as the erect flesh forced its way through the slit in the front of his boxers. He wanted so much to thrust into that tight entrance. He wanted to feel himself inside his husband. Tsuzuki was wondering if Muraki would let him . . .

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Muraki's voice.

"My sweet, what is going on in that naughty little head of yours?"

Tsuzuki turned red as he turned away. "I-I-I . . ." he stuttered.

"Let's go for our swim and eat before the food gets too cold." Muraki slipped up behind his beloved and pushed him into the water and dived in after him. They bursted through the surface of the water laughing and splashing water at each other.Muraki did a few laps as Tsuzuki simply floated on top of the water enjoying the peaceful beauty of the island. Tsuzuki was so lost in his peaceful thoughts that he never noticed Muraki get out of the water.

"Asato," Muraki yelled as he pulled his husband out of his thoughts, "come on out and let's eat."

"Okay." Tsuzuki smiled and swam to shore. Muraki handed him a towel and he began to dry himself off. Tying the towel around his waist, Tsuzuki sat down and took the offered sandwiches. After lunch was finished, they stretched out on the ground relaxing under the sun.

Tsuzuki watched the rise and fall of his husband's chest as he slumbered beside him. His eyes traveled over the broad chest, over the firm abs and down to the tent in the towel that covered his lower half. Carefully opening the towel, he licked his lips hungrily at the pulsing erection.

"Feel free to do whatever you like to my body, Asato," said Muraki peeking at him with his silver eye.

It's been a while since he did this. The last time was at the country club when he and Hisoka were trailing him. It felt so good then. He began to wonder if he could do more. Well, there's only one way to find out. Tsuzuki wrapped his hand around the erection and let his tongue circle around the head before closing his mouth around it. Muraki gasped and moan as his amethyst eyed angel bobbed his head up and down on his aching arousal. Muraki lifted his head and watched as his hard length disappeared inside the moist cavern of his husband's mouth. His head fell back to the ground as he slowly thrust his hips upward into the hot moist mouth. Tsuzuki stuck two fingers into his mouth wetting them throughly. Then as he positioned one finger at the pucker entrance and thrust the digit inside.

"No!" shouted Muraki as he sat up on his elbow staring at Tsuzuki with frigid eyes. But what caught his attention was what he saw behind that icy stare. He was afraid.

Tsuzuki was taken aback by the look. Then he remembered what Alicia had told him about what Muraki's brother had did to him. He smiled at his love. "Do not be afraid. I am not your brother, Kai. I will never hurt you." The look in his husband's eye was like that of a scared animal. Muraki's breathing was shallow and heavy. "I am not him. I am Asato Muraki. Your husband and I will give you pleasure." He began to move the digit in and out. Muraki hissed as a second and then a third finger was added. Muraki fell back to the ground when Tsuzuki wrapped his lips around the pulsing erection. He moaned and arched his back off the ground as Tsuzuki's long fingers brushed against his prostates.

"Mmore," moaned Muraki as he thrust his erection into the hot wet cavern of his beloved. He could feel a scorching heat settle in his stomach as he felt himself come close to completion. With two more thrusts deep into the loosened entrance, Muraki exploded in Tsuzuki's mouth. Raising his head, Tsuzuki licked his lips smiling at the laxed expression on the silver blonde's sweat dampened face.

Suddenly they heard rustling coming from the bushes. Before either two men could move, Leilani burst through the bushes. Her face turned five shades of red as she stumbled upon the two men in a very intimate position. Leilani quickly turned her back to them. Tsuzuki turned redder than a crayon as he bolted from his position and wrapped the blanket around himself covering his head.

Muraki only chuckled as he stared from an embarrassed Leilani to a throughly embarrassed Tsuzuki. "What is it, Leilani?"

"Uh . . . you," she stammered embarrassed. "You have a phone call from a Mr. Konoe." While keeping her back turned to them, she held up the cordless phone.

Muraki continued to laugh as he got up and took the phone from her.

"If you will excuse me." She ran off into the bushes heading back to the house.

"Hello," said Muraki putting the phone to his ear. A minute later he sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll be back on the next flight." He turned the phone off and tossed it into the basket.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsuzuki sticking his head out of his cocoon to peer up at his husband.

"It seems things are getting hectic back at the ministry and they need us back A.S.A.P." He sighed as he stared into those beautiful amethyst jewels. "It seems we have to cut our honeymoon short."

"Oh," Tsuzuki looked at the ground disappointed. "Will we be able to go to the Island Breeze Luau?"

"Well I did have that planned for our last night here but since our trip has been cut short." Muraki looked into the disappointed eyes of his beloved. He sighed and smiled at him. "Of course we will be able to go. We should get back so I can set up the reservations."

xxxxx

It was almost five o'clock when the two arrive at the Kamakahonu, where they were greeted with a shell lei and a photographer took pictures of them with the greeters. Both men were dressed casual. Tsuzuki wore a pair of dark blue pants, and a blue floral shirt. While Muraki was dressed in a pair of gray pants and white shirt. Once they were seated, the first thing on the agenda, the patrons were invited to participate in Polynesian arts and crafts demonstrations which Tsuzuki and Muraki both passed on. Then they met the performers that would be on stage later in the evening. There was a canoe filled with delicious mai tai and an open bar.

The laua began with the Torch Lighting and then the Royal Court Procession. Everyone turned to the ocean where they watched the royal court procession, representing King Kamehameha I and his retainers, arrive at Kamakahou Bay aboard a traditional outrigger canoe to a greeting by the court conch herald and court chanter. All eyes followed the procession into the royal grounds and witness the uncovering of the Imu, the traditional underground oven. Tsuzuki's mouth watered as he saw the succulent pig being roasted in the pit.

It was now seven o'clock and dinner was being served. Tsuzuki guessed this must be what heaven was like. He listened anxiously as Muraki explained each dish to him and the purple eyed man really did not care about the explanations. He just wanted to eat. The food smelled heavenly. The appetizer consisted of an assortment of salads, Poi, Lomi salmon, Taro and Guava Bread. The main entree was the traditional Kalua pig, fresh island fish, island chicken with Hawaiian sweet potatoes, fried rice and corn. And for dessert there was a choice of coconut cream cake, chocolate cake, fresh bake apple pie topped with mango flavored ice cream. Muraki didn't have to ask which dessert he wanted. It was a given that the amethyst eyed man would want the apple pie.

At eight o'clock, the highlight of the evening was the spectacular Island Breeze Polynesian Revue. It was truly a spectacle to see. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in awe as he watched the Fijian and Maori dances of war, to the graceful Hawaiian hula dancers. Both he and Muraki watch in glee as the dancers brought some of the families up on stage to hula. Next were the daring Samoan Fire knife dancers with their astonishing display of bravery and skill.

Suddenly a young boy around Hisoka's age with short spiky orange hair and bright blue eyes took a seat at their table. "What a fascinating event," he said to the two men that were frowning at him. "Did you know that the Hawaiian people are a mix of Fiji and Samoa people? It's amazing how they combined their two heritages into one. It's hard to see where one begins and the other ends."

"Excuse me," said Muraki looking at the boy. "Do we know you?"

"Not really, but your sister knows me." He smiled at them. "My name is Ichiro but once I was known as Raylene, the Just."

Both guardians stared at the boy in shock. "You're the one that attacked my sister," Muraki growled at the boy.

"Now now, no need in growling like a wild animal," Ichiro said as his smile became a disturbing sight to Tsuzuki. "I just wanted to see if the rumors about the southern star were true. I must admit that at the beginning I was very disappointed but at the end she truly impressed me. Although she has not awakened completely, she really revealed why she is the Southern Star. And so little dragon, I have come to see the power of the North Star."

Muraki's scowl deepened._ 'What does he mean by the South Star and North Star? I know that the South Star is Alicia's code name as a Kurenai warrior but why is he referring to me as th North Star?'_

"Surely you don't intend upon challenging him here in front of all these people," said Tsuzuki shocked.

"That's exactly what I intend to do," said Ichiro.

"You can't! Innocent people will be killed." Tsuzuki had grabbed the boy by his wrist when he was getting up.

Yanking his wrist out of Tsuzuki's grip, he smirked at the man. "Why should it matter if these fools are killed during the battle? He has done far worse before." The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Either you fight me to protect them or you will just sit here and watch them die. But I doubt if he will do anything. I've heard that you watched as an entire civilization was destroyed." He smiled looking at Muraki. "I'm not expecting you to protect these wastes of space." He spread his hand out to encompass the crowd. "To tell the truth, I can't blame you. The human race truly is a pestlience upon the Earth."

"You wouldn't dare," said Muraki narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Is that a challenge," he smiled ferally. "I should warn you. I always accept a challenge." The boy took to the air and landed with a gentle thud on the stage. Everyone gasped and the music stopped as all eyes were drawn to the teenager.

"Come little dragon. Let's see if the rumors about you are true." Suddenly a pair of black wings burst from his back. Holding out his hand a beautifully crafted sword that looked like nothing from this earth appeared in his hand.

The audience, thinking this was part of the show, gasped in awe clapping their hands.

The fallen angel sneered in contempt and disgust at the smiling face. "Humans. The mear sight of you sickens me. Begone!" He swung his sword in an arc as red scythe of power erupted from the blade.

"No!" yelled Tsuzuki jumping to his feet. He immediately put up a barrier protecting the gawking spectators.

The audience gasped in awe and clapped louder at the entertainment. Not realizing that their lives were in real danger.

"Do you always take your fudas with you on vacation?" Muraki asked.

"Of course, every since that incident at the hot springs, I've made it a habit of taking them everywhere I go."

"See what I mean. Fools. They don't even have the good sense to know that they are one-step away from dying." Then the boy turned those dark unholy sapphire orbs upon Tsuzuki. "Very good little one but your barrier won't last for long." A glowing vortex of power appeared around his right fist. "Now fools, die!" The boy thrust his fist forward and a blast of power came from his hand shattering the barrier and destroyed a statue of King Kamehameha. Seeing that this was not part of an act, the crowd started screaming and began stampeding like a herd of frightened cattle. "You shall not escape." Suddenly rising from behind him was a huge black cobra with glowing red eyes.

Suddenly several men dressed in black and wearing dark shades appeared to surround the fallen angel. Raising their weapons, they opened fire with a barrage of gunfire at the fallen one. Unfortunately, the bullets were not getting through the barrier Ichiro had erected and as for the serpent, the bullets were not affecting it at all. Although Muraki had a feeling that even if the boy did not put up a barrier, the bullets still would do nothing to him.

While those men were distracting the fallen angel and the snake, some more men in black were helping the crowd to get out safely.

"Who are they?" asked Muraki.

"We are from the American branch of the Ministry," said a voice behind them.

Tsuzuki and Muraki turned to see a tall man with neatly cut blonde hair and caramel colored eyes. Like the others, he was dressed in a black suit with black gloves. He had placed his shades in his coat pocket.

"My name is Robert Davis. I take it you two are the guardians of death from Japan."

"Yes, I am Kazutaka Muraki and this is Asato Muraki my husband."

"Well, congratulations," he said smiling. "Anyway, we received word that the fallen angel Raylene was hiding out here somewhere. We didn't know exactly where until we picked up a huge serge of unholy power."

Suddenly a young man rushed up to them. "Sir, all civilians have been gathered up by the Erasure Sector and have been taken away to have their memories wiped."

"Thank you Ken. Now to take care of this devil." Robert turned to face the young boy up on the stage.

"So, little dragon, I am surprise that you would let these scum fight your battles for you," Ichiro said smirking sinisterly at Muraki. "I am very disappointed in you. I had expected you to fight me but I see your time on this plane has made you and the South Star weak. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Until the day of judgement, I will leave you with my pet." Suddenly the air was filled with black feathers as the fallen angel disappeared but the snake remained.

The creature hissed at the men spewing acidic venom from its mouth. One man screamed in horrible pain as a small drop of acid fell upon his leg melting it all the way up to his knee. But the others continued to fight the creature as two of the other men carried the wounded man away.

"Stand back," said Tsuzuki stepping before the snake. "I'll take care of this." Tsuzuki raised his hands to the night sky. The American guardians quickly removed themselves from the battle to stand far away behind the the japanese man. "From the black flames I call forth the glimmering heat . . . that slithers like a snake from the heavens. Come forth! Touda!!!" Suddenly erupting from black flames that rose behind the shinigami was the huge slithering form of Touda.

The cobra hissed venomously at the winged serpent. The cobra spat its acid venom at Touda by the venom just evaporate before it could even touch him. The cobra hissed in rage and launched itself toward Touda with its mouth opened and fangs dripping with its acidic venom.

"Burn!!" commanded Tsuzuki. Touda opened his beak mouth and black flames spewed from him engulfing the cobra until not even ashes remained. Everything went up in flames including the resort. Tsuzuki stood there and watched as everything was burning around him and only one thought crossed his mind. _'Tatsumi is going to kill me when he receives the bill for this.' _

xxxxx

Several hours later as the fire fighters put out the flames, the police were there trying to calm everyone down and find out what happened.

"So, what suggestions did they give the civilians?" asked Tsuzuki.

"A flock of birds swooped down accidently knocking over some of the torches and setting the outdoor bar on fire. The liquor ignited and sat the resort on fire," said Robert lighting a cigarette. "Seems that devil has an interest in you, Mr. Muraki."

"Seems that way," said Muraki.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he sighed. "Whatever reason he has, this devil has targeted you. I hope you will be careful."

"You needn't worry. Kazutaka is well protected," said Tsuzuki. "He has me after all."

Robert nodded his head and smiled. "Well fellows, when are you heading back home?"

"We were suppose to have six more days but we were called back," said Muraki. "Seems the work load is getting heavier and they need us back."

"Too bad, I would have loved to show you guys around our headquarters." Robert blew a smoke ring. "Every guardian in every part of the world has heard of the great Asato Tsuzuki. The only person to have control of twelve shikigamis."

"Well, I'm nothing special," said Tsuzuki embarrassed. He had no ideal that he was so famous all around the world.

"Of course you're special," said Muraki smiling.

"Well gents, it's been a pleasure meeting you but I have to head back and make my report," said the American. "I hope the next time you're in the states you will stop by and see us."

"Of course," said Tsuzuki.

The blonde hair man stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

"I guess we should be leaving as well." Muraki sighed as he wrapped an arm around his beloved's waist. "I have to contact the pilot and let him know we want to leave tomorrow."

Tsuzuki sighed sadly. "And we were having such a wonderful time too."

"There's always next year." Muraki pressed a kissed against the Tsuzuki's cheek and the two guardians headed home.


	14. Chapter 14: In Memories Despair and Joy

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 14: In Memories of Despair And Joy

Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka were standing on the stairs talking when Tsuzuki bursts through the front doors wearing one of those brigtly colored floral hawaiian shirt wearing shades and carrying a handful of bags. Muraki walked in behind him with a handful of bags also.

"We're back!" yelled Tsuzuki pulling his shades off. He ran up the stairs to embrace his young partner. "Soka, have you been a good boy while I've been away."

"You idiot! You were only gone a little over a week," snorted the boy rolling his eyes as he nudged the elder man in the side. "And stop treating me as if I am a child."

"Still grumpy as ever." He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Tsuzuki," said Tatsumi smiling at his friend. "Sorry we had to call you two back from your honeymoon so early but things are starting to back up around here."

"It's quite all right," said Muraki.

"Ooh, before I forget, we brought you guys some presents," said Tsuzuki digging through the bags. The first thing he took out were three silk leis. He put one around each of his friend's necks. I was going to get the leis that were made from real flowers but Kai said they would die. So, I settled for the silk ones." Then he searched the bags in his hand and when he didn't find what he wanted in them. He searched the ones that Muraki had. "Ah ha, here they are." He took out three caps that had Hawaii stitched into the front of them and placed on on each of their heads. And back into the bags he went. "On the island that Alicia owns they have this pineapple plantation and they also have a few macadamia trees and a small banana farm. We were allowed to pick some of the fruits and nuts. So, I made this little fruit baskets for everyone." Tsuzuki handed them each a wicker basket that consisted of a pineapple, some macadamia nuts, a bag of hawaiian coffee and some bananas.

After that, Tsuzuki looked into the bags and pulled out two thick books. "These are for you Hisoka." He placed the books in the teenager's hands. "I know how much you like to read. So, when I saw this I thought of you. It's a history of the Hawaiian People and the history of the Flaming Sword of Samoa."

"Thank you Tsuzuki," said Hisoka dumbfounded. "And, uh, thank you also, Muraki."

"You're very welcome," said Muraki. "I'm sure you will be more interested in the books than my poor little hubby who fell asleep after reading one paragraph."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, everybody wants to be a comedian." Tsuzuki went back to digging into the bags. Then he took out some wind chimes with little owls dangling from the strings. "For you Watari."

He placed his fruit basket down on the stairs and took the wind chimes. "Look 003, they look just like you," said Watari holding a set of two wind chimes up. The little owl hooted while flapping its wings. "Thank you Tsuzuki, Muraki. We love it. Don't we 003?"

The owl hooted again and flew over to Tsuzuki and settled on his shoulder and rubbed its head against his cheek hooting softly.

"You're very welcome 003," said Tsuzuki stroking its head. Then the owl flew over to Muraki and did the same thing. "And for you Tatsumi."

"I doubt if you have what I want in those bags," the secretary mumbled to himself so that no one could hear him, but Muraki did hear him. The silver hair man frowned as he wondered what the Shadow Master could have meant by that.

_'I wonder. Did something happen with Alicia?' _Muraki decided to ask the secertary about it later as Tsuzuki reached him a gift box. Removing the lid Tatsumi was amazed at what was inside. He carefully took one out. It was a set of 12 beautifully crafted 18 oz. ceramic collector mugs. Each mug depicted the journey of the Polynesians crossing the Pacific and their arrival on the shores of Hawaii.

"These are beautiful," said Tatsumi staring marveling at the fine craftsmanship of the mugs. "Thank you. Thank you both."

"And this bag is for the chief," said Tsuzuki holding up the brown bag. "I hope he enjoy's his sovernirs."

"Tsuzuki!" They heard a female voice call from the top of the stairs. They looked up to see Wakaba running down the stairs to him. The young girl threw her arms around him in a hug. Slowly walking down the stairs with a cigarette in his mouth looking bored or annoyed, Tsuzuki could never be sure when it came to that jerk, was Terazuma.

"Welcome back," she said embracing the violet eye man.

"It's good to be back." Tsuzuki smiled at her. "Being in Hawaii was wonderful but there's no place like being home." He began to rummage through the bags. "I have something for you. Here we go." He pulled out a silk pink lei and placed it around her neck. He placed a fruit basket in her hands. Then he pulled out a beautiful navy and white floral Sarong.

"This is beautiful," said Wakaba holding up the material.

Terazuma snorted. "It's just a large piece of cloth. What in the hell is she going to do with that?"

"You're such an unsophisticated moron," said Tsuzuki scoffing. "It is called a sarong. This is what all the pretty hawaiian girls are wearing." Then he proceeded to tie the sarong around Wakaba's body. He wrapped the sarong around her body with the two corners held up front and crossed one corner over the others. He pulled the corners up over and behind each shoulder. Then he tied the corners together behind her neck with a simple square knot. "Ta dah!" Then he placed an elastic lei head band on her head. Then he gave her a set of 12 silk hibiscus hair clips. He took out one of the hair clips and pinned it in her hair. "Now, you truly look like a native hawaiian girl."

"Oh Tsuzuki, these are wonderful," Wakaba said in awe. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to," said Tsuzuki. "The truth is Kai said this would be perfect for you. I couldn't think of what to get you."

"Like they say, it's the thought that counts." Wakaba kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek and then she kissed Muraki. "Thank you Kazutaka. It 's a wonderful gift."

"And when I saw this, I just had to get this for you Terazuma." Tsuzuki handed the bag to Wakaba because the slightest touch would turn the shinigami into a ferocious creature. The girl gave the bag to her partner. Terazuma took out a wooden mask with a terrifying face.

Terazuma frowned. "What the hell is this? Is this your ideal of a joke, idiot?"

"It's a Red Mako Mask," said Hisoka. "It is said that it represents the gods or the spirits of the departed ancestors."

"You should sue them Terazuma for stealing your face," Tsuzuki said smugly.

Terazuma growled. "Why you . . ."

"All right you two knock it off," said Tatsumi breaking up the fight before it could get started.

Just then the doors to the front of the building slammed out as Alicia stormed into the building. Her silver eyes were ablaze with anger as she snarled at the tall silver hair man. "You . . . you." She pointed her finger at her brother accusingly. "I should strangle you within an inch of your miserable afterlife." She stormed up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Not at all put off by the anger in her voice or the rage in her eyes.

"Today is the old man's birthday. So I decided I would give him a bottle of vintage wine I keep in my cellar in Hawaii. When I arrived at my house, guess what I didn't see." She stalked up the stairs like a lioness stalking its prey. "All two hundred bottles of champagne were gone. And when I asked Kaimana what happened. He told me that you got him and the others to bring every bottle of champagne in the cellar up to the bathroom where you poured it all into the bathtub in which you and your wife BATHE IN IT!"

"You're just mad because you wanted to do it." Muraki raised a finger and tapped her on the nose. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but closed it.

"Yeah. You're right," she pouted while crossing her arms across her chest. She glanced over at Tatsumi and turned her head hmphing in anger. "So how is my favorite little Grim Reaper doing today?" She wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Will you stop calling me that," the teenage blonde said blushing.

"And how's my partner in crime?" she asked winking at the older blonde.

"Still waiting for that experiment to bare fruit," said Watari jovially.

"And what about beauty and the beast?"

Terazuma growled like an angry bear and Wakaba just laughed as she told Alicia the two of them were doing fine.

Muraki could see the Shadow Master's heart break at his sister's refusal to even speak to him. He has to do something to fix the situation. After all, it was because of Alicia he was able to be with his beloved. Now, it's his turn to make her happy. But before he could say anything else, someone else walked into the building.

Walking in calmly after Alicia arrived was a very pretty young girl that was the same age as Alicia with long sable colored hair with vivid cerulean colored eyes. Like Alicia, she was dressed in black leather from head to toe except that she wore a white shirt under her vest. And strapped to her back was her staff to signify that she was a member of the Kurenai warriors.

Tsuzuki stared at the young girl as though she walked out of his dream. She stood at the foot of the stairs smiling up at him. Tsuzuki slowly descended the stairs and fell to his knees before her. She placed her hand on his cheek. "In this life I am known as Mizuki Shino."

"I see. Mizuki Shino. It's such a pretty name." A single tear fell from his eye. Suddenly a silvery glow surrounded Mizuki as her smile shifted into one that he recognized even after all these years.

"Hello, my little Asato," she said in a voice that he recognized as to be that of his elder sister.

"Ruka?"

"Yes Asato, it is me."

Suddenly the tears fell like rain from his beautiful amethyst eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against her stomach. "Oh Ruka, I thought I would never hear your voice again. I'm sorry." He sobbed against her stomach. "I'm so sorry for breaking my promise to you. Please forgive me."

"Oh my poor little Asato, there is nothing to forgive. I have never blamed you for what happened after I died."

Tsuzuki stared up at his sister with large wet eyes. "You-you didn't . . ."

"Of course not, I knew how those villagers treated you. I just wished I could have stayed with you longer until you were able to handle their hateful words." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You were always a gentle soul that took the weight of the world on your shoulders. You blamed yourself for father abandoning us, for mother working herself into a grave and for my illness. I hope you now realize that there was nothing you could do to stop any of that for happening."

"I know but still, I killed everyone in our village. It didn't matter to me who they were, man woman or child I killed them all. I did exactly what you pleaded with me not to do." He sobbed helplessly against her stomach. "I let the darkness inside my heart take control. But I couldn't help it. I was in so much pain and my heart hurt so badly until I could no longer resist the darkness. I let the monster inside of me come out that night and it slaughtered the entire village." He raised his head and stared into her bright blue orbs.

"I know. And I know you have suffered every day during your eight years in that hospital and you're suffering even now but you have to let it go. I know that something like that is hard to forget but you have to move on. Let the past stay in the past where it belongs. You should be looking ahead to a bright, happy future with your husband. I'm all right now. I've a new family that loves me very much and I am very happy. But what I want you to know is that I will always love you, my little brother, until time itself comes to an end."

"Ruka, I love you also." He buried his wet face against her stomach. "But sometimes, I just feel alone and sad until I just want to curl up and fade away." Then she cradled his face in her hands and tilted his face up to look at her.

"Silly little brother, have you not been paying attention to what's around you." She smiled lovingly. "You're not alone anymore and you never will be alone again. You have your friends, a sexy husband and an obnoxious sister-in-law . . . "

"Hey, I heard that," shouted Alicia from the stairs.

Ruka laughed as she looked at her friend and poked her tongue out at her and then turned her attention back to her brother. "And although I may not remember my past life, you will always have me." Suddenly the shimmering light surrounded her body once again. "I guess my time is up. Remember little brother, your big sister will always be here whenever you need me."

"Thank you Ruka," he said smiling up at her.

"Be happy Asato, and remember to always wear a smile on your face. Good bye." Mizuki closed her eyes and when the light disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes to stare down at Tsuzuki. She smiled at him. "If you ever want to talk, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Ru . . . I mean, thank you, Mizuki." Tsuzuki smiled up at the girl and gave her a quick hug before getting to his feet. Drying the tears from his eyes, he turned to face the others.

"I'll be damned. I didn't think Enma would do something so nice." She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess it's about time for us to go. We have our own cases to take care of," said Alicia walking down the stairs. She stopped to turn and glare at her brother. "I expect all those bottles of champagne to be replaced Kazutaka."

"Now now, no whining or else I won't replace them."

"You rat. Let's go Mizuki. After we finish with our case, I have to go shopping to getting a birthday present for the old man."

"Good bye Asato," Mizuki said smiling gently patting him on the cheek and then she left with Alicia.

"It's time we went back to work as well," said Tatsumi. "Oh and Tsuzuki, I received a bill from the American Grim Reapers Department. I'm docking your pay for the next six months to pay for that mess you caused when you summoned Touda." He turned and waked up the stairs. "Now, everyone get to work."

Tsuzuki flinched as though a knife was driven through his heart as he watched the Shadow Master disappeared up the stairs.

"Why are you upset?" asked d Muraki. "If it's money you're worried about, I could . . ."

Then Tsuzuki stopped him. "It's not the money. It's the fact that I will have to work free of charge for six months."

"Better luck next time, loser," said Terazuma laughing.

"Drop dead, freak," snapped Tsuzuki.

"I thought I told you all to get to work!" came Tatsumi's voice from down the hallway. And everybody hustled to their desks to start the day.

xxxxx

Tatsumi sat in his office watching the cherry blossoms petals fall like pink snow to the ground. He sighed downheartedly as he turned from the beautiful scene. He was about to get back to work when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said straightening the papers on his desk. The door opened revealing Muraki. "What can I do for you?"

"It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you," said Muraki smiling at the secretary.

"I don't understand."

"I'm here to help you with your problem with my little sister." Muraki took a seat in front of Tatsumi's desk.

"I don't think this is any of your concern," said Tatsumi pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I believe it is my business. Alicia is my sister and I want to see her happy."

Tatsumi sighed and slumped in his chair. "I don't know what happened." He removed his glasses and massaged his eyes tiredly. Then he slipped the glasses back over his eyes. We were having a wonderful time going out but then two days ago everything just fell to pieces."

"What happened?" asked Muraki.

"Well, we were having dinner. Everything was going fine until that devil Raylene appeared. We fought with him. He was quite a handful for the both of us." Then Tatsumi frowned. "He kept calling her the south star and a dragon twin. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"I have no idea. When we came across that same devil in Hawaii, he referred to me as the same thing except he called me the north star."

"Well after that I tried doing research on that but I didn't come up witih anything helpful. Anyway, after I took her home she was kind of agitated about something and I tried to . . . Um, I tried to . . ." He blushed deeply.

"You tried to embrace her and kiss her." Muraki finished his sentence for him. The Shadow Master nodded his head. "Well, my sister has a thing with people touching her in an intimate way."

"What do mean?" Tatsumi asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I'll tell you a little about her. I was in America on a two-year exchange program for my internship. I first met Alicia at the hospital I was interning at. She was a pretty little thing at ten years old but she had a broken arm and several bruises all over her body. I asked her what happened. She gave me the classic, I fell down the stairs answer. So, I decided to let it go. I mean children do fall down stairs and fall out of trees by accident. But the second time we met, her leg was broken. Over the next few months, she would be brought to the emergency room with broken bones and nasty bruises. I became suspicious and I went to this orphanage she was staying at. When I got there, I was tempted to let Saki take complete control and kill every one of those beasts that was in charge of that place. To make a long story short, it was not a place for a young girl or any child to grow up in. I watched from across the street while the children were in the playground. Some of the staff encouraged the older children to pick on the younger kids. I watched in barely concealed rage as they teased her, picked on her and several of the older ones actually struck her causing her nose to bleed. That orphanage was a den of crime ranging from selling drugs to prostitution. According to what she told me, if a girl wasn't adopted by the time she made 15, she would either have to sell herself to pay for staying there or become a baby factory."

"Baby factory?" Tatsumi asked puzzled.

"Yes. One of the male staff or one of the older boys would rape the girl getting her pregnant. Then she is forced to have the child whereas the baby is sold to a couple that couldn't get a child the legal way."

Tatsumi felt sick to his stomach. How could any person treat children in such a heartless brutal way. "You mean. No one wanted to adopt Alicia?"

"No, she told me that it was because of her cursed eyes. There were a few families that were interested but soon changed their minds when they saw her eyes," Muraki said sadly. "She told me that one family literally ran out of the orphanage because they claimed her eyes were those of the devil. So after that, I informed the authorities and that placed was closed down. The entire staff was trialed and found guilty on numerous accounts. And each one is serving twenty to forty years in prison. After that, I just couldn't leave her in the system that failed to protect her." He smiled. "She had the eyes of a puppy that knew it had no future. So, I decided to take custody of Alicia. The red tape in America was discouraging at times but I remembered that I had the life of a young girl that was finally coming out of her shell to take care of. Granted it was difficult with me being a doctor but when the court realized that she would be better off with me. I found myself to be the happiest man alive. So finally after two years, I was given custody of Alicia."

"So, she is your daughter?"

"Heavens no, we both agreed that Alicia did not want to be my daughter. She told the judge that she wanted nothing of that kind of relationship. Alicia said she would settle for having an older brother taking custody of her. So, I became her legal guardian and raised her as my sister. Afterwards, we came back here to Japan when my internship was finished."

"I think I understand. She doesn't want anyone to touch her because of what she suffered at that orphanage," said Tatsumi.

"Something like that. But don't get me wrong. She's very possessive of things she considers as her property. Why do you think she was willingly to tear down all of Meifu to get me out of here? It's just how she is. In her short life, I was the only one whoever showed her an ounce of kindness and love. _'That is until Saki started to take control of my body.' _Muraki shook that dark thought of his half brother from his mind as he continued his talk with Tatsumi. "It took me a long while before she would allow me to hug her the way I do now. I'll tell you the whole story one day but for now you can do either two things. You can either just let her go and move on. Or you can fight to get her back."

"I don't know what I can do to get her back. She told me quite clearly that she wants nothing to do with me. She called me an idiot for believing in that love at first sight crap and then she told me she never wanted to see my silly love sick face ever again."

"Wow, that was harsh," said Muraki smiling at the hertbroken secretary. "It's obvious she is worried about you getting hurt by that devil that seems to be stalking her." Tatsumi was about to say something but Muraki stopped him. "She does care Mr. Tatsumi she's just stubborn unfortunately. She is willing to sacrifice her own happiness so you will be safe."

"I don't know. She looked as though she hated the ground I walked on."

"I know my sister." The silver hair man smirked at him. "And you are her most prized possession. How do I know this, you ask?" He chuckled. "Just as she could see the threads of fate binding Tsuzuki and I together. So I can see the threads binding her to you."

Tatsumi looked at himself. "But I see no thread."

"Of course you can't see them. Not many people can. But you can believe that fate has bound you and Alicia together. Now, do you want to give up or get her back."

"Of course I want her back," said Tatsumi. "I meant what I said to her. I do love her."

"That's good to hear," Muraki said smiling. "Now, my plan is rather simple, all you have to do is make her believe that she is loosing you."

"How do I go about doing that?"

"Simple, make her jealous."

The Shadow Master stared at the silver hair man as though he had lost all his common sense. "Let me explain." Muraki leaned across the desk and began to tell Tatsumi what he should do.

xxxxx

Tatsumi would have had to wait two weeks before he could put Muraki's plan to work. Alicia and the other warriors were very busy. But thanks to a sneaky older brother and a vindictive old man that is the head of the Kurenai village, he told them where Alicia would be.

Alicia was staking out a very exclusive restaurant for a demon that was attacking the patrons once they left. It was getting close to her dinner time and it was rather boring when she spied Tatsumi walking into the same restaurant with a very beautiful blonde hair woman on his arm. Alicia frowned as the woman playfully hit him on the arm. _'I wonder who that is he's with? Could she be someone he's dating?' _She frowned in thought and then shook her head as though to shake the absurd thought from her mind. _'There's no way he would be seriously dating anyone. She's probably an associate of his from work and they are talking ministry business. _So, she didn't think much about it.

The next time she saw him, he was coming out of a movie theater with his arms wrapped around a drab mousy looking thing with glasses that was too big for her face and her dull brown hair hung limply over her shoulders. Alicia sneered in disgust as her jealousy began to rise with every sighting. This went on for two weeks, she would either be at work or coming home from work when she would see Tatsumi with a different woman on his arm. and with each passing day her anger would go up a notch until a month after she had stopped seeing him, she saw Tatsumi along with that she-man security head, Kazuma something. For the life of it Alicia could not remember the woman's name nor did she try to remember it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She decided that she would see what was going on between the two of them. She slipped into the restaurant and spied on the two. She would never admit to anyone that she was jealous but when she saw that woman touch her Tatsumi's cheek . . . Wait, did she just say that Tatsumi was hers. Well, it doesn't matter. The fact is that thing was touching her property and she should . . .Do nothing. Alicia was so angry with herself. Tatsumi could see whomever he pleases. He was an unattached man and very very handsome.

Alicia was so angry until she could bite iron and spit nails. She stormed out of the restaurant in search of the demon that was terrorizing a high school. An hour later, she arrived at the Junjo High School and found the pesky demon that has been scaring the student body. Unfortunately for the poor feline demon that she was chasing, Alicia took out all her rage on the demon. Her staff was on fire when she brought it down on top of the demon's head splitting its skull open. It roared in terrible agony as blood black like ink oozed from the wound. The demon tried weakly to escape her wrath but that was not to be for the demon. Alicia caught the creature and began to brutally cave its skull in with her staff. It was as though she had lost all control. She began to enjoy the sound of the staff cracking bones and the demon's dying scream was like music. As its black blood splattered across her face, Alicia's eyes took on a shear look of blood lust. She began to laugh insanely as she continued to pound the demon into nothing more than a black stain on the roof top. Alicia snapped out of her blood lust and stared in horror at what she had done. In all her years as a Kurenai warrior, she has never done anything this twisted before and then enjoyed it. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

While Tatsumi was making Alicia jealous. At the same time, Muraki was having troubles of his own. Tsuzuki was angry at him and he still didn't know what he did to make the purple eye guardian kick him out of their bedroom. The other day Tsuzuki yelled and screamed at Muraki because he had eaten the last piece of pie. Muraki had spent most of the day and the entire night trying to calm Tsuzuki down. The pale man wasn't the only one that suffered from Tsuzuki's strange behavior. Just about everyone that came upon him were sliced to ribbon by his venomous tongue. He even had poor Wakaba running out of the office crying her eyes out. And then other days, he would be sitting at his desk eating a strange mixture of sardines, ice cream and chocolate syrup and crying for no reason at all. At night he would eat sushi, pickels, sardines and carrots mixed in a large bowl of ketchup. The next morning he would run to the bathroom and puke it all up. The same thing happened to him at work except it wasn't what he had eaten but what he smelled, apple pie. The scent turned his stomach inside out as he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Everyone became worried. Apple pie was Tsuzuki's all time favorite food. To see him turning a sickly green at the mere smell of the dessert, that just wasn't right.

Usually Watari would be hard at work on one of his experiments but that day, he was listening to all his friends complain about Tsuzuki 's weird behavior.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said Muraki raking his fingers through his hair sighing in exhaustion. His eyes had dark rings around them from having to stay up all night with Tsuzuki when he had one of his spells. "One minute he's yelling at everyone. The next he's crying and eating these bizarre things, and then he runs to the bathroom to throw up everything he has eaten.."

Watari had been the only one lucky enough to have avoided the Wrath of Tsuzuki since he has been in his lab or out on assignment or with the love of his life, Oriya. "Wait, did you say he has been acting strange, eating weird stuff and throwing up?" He paid no attention to them as they answered his question._ 'I wonder if . . . Oh my. This is it!'_ Watari became excited. "Go get Tsuzuki and bring him here right away."

"Why?" asked Hisoka.

"Just do it?" The blonde hair scientist began to take empty flasks out of his work desk.

Twenty minutes later, Tatsumi, Hisoka and Muraki returned with an irate Tsuzuki. "What the hell do you think you are doing dragging me here." The silver blonde with the help of Tatsumi pulled the struggling Tsuzuki to Watari's lab.

Hisoka tried to talk reason to his partner but it was like talking to a brick wall. "Tsuzuki, you have nothing to worry about. Watari is just going to run some tests on you to see what is wrong with you?"

"Watari is a quack!" snapped the angry purple eye man. "And there is nothing wrong with me." He added waspishly.

"I beg to differ. You have been snapping at everyone and then crying your eyes out. Muraki says that you have been puking your guts out at night and in the morning." Tatsumi jerked the angry man down the hall to the lab where Watari was waiting for him. "And now, the smell of the one dessert you love completely is making you sick to the stomach. I'm sorry Tsuzuki but you are having those tests."

"Kai is just being a poopie head." Tsuzuki tried jecking his arm free but the Shadow Master held on tight "I don't want to take any STUPID TESTS!"

"You will submit to these tests, Tsuzuki," ordered Muraki as he yanked Tsuzuki around to face him. The guardian shranked away from that steely silver eye that flashed dangerously at him. Then he pulled the purple eye shinigami into the lab.

"Fine," Tsuzuki grumbled.

"Will you guys excuse us," said Watari.

As the other three went out to sit in the hall and wait, Muraki began to think about the symptoms Tsuzuki was showing. "You know," he said sitting down. "You might think I am crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that Asato is a man I would swear that the symptoms he was showing were those of a pregnant woman."

"You're right. You are crazy," snipped Hisoka.

After about fifteen minutes of doing tests, Tsuzuki finally walked out of the lab. "Well," asked Muraki jumping to his feet.

"He told me to wait out here with you," said Tsuzuki.

"What could that scatterbrain be up to," said Hisoka.

No more than five minutes after Tsuzuki walked out of the lab, Alicia came running down the hall. Without so much as giving them a glance, she rushed into the lab closing the door behind her.

"What is going on?" said Tatsumi. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from the lab. All four men rushed into the lab to see Alicia and Watari holding on to each other while jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is going on here?" demanded Muraki. "Why is my sister here?"

"Well it was her idea to do this experiment," said Watari smiling. "And I must say, I never thought it would actually happen."

"What experiment?" asked Tatsumi frowning.

"Alicia Muraki what did you do?" demanded her elder brother.

"You may as well take a seat because I have a feeling that you will be needing it by the time I am through," said Alicia smirking at her brother.


	15. Chapter 15: Testing the Bonds of Fate

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 15: Testing the Bonds of Fate

"You may as well take a seat because I have a feeling that you will be needing it by the time I am through," said Alicia smirking at her brother.

The four men walked into the lab and took a seat. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Tatsumi sat on the long leather couch while Muraki took a seat on the armrest beside Tsuzuki.

"Now, tell us what this is all about?" asked Muraki staring at his sister.

"Well, what I am about to tell you no one but we of the Kurenai sect knows and Watari because he is my partner in crime." She smiled at the blonde. "Anyway, this may sound impossible but it is the truth," said Alicia as she paced back and forth before the men. "A few years ago, I was sent to a small fishing village in Shingu near Osaka. There were a couple of dog demons that were terrorizing the locals. I followed their tracks to a nearby forest. There I found two white dog demons about the size of a mini van. As you would guess, a fight ensued and just as I was about to get rid of them. One of them released this pitiful whine and about a second or two later, two more came out. These two were much bigger than the two I fought. I would say they were the size of a two-story house. Fighting all four was hard, very hard but I had taken down one of the larger ones. Just as I was about to strike the killing blow, the other pleaded with me not to kill its mate.

Usually I wouldn't listen to what a demon had to say but something about these demons told me that killing them would be wrong. So, I released him and I found out that the two smaller ones were their children. It seems that they were bored and wanted to have some fun. They said they didn't mean to scare anyone. They just wanted someone other than their sibling to play with. So, I gathered the villagers together and we all had a long discussion with the demons."

"Hold it," said Hisoka raising his hand stopping her. "What has that got to do with what is wrong with Tsuzuki?"

"Everything," said Watari smiling. "Now, hush before you miss the best part."

"As I was saying, these demons were different. They were able to transform themselves into a human like form."

"Really? I didn't think a demon had a solid form," said Tatsumi.

"Well they do. Anyway, the older demon was a full-blood demon and the other was half demon half human."

"And the point is," snapped the blonde teenager.

"My point is, the half demon was the one who had the children," said Alicia.

"You're losing me," said Muraki. "So what if some half demon female had children."

Alicia turned to Watari smiling and the two snickered in a conspiratorial way as they turned back to face the others.

"She never said the other was female," said Watari smiling. "She just said a half demon."

The four men sat there still not realizing what was being said. Alicia sighed. "You men are all alike whether you're alive or dead, you're all knuckleheads." She smiled at her brother. "Congratulations big brother, you're going to be a daddy." An uneasy silence fell upon the room as her words sunk in deep. Then the silence was shattered.

"WHAT!" yelled the four men.

"That's impossible," said Muraki staring at his sister in shock. Alicia grabbed the test results off of the table and handed them to him. Kazutaka took the papers and began looking them over.

"You're a doctor. You tell me." She folded her arms across her chest daring him to prove her wrong. "Watari did these tests three times and the results are the same. Asato Tsuzuki Muraki is going to have your baby."

"There must be some mistake," said Tsuzuki. The violet eye shinigami stared from his sister-in-law to his best friend in shock. "I can't be pregnant. I'm a man."

Muraki could not believe what he was reading. He read the results again to make sure. He slowly raised his head to stare at the smiling face of his sister._ 'I'm going to be a father.' _The papers fell from his numb hands as he slipped off the armrest of the couch falling to the floor. Tsuzuki and Alicia hurriedly rushed to his side while the other two just sat stunned at what they were hearing.

"Kai! Kai!" Tsuzuki said worried as he stared into the glassy eyes of his husband.

"Come on brother, snap out of it," said Alicia gently slapping his cheek. "He's lost in his own world. You have any smelling salt."

Watari rushed to his desk and took out a small vial. Handing it to Alicia, she unscrewed the lid and passed the vial under his nose. Muraki quickly snapped out of his catatonic state.

"Are you all right?" asked Tsuzuki kissing his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Muraki stared into Alicia's face. "This isn't some joke you're playing on me?"

"I like a good joke just as much as the next person but I would never in a million years joke about something as important as this." She pulled him into a hug. "You're going to be a daddy."

"But how is this even possible?" asked Hisoka as he stared at his partner in shock.

Alicia released Muraki from her hug and settled back on her knees. "Well, not much is known about devils and the info I had was about demons and their reproduction abilities. So, I surmised that if a half demon could give birth why not a half devil."

"Alicia! Don't!" Muraki said squeezing her hand trying to silence her.

"What do you mean half devil?" asked Tsuzuki staring at them with wide violet eyes.

"She didn't mean anything by it." Muraki glared at his sister.

Alicia rolled her eyes at him. "Kai, it's best to tell him now. I mean how else are you going to explain him being pregnant."

"You mean I'm a . . . a devil," Tsuzuki said shocked leaning against the wall.

"Of course."

"Alicia!" Muraki warned frowning at his sister. "Tsuzuki, it doesn't matter. You are you."

"You knew." Tsuzuki turned to face his husband with wide, frighten violet eyes.

Muraki shook his head. "No, in the beginning I thought you were a demon but after Alicia took that blood sample I had taken from you and examined it. She found out that your blood was not that of a demon but of a devil. At least that is what she is guessing."

"What do you mean guessing?" asked Tatsumi.

"She has never had any devil blood in which to compare to make sure?"

"Our findings are accurate," said Alicia. "Every demon we go up against, we take a sample of their blood and they all are the same. All demons have what we call a third chromosome. I guess it's why a male demon, whether its a full blooded demon or half demon, is able to have children. But Tsuzuki's blood is different. You know how humans have red and white blood cells."

"Yes," said Hisoka.

"Well, when we examined Tsuzuki's blood closely, we found a third blood cell. It was black."

"What?" said Tsuzuki staring at her in horror.

"If you're not looking for it you will think they are red blood cells because they rapidly change from red to black in the blink of an eye."

Everyone was speechless upon hearing this bit of news.

Tsuzuki sighed and sat down beside his husband. "I have always known I was different from the other children. It's why I was never accepted into the village where I lived." Then he looked up at Alicia. "He abandoned me. I guess having a son that was more human than devil was too much for him and that's why he left us."

"Well, we could go into a lengthy discussion about your parent which I could care less about. What should matter to you is the here and now. You are going to have a baby, a little boy or girl that will be looking to you for love and safety." Alicia smiled at her brother-in-law. "And to me, that is what is important not your heritage. What do you say? Shall we leave the past where it is and concentrate on the future?"

_'Leave the past where it is. Maybe Alicia is right.' _He smiled brightly._ 'After all, I'm going to be a daddy.' _

"She's right," said Muraki cupping his cheeks. "We are going to have a baby. I think that is the greatest thing I have heard in my entire life and afterlife, next to you agreeing to marry me, of course."

"Of course. You're right." He pressed his lips against those of the silver blonde.

"Oh yeah! Baby shower!" yelled Alicia excited. "I can't wait to tell Mizuki. She is going to flip. I'll call you when we have everything set up. Bye." Alicia leaped to her feet and ran out of the lab.

"Wait!" called Muraki but it was too late. He sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall when it comes to her."

"Well, those are the breaks," said Tsuzuki getting to his feet and holding out a hand. Muraki took the outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Now, Tsuzuki," said Watari walking up to them. "I want to see you back here in two weeks for a check up."

"I'll make sure he's here," said Muraki. "And I'll make sure he takes proper care of himself. No more pigging out on sweets and junk food."

Tsuzuki dropped his head as he could just imagine all those delicious apple pies flying out of the window. "It's not fair," he whined.

"Also, Tatsumi. You will have to put him on desk duty until he gives birth." Watari began straightening the papers on his desk. "I don't want him to be too stressed out. This is the first time something like this has happened and I do not want to take any chances."

"Oh man, the chief is going to freak," said Hisoka.

Twenty minutes later, Tatsumi found himself in chief Konoe's office telling him the amazing news. He didn't freak out as Hisoka thought. The elderly man just banged his forehead against his desk saying, "Why does all the weird stuff happens in the Summons Department."

xxxxx

Deep beneath the ministry in a dimly lit chamber lord Enma stands before a large blue globe. A sinister voice that was ice wrapped in silk spoke from the globe. "You should be happy. Little Tsuzuki is going to have a baby and the child's power will add to that of the ministry. But I guess you're happy for another reason."

"I am," said Enma. "You should be as well."

"Oh, I am happy. After all, the child will possess great powers from both of its parents. And all that lovely power will belong to us." The sinister voice chuckled. "I know it has been a very long time since we have touched each other. It almost seems like a lifetime since I kissed your soft lips." Suddenly pale blue ghostly hands came from the globe to caress his cheeks. "It seems like an eternity since I have touched you."

The king of hades moaned as two more ghostly hands appeared and slipped into his robes stroking his flaccid cock to life. He gasped and moaned as several more hands appeared. They began to slowly undress him and then stroke and caress his body all over.

Enma felt an unbearable heat course through his body to settle in his groin. The hands tugged and stroked his nipples to hard nubs. Another hand touched his lips and thrust two of its fingers in and out of his mouth. While another hand wrapped around his waist and the long ghostly fingers slipped in between his ass and thrust forward.

Enma moaned in bliss as the ghostly fingers thrust into his body while stroking his erection. His hips snapped back and forth as he thrust his erection into the pale blue hand while impaling himself onto the fingers inside his ass. It was becoming too much for him to control. He felt himself nearing his climax. With a few more strokes, Enma released his seeds to the floor. His body went limp as the ghostly hands gently lowered him to the floor and brushed the sweat dampened hair from his face. Spasm after spasm shook his body as he lay on the floor with half lidded eyes staring at the glowing blue globe.

"Soon, my beloved. Soon, you and I will be together and there will be no one that will be able to stop me from sending this world into total chaos." The hands stroke his cheek once again. "Now sleep, my sweet. Rest yourself for the day of judgement is close at hand." Slowly his eyes closed and he dreamed of long black hair and violet eyes.

xxxxx

After Alicia told Mizuki about the baby, she was excited. The two went to a small restaurant to make plans for the baby shower. They were trying to decide what to get for the baby when Tatsumi and Kazuma walked into the restaurant. The hostess led them to a table that was near the piano player.

Alicia felt her blood began to boil at the sight. She was so angry until she crushed the glass in her hand. Snapping out of her rage, she let Mizuki take a look at her hand.

"You're lucky the glass did not cut your hand," said Mizuki.

Alicia picked up her napkin and dried her hand. She said nothing as she continued to glare at the couple that walked in.

"What happened?" Mizuki turned to see Tatsumi and his date sitting close together listening to the music. "You know, if you want we . . ."

"It's all right," said Alicia cutting her off before the other girl could say anything else. "Let's go. We have to get things ready for the baby shower." She got up followed by Mizuki and quickly left the restaurant.

Alicia left Mizuki in charge of the baby shower. While her friend did that, the silver hair Kurenai warrior followed Tatsumi and Kazuma around for a few weeks. She was on top of a nearby building with a pair of binoculars spying on Tatsumi and his date in a well-known restaurant sitting in a dim corner. Alicia growled like a wild animal as she watched that thing touch her Tatsumi on the cheek. Whoa, did she just think that. She lowered the binoculars and turned to lay on her back. She stared up at the night sky as the moon hung suspended above the Earth. She sighed as she kept her gaze on the moon.

_'Why am I so angry. We . . . no, I am the one that didn't want to see him again.' _Alicia sighed as she closed her eyes. _'What is wrong with me. I was fine a few days ago until I started seeing him with these other women.' _Suddenly her eyes snapped opened. "Could I be . . . jealous?" _'No, it can't be. If I was, it would mean that I have made a huge mistake in ending our relationship.' _Feeling foolish, Alicia gathers her stuff and disappears off the rooftop.

Three weeks later, Alicia and Mizuki had the baby shower for Tsuzuki. During the baby shower, Alicia tried to squeeze as much information out of Tsuzuki as she could about Tatsumi's new love interest. She was not liking what she was hearing. He had completely gotten over her. And to add salt to her wound, he and Kazuma were planning on going on vacation together in a few months.

She was livid. She was thinking a horrible second death was too good for that muscle head female. But then, reality crashed down on her as she remembered that she and Tatsumi were no longer dating. Which means, she has no say so on whom he dates. She felt her heart break as she placed a false smile on her face. She had to put on a happy face. After all, this party was for Tsuzuki and his baby. Don't get her wrong, she was happy for the violet eye shinigami but she just felt empty inside.

Muraki had told Tsuzuki everything and asked for his help. To make his friend happy, Tsuzuki was glad to help in any way possible. Although, he told them their little plan was dangerous considering how volatile Alicia gets when it deals with the people she cares about. But Muraki had convinced him that it would be all right because he knows how his sister thinks. So, Tsuzuki told her what his husband had told him to say and the reaction was what Muraki said it would be. One minute she was ready to kill and the next she was sulking. _'I just hope you know what you are doing Tatsumi.' _

This went on for several days afterwards. Alicia would either see them walking along the street holding hands, sitting in a restaurant or coming out of a theater when she would be returning from her assignment.

xxxxx

Tatsumi would pat himself on the back whenever he saw the object of his affections turned green with envy or red with rage. Either one suited Tatsumi just find as long as it made Alicia realized that he was the one for her.

Everything was going as planned until Muraki reported that Alicia was going to China and would be there for a week. While Alicia was away, the secretary would amuse himself by watching Watari trying to keep a detailed account of Tsuzuki's pregnancy. The things the blonde hair shinigami would do in the name of science. He even went through the security tapes to keep an eye on their violet eye friend. Tsuzuki had more mood swings than a fish had scales. And Watari became excited with ever detail he came across. To him, Tsuzuki's pregnancy was like finding the lost city of Atlantis.

It was now four days pass the date when Alicia was suppose to have returned from China but the head of the village said something came up and Alicia needed to stay longer.

It started out as a normal work day. Tsuzuki and Terazuma got into another argument though it seems Tsuzuki was more violent than usual. Watari was taking notes and Muraki was standing by the door staring at his husband fighting with Terazuma. Muraki had made it a point not to be near Tsuzuki when he was irritated, and right now, he was irritated up to his eyeballs with the other shinigami.

Tatsumi turned just in time to see Kazuma walking up to him waving. She stopped in front of him and held two tickets to the fall concert of the Tokyo Pop Orchestra. She was telling him about the outdoors concert that was taking place at Ueno Park when Alicia walked into the building. Kazuma had her back to the doors so she could not see the look of murder on Alicia's face.

Muraki walked up to his sister and sat his chin on her shoulder while standing behind her. "Welcome home sister."

She only grunted as she continued to angrily stare at how close Tatsumi was standing beside Kazuma.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she said looking away but immediately glanced back at the couple.

"Are you sure?" Muraki asked. "You seem sort of mad because Mr. Tatsumi is talking to Miss Kazuma."

"Why would I be mad.?" Alicia folded her arms across her chest and turned away from the laughing couple. She clenched her teeth and growled angrily.

"You sure seem mad to me." He released his hold on her.

"Well, I'm not. Mr. Tatsumi can see whomever he wants," she said a little uncertain. "I mean we're not seeing each other."

Muraki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "You can fool some of the people some of the time but you can't fool me at all. I know you're in love with him. And I can see you are holding back the urge to totally annihilate Miss Kazuma. You should go to him and tell him how you feel."

"What are you talking about? I have no . . ."

But before she could finish her lie, Muraki interrupted her. "Silly. Just as you could see the red threads of fate binding me to Asato. So I can see them binding you to Tatsumi."

"But he's . . ."

"It doesn't matter. Fate has decided to bind the two of you together."

"I don't know," she said undecided.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Alicia?" He turned her to face him. "You can't be my little sister. My sister would never be afraid to show her emotions and neither would she allow anyone to take what she considers her possession away from her."

Suddenly he saw the old fire burning in her eyes as she turned to face Tatsumi and Kazuma. She grinded her teeth together. "You're right. I'll be damned if I let that scank take away what is rightfully mine." She stomped over to the two.

Tatsumi watched in fascination as Alicia surged toward them like a tidal wave ready to drown all that got in her way. He smirked to himself. Maybe he should have said a tornado. Anyway, all that mattered to him was that Alicia was coming toward them and see looked as though she was ready to wage war.

Kazuma had turned around when she felt a raging presence behind her. The security head turned to see a darkly scowling Alicia coming to a stop behind them.

"Tatsumi, I want a talk with you. Now."

"Excuse me, but he is busy right now," said Kazuma staring incredulously at the young woman.

Alicia pushed past Kazuma and grabbed Tatsumi by the arm. "Well, your conversation is officially over." The secretary and the Kurenai warrior were surrounded by a blizzard of white feathers and they disappeared.

xxxxx

They reappeared inside Alicia's apartment. Tatsumi stood and watched as she paced back and forth in the living room mumbling something to herself. This went on for fifteen minutes before he decided to speak.

"So, you wanted to speak with me Miss Muraki?"

She stopped her pacing to stare up at him. Then she turned away to glare at the floor as though it was the cause of all her problems.

Tatsumi waited a few minutes before he sighed. "Well, if you have nothing to say." He started to walk toward the door. "I should be going home to get ready for my date with Kazuma."

"No!" She turned and threw her arms around his neck hugging him as though he would disappear. "Don't leave. Please."

"Miss Muraki?"

"I don't want you to go out with her," she said against his chest.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because I . . . iloveyou." She said against his chest.

Tatsumi smiled. "I'm sorry but I couldn't understand you."

"I love you." Alicia sighed and raised her head to stare up into his face. "While I was away for those eleven days, I had a chance to review these strange, anxious, angry feelings I had whenever I saw you with that woman. I was so jealousy of her for spending time with you. It was eating me up inside. I couldn't sleep because I would see your face in my dreams. I realized after spending those restless, sleepless nights in China that I was at peace when I was with you. I knew that I had to tell you how I felt before I lost you completely. I love you and only you."

"You don't sound too thrilled about being in love with me." He turned his back to her and smirked. "Maybe I should just go find Kazuma and . . ."

"No!" She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist stopping him. "I love you. I really do. I'm sorry about breaking up with you." She rested her forehead against his back. "It's just that I was scared. No one has ever said they loved me before. Well, Kai has but he's my brother. So that doesn't count. Anyway, ever since I was little, people have always hated me or been afraid of me because of my eyes. They were unnatural and frightening. Which was why no one ever wanted to adopt me."

Tatsumi turned to face her and cradled her cheeks in his hands. He tilted her face upward and he smiled at her. "They were fools. I think your eyes are very beautiful." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Tatsumi walked into the dimly lit room. Alicia kicked off her boots as he laid her on the bed. He pressed his lips hungrily against hers as his hands began to unbutton her vest. She sighed in relief as her breasts were freed from the constricting fabric. Raising her arms over her head, he removed the leather vest and tossed it on the floor. She moaned into his mouth as one hand cupped and gently squeezed her breast.

She gasped in shock as his hand moved down to the buckle of her belt. She grabbed his hand stopping him. Tatsumi stared into her frightened eyes. He smiled gently down at her. "You don't have to be afraid."

Alicia took a deep breath and removed her hands. Tatsumi unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper. He eagerly removed the leather pants with only a little difficulty and threw them on the floor to join the vest. His hand glided over the smooth skin stretched over her rib cage. Alicia shivered and moaned. With deliberate slowness, his lips traced an evocative path over the soft curves of her body, arousing each sensory nerve-ending until she thought she would explode. His tongue and lips began to explore every hidden crevice of her body. Then he lowered his mouth to her breast to tease and tantalize one burgeoning peak before moving to render a similar assault on its twin.

When Alicia thought she could take no more, Tatsumi's head moved lower, leaving a scorching trail in its wake. With one swift movement he removed her panties. Alicia gasped as she quickly covered her crotch with her hands from his staring eyes. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in shame.

"What's wrong?" asked Tatsumi.

"No one has ever seen me like this," she said in a tiny voice.

"You don't have to be afraid. Remove your hands."

Alicia took a deep breath and laid her arms at her side exposing herself for his viewing pleasure but she kept her eyes closed.

Tatsumi stared down at her luscious caramel colored body. She was breathtaking with long silver hair that was splayed out beneath her. Firm pert nipples that begged to be sucked and a slim sexy body. His eyes stopped at the patch of silver hair that covered her mound. He snickered softly. "Well, I see that your hair isn't dyed white as I had thought."

Alicia's eyes snapped opened as she glared up at him. Forgetting her embarrassment she raised her fists to strike him but the secretary grabbed her flying fists and held them at her side.

"Don't get mad," he said smiling. "I had to loosen you up. You were so uptight."

She stared up at him in shock. Her eyes roamed over his splendid muscled frame. Skin smooth with the sheen of a lite perspiration stretched over his rib cage, then tapered down to lean hips and a taut stomach. Alicia's gaze stopped there as she refused to go any lower.

Alicia blushed as she stared into his smiling blue eyes and cleared her throat. "When did you get undressed?"

"Being a shinigami has its advantages." He smiled. "You can touch me. I don't mind. I want you to be comfortable with my body."

Slowly she sat up and Tatsumi sat back on his knees. Raising one hand, she ran her fingers over his chest pulling a slight sigh from him. She stopped to stare into his half lidded eyes. Then her hands began to move as she tentatively began her exploration of his body. She was entranced by the silkiness of his skin and the shape of his body. Every inch of him screamed**_ 'Behold, I am man! Worship me.' _**

This was the first male body Alicia had ever seen unclothed and she could not help but continue to touch it. His flesh rippled in excitement from her innocent touches. She leaned forward and closed her lips around his left nipple. Tatsumi gasped and then moan as she gently sucked it. She raised her other hand and tugged on the other nipple.

Then her gaze was drawn down to the hard erect flesh that poked her in the stomach. Hesitantly she lowered her hand to touch the head. She could hear his breathing becoming labored. Then she gently wrapped her hands around his throbbing length and he cried out as her hands began to gently squeeze the warm hard flesh.

Startled by his cry, she quickly released him and stared in fright into his lust filled eyes. She bit her bottom lip afraid that she might have hurt him.

"Don't stop," he said in a low husky voice.

So, Alicia wrapped her hands around his cock again. She became fascinated by the smooth texture of the skin. She dipped her finger into the slit int he head of his cock as she spread precum around the head.

A powerful shiver went up his spine as Alicia's warm hands encircled his erection and began pumping it. The secretary began panting as shivers rippled through his body. Alicia's innocent exploration was making him hot hard and very horny. He had to stop this before he orgasm.

Pulling Alicia's hands away, Tatsumi let his raging heartbeat settle down some. He stared into her silver orbs with lust filled eyes. Then he pushed her back onto the bed. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers thrusting his tongue inside to plunder the sweetness.

Then he left a trail of kisses down her chin over her long, smooth neck and latched his mouth onto her right nipple. Alicia writhed and moaned beneath his mouth. His tongue circled the dark peak to move down the mound of flesh over her flat stomach. He stopped his wandering tongue to lave inside the cavern of her navel. Then he moved even lower to nuzzle his nose into the soft patch of silver pubic hair. She yelped as he nipped her there.

Alicia could only sigh and shiver from the sensations of heat coursing through her veins. She was startled for a moment when she felt hm nip and suck at her clitoris. Alicia gasped and moaned as she felt an intense fire burning between her thighs. Her fingers tightened in the strands of his silky sable colored hair. Biting her bottom lip, she felt the fire spread to her belly. "Tat-sumi," she said panting out. "I . . . I." She could not say any more as she felt a tingling go throughout her entire body as his tongue was thrust inside her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders as she writhed and squirmed beneath his hungry mouth. "Tatsumi, no more," she begged.

Raising his head, Tatsumi smiled down at her. Then he moved up and sealed his lips against hers. She moaned into the kiss as she could taste herself in his mouth. The secretary lowered his head to her neck to nip and lap the silken flesh. Her skin tasted like strawberries, and he had to taste more as his tongue swiped across her skin once again.

He left little love bites down her neck as he closed his lips over her nipple and then used his other hand to caress her other breast. Then he took one of her hands and settled it on his groin. Alicia gasped in shock as she felt the hard heavy length settle in her palm. She swears that the erect member was harder that the first time when she touched it. It was steel wrapped in satin.

Tatsumi groaned as he felt his erection become painfully hard in her soft hands. Pulling away before he could cum in her hands. His breath came in heavy pants as he settled himself between her spread thighs. She gasped as she felt his hardness pressed against her virgin opening. Upon hearing her gasp, Tatsumi stared into her frightened silver eyes.

"Ssshhh," he cooed. "I will not hurt you. I promise." Spying a bottle of cherry blossom body lotion on the night stand, Tatsumi picked up the bottle. Snapped open the top, he squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed the cool liquid over her opening and thrust one finger inside. Alicia grunted a little as he stretched her tight opening. Then he added a second and finally a third. His digits moved deep within her as Alicia began to impale herself onto his fingers.

A small whimper left her lips as he removed his fingers and coated his cock with the body lotion. Once he was nice and slick he positioned the head of his erection at her entrance. With one swift thrust, he buried himself deep within her.

Alicia stiffened as her nails penetrated the flesh of his arms and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to hold back the scream. Pain like nothing she had ever felt before tore through her body causing her to whimper. Tears slipped from under her closed eyelids to trickle down her cheek.

Tatsumi leaned down and licked the tears from her face. He remained still to let her get use to the invasion of her body. When the pain had ceased, she moved slightly to let him know that she was ready. He pulled out and thrust back in causing Alicia to moan in bliss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck holding him close. She was swept away by a whirlwind of intense desires within her aching body. She strained her body into his thrusts at a fevered pitch. With each thrust he made, he struck a spot inside of her that made every nerve ending inside of her explode.

Tatsumi could feel a fire in his belly as it rushed down to his groin. His thrusts became more frantic as he was reaching his climax. Sweat covered their bodies as he placed one of her legs over his shoulder so the thrusts would be deeper. With a few more deep, penetrating thrusts, Alicia screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Tatsumi groaned as the walls of Alicia's inside tightened around his cock and he spewed his essence into her willing body. The older man looked down at his love with wonder filled eyes and kissed her soft lips, knowing he had brought her to fulfillment. He lay holding her tightly while combing his fingers through her soft silver hair.

"That was the single most incredible thing I have ever experienced in my life," she said breathlessly.

Tatsumi smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Alicia rested her head against his chest as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Giving her one last kiss, he pulled her close into his arms and the two drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16:Encroaching Doom

Chapter 16: Encroaching Doom

Tatsumi awakened the next morning feeling quite relaxed and contented. He turned to the other side of the bed and found a note laying on the pillow where Alicia should have been. Sitting up, he picked up the piece of paper and read it.

There are towels and a robe in the bathroom. Feel free to use the shower. Once you are finished, meet me in the kitchen. I will have breakfast waiting.

Tatsumi smiled and looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. This was a first for him. Usually the secretary is up at 5:30 and at the ministry. But at the moment he couldn't work up the emotion to care if he was late. All that mattered to him was that he was happy. Stretching his arms over his head and yawning, he sees why Tsuzuki is always late for work. It feels nice not to have to get up and go to work.

He reaches over and grabs the pillow Alicia slept on. Hugging the pillow, he buries his nose into the soft material and inhales. The scent of cherries assaulted his nostrils as he thought about the incredible night he had shared with his beautiful lover. He did not want to get up but the sun has risen and he had no choice but to get up.

Although, he could call in sick. No, it's best that he goes in. His co workers might tear the ministry down if he is not there to keep a firm leash on them. Hopping out of bed, Tatsumi went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. Once he was finished, he put on the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. There he found a most delectable sight. Alicia was over the stove fixing breakfast wearing nothing but his dress shirt. He smiled as he leaned against the door frame and let his gaze move up her long silky legs.

"Why is it women look better in a man's shirt than the men do?" he asked smiling.

Upon hearing his voice Alicia turned around placing two plates filed with pancakes, sausage, bacon, egg and hash brown on the table. "Well the world is filled with mysteries and this is one of them," she said smiling. "Good morning."

As she turned to the cupboard reaching for two juice glasses, Tatsumi walked away from his perch against the door frame and molded his body against her back. "You feel nice," he said kissing her on the neck. Alicia giggled as she turned to face him. Tatsumi lifted her off her feet and sat her on the counter. "Good morning my sweet." He pressed his lips against hers in a searing passionate kiss. Alicia moaned as one of his hands slipped into the front of the shirt and caressed one of her breasts. The kiss grew intense as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her long legs around his back.

"Do you two mind," came a deep silky voice behind them. "We are trying to eat breakfast."

The two froze in shock as they turned to see who was invading their privacy. Muraki and Tsuzuki were sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" demanded Alicia releasing Tatsumi out of the leg lock she had him in.

"Well, I decided to give Saikai the morning off and I just knew you would have a big breakfast after last night," Muraki said smirking knowingly at his sister.

Alicia turned two shades of red before she began struggling to wrap her hands around his neck and strangle her brother. But Tatsumi held her firmly in his grip.

"Alicia, this is wonderful," said Tsuzuki pouring more syrup onto the pancakes. "Do you have any orange juice?"

Alicia sighed, slumping her shoulders. _'So much for making out in the kitchen.' _"Yeah, it's in the refrigerator."

"I'll get it," said Tatsumi.

Alicia hopped down and began to cooked breakfast for herself and Tatsumi.

"Well Mr. Tatsumi, I hope you plan on making an honest woman out of my sister," said Muraki. "Ouch!"

He got a spatula across the head for his comment as Alicia turned back to finish up.

Just as she finished putting the last pancake on the plate, the sound of the front door opening and then closing caused Alicia and Tatsumi to stop what they were doing. Alicia was about to go see what fool had broken into her apartment when suddenly, Watari and Oriya walked into the kitchen.

"The rooms on this floor are amazing," said Watari taking a chair. Then he looked up and saw a shocked Alicia and Tatsumi holding plates of food in his hands. "Well, good morning you two." He smiled.

"What the hell are they doing here?" roared Alicia.

"Well, Watari usually comes over to the house to eat breakfast," said Tsuzuki smiling as he began stealing food off of his husband's plate. "Since we were coming over here, we invited him and Oriya to join us."

"Thanks for the breakfast," said Oriya walking up to them and taking the plates. "I am starving." He placed one plate in front of Watari and he took the other.

"You invi-" Alicia lowered her head as she turned around. Knowing that it will do no good getting angry, she just sighed and began cooking again. This time Tatsumi helped her.

"Can I have more, please?" Tsuzuki hit them with his patented puppy dog stare complete with large round watery eyes.

"Is this what you have to put up with every day?" asked Alicia taking the plate from her brother-in-law and turning back to the stove.

"I'm afraid so." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose sighing.

"You deserve a medal. Or a long vacation." Alicia watched as Muraki fed a sausage to Tsuzuki.

"You don't know the half of it." Both the secretary and Alicia sighed in defeat. "Is there anyone else you invited?" asked Tatsumi. Just then Hisoka walked into the kitchen. Another heavy sigh was heard from the two.

"I suppose you want breakfast as well?"

"I'll just have a cup of tea," said the teenage guardian.

"I only buy tea when I have a cold," snorted Alicia.

"You may as well take a seat along with everyone else, Kurosaki," said Tatsumi.

"Is he the last person you goons invited," asked Alicia tapping her index finger against the counter angrily.

"Yes, he's the last one," said Muraki smiling.

"Are you sure?" the silver hair woman began drumming her fingers against her arms that was now folded across her chest. "You didn't invite that Terazuma guy or his partner? What about your chief or lord Enma?"

"Nope, just us." He took a sip of his juice.

"Oh yeah, we brought you a change of clothes Tatsumi," said Tsuzuki. "We figured you would need them. Your suit is lying on the couch."

"How did . . . Never mind." Tatsumi turned and began helping Alicia fix four more plates of food.

"So Alicia, you rent out this entire floor?" asked Watari taking a sip of his juice. "What do you do with the other rooms?"

Oriya snorted. "Rent nothing. She owns the entire building."

"WHAT!" Four sets eyes stared at her in shock.

Alicia turned to glare at the smirking long hair swordsman, and then turned her attention back to the others. "Yes, I own this building."

"Wow, you think I can get me an apartment here?" asked the long hair blonde guardian.

"What's wrong with the apartment you have now?" demanded Tatsumi.

"Nothing."

"If you like living in a box," mumbled Tsuzuki.

"What was that?" The secretary snapped at the purple eyed guardian

"Well Tatsumi, you have to admit that he is right. We don't get paid enough to live in a nice place like this," said Watari. "I mean the hotels we stay in when on a case isn't nearly this nice."

"What hotels," snorted Tsuzuki. "More like shacks." The two guardians burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe if you two would stop destroying the building with your crazy experiments or fighting with your co workers," he glared pointedly at Tsuzuki, "maybe you would have the money to live in a nicer apartment."

The sound of laughter erupted from everyone in the kitchen.

At least Tsuzuki and Watari had the decency to look embarrassed. There was no denying that Tatsumi spoke truth. If Tsuzuki wasn't destroying the building with the constant fights with Terazuma, Watari was blowing up the lab with his experiments. Between the two, they would be in debt for the rest of eternity.

An hour later Alicia and Tatsumi were finally alone. Alicia was reclining on her couch resting after the hectic morning she had. Tatsumi walked out of the bedroom dressed in the dark-brown suit Tsuzuki brought for him to wear. Seeing Alicia lying on the couch with her head resting against the armrest and eyes closed, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for the breakfast." He smiled down at her.

Alicia opened her eyes to stare into a pair of vivid blue eyes. She felt her heart thump against her chest as she resisted the urge to pull him down into a burning kiss. She had things to do and places to be. So, she stood up and began to straighten his dark blue tie. "Yes, well, it wasn't what I was hoping it would be. If I had known we were going to be bothered by uninvited pests, I would have put up a barrier."

"Well, it wasn't what I expected or hoped either, but it was nice to have the people you care about together."

Alicia arched a silver brow. "I've always heard you were strict but I never dreamed you would be so sappy." She giggled. "Maybe I should tell the others about this side."

"No, my sappiness is just for you alone." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Well, I should be heading for work. I'll see you after work?"

"I might be late because we are having a meeting at the village. So, you can let yourself in." She ran into the bedroom and came right back out. She placed a key in his hand.

Securing the key in his pocket, he pulled her into his arms. "Okay, until tonight." He gave a quick kiss and let his shadows engulf him. When the shadows fell away, Tatsumi was gone.

"So, this is what love feels like." Alicia smiled. "I like it."

xxxxx

It was late evening when Raylene appeared near a condemned shipping port. He made his way across the docks to a large warehouse. Sliding the door open he frowned in disgust as the stench of decay turned his stomach. Sealing himself in a barrier, he stepped inside closing the door behind him. Flipping the switch on the wall, the lights came on basking the building in a dim glow. The floor was littered with the bones of humans and some wild animals.

Stretched out in the corner was a gigantic black three-headed dog with glowing red eyes. One head was chewing on a human leg. The second was resting its head on the floor while the other watched Raylene from across the room. It had four legs like a regular dog and a long pointed tail that thumped against the floor crushing the skeletal remains of its victims.

"Really, I thought all you dogs buried your bones," Raylene smirked at the dog demon.

"Your sense of humor is only amusing to you, Fallen One," said the dog head that was watching him. "How goes your plan to bring back the Master?"

"Everything is going as planned. The master has only four months left before he will be free of his prison for all eternity."

"And what of the dragon twins?" the dog demon spat the name out in disgust.

"They as well as all their kind are still in the dark as to what we are planning," said Raylene.

"All I want to know is when I can kill them."

"You can have the elder dragon. The younger is mine."

"They are my prey and I will be the one to destroy them. I will make one watch as I tear the other to pieces." Green spittle foamed out of the other two dogs' mouths at the mention of the death they had in store for their enemies.

"Down Fight-o, you will have your chance. It's just that I have heard a lot about them from other demons." Raylene leaned against the wall crossing his arms across his chest. "From what I heard, the mere mentioning of their names had demons hiding in fear."

"It's true. They were ruthless when it came to hunting demons." The dog demon said remembering his battle with them. "They didn't care who got hurt as long as they made the kill. I had their Guide and was threatening to kill her if they moved. They moved. So I killed her and they didn't bat an eye when that girl was killed. I wouldn't even call them demons and they were beyond being monsters. They seemed to thrive in blood and death."

"Hence the meaning of what the stars really mean. The south star, the star of Chaos. The North star, the star of Oblivion."

The demon stared at him. "So, I take it you have spoken to ancient demon Galen. He is the only one that could have told the true meaning of the north and south star."

"Yes I did," said the devil smirking. "Now, let's continue with our talk. How did you get away?"

"I have to admit that I was badly wounded by them using the girl as a shield was my last resort of getting away alive but when they just allowed me to kill her I knew I was dead."

Raylene watched in fascination as the large black form shivered. He was amazed. He didn't think there was anyone or thing alive or otherwise that could make an Original shiver in fear. He would love to face at least one of them in battle.

"Just as they were moving in for the kill, their superiors called them back. That was all that saved me," said the demon. It narrowed its glowing red eyes at the fallen angel and snarled. "They are mine to kill. I claim first right to the kill."

Raylene smirked up at the demon. "Come now, there are two of them. Why can't I challenge one of them?"

"I want them to witness as I destroy everything they hold dear."

"How about this, what if I just injure one and let that one watch as you tear the other sibling apart."

"I will think about it." The dog demon raised one of its huge paws ejecting its claws and raking them against the wall of the warehouse. "With the death of the Dragon Twins, the Heavens will tremble in fear as the master walks upon the Earth once again." Then the dog turned his gaze back to the young man. "Are you sure about the location of the appearance of the gate?"

"There is no doubt. At the stroke of midnight on December 24 the gates to hell will appear among the ruins of these condemned buildings."

xxxxx

Somewhere in a secret village hidden in the forests of Hokkaido, Alicia as well as several other Kurenai warriors sat in a dimly lite chamber. Everyone stood as a group of six elderly men walked into the room. The warriors bowed and took their places on the colored cushions.

As soon as the meeting began, Alicia's mind began to wander about what happened between her and Tatsumi the other night. She didn't know why but she felt as though everything was now right in her world. Even the thought of running into the obnoxious devil, Raylene, did not dull the happiness she could feel blooming within her heart.

"Alicia."

She heard a voice call her name. The voice was so far away and at the moment it was not important enough to bring her out of her thoughts. 'I wonder what Tatsumi will be doing tonight?'

"Alicia." Again the voice spoke and she pushed the annoying voice to the back of her mind. She smiled. 'Maybe I should fix us a nice romantic dinner at home since we didn't get a chance to enjoy our breakfast this morning. Stupid Kai! He just had to ruin what would have been a wonderful bout of sex in the kitchen.'

"ALICIA!"

The silver hair young woman was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a plastic mug connect to her head. "OUCH!" she shrieked as she rubbed her sore head.

"Pay attention," said one of the elderly men. "It is time for your report."

The room erupted into giggles before everyone finally fell silent and waited. Alicia quickly got to her feet. "My apology." She bowed to the six elderly men.

"You seem happy today, little brat," said the elderly Master Takakura smiling at Alicia. "Is it something you wish to share with the rest of us?"

"It's nothing," said Alicia staring at the floor blushing.

"If that's the case, than pay attention. Now, began your report."

"Of course. As you know, I was sent to retrieve some children that was kidnaped by demons, but they weren't really demons. They were Symbionts.

"Symbionts? Are you sure?" asked one of the elders.

"I got a very good look at them and they were Symbionts. But from what creature, I have no idea."

"Hmm, too bad you didn't capture one, we could have experiment on it and found the identity of the demon it was spawned from," said another of the elders.

"I'm sorry, elder but once that devil arrived I did not have time to think," said Alicia.

"So what happened?"

"I can't say. I remember fighting the devil and losing. I was on the verge of blacking out or maybe I did black out. After I woke up in the hospital in Meifu, Kai told me that when I arrived there my eyes were . . . Well according to my brother, he told me my eyes were glowing and I was growling like some wild feral animal.

My brother had come across the devil when he was on his honeymoon in Hawaii. Kai said the devil called him a dragon twin, whatever that's suppose to mean. Anyway, I came upon the devil again when I was out having dinner. We fought but it wasn't too much of a battle. He just said the time is not right for our battle and that when the time comes he wants to witness the full strength of the south star. After that, he disappeared and I have not come across him again."

"If this devil has been coming after you the most, Why would the devil go after your brother?" asked one of the other men.

"At this time I have no reason. All I know is that the devil has, for reasons known only to him, has targeted me and my brother."

"Do you know for sure that this devil has targeted you and your brother only?" asked another elder.

"No one else has reported seeing the devil. So it's safe to say that he is coming after us?"

"Could your brother, while under the possession of his half brother, done something to anger this devil or did he make a pact with this devil?" asked Master Takakura stroking his long white beard.

"No," said Alicia. "If he had done something like that Saki would have made it a point of telling me. The sick bastard took pleasure in watching me suffer whenever he did something wicked while possessing my brother's body."

"Well it's safe to say that the devil is up to something and it concerns both you and your brother," said one of the elderly men.

"I agree. So you and your brother must be on guard at all times," said Master Takakura contemplatively. "Now, what else do you have to report."

"Well, I have nothing as of yet but I have asked both my brother and his partner Yutaka Watari to keep a detailed log of Asato's pregnancy."

"Oh the young half devil your brother married. Has anything happened?"

"Not yet," said Alicia. "It is early and Watari did say that it is normal for nothing exciting to happen during the beginning of a pregnancy."

"I still find it hard to believe that the young man was able to become pregnant," said another of the elderly men.

"Although he is only half devil, we should be able to learn a lot from him," said another.

"True," said Master Takakura. "Be sure to inform us on any new development during the pregnancy."

"I will." Then Alicia took her place back on the cushion and listened partially as another warrior made her report.

Once the meeting was over Alicia stepped out into the night air stretching her arms above her head. She hated these meetings. They always last well pass nightfall. She was about to leave when she heard someone calling to her. She turned to see a young man that was two years younger than her running over to meet her.

"Hey Subaru, you need something?" she asked.

The dark hair boy shook his head. "I have a message from master Takakura."

"That old coot doesn't want something does he?"

"No. he just wanted me to tell you this and I quote. Please be careful when dealing with this devil Raylene. It's obviously he wants something from either you or your brother. Whatever it is. I have a bad feeling that this devil means you and your brother harm. End quotes," said Subaru.

"Tell the old man, I promise I will be very careful," said Alicia.

"Alicia, wait." The teenage boy nervously bit his bottom lip. "I'm with Master Takakura. Please be careful. Every since you told us about this devil attacking you, I have . . . been having these awful nightmares about you and your brother being killed by a black spear." The boy looked up to see Alicia staring at him skeptically. "I know it sounds strange but your death . . ." The boy could not finish as tears welled up in his eyes to fall down his cheeks. "I'm sorry it's just that . . . if anything were to happen to you . . ."

Alicia pulled the dark hair boy into her arms. "You needn't worry. I have no intentions of going into a battle recklessly with a devil. And as for your dream of me and my brother dying, well I have no intentions of leaving this world any time soon." Then she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah," Subaru said embarrassed. "I'm sorry about bawling all over you. It's just that those nightmares finally got to me and I was scared."

"It's okay," said Alicia smiling down at the boy. Hey, you know you are old enough to start school in Tokyo. Why not move into the apartment building with the rest of us. You know I had that building built especially for anyone from the village wanting to live in Tokyo. As I said, it's time for you to continue your education. There is only so much you can learn here."

Subaru stared out at the quiet village below. "I don't know. I'm not as strong as you and the others which is why Master Takakura put me in charge of the library." Then he looked up at her. "Besides, I like working in the library."

"You don't have to give up your position here. I think that you should get out of this small village see what lies beyond this protective veil." She smiled at him. "You need to expand your horizon. Anyway, why not think about it. My offer will always be there."

"Thanks," said Subaru smiling. "You know, I might just take you up on your offer. I always wanted to know what the outside world was like every since your brother first brought to our village."

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner at the finest restaurant in Tokyo and since I have the day off tomorrow. I will show you around town. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," the boy said excited. "But I should tell my parents."

"Call them from my apartment. Besides I'm sure they won't mind when they find out that you are with me." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and as they walked away, they were surrounded by a tornado of white feathers and disappeared.

xxxxx

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei**


	17. Chapter 17: The Journal

**Disclaimer-I do not in anyway own any of the characters of Yami no Matseui **

Chapter 17: The Journal

It was midnight as I sit at my desk finishing the four-month report I had compiled for Alicia on the pregnancy of my Asato. While my report is for four months, my beloved is now entering his fifth month but from the way he looks, you would swear he was only three months pregnant. It's mine and Watari's opinion that our baby's development is slower than that of a human's. He has a cute pudgy belly but how he hates that. I still find it hard to believe at times that he is pregnant.

As I get up from my desk in my study, I make my way upstairs to my room. Peeking inside, I spy my darling Asato sleeping soundly curled up around my pillow. I smile. He looks so adorable, like a child. Closing the door, I make my way up to the attic. Switching on the light, I walk over to the wall near the window and gently pulled out the third panel revealing a safe behind it. I told Asato about every inch of this house except for this little secret safe. This is where I keep my private journal.

That's right. I, Kazutaka Muraki keeps a journal of my thoughts and feelings. Actually I have had this every since I first found that picture of Asato in my grandfather's papers. I take out the journal and sit down on the chaise lounge beneath the window. Opening the leather book I read the very first thing I had written in it.

_January 15_

_Today I was looking through my grandfather's old records and I came upon a thick vanilla folder with a name on it. Asato Tsuzuki. I wondered if this was one of my grandfathr's last patients before he died. I opened it and a photo fell out. I picked it up and gasped in awe. Lying in one of the hospital beds was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His right eye was wrapped in a bandage but I could tell from the other that his eye was . . . purple? What an unusual eye color but it suited him. Those eyes made him look like an angel. I slowly let my finger trace the outline of his face. But what struck me was the sadness that I saw in his one eye. It was as though he had suffered a great tragedy. I was entranced and enchanted by his angelic beauty. I don't know why it happened but I found myself wanting to desperately meet him. I could feel my heart thumping loudly aginst my chest as I contemplate on meeting him._

_I know love at first sight is rather a romantic notion but I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with this picture of a man I don't even know. It's foolish I know, but you can't help what the heart wants. And right now, my heart wants this beautiful stranger. I wonder what would be his reaction to me telling him about my feelings. He would probably think I was some crazy kid with a crush on him and send me on my way. But I have to try. I have to tell him how I feel. I began to wonder what hospital he was sent to and if I could go see him. Maybe if I asked my father he would tell me. My grandfather only died three years ago so it shouldn't be too difficult to find this Asato._

_As I turned the picture over, I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. On the back it read, Asato Tsuzuki, 1920. If what was on the back of the picture true than that meant that . . . Oh God, I could not finish. I looked at my grandfather's records and found that the patient Asato Tsuzuki died May 21, 1926._

I looked out the window at the night sky as the moon glowed overhead. I remembered falling to my knees in despair at the knowledge that my love has long since past on. After that I began to read my grandfather's note and that's when I found out about your blood and how you survived for eight years after being admitted to the hospital not eating food or water. I don't know why but that day, I had a feeling that you and I would meet.

I turned the pages and stopped to read a short passage.

_June 5_

_Today my father came home with a boy with brown hair and the sharpest blue eyes I had ever seen. His name was Saki Shindo and it turns out that he is my half borther. Half brother! The boy was no older than I am. My dear father had an affair. I found out that Saki was only a few months older than I. So that meant that while he was with my mother, he had already impregnated some woman before my mother got pregnant. Saki smiled at me and said he hopes that we could become good friends. I felt a shiver go down my spine. There was something unnatural about that smile. It was like it was devoid of any warmth or emotions._

_I didn't like him. I didn't like this Saki Shindo at all. But he is my elder brother and I should at least try to get along with him. It's not his fault he has a bastard for a father. I definitely can't let my father read this. He would skin me alive for calling him a bastard._

As I turned more pages I stopped at another and smiled, I remembered that when I started to write in my journal, I wrote as though you were there with me and I was actually talking to you.

_December 31_

_Today my mther died Asato. I am so lonely. My father acts as though nothing has happened and Saki just plain scares me with that creepy smile of his his. I wish you were here. I love you, Asato. _

Sighing I remembered I was crying so hard that my vision blurred. I couldn't bare to write anything more about my mother. As I flip through the pages, I just glance at some of the other things I wrote. Like the day my father died. I flipped another page. It was of Saki and how he showed his true colors. The rape and then the taking of my right eye. I found that rather ironic since in your picture it was also your right eye that you had damaged. I turn more pages. Saki's death. And then the possession. That little bastard, who would have thought Saki was already dabbling in the black arts.

I turn more pages and smile.

_February 10_

_I've been in America for s ix months and I've met the prettiest little girl. She has very badly cut silver hair and silver eyes like mine. But her skin was a soft caramel brown color. i began to wonder if that bastard got an American woman pregnant and she's my what . . . neice? _

_Anyway, she comes from the local orphanage called the **Happy Sunny Dale Orphanage** here in Chicago. She was badly bruised up and had a broken arm. One of the staff workers from the orphanage was there. I asked her what happened. The woman said that the girl fell down the stairs. There was something w rong. It just felt too convenient. I'll admit that children do run around like wild horses and she could have fallen but something did not feel r ight about this. So, I asked the worker to leave us alone while I examine the the girl to make sure she didn't have any internal injuries. Once the woman left, I began my examination._

_The girl just stared at me with wide eyes. So I asked her for her name. She said, Alicia. I asked, Alicia what? Just Alicia she said still staring at me with those bright, wide silver eyes. Then she asked me something that nearly knocked me for a loop._

_"Are you my father?"_

_I guess she saw the similarities also. I told her no and I saw the defeat in those hopeful silver eyes. So, I asked her what happened. She just sighed and repeated what the worker had said. She was running down the stairs, tripped and fell. I sighed and decided to let it go. Maybe she was telling the truth. _

I turned to the next page.

_February 27_

_I was summoned to the emergency room again and what does my eyes beheld. Alicia looked as though she had went ten rounds with a professional boxer. Her eyes had black/purple rings around them and her right eye was swollen shut. Her jaw was swollen. Blood trickled down her nose and there were bruises around her neck. And this time, her leg was broken. After sending out the worker, I examined the bruises around her t hroat and they were in the shape of fingers. I stared at her in shock. Someone tried to strangle this child. I could not believe it. I demanded that she tell me who did this._

_Alicia shivered and cringed in fear as the tone of my voice frightened her. I didn't mean to growl at her but I was angry that someone would actually try to kill her. She not only fell down the stairs . . . again. She also ran into the door when she was playing with some of the other children._

_It was such a weak excuse that I didn't think even she would believe such a lie. This has gone on long enough. So, I went to the district attorney and gave him a copy of Alicia's files. I had dug deep into her medical history and found out that the child had been to the hospital a total of seventy-five times over the pass three years for broken bones and fractures. He said he would investigate my claims of abuse immediately. I was pleased. Hopefully, Alicia would finally get the help she deserves._

_But what I found strange was why the administrator or the doctors that took care of her didn't report this sooner. I decided to do some investigating of my own._

_March 14_

_It was now a little over two weeks after I reported the abuse to the district attorney. I called his office to see what was to be done about what was happening at the orphanage. But the man said after careful investigation, he could find nothing wrong going on inside the orphanage._

_I knew something was wrong. There was no way in the world a child could fall and hurt themselves seventy-five times in three years. It's just not possible. I was going to ask him more but he claimed that he had to get to the courthouse. It didn't matter because I decided I would go talk to the man in person tomorrow. I had my patients to take care of._

_My first stop was an elderly woman who was admitted for pneumonia. She was doing much better now. As she prattled on about her children, I could not help thinking about that poor chhild. Was she all right today? Has she fallen and broken her other arm or maybe her neck? I couldn't think like that. I had to believe that Alicia would be all right until I was able to get her out of that awful place. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ms. Davis asking if something was wrong._

_I told her it was nothing but she insisted I tell her. So, I told her and the old woman looked grim. then she told me if I wanted help that I would have eto go to the Attorney General because the D.A. was as crooked as the Mississippi River._

I turned another page.

_March 15_

_I decided to take matters into my own hand. So, with my video camera in hand I went to the **Happy Sunny Dale Orphanage.** I parked my car across from the orphanage and started to record. I didn't have long to wait. That's when I witnessed things that made me want to annihilate e veryone in the building. Alicia was sitting near the fence surrounding the playground watching the other children play when one of the male staff members along with some older girls walked up to her. They said something but Alicia shook her head. The man became angry and kicked the child in the stomach and grabbed her by the collar shaking her like a rag doll. Alicia scratched him across the face. He became enraged and strucked her across the face. Snarling, he threw her to the ground as though she was nothing but trash. Then he turned to the girls. He jerked his head toward the child and they began to punch and kick her._

_There was such a bloodlust boiling up inside of me that I thought that I would explode from my rage. The only thing that was going through my mind at the time was that they were hurting my ol little shining star. That was when the bell rung and all the children went inside. None of the other children came to help her. They just stared at her and went inside. God I wanted someone to die at that moment._

_Alicia was the only one left out on the playground curled up in a ball. I put my camera away and went to her. She was terrified when she first saw me. Maybe she thought I was one of the adults coming back to beat her again. But she sighed in relief when she saw it was only me. I did a quick examine and found her arm and seveal ribs broken._

_Alicia looked up at me with helpless, wet defeated eyes. I brushed a strand of silver hair from her face and then I told her I promise I will never let them hurt you again. Then she buried her face into my chest and began to cry. I gently wiped the tears from her eyes and gently lifted her in my arms. I carried her to my car laying her on the backseat and I quickly drove back to the hospital._

_Once there I quickly fixed her up, took her files and went directly to the Attorney General and filed my complaints with him. I also told him that the doctors that had treated Alicia had told the Chief of Staff about the child but the man told them that children like them aren't important and that if they wanted to continue to practice mediicine that they should keep their mouths closed._

I turned away from the journal and stared out the window up at the crescent moon._ 'I just realized something. I had called her my little shining star.' _I smiled._ 'I guess even before I took her in I considered Alicia to be mine.'_

Turning back to my journal, I continued to read.

_After the Attorney General saw the video I took, the man was sickened by what he saw and immediatedly began to invistigate the orphanage for himself. It took him only a week to gather incriminating evidence on the place but he wanted to get more so that when the judge saw what was going on, he would make sure that none of them never got out of prison. So, it was four weeks later before enough evidence was gathered for them to prosecute the scumbags. Once the investigation was over, every staff member in the orphanage was arrested and the orphanage was closed. The children were sent to different orphanages where they could began a new and better life. The distric attorney and several hospital big wigs were arrested also. Turns out they were all taking bribes from the head of the orphanage. The sick bastards._

Flipping pages until I came to the last entry. It was about the first time my beloved and I made love. I turned to the next page which was blank. I need to put in everything that happened afterwards. I'll do that later but first about my beloved's condition.

_November 23_

_It all started the week of August 15. Asato being the berson that he was refused to take a desk job until he started to show. So, my love and his partner were sent on simple retrieval cases. All they had to do was bring back the souls of the departed that did not want to leave the world of the living. Anything that dealt with demons or something more was given to either Watari and myself, or to some of the other shinigamis._

_Up until now the pregnancy was g oing fine but now, my beloved has started with the mood swings. One week he's as happy as a blue b ird. He was smiling and dare I say it, singing. He was even trying to teach the boy how to dance. The entire department was in shock when Asato was even nice to his rival, Terazuma. The expression on the othr shinigami's face was priceless when Asato invited him and his partner over to the house for dinner. Everything was fine. Asato was happy and healthy for two weeks and the building wasn't destroyed once in all that time. Well, it was destroyed but it wasn't because Asato and Terazuma were fighting. It was my partner, Watari, who was to blame for nearly burning down all of Meifu with one of his experiments._

_Anyway, Asato's good mood lasted for two weeks but the week after, he could do nothing but cry. Of course he didn't constantly cry twenty four hours a day. He could be sitting down eating lunch and he would burst into tears. He was in a meeting with Chief Konoe and burst into tears. I'm sure everyone knows my Asato so you know his tears weren't little streams t rickling down his cheeks. They were huge rivers raging down his face. He would wake up crying and go to be crying. It was awful waking up to wet sheets when you know it wasn't from having incredible sex._

_But the most bizarre mood swing was when he had the giggles. It was especially bad when we had a meeting with Chief Konoe. We were told a young girl was murdered by an amateur sorcerer and that said sorcerer was going to use the girl's soul as a sacrifice to gain power from a demon. Asato burst out laughing. The chief turned red as a tomato and nearly threw something at my beloved for his inappropriate outburst. Watari and I told him that it couldn't be help because it was the pregnancy doing it to him. However, Chief Konoe did not care. he said that my darling should be ashamed and then punished for his uncaring attitude for the plight of that poor girl. It seemed that not even the chief's scolding could cease Asato's incessant giggling. So, I had to drag my giggling husband out of the office before Konoe really did throw something at him._

_It seemed that his mood swings were like that of a human felmale except that his was to the extreme. He suffered a different mood every week or two, and it was murder on me. The worst was when Alicia left for China and Asato went through his anger period. Everything I did seem to piss him off. The worst mistake I made was rubbing his stomach and saying how's my little mommy. I had never in my life or afterlife heard Asato use such foul language. The words he used would have made the dirtiest mouth American comedian blush. And it didn't get any better. When we arrived for work, Watari had said good morning. Asato told him to jump off a cliff. My partner flinched and I warned him away quickly. No use in letting him get burned by my violet eye dragon._

_Sweet little Miss Wakaba with her c heerful attitude said good morning and asked how he was feeling. That's when hell seemed to come down upon us all. He just ripped into her. And I quote. "What the fuck is so damn good about it. We're all fucking dead! And how the hell do you t hink I feel. I feel l ike a bloated elephant. And aren't you t ired of wearing that stupid school uniform. You look like an idiot. Go somewhere and buy some normal clothes and quite wearing your hair like that. You look like some empty headed high school girl that's trying out to be a cheerleader. You're not a teenager anymore. You died in 1963. So grow up." End quote._

_Wakaba burst into tears and ran out of the building. She did not come back into the building until Asato was himself again._

_Anyway, you would have thaough I had learned my lesson after the verbal beating I got eariler that morning. But stupid me, said you shouldn't have been so mean to Wakaba and he told me in the most hurtful and vile way, "Why don't I go kill and rape another kid. It seems that's what I like doing." I know it was the pregnancy but it just ripped my heart to shreds that e ven in this s tate he would throw my past in my face. So, I slowly slunk away to hide. I mean it. I actually hid from him and I did not go home for a week. but unfortunately, his anger mood was s till in play the next week. He just r ipped into everyone. Terazuma had tried to go against him but it was a mistake the other shinigami will remember for the rest of his afterlife._

_With great relief his anger mood was over and he went back to crying. He went to everyone and apologized to them. Except for Terazuma, he admitted that he meant everything he said to the man. Ouch! But with Wakaba, he fell to his knees crying a flood of tears hugging her around the waist begging her to forgive him. Of course Wakaba being the gentle soul that she is forgave him. I hope we never have to experience another of his anger moods again. And I'm sure all of Meifu would agree._

_I think, no, i know that the best mood swing he had was his overactive libido. That was one week when the sex was mind blowing. We did it everywhere, in the kitchen, in the shower, in the sauna, on the desk at work, in the garden. One day when Watari and I were walking down the hallway to our office, I was suddenly yanked into a hall closet by my violet eye angel. The next thing I knew my shirt was bing ri pped opened. I gasped asnd moaned as his lips latched onto one of my nipples. And talk about strong. He already had his tie off and had tied up my hands above my head. I tried to move but it was like my hands were being held by steel. I hissed in pain as his teeth nipped and tugged painfully at the hardened nub. I tr ied to get him to calm down but his hands roughly caressed, stroked and inflamed my body with wanton lust. He used his free hand to yank my pants down to my knees revealing my very hard erection. Asato quickly mounted me. I have to admit that I thought I would melt away from the heat htat engulfed my length. And when he moved, I thought for sure that I would die again. he rode me hard and fast. Dammit, he would not release my hands. Asato was like some feral animal that was in heat as his nails dug into the flesh of my chest. The kisses he gave me were desperate, violent, wild, and filled with a lustful passion as his teeth bit into the flesh of my lips drawing blood._

_"Mine!" Was what he g rowled as he sucked on a throbbing pulse in my neck causing me to scream in ecstasy as Ierupted into him. And with one finally thrust into him, Asato came shortly afterwards streaking my chest with his essence. He slumped on top of me and untied my hands. It was a while before we both came out of the closet wearing rumpled or torn clothing. Imagine our humiliation when we came out to have an audience hear us in the closet acting like wild beasts in the forest. My poor partner had turned three shades of red from hearing us in the closet. Well, with the last bit of dignity I had, I held my torn shirt together, wrapped my arm around Asato and walked away with my head held high. And I thanked God that Alicia wan't there to witness that. I know what her reaction would have been. I could just hear the whistles and cat calls._

_Dammit, his sexual overdrive would have to last only a week. Next came his possessiveness. He did not want me near another man or woman. Whenever I was with Watari he would snarl and his at his friend while clinging to m arm. A man or woman would just be walking down the hall and Asato would snarl threateningly at them like a wild animal. His possessiveness became so bad until Chief Konoe ordered me to stay home until Asato was back to himself. It only lasted a week. Thank Goodness._

_Well, all that was three weeks ago and he has returned to his normal self. He still has the mood swings but they are not to the extreme like before. Again, than God! Right now he is in the mist of eating strange, stomach churning foods._

As I look out the window, I can see the moon slowly beginning its descent and I close my journal. I should get some sleep. Alicia said she had a surprise for us at lunch tomorrow. Putting my journal back in the safe, I lock it and cover it with the panel and go back to bed. Asato was still curled around my pillow but now he was sucking his thumb. Picking up my cell phone, I turned on the lights and quickly took a picture of my sleeping love. I would keep that picture for all time. Kissing my beloved on the cheek, I removed my robe and slipped into bed pulling the covers over us both.

xxxxx

The next morning during lunch time all the workers there in Meifu stood before the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Everyone stood in the hall wondering why they were asked to show up at the cafeteria. Both Tsuzuki and I noticed the paper spell attached to the doors.

"Did Alicia tell you why she wanted all of us here?" asked Tsuzuki.

"No. I just received an invitation like the rest of you asking me to come here at lunchtime today," I said shrugging my shoulders. Then we turned to face Tatsumi. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Yes, I do. She told me before she left this morning," said the older shinigami. "Now, can I have everyone's attention." He stood before the crowd in front of the doors.

Everyone fell silent as they waited for Mr. Tatsumi to speak. Then he turned to the door and activated the spell. Suddenly a ghostly image of Alicia appeared before them.

"Greetings one and all, I thank you for coming. The reason why I invited you all here today is because its November 24. I know you have no idea what is so special about today but in America they celebrate their national holiday called Thanksgiving. It is a day where family and friends gather to give thanks. Although I am not there, I am most thankful for Asato giving my brother this chance to be happy and for the new niece or nephew that is on the way. And I am thankful for my new friends in the Summons department. Anyway, that is why this year I decided that all of Meifu should join in this wonderful celebration.

So, with the help of the American Grim Reapers, we prepared a special gift for you. The Americans said that it is to thank my brother and Asato for helping them to deal with that serpent the devil Raylene had set loose.

Well, I'm sure you all are hungry and I hope that you all enjoy this gift from America. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Thanksgiving."

As the imagine of my sister faded, the doors slowly opened to reveal the cafeteria decorated in the traditional fashion of the holiday with pumpkins, haystacks and scarecrows nestled in the corners. Sitting on each table was a paper turkey. Hanging from the ceiling was more paper turkeys and paper leaves and the staff were dressed as pilgrims. There were tables lined alongside each other filled with turkeys, hams, stuffing, a variety of pies, and cakes, fresh fruits, macaroni and cheese, sweet peas, baked beans, string beans, cranberry sauce, potato salad, green salads and non alcoholic apple cider. After all we were still at work.

Tsuzuki's mouth watered as the delicious aroma of the food assaulted his nose. His nostrils flared as they immediately caught the scent of freshly baked apple pies. He ran to the dessert table and inhaled the delicious aroma.

I laughed as I saw the look of euphoria on my beloved's face as he perched himself at the dessert table. Grabbing a fork, Asato picked up one of the apple pies and was about to dig into it when I grabbed his hand. Taking the fork from him, I began to lead him away from the table. I knew that if I didn't drag him away, my lavender-eyed angel would remain at the dessert table and eat everything on it.

"Come beloved," I said wrapping an arm around Asato's waist and forcibly dragging the man away from the table.

"But I want one of those delicious apple pies." He tried to turn around and go back to get one.

"Don't worry. I will bring your food." I seated my husband at the table and went back to get our food.

xxxxx

After eating four plates of food, and three apple pies for dessert, I was finally able to drag my beloved away for his monthly check up. Today, Watari was going to do an ultrasound on Asato to see if the baby was developing properly.

Asato removed his shirt and laid on the examining table as Watari rubbed the cold gel on his stomach. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes," said my love excited.

I watched as Watari moved the device over my beloved's stomach. We were silent as we waited for my partner to let us see the baby but he kept moving the device over his stomach as though he was trying to locate the child.

"Well?" Asato finally asked impatiently. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Watari said nothing. I turned to see a scowl marring his forehead. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Asato asked setting up. I could hear the worry in his voice. And I have to admit that I was getting worried as well.

"Well, the truth is, I can't find anything," said Watari.

"What!" Both Asato and I exclaimed. I stared at the monitor and it was true. There was nothing but darkness on the screen.

"Does this mean that your tests were wrong?" I could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice as he looked down at his pudgy stomach. "Am I just getting fat?"

"No, I told you. I did those test three times and they came out the same," said Watari. "You are pregnant. Damn, I wish Alicia was here. Maybe she would know."

"If your tests were accurate, than why can't we see the baby?"

"I intend to find out." Watari reached my husband a towel to clean the gel off his stomach. Then he went into the other room and came back a while later with a microscopic camera. Then he walked back to the other table and picked up a needle.

Asato flinched when he saw his friend pick up the needle. "Now Tsuzuki this is just something to help you sleep."

"Why?" Asato cringed and clutched onto my arm.

"I think I know what he is doing beloved. He is going to send that camera down your throat to see why we cannot see the baby," I told him. "It would be an unpleasant feeling no matter how thin it may look. But it is better than the other option of cutting you open."

"He's right," said Watari walking over to us. "Are you ready?"

Asato took a deep breath and repeated aloud. "I'm doing this for the baby." Once he calm, he looked up to his friend and nodded his head that he was ready to proceed.

As Watari rolled up Asato's sleeve, my adorable husband clung to me and buried his face against my arm closing his eyes tight. Once the sedative was injected into him, he began to loosen his death grip on my arm. He was already sound asleep. And I laid him down on the table.

I helped Watari to set up the equipment and a few minutes later he was ready to begin. I held open Asato's mouth and watched as Watari gently slid the thin camera down my husband's throat. Then we turned our attention to the screen. We watched as nothing unusual appeared on the monitor.

Soon the camera came upon something that made us both gasp in shock. "What the hell is that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-I'm sure by now you've all guessed that this was in Muraki's pov.**


	18. Chapter 18: Count Down

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matseui**

Chapter 18: Count Down

"What the hell is that," said Muraki. He and Watari looked at the screen closely trying to figure out exactly what the gray thing was.

"I have never seen anything like this before." The blonde carefully maneuvered the camera around the thing but no matter which way he turned the camera all they could see was that.

"In all my years as a doctor, I have never come upon anything remotely like this." Muraki looked from his husband back to the screen.

"Is it . . . moving?" Watari frowned as he stared at the screen. "It almost looks as though its breathing." He removed his glasses to clean them and then put them back on his nose.

Muraki pulled his chair a little closer and squinted his eyes to look at the screen. Sure enough, it was moving as though it was breathing. "You're right," said Muraki.

"This is too weird for words," said Watari as he gently guided the camera over the top of the mysterious object. They continued to watch as the thing exhaled and inhaled.

"You think maybe we should operate to see if this is doing anything to the baby?"

"That wouldn't be such a good ideal," came a deep voice behind them.

Both Watari and Muraki turned to see lord Enma standing in the doorway. "Lord Enma," they said standing and bowing to the masked man.

He walked into the room staring down at the unconscious Tsuzuki. "If you operate, you will hurt the baby." He placed one hand on Tsuzuki pudgy stomach. His hand glided over the shinigami's stomach feeling the life inside.

"How do you know?" asked Watari.

"Do you know what that thing is?" asked Muraki.

"It is a birth sack," said Enma.

"A birth sack?" Watari asked turning his attention to the Lord of Hades. "What is it and why does Tsuzuki have one?"

"And why is it that we can only see the sack and not the baby?" asked Muraki. "Is the baby all right inside that thing?"

"Of course the baby is all right. As to what the sack is. You might say the sack is like the placenta inside a female. Blood, nutrients and oxygen are diffuse through the birth sack membrane and into the baby's bloodstream by way of the umbilical cord," said Enma. "And the reason why you can't see the baby is because it is a sack. It is stronger than its female counterpart, the placenta. Remember, Tsuzuki isn't female and he isn't human."

"I see," said Muraki breathing a sigh of relief. "I was afraid that it was something that was harming the baby. Thank you for putting my mind at easy. I don't know what I would have done if something were to happen to our child or to my Tsuzuki."

"You have nothing to worry about?" Enma stared down at Tsuzuki and gently raked his fingers through the brunette's hair. "You will have yourself a happy, healthy baby."

Watari and Muraki watched curiously as lord Enma stroked Tsuzuki's hair like that of a loving father. Enma looked up to see the two men staring at him with curiosity breaming in their eyes. At least Watari had curiosity in his eyes. Muraki's eyes were filled with jealously. The silver hair man did not want anyone touching his Tsuzuki in that manner.

Enma quickly removed his hand and lowered it to his side. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do." The tall man turned and walked calmly out of the room.

"Is it me or did he . . ." Watari started to say but Muraki cut him off.

"He did."

"Wow. You don't think he has a thing for Tsuzuki?"

Muraki turned around to glare murderously at the blonde.

"I was only joking," said Watari laughing. He turned back to the monitor and turned it off. while Muraki gently pulled the camera out of Tsuzuki's mouth.

Watari picked up his stethoscope and placed it on Tsuzuki's stomach "Well, the baby's heartbeat is strong." Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Muraki.

"I'm hearing a faint echo of a heartbeat." He removed the stethoscope. "It's probably Tsuzuki's heart I'm hearing. This equipment is old." He hung the instrument around his neck in disgust. "That tight wad Tatsumi refuses to put in a request to get me new equipment. Anyway, just keep him on the diet and exercise program and everything should be all right."

"Should be all right?" Muraki arched a silver brow.

"Well, this is the first time in history a man is about to give birth," said the blonde. "I can only treat him as I would a pregnant female."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take him home and then I will be back." Muraki lifted his husband into his arms and was surrounded by a flurry of white feathers. Then they disappeared.

xxxxx

Raylene leaned against the wall inside the abandon warehouse watching as the monstrous left and right head of the dog demon chewed on the bones of a few humans the devil had captured and brought to it while the middle head kept a careful watch on the devil.

"How are you doing?" asked the devil.

"Much better," said the middle head glaring down at the devil with its glowing red eyes. "All I need are the souls of a few children and my strength will be back to its full capacity."

"That's good to hear because it is time to prepare to release the master."

"At last, I was beginning to get tired of waiting. How many days before the gates appear?"

"Eight days," said Raylene smiling. "Hopefully by the time we release the master, Damien and Damia will appear at last." The devil smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "So, out of the dragon twins, which is the most skilled with the sword?"

The demon narrowed its eyes at him but decided to tell him anyway. "Well, they both are experts but the one that is the most aggressive is Damia. That bitch becomes bloodthirsty especially when they come upon a devil that is skilled with a sword or if it is an Original, like me."

"I see." Raylene snapped out of his thoughts to look up at the three headed dog. "Well, devour as many children as you can while I make sure they come."

"You never said what you were going to do in order to get the dragon twins to come after us," said the demon. "I doubt if they are going to come because of some missing children. When I fought them, they didn't care who was killed as long as they completed their mission."

"They will come. As I have told you, they aren't as you remember them to be. But I have something else in mind that will ensure that they come."

"And that is?"

"No, it's a surprise," the devil said smiling. He pushed himself from the wall and walked out leaving the demon puzzled as to what he was going to do.

xxxxx

_**It**_ **_was dark in the room the child sat in. The only light, a dim glow, was coming from an oval-shaped object._****_'What are you doing, Damien?' asked a female voice from the dark._**

**_'I'm protecting my little sister,' said the small child witih large white wings on his back. He had his ear resting against the oval shaped object smiling. 'I can hear her. She wants to come out and play with me.'_**

**_'It's not time yet,' said a deep male voice. 'You are six now. By the time she is ready to come out, you will be ten.'_**

**_'You hear that sister. You only have four more years to go before you can come out.'_**

**_'So, your father said you wanted to name your sister,' said the female._**

**_'Yes, I want to name her after me. I will call her Damia.'_**

**_'Damia. That's a nice name, son," said teh male._**

**_'I can't wait until you come out and you get older,' said the boy. 'You and I will have so much fun together, Damia._**

xxxxx

Muraki awakened from his sleep staring into the angry violet eyes of his husband. His partner sat on the other side of the desk smirking at the doctor. Hisoka stood in the corner watching as his partner grabbed his husband by the collar shaking him.

'Wake up, you cheater!" The angry shinigami pulled Muraki from the chair shaking him violently.

"Beloved, I don't know what you are talking about?" Muraki asked straightening his glasses back on his face and trying to pry the brunette's hands away from his collar.

"Don't beloved me, you two-timing jerk. Who the hell is Damia?"

Muraki stared at Tsuzuki in shock. "How . . . how did you know that name?"

"I can't help but to know it you were calling out her name," Tsuzuki said shaking the silver hair man crying. "I love you Damia. I can't wait until you come out! Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" He stopped shaking him and buried his face against Muraki's chest sobbing loudly.

"It's not what you think." Muraki sat Tsuzuki down in a chair.

"I don't know." Watari scratched the side of his nose looking up at the ceiling. Then he glanced at his partner out of the corner of his eye. "Calling out a woman's name and telling her you love them can only mean one thing."

Muraki growled at his partner. "You're not making things any better, partner."

"I would like to hear this explanation also," said Hisoka walking over to his partner and taking a seat beside him.

Muraki sighed lowering his head and shaking it. "To begin with, I have always had these dreams even when I was young. At first, it was like watching television. I would always see these two people, Damia and Damien. They were sister and brother, I believe and they were angels."

The three men looked at him shocked. "Angels," said Hisoka.

"Well, they had large white wings but no halos. So, I'm guessing that they are angels. Anyway, as I said, at first it was like I was watching them but as of late I seem to be seeing everything through the eyes of Damien."

"Are you saying that you are able to enter the dreams of people and see through that person's eyes?" said Watari fascinated.

"Yes and no. While I am able to enter dreams, it is always only the dream of this person called Damien," said Muraki. "And I don't know why I am able to do this." He said before Watari could ask him why.

"So, this Damia person isn't someone you are thinking about having an affair with," Tsuzuki asked sniffling.

"Of course not." Muraki got down on one knee and took one of Tsuzuki's hand into his hand while he raised his other hand to wipe the tears away from those pretty violet eyes he love so much. "Not only would I have your friends trying to hang me, I am positive Alicia will fry me as well." He smiled at his husband and kissed the back of his hand. "You know that you are the only one for me."

"Damia and Damien. And you say they are angels?" said Watari. Muraki nodded his head. "I'll have to look into this later but for now we have a meeting with the chief and Tatsumi.

xxxxx

As they made their way into the conference room Tatsumi arched a brow at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, you know you are not included in this mission," said the secretary.

"I know but it can't hurt just for me to hear what this case is about," said the violet eye shinigami.

"It's all right Tatsumi," said Chief Konoe. "Let's just get started with the meeting."

"Right." Tatsumi picked up the files and passed a copy around to everyone. "Well, we received this case from the count. As you know it is the holiday seasons and some people become depressed and well, some end their lives. But there is a difference this year. The number of deaths has been on the rise since the beginning of the month."

"I don't see how that falls into our jurisdiction?" asked Tsuzuki.

"The souls of these people have gone missing," said Chief Konoe looking grim. "Normally when a person dies, his or her spirts comes here to be judged. But according to the report from the Hall of Candles, these souls just wink out of existence."

"What!" the men said shocked.

"That's not possible," said Watari.

"Oh it is quite possible," said the older Gushoshin. He flew into the conference room placing a slide projector in the center of the table. "I think I may have found the culprit. Just give me a minute to set up."

"Anyway, the reason why it was important to take this case was because the majority of the missing souls are those of children," said Tatsumi.

"Oh my god," said Tsuzuki horrified and rested his hands protectively over his stomach. "Children?"

"Yes, and if it goes uncheck, it could reach epidemic proportion," said the chief. "The majority of the children coming up missing are in Tokyo."

"What!" said Watari shocked. "That's in our district." He glanced over at his partner. He smiled as he saw the sliver hair blonde trying to comfort his upset husband.

"But sir, how are we going to do this," said Hisoka. "As you can see, Tsuzuki is in no shape to go on such a mission."

"We know. That is why Lord Enma has asked the help of someone special to help out on this case," said Tatsumi.

"Oh, and who is that?" asked Muraki.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ah, what perfect timing," said the chief. The door slowly opened to reveal . . .

"Howdy boys, did you miss me?" said Alicia in a sultry voice standing in the doorway smirking at them.

"Alicia," said Muraki getting to his feet. Alicia rushed into the room and hugged her brother. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," said Alicia. "The old man called me and told me that lord Enma himself, asked for my help on this case."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe because he knows that you men won't be able to handle this job without the help of a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman." She smiled poking her tongue out at him.

"If that's so than where is this woman you speak of," smirked Muraki.

"Jerk." She nudged him playfully in the side.

The chief cleared his throat to break up the siblings antics. "It's because one of the children's father was able to save him from being taken by whatever was kidnaping the children," said the chief. "And according to his description, they were black phantom like creatures with wings."

"That sounds like those creatures I fought when I first met that devil, Raylene," said Alicia deep in thought as she tapped a finger against her lips. "So, he thinks this devil is behind this?"

"It's a possibility," said Tatsumi.

"I'm ready," said Gushoshin.

"Good," said the chief. "Now, I have asked Gushoshin to check the database to see if he could come upon any demon or devil that is able to destroy a soul."

"Destroy a soul." Alicia looked at the elderly man shocked.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Muraki sitting down and Alicia sat down beside him.

"I believe that who you are looking for is . . ." As the picture of the demon Gushoshin believe is causing the trouble appeared on the screen. Both Muraki and Alicia sat as though turned to stone as they glared at the picture of a black three head dog with six pairs of leathery wings.

They bolted from their seats knocking the chairs over. "Ragnor!" they snarled in rage.

Hisoka screamed in pain as he fell to the floor clutching his head and curling up into a fetal position. Before anyone could move, a powerful burst of power was felt. They turned to Muraki and his sister in utter shock. Their eyes glowed white as a violent mass of power swirled around the room yanking everyone from their seats and slamming them against the wall. The paper from the files and the chairs swirled around the room like a tornado. The table slowly rose upward and shattered into a million pieces.

Tatsumi quickly called up his shadows just in time to catch a hold of Tsuzuki before he hit the wall. Everyone watched in shock as they could see the dark outline of something transparent forming on their backs.

If Tatsumi didn't know any better, he would swear that those were . . . wings.

"We have to stop them before they destroy the building," yelled Tsuzuki over the rippling serge of their powers. Tatsumi used his shadows like a shield protecting him and Tsuzuki from the raging power and the flying debris. They slowly made their way forward until they stood before their loved ones.

"Kai! You have to snap out of it!" yelled Tsuzuki grabbing Muraki by the shoulders shaking him. Tsuzuki gasped as the pupils of Muraki's one silver eye was serpent like and his mechanical eye glowed a crimson color. It has been a long while since Tsuzuki was frightened by that false eye but looking at it now reminded him of why it had always frighten him. An icy shiver trickled down his spine. Snapping out of his shock, he tried again to get through to his enraged husband. "Please, Kai! I love you." He pulled Muraki's head down and planted his lips against those of his husband.

"Alicia!" Tatsumi cradled her cheeks in his hand. "Please come back to me. I need you, my love." He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle passionate kiss.

Suddenly the violent swirl of power began to settle as Watari, Chief Konoe, Hisoka and the Gushoshin slid down the wall to fall to the floor. The paper drifted silently down to the floor while the chairs fell with a loud crash.

Hisoka was lying on the floor still in a fetal position and breathed a sigh of relief as the raking pain in his brain ceased. Watari crawled over to the teen to check on him. "Are you okay, Hisoka?"

"Yeah," the teenager said sitting up and looking at the others. "Is everyone else okay?"

He looked over at the chief as he lifted the elder Gushoshin in his arms. "Yeah, everyone is all right," said Watari looking over at the two silver hair siblings. "What in the hell just happened?"

As Tsuzuki and Tatsumi pulled away both Kazutaka and Alicia stood there with their eyes closed. Slowly, they opened their eyes to stare into the shocked faces of everyone. Both frowned in puzzlement.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Alicia frowning at the destruction in the room.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Hisoka.

"Remember what?" asked Muraki.

But before anyone could say anything, there was a voice coming from behind them. Everyone turned to see Raylene standing against the door.

"No no no no no no no!" shouted the devil slamming his fist against the door. "No, they were almost awakened until you two stopped them. Dammit! I was so hoping to meet the dragon twins."

"Raylene! What in the hell are you doing here?" demanded Alicia angrily. "Did you do this?" She gestured around the room.

The devil said nothing but glared at Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. "You. It's all your fault." Suddenly glowing green spheres appeared around both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. Both men beat against their prison.

"Tatsumi Tsuzuki!" yelled Alicia and Kazutaka. They reached out touching the glowing spheres. There was a serge of power that went through their bodies like electricity and sent them flying across the room slamming them against the wall knocking them unconscious.

"No, Kai!" yelled Tsuzuki beating against the sphere.

"Alicia!" yelled Tatsumi also beating against his green prison. Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki had tried to use their powers to get out but the power of the devil was too strong for them. They were trapped.

"When they awaken, tell them I will be waiting for them in Tokyo with their other halves," said Raylene laughing manically as he, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki disappeared.

xxxxx

"Are they all right, Watari?" Chief Konoe asked Watari. "They have been out of it for three days."

"Except for a few bumps and bruises, they are fine," said the blonde. "I have no idea why they haven't awakened yet."

"When they do wake up and find out that Raylene has taken Tsuzuki and Tatsumi," said Hisoka. "They are going on a rampage."

"Yes, I am worried about that also," said the chief. "I'm still quite shaken from that serge of power that came from both of them when they saw that picture of Ragnor."

"Me too." Watari looked up at the chief. "How is it that they knew the name of Ragnor? According to the data on him, he is one of the Originals."

"The Originals?" Hisoka looked at the men frowning. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that this demon is one of those that were here before the universe came into being," said Chief Konoe. "And they are extremely powerful. Demons like Sagatanus are like flies compared to them. All demons of today are descendants of the Originals."

"If they are stronger than Sagatanus than how are we suppose to fight something like that?"

"Yes, how do we indeed." The chief looked down at the two unconscious figures lying on the beds.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Watari gesturing to Muraki and Alicia. "When they do finally wake up, how are we suppose to stop them from going berserk."

"There's nothing we can do until they awaken," sighed the chief rubbing his forehead. He could feel a migraine coming on. "I have to go make my report to Lord Enma on the search. Contact me immediately when they wake up."

"We will," said Hisoka. The elder man turned and walked out of the room.

"What's going to happen to Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi if we aren't able to find them?"

"I don't know," sighed the blonde closing his eyes and shaking his head sadly. "This is such a mess." Then his eyes snapped opened as he looked up at the teenager. "Hisoka, I wanted to ask you about what happened in the conference room when they began emitting that strong power. But with the kidnaping of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, it sort of slipped my mind in all the commotion. What happened to you in there?"

The teenager shivered as he remembered the enormous amount of power and rage coming from them. His mind was almost ripped apart from the intensity. "All I can tell you is that it was like sharp metal claws raking through my brain. I have never felt such power or so much hatred coming from anyone, living or dead." Then he turned to face Watari. "Did you see what was forming on their backs?"

"It looked like . . . wings."

"Yeah, they looked like that to me also," said Hisoka. "Whatever it was, I have a feeling that they are the only ones that will be able to save Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi."


	19. Chapter 19: Walking into Destiny

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei**

Chapter 19: Walking into Destiny

Raylene appeared in the abandon warehouse where Ragnor was resting. The demon dog awakened to see they had two guests. One head salivated hungrily at the two. Suddenly the middled head narrowed its eyes as it took a closer look at Tsuzuki. The shinigami shrank away from the glowing red eye monster.

"I know you," it said. "Yes, that face, those eyes. There is only one person who has those eyes."

"Now now Ragnor, let's not spoil the surprise," said Raylene. "I'm sure He would want to tell the little one himself." His smile became wide as he stared at Tsuzuki. "And I am sure He will be pleased to hear the news of your pregnancy."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms protectively over his stomach. "What are you talking about?" He frowned in apprehension. Tsuzuki was not liking this whole situation. It screamed doom. "Who will be pleased to hear of my pregnancy?"

"I demand that you release us at once," said Tatsumi.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Tatsumi." The devil turned his brilliant sapphire colored eyes on him. "I need you two to lure them here."

"I don't understand. Why are you after Kazutaka and Alicia?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Well, if you two hadn't interfered with their transformation you would have known why I am after them." Raylene smiled evilly. "But don't you worry. You will see who and what they truly are. Which means you positively cannot eat his soul, Ragnor." He glared up at the demon.

The dog demon snorted. "Well, can I at least eat the other one?" the demon stared hungrily at Tatsumi. "Guardians of death usually upsets my stomach but I am willing to make that sacrifice on account of I am starving."

"No, you cannot eat him either," said Raylene. "Mr. Tatsumi is more important to the completion of my plan than the little violet there." He smiled at the two guardians and then his attention back to Ragnor. "Why haven't you gathered more children for your meal?"

"I have tried but those damn Kurenai warriors and Guardians of Death are making it difficult for my symbionts to bring me food."

"Don't worry. I will bring you more souls."

"How could you," yelled Tsuzuki cradling his stomach. "How can you be so cruel as to feed the soul of an innocent child to this . . . this monster?"

"You have some nerve, little one," said the demon lowering its huge head to stare at Tsuzuki. "When you yourself slaughtered those same innocent children in your village. When you were hacking into them were you thinking about how innocent their souls were. Or were you damning them to hell."

Tsuzuki stared at the demon in horror. "How . . . ?" the violet eye shinigami swallowed a dry lump that was stuck in his throat.

"How did I find out about your sin?" the demon chuckled. The sound was like a giant gargling rocks in its throat. "Did you think your crime was unseen? The lord of hades isn't the only one that knows what happened. There were demons there as well feeding off of the carnage that you created. No little one, your sins are known to every demon and devil that walks the face of this Earth."

Tsuzuki fell to his knees with his head lowered. Tears fell from his eyes. It is a part of his life he did not want to be reminded of but it seems that no matter how hard he tries to forget, there is always someone there to remind him of what he did."

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Snap out of it," said Tatsumi looking worriedly at his friend. "Don't let them get to you."

"Oh and what about you Mr. secretary," said Raylene smiling. "Did you ever tell little violet why you stopped being his partner?"

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumi glared at the devil.

"So you never told him you couldn't take his suicidal emotional state. That when you looked into his pain filled, sorrowful eyes you were looking into the eyes of your mother. And that several times you had actually come close to killing him just like you did her."

Tatsumi said nothing. He stared at the devil with murder in his eyes. _'How did that little bastard find out about that?' _He turned to see Tsuzuki staring up at him questioningly. Then Tatsumi turned back to glare at the devil. If looks could kill, Raylene had a feeling that he would have been splattered all over the wall. Those cold steel blue eyes of the secretary promised a painful death for the devil.

"Is it true?" Tsuzuki asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course not," snarled Tatsumi glaring at the devil. "I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

"But yet you left him in his hour of need," quipped up the devil smugly.

"I suggest you stay out of this." Then Tatsumi turned to his friend and bit his bottom lip. The violet eye shinigami was staring at him with those sad puppy dog eyes. "Don't listen to him, Tsuzuki. That little bastard just wants to cause trouble. I have never contemplated killing you. You are my friend. I would do anything for you." He smiled at his friend. And Tsuzuki smiled back.

Raylene pretended to gag. "All this sweetness is churning my stomach. Okay, I made that last part about killing you up. So sue me." He shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"I'll do worst than that if I ever get out of here and get my hands around your scrawny little neck," snarled Tatsumi.

"You bastard," growled Tsuzuki.

Raylene chuckled. "I'm sure you're wondering how I knew your little secret." He turned to Tatsumi and smirked. "Like Tsuzuki, did you think you were alone when you killed her. There were demons there that was drawn to your murderous intent and they saw everything."

Tatsumi stony expression didn't change an inch but if one were to look closely, you would be able to see the slight widening of his eyes.

"Now my pretty ones, its time for you to sleep. The time for the coming of the master is close at hand. And I want you, as well as the dragon twins to be here when the master walks upon the Earth again."

Suddenly the spheres began to fill with a blue mist.

"Wait," said Tatsumi fanning the mist away and coughing. "Earlier. What did you mean by I am more important to your plan?"

"In due time little one, you will know the true meaning of your entire existence," said Raylene. "You are the Key Mr. Tatsumi. The key that will usher in a new age for mankind.

Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki choked and coughed from the mist. "What coming? Who is . . . your ma . . . master?" Tatsumi asked gasping for breath. He collapsed to his knees. As his eyes slowly closed he could hear the devil laughing and then he said, "The king of all the devils and demons. He goes by many names but if you are a Christian, you know him as Satan." Then there was darkness and silence.

xxxxx

Upon opening his eyes Muraki found himself surrounded by darkness. He frowned as he began to wonder how he came to be in such a cold isolated place. Muraki tried to get his vision to adjust to the darkness but the inky blackness of his surroundings was all consuming. He placed his hands on the ground. To his surprise and wonderment he felt no grass or dirt beneath his fingers. It felt as though there was nothing below him. Where could he possibly be? He knew it wasn't Earth or anywhere in Meifu. So where else could he be. Knowing that he won't get any answers if he continued to sit there. He slowly got to his feet, and turned around in a complete circle. "Hello," he called out but all he heard was silence. "Is there anyone else in here?"

Sighing, Muraki picked a direction and went that way hoping to maybe come upon some light at the end of this dark tunnel. He felt as though he had been walking for hours even though only minutes had passed. He stopped and tried summoning his powers. He was going to get out of this dark prison. But nothing happened. He tried again and once again nothing happened. He sighed slumping his shoulders. _'I have to get out of here. That devil is there with my Asato. I have to . . .' _

Suddenly from the dark he heard something. He stopped and waited to see if he would hear it again. There! He heard someone calling out.

"-ello!" He heard the voice call out. It was familiar but . . . "Hello!"

"Alicia," Muraki said as his heart began thumping against his chest. "Alicia!" he called out to his sister.

"Kai!" she answered his call. "Kai, is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"Damned if I know!" she yelled back. "Keep talking and I'll follow the sound of your voice to you!"

"What should I say?"

"I don't know," she said irritated. "Say anything that comes to mind. I just need to hear your voice."

"Okay!" Muraki thought for a moment as to what to say. Then he thought about his dreams. "Well, every since I was young, I have always had these dreams about two angels called Damien and Damia. I think they were sister and brother. I could tell they really loved each other but they were very violent when they fought demons."

Alicia listened closely as her brother described the dreams that she had been having. Before, she was only guessing that he knew about them when she was in the hospital after meeting Raylene. He was asleep at her bedside and he called out Damia's name. She was surprised that he has been having them for so long but then he was older than her so it did make sense. What didn't make sense was why were they having dreams about two angels in the first place. It wasn't like they knew them although in the dreams the faces of the angels were always fuzzy.

Alicia walked until the sound of her brother's voice was clearer and closer. She looked around the place. _'I hate this place. It's so dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. What is this place? In fact, where is this place?' _

She was only a few feet away from him. "Finally made it," she said closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kai, it's so good to hear you even though I can't see you. For a minute there I thought I was here alone."

"So did I," said Muraki keeping his arms wrapped around her. "So mighty Kurenai Warrior, do you have any idea where we are?"

"I was going to ask you, Shinigami."

"I wish I knew. I'm just as stumped as you are."

"Maybe we should keep moving," said Alicia. "It can't stay dark forever."

They began to walk again when Alicia broke the silence. "I know you may think I'm crazy but for some reason. This darkness seems . . . familiar."

"Familiar. How?"

"Well, I don't know quite how to put it but I feel as though I have been in a place like this before," said Alicia.

Muraki was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I have been having the same feeling."

"What does it mean, Kai?"

Before he could say anything else, two glowing balls of light appeared out of the darkness to settle before them. The light illuminated the darkness making it possible for them to see. Muraki and Alicia gasped as they stared at the clothing they now wore.

"What in the hell is that crap you have on," Alicia said shocked.

"Me? What about you? You have on the same thing," said Muraki smirking at her.

Alicia looked at herself and lifted the fabric of the clothing. "These look like the robes worn by angels in those paintings in museums." She looked at her brother. "And your hair." She raised one hand and raked her fingers through his long silver tresses. "It's long."

Muraki grabbed a handful of his long hair to stare at it. "What in the world is going on around here.

**_/What do you think is going on/ _**said a male voice from out of nowhere.

"Who said that," said Muraki, as he and Alicia turned to see who was speaking but there was no one there but them.

**_/Over here stupids/ _**came an agitated female voice.

Alicia and Muraki turned to the glowing balls of light.

"Did those voices come from there," said Alicia walking up to the light spheres. Muraki grabbed his sister by the hand holding her back.

**_/Wow, you're smart/ _**the female voice sneered in contempt.**_ /You two are idiots and I demand that you release us at once./_**

Alicia felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristled in anger at the insult. Then she just remembered that the female voice had called them stupid as well. "Wait! Who the hell are you calling an idiot and stupid?"

**_/Since you two are the only ones here. That should answer your question./_**

"Why, you . . . you . . . At least I'm not a glowing ball of light," Alicia snarled. She was really starting to hate that obnoxious female. Whoever she may be.

**_/Why you impudent little snot . . . I should ring your neck./ _**The female said but the male voice stopped the other and spoke up.

**_/Now now, little one/ _**said the male voice.**_ /That's no way to speak about ourselves./_**

"What do you mean 'ourselves'?" asked Muraki. "Who are you?"

Suddenly the glowing balls of light began to take on the shapes of two humans. When the transformation was finished Alicia and Muraki gasped in horror as they stared back into their own faces.**_ /We are you and we want our bodies back./ _**The two lunged toward Muraki and Alicia.

xxxxx

Muraki and Alicia bolted upright gasping for breath as sweat covered their faces. They looked around the room fearfully expecting to see those doppelgangers waiting to attack them. But instead, the only ones there were Watari and Hisoka. Alicia turned to her brother and when she saw her own emotions reflected in his eye she knew that they both had the same dream or nightmare or whatever. She bolted from her bed and flung herself into his arms. She held him tight as she could hear his heart beating like a drum against his chest.

"Kai," she said in a terrified whisper.

"I know," he said stroking her hair trying to sooth her.

"Muraki. Alicia. What's wrong?" asked Watari as he and Hisoka stood at the foot of the bed. "The two of you sat upright so suddenly that I nearly jumped out of my skin."

Both siblings looked at the blonde hair man and sighed in relief to see that it was in fact Watari.

"It was nothing," said Muraki. Then he remembered about the devil appearing in the conference room. "What happened with the devil?"

"He is long gone." Watari walked around to the side of the bed and sat down. "You two have been unconscious for three days."

Upon hearing this, Alicia sat up and frowned as she looked around the room. "Where are Asato and Tatsumi?" she asked looking from Hisoka to Watari.

Watari sighed as he did not want to be the bearer of bad news. But before he could say anything, Hisoka beat him to it.

"They were taken by the devil after you two were knocked out," said Hisoka.

"That slimy little bastard," snarled Alicia savagely. "When I get my hands on that bitch, I am going to choke the life out of him."

"Do you have any idea where they may be?" asked Muraki. It took all his will power to hold back the burning rage that was threatening to consume him._ 'How dare that worm put a hand on my Asato! Be brave Beloved. I will come for you.'_

"Well before he left, he said that he will be waiting for you and Alicia in Tokyo," said Watari.

"Has the ministry been searching for them?"_ 'Is that little worm challenging us?'_

"Of course," said Hisoka looking offended. "We have been searching for both of them every since they were first kidnaped."

"In Tokyo," said Alicia. She looked to her brother and he nodded his head. Both got out of bed.

"What do you two think you are doing?" asked Chief Konoe walking into the room.

"We are going to get our men back," snarled Alicia.

"So, you two are going to go up against the devil, Raylene and his cohort Ragnor," said the Lord of Hades walking into the room behind Chief Konoe.

"Of course we are," said Muraki looking up at the mask man. "They dare to take what is mine."

"You know there is no way for you to take them on. Raylene is a fallen angel. She was . . ."

"I know all about Raylene. She was one of Michael's generals," said Alicia. "Big deal! She has fucked with me for the last time."

"Then what about Ragnor?" asked Chief Konoe. "How is it that you two knew the name of an Original? No one but the council of hades should have known about that demon. According to the information on him, he makes Sagatanus seem like a flea. How are you two going to take on something like him?"

"We'll deal with it when we come to it," said Alicia. "Now if you will excuse us. We have to get dressed." The room was filled with a blizzard of white feathers as both Muraki and Alicia disappeared.

Hisoka turned to the Lord Enma. "Sire, why is that devil after them?"

Instead of answering he looked at the two shinigamis. "I want you two to get to Kazutaka's home and go with them. We can't have those two destroying the city fighting that demon and devil."

Hisoka was startled at the obvious abrupt dismissal of his question. He was about to ask again when Lord Enma turned and walked out of the room. The teenager sighed as he turned to Watari. "We may as well go to the mansion before Muraki leaves without us."

Watari nodded his head and the two hurried out of the room to catch up with Muraki before he and Alicia disappeared on the streets of Tokyo.

xxxxx

When Muraki arrived in her apartment, Alicia wasn't too surprised to see Hisoka and Watari with him. Alicia was dressed in her black leather outfit and over it she wore a black leather trench coat. While Kazutaka was dressed in his trademark white suite. He wore a white coat with black fur around the collar.

"We're coming with you," said Hisoka. "Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi are our friends as well."

"That's fine. The more the merrier," said Alicia. "Besides, I received word from the old man."

"The old man?" said Watari puzzled.

"She means the head of the Kurenai village. Master Takakura," said Muraki.

"Anyway, he says that there has been a great deal of demon activity going on as of late. It seems like something is stirring them up. Reports say that a large number of demons and devils seem to be coming to Japan but they seem to be waiting for something to happen before they make their move."

"You think this has something to do with that devil?" asked Muraki.

"It's hard to say. Every since I returned to Japan I have been having this unsettling feeling that something traumatic is about to happen and it will happen soon." Then she reached into the drawer of her lamp table and took out four walkie talkies. She handed one to each of the men. "We'll use these to keep in contact with each other." Alicia strapped her staff to her back. "I'm ready."

"Then let us be on our way," said Watari.

Once outside they each took a different section of Tokyo and began to search the city. Although Watari and Hisoka were trained to always work in a group, Alicia explained to them that they could cover more ground if they split up instead of searching in groups of twos. "Just don't go fighting anything without contacting us first. If you come across a demon or devil just observe him and if you see Raylene contact us immediately."

They searched the city up until midnight with no results. It was as though Tatsumi and Tsuzuki never existed. It took both Watari and Hisoka to convince the Muraki siblings that they needed to rest if they wanted to be strong enough to go up against the devil. Alicia let them stay in one of the rooms on her floor of the apartment building.

Early the next morning they ate breakfast and continued their search. Alicia received another call from Master Takakura. It seems that more and more devils and demons were converging on Japan. As of yet, they still don't know where in Japan the horde was planning on going.

xxxxx

It was now December 24 and they still could not find a trace of the devil, Tatsumi or Tsuzuki. In the center of the table was a map of the city. The sun had gone down hours ago as the four sat in a cafe going over all the places that they have searched when Oriya walked into the little shop.

"Oriya, what are you doing here?" asked Watari standing to give his boyfriend a hug.

"Kazutaka called me and told me what happened," said the brown hair swordsman taking a seat.

"So did you find out anything?" asked Muraki.

"Nope, I called in every debt I had and no one has seen hide nor hair of either man."

Everyone sighed in defeat. Alicia took a sip of her coffee and was about to say something when her cell phone rung. Answering her phone, she sat the coffee cup back on the table.

**_/Alicia, it's me. Subaru./_**

"Did you find out anything?" she asked anxiously.

**_/Yes. One of the other warriors captured one of the foreign demons and forced him to talk./_**

Alicia sat up straight staring into the eyes of her brother. "What did it say?"

**_/It seems that the devils and demons are gathering because the devil, Raylene, has promised them that tonight they will see the return of their lord and master/ _**said Subaru.

"Lord and master? Did the demon say who this master was? Did his master go by the name of Ragnor?"

**_/No. All he said was that the devil had two Guardians of Death that will be given to their master as a sacrifice./_**

The phone fell from Alicia's limp hands as she trembled in fear.

"Alicia. What is it?" asked Muraki worried. He picked up her phone and rested his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Hello. This is Kazutaka."

**_/This is Subaru, sir. Is Alicia all right?/_**

"She seems to be in shock. What did you tell her?"

So, Subaru told him all that he told Alicia and he nearly dropped the phone as well but he held onto it. "Where is this suppose to take place and when?"

**_/Tonight at an abandon warehouse called Yokohama Inc in Kawasaki./_**

"Thank you, Subaru," said Muraki.

**_/Wait! Do you need help?/ _**

"No, we can handle things from here." He ended the call and handed it back to Alicia. "Pull yourself together sister. We have work to do."

"Did they find them?" asked Hisoka.

"Yes, we now know where they are and why Raylene took them?"

"Why?" asked Oriya.

"Sacrifices to his master," said Muraki. "Let's go Alicia. It's time to end this."

"Right," she said pushing her fear to the back of her mind. This was not the time to fall apart. Tatsumi needs her. And she was going to make that bitch Raylene pay. No one puts their filthy hands on her Tatsumi and gets away with it. Alicia stood up followed by the others as they stepped outside into the cold.

Muraki turned to his friend. "You do not have to come with us Oriya. This will be very dangerous."

"I know I don't have to come but I want to come," said the swordsman. "Tsuzuki has made you happy. I thought the day would never come when I would see you smile again but you have. And it's all because of him. I want to help. I don't ever want to see you sad again." Then he smiled. "Besides you're going to need someone to protect my air head lover and the kid." He nudged the blushing scientist in the side smiling at him. "I may not be as powerful as you or Alicia," he held open his coat revealing a sword hidden in a secret pocket designed to hold the weapon, "but this sword has been in my family for generations. It was created by powerful monks and was used to kill demons."

"Isn't he wonderful," said Watari wrapping his arms around Oriya.

"Do you two mind waiting until you're at home for that," said Alicia rolling her eyes. "We have to get to that warehouse."

"You do realize that this could be a trap," said Hisoka.

"Of course it's a trap," said Alicia smirking. "I mean we have been trying for days to find Tatsumi and Tsuzuki with no luck. But all of a suddenl we now know exactly where they are." She snorted. "A blind man would know it is a trap."

"So, we're going to just walk in with our eyes opened?" said Oriya.

"It's the only way. There's a reason for Raylene letting us find out where they are hiding now." Alicia shoved her hands into her pockets. The rings on her staff jingled like wind chimes in the icy breeze.

"It's the day before Christmas," said Watari. "Maybe he wanted to wait to give us his idea of a present."

"It's getting late," said Hisoka. "You think we should contact headquarters?"

"No," said Muraki turning to face them. The false eye glared brightly underneath his silver bang. "I believe he is issuing a challenge to me and Alicia. Why?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know but we have to go under the assumption that if we come in with a army of guardians, he may just disappear again with Asato and Mr. Tatsumi."

"But wouldn't he disappear if we come with you?" asked Oriya.

"Maybe not," said Watari. "He may consider us to be harmless. After all, it's only three of us but I agree with Muraki. When Raylene said he would be waiting in Tokyo. It did sound like a challenge."

"Since it was a challenge to us," said Alicia. "We have no choice but to accept. Besides, I owe that bitch Raylene a good old fashion ass whipping." She looked up at her brother smirking. "Shall we go big brother."

"Right," said Muraki. Then they walked away from the cafe and disappeared into the night. All that remained of their presence were a few snow white feathers.

xxxxx

Suddenly all three heads of the demon dog raised up off the floor. They raised their noses into the breeze sniffing.

"What is it?" asked Raylene. He had just finished drawing a pentagram in the floor with the blood of their victims. Over in the corner were the two spheres which held Tatsumi and Tsuzuki inside.

The middle head smiled while the other two snarled. "They're coming," said Ragnor.

"So, my plan is working as predicted."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuzuki. He and Tatsumi stared at the smiling devil.

"Well, I ordered one of the demons to be captured and his orders were to tell the others where to find you."

"It's a trap," said Tatsumi.

"Of course it's a trap and I'm sure they know it as well, but they have no choice. In order to save the two of you they will have to step into my trap," Raylene said laughing.

"I don't understand," said Tsuzuki. "You were an angel. Why would you turn your back on your belief?"

"Why? After the battle was over and Satan along with his followers were in chains, those noble, sanctimonious angels behavior to their prisoners was a disgrace. They beat and tortured their prisoners. What I witnessed that day was worse than the Spanish inquisition. The cruelty they did to those fallen angels was barbaric. It disgusted me. I watched as they tortured a young fallen angel. The boy was younger than your partner, Tsuzuki. They striped the child of his clothes and began to torture and beat him worst than a dog in the street. The child begged them to stop but all they did was laugh and continued to kick him. I became angry and killed those fools. For killing our own I was branded a traitor."

"If what you were saying was true than why didn't your report them?" asked Tatsumi.

The devil laughed bitterly as he continued to relive his past life. "I did report them to Michael but no disciplinary action was brought up against them. It was just swept under the rug as though it never happened. Or maybe he just did not care because it was a fallen angel that was being terrorized. So, after I was arrested for killing those bastards I stood before my so called 'superiors' and was judged guilty of the crime of sympathizing with devils." The boy smiled evilly as he turned to face the two shinigami. "I spat into their faces and told them I would sooner serve Satan in hell than to live in this lie which is heaven. And because I renounced my loyalties my wings turned black and I became a devil." Raylene snorted. "The fight between Michael and myself lasted for three days." Then he chuckled. "It was because of our fight that the continents were divided." His laughter filled the room.

Tsuzuki felt a chill go up his spine at the insane laughter coming from the boy.

"It's obvious. I lost my fight with Michael. As punishment I was sealed away in a block of Black Glass and I would have remained there if I wasn't freed by that boy I saved from being beaten." He leaned against the wall staring up at the ceiling. "I knew they would come after me. So I hid myself inside this body. They would never guess that the great Raylene was now a sixteen-year-old human boy." He sighed. "The day I gained my freedom. I swore to make them pay for their uncivilized behavior."

"So why are you after Kazutaka and Alicia?" asked Tatsumi.

"Of course you wouldn't know. You are only guardians of death." He smirked at them. "Well I am after them because I seek a challenge. I have heard that they are ruthless and I want to see if it's true."

"I don't understand," said Tsuzuki.

"It's not for you to understand my reason. All you need to know is that you are the bait that will lure the fishes to my net."

"They're here," snarled Ragnor.


	20. Chapter 20: Identity

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. all rights and whatnots belongs sole to original author. and i make no money whatsoever from this story.**

Chapter 20: Identity

There was a rustle of wind as a flurry of feathers danced upon the currents and fell away with a gentle thud. Appearing out of the feathers were three guardians and two humans.

"Here we are," said Watari nervously looking at the creepy, maze of condemned warehouses. The moon hung suspended in the night sky as a few clouds lazily drifted by.

"They're in there, somewhere," said Hisoka shuddering from the evil aura that seem to permeate the night as he gathered his jacket around him.

"Do you think you can locate them?" asked Kazutaka.

"No, the aura that surrounds this place has my senses scattered all over the place." Hisoka stared at the many abandon warehouses. "I'm picking up Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's aura in every building out here."

"Dammit! Well, no use in standing here," said Alicia. "We did come here for a reason." She took her staff and slammed it against the rusty lock. The metal crumbled against the force of her blow. Pushing the gates opened, they walked inside cautiously watching the shadows for any sign of an attack. The street lamps flickered as a chilly breeze blew in from over the water.

"Now what?" asked Watari.

"This dock is large so we should break off into groups," said Hisoka. "We can cover more ground."

"Alicia and I will go this way," said Kazutaka.

"The kid, Watari and I will go this way," said Oriya.

"If any of you come upon that devil do not try to fight him. Contact the rest of us immediately," said Alicia.

"Okay," said Watari. They separated into their groups and began their search.

Making their way into the maze of abandon warehouses, they began to carefully search each one. Not long in their search Kazutaka and his sister split off and went in different directions. But no matter how many warehouses they searched, all they came up with was nothing. The hour was getting later as the full moon shown down ominously on the search party. Alicia looked up at the moon and felt her heart chill with dread. Clouds were starting to roll in and if she was not mistaken, they seemed to resemble a hand with long bony fingers reaching for the moon.

_'That's a very bad sign.' _She shivered as she wrapped her coat tighter around her and continued her search. It was not long afterwards that she was drawn to a warehouse that seemed to be in better condition than the others. She pushed opened the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately, she gagged nearly throwing up her lunch as she quickly covered her nose and mouth. The odor was atrocious. It smelled as though several animals had died and their carcases were left in the sun to bake after being consumed and vomited back up.

She was about to turn and run outside for fresh air when a deep throaty chuckle reverberated through the dark room. Swallowing down the bile that was trying to escape, she grabbed her staff and walked further into the room. "Is there someone here?" she called out. There was only silence. Suddenly her senses were struck by a dark ominous presence. Instinctively she clutched her staff tighter and walked further into the dark.

Suddenly something cracked beneath her feet._ 'What the hell!' _She took another step and there were more cracking sounds. _'What is this?' _

As though to answer her silent question the lights snapped on. Alicia quickly bit her bottom lip to stop the scream that was threatening to erupt from her throat. What she saw made her sick once again. The floor was littered with the skeletal remains of humans. Some still had flesh clinging onto them. Some had the heads missing while others looked as though some huge animal had been chewing on them. Flies and maggots swarmed around the bodies that still had flesh on them. She could feel her lunch trying to escape from her stomach.

"So," came a booming voice that filled the room, "we finally meet again, little dragon."

Alicia looked up and stared in shock at the huge three-headed dog with large black leathery wings. Two of the heads were chewing on the bodies of their latest victims. Saliva dripped from their mouths to burn holes in the floor like acid. And around the beast's feet were the bodies of those they had yet to devour. "I am Ragnos, devourer of souls and I have waited a long time to take my revenge on you and your brother."

Before she could say or do anything the middle head opened its mouth and a ball of red demonic energy surged from its mouth streaking toward a startled Alicia. She quickly raised her staff placing a barrier around her. The blast hit her in the chest and sent her crashing through the wall slamming her into the warehouse facing the demon's lair.

Alicia groaned as she coughed up blood. She took a shaky step out of the crater her body had made when she was slammed into the building._ 'That's going to leave a mark.' _She felt something powerful coming. Her head snapped up and eyes widened as another energy ball was on a collision course with her.

She leaped out of the way to land on top of the roof of the warehouse. The attack went through that building to destroy the building behind it. Suddenly the dog demon burst through the roof of its den. "Oh shit!" said Alicia as the demon seemed to have gotten bigger than it was when inside the warehouse. "This is definitely going to leave a mark."

The beast towered over Alicia glaring down at her with its glowing red eyes. But the Kurenai Warrior stood unflinching in the face of danger.

"So little one, here we are face to face once again."

"Once again? I have never seen you before." She sneered. "I would remember such a vile, wicked odious monster like you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," the demon laughed.

Suddenly there was a rumbling that shook the Earth. Bursting out of one of the warehouses behind the demon was a metal cross made from the steel beams of the buildings. Alicia's eyes widened in horror when she saw her brother-in-law bound to the cross with thin metal wire. He had on nothing but a pair of black boxers. His head hung limply as the wire cut through his wrists and feet. The only thing missing was a crown of thorns upon his head.

Alicia felt her blood boil in rage. "How dare you do something so vile?" Her silver eyes began to glow in the dim light of the night and street lamps. "I will make sure you are cast into the lowest level of hell for this."

"Bold words from someone who doesn't even know who she is," said the demon.

"SILENCE! You miserable mutt," she snarled in fury. "I have had enough of your babbling." Just as she was preparing to attack, the voice of her brother calling the name of his husband pulled her out of her fit of rage.

"Asato!" Kazutaka stared in horror at his pregnant Beloved bound to a crucifix of steel.

"Kai!" snapped Alicia staring down at her brother.

"Well, well, well, the other dragon has arrived."

Alicia paid the dog demon no mind as she concentrated on her brother. "Kazutaka Muraki!"

The silver hair guardian heard a voice call to him but the voice sounded as though it was a million miles away. All he could see was his Beloved bleeding and unconscious on the cross with his pregnant body exposed to the harsh winter elements. But his attention was finally pulled away from the awful sight when he heard Alicia sternly call him by his full name. He turned pain filled eyes upon her.

Alicia felt her heart break at the look of fear in her brother's eyes. She took a deep breath and smirked down at him. "Just be ready to rescue your maiden in distress." She winked at him and then turned her attention back to Ragnos. A breeze began to blow as her leather coat danced upon the currents around her. She stood on the roof top planting her staff at her side. "I am Alicia Muraki, Kurenai Warrior." Her staff began to glow brightly. "And I am here to punish you for the lives that you have destroyed. Ragnos! Prepare yourself for the cool embrace of oblivion!" She launched herself from her spot on the roof and at the same time the dog demon's heads snaked toward her with its jaws opened snapping at the human warrior.

Alicia dodged the gaping maw and then slammed her staff against the middle head. The dog head swayed from sided to side dazedly. She landed on the top of the left head.

The demon's tail reared up and tried to swat her off but Alicia leaped into the air and the tail left a deep red mark across the demon's head.

"Now Kai!" yelled Alicia. She swung her staff three times. Her power streaked toward Tsuzuki severing the wire around his wrists and feet freeing him.

Once he was free, the pregnant Asato's limp body fell from the cross. Like a streak of lightning Kazutaka shot pass the two fighting opponents capturing the falling guardian into his arms.

"NO!" roared Ragnos. One of the dog heads tried to grab them in its mouth but Alicia slammed her staff against its head cracking its skull knocking it unconscious. Blood trickled down the limp head. The other two heads roared in anger as the Muraki siblings landed on their feet and ran through the maze of buildings.

Once they were out of the maze of warehouses they met up with the others.

"We saw what happened?" said Hisoka. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know," said Kazutaka worried. He placed his beloved Asato into Oriya's arms. Then he took off his coat and covered up his husband's shivering body. "You have to get him out of here."

Alicia turned to face the demon as it stepped on the buildings crushing it beneath its huge paws.

"What about you two?" asked Oriya.

"I have a job to do," said Alicia turning her head slightly to look at them over her shoulder smirking at the men. "Besides that mutt still has Tatsumi. And I do not intend to leave until I have what is mine." Then she turned to her attention back to her opponent.

"Go on. We will join you once we have Mr. Tatsumi," said Kazutaka.

"You can't. From what I have read on demons like him. They are as old as the universe itself, maybe even older. How in the world are you two going to take on something so powerful."

"And don't forget about that devil, Raylene," said Watari. "He is still lurking around here also."

"You do not have to worry," said Alicia not taking her eyes off of the demon. "Your job is to get Asato back to Meifu and check him out."

"I'm afraid," said a silky voice, "I can't allow you to leave with the little one." Alicia snarled in rage as she saw the devil walk out from behind Ragnos' right back leg.

The others turned to see the devil, Raylene standing beside Ragnos. He wore a long sweeping red leather trench coat that reached down flaring outward at his feet. He had it button down just to his stomach while the rest of the coat flowed around him in the chilly breeze. It was covered with zippers and buckles. He wore a pair of red leather pants with two black leather belts criss-crossing around his hips. Black leather boots on his feet and he also had on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. His fingernails were painted with a dark color nail polish. Instead of his short orange colored hair, the boy's hair hung loosely down to the center of his back. Upon his back was a pair of large black wings. Alicia wanted to rip that smug smile off of the devil's face.

"There is someone that is dying to meet him."

"Who?" asked Kazutaka standing protectively before his husband. "Who is so anxious to meet my Asato?"

"Well, I can't say. It is a surprise." Raylene's smile widened on his face.

"Where is Tatsumi?" demanded Alicia clutching her staff tightly.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere."

"You will give him back or I will make you curse the day you ever heard the name Alicia Muraki."

"I already am cursing that day. Since you nor your brother knows who you really are, fighting you isn't worth it," said the devil bored.

"You bitch! I'll show you!" Alicia launched herself at the devil with her staff raised high ready to strike a killing blow.

Unbeknownst to Alicia the shadow beneath Raylene's feet began to shimmer and move. Just as she was about to smash her staff against the devil's skull, the shadow rose from beneath the devil's feet creating a barrier effectively blocking her attack.

"What the . . ." Alicia said shock. Before she could do anything else, the barrier flung her away from the Fallen Angel. Alicia bounced across the concrete to land at the feet of the others.

Kazutaka knelt down to help Alicia to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"No, but I'll live," said Alicia. They turned to face the devil. Glaring at the shadowy barrier it seemed to ripple as something began to move inside of it.

"Is there someone in there?" asked Watari narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly a leg emerged out of the shadow as the rest of the person stepped out into the night. Everyone gasped in shock as Tatsumi stepped out of the shadow. His cerulean blue eyes were dull and lifeless. He was unclothed from the waist up and his feet were bare. His body was covered in strange dark sigills. Across his forehead was an eye and on his chest was what looked like a key.

"What in the hell did you do to him?!" demanded Alicia. "What is that . . . stuff?"

Hisoka squinted his dark green eyes as he tried to see if it was paint or . . . "Is that . . . blood?" he asked nauseously.

"You're clever little boy," said Raylene smiling. "Yes it is. In order to perform this spell, I had to use human blood."

"You despicable fiend," said Kazutaka.

"Says the pot." He turned his annoying smirked to the silver hair male. "Why should you two care if I used a few humans? From what I've heard of the two of you, you have done far far worse than I ever could have done. In fact, from what I'm told you two have killed millions, maybe billions of innocent life."

Everyone stared at the devil as though he had gone insane. "He's insane," said Watari shocked. "There is no way for anyone to kill as many people as you are claiming."

Raylene snickered. "Once the dragon twins of heaven appear, you will know what I mean when I speak of their crimes." Then he turned to face Tatsumi. "Now, what was I saying before . . . oh yes, I need human blood to do this spell to awaken my little darling." Suddenly Tatsumi knelt before the devil staring at them with those dead emotionless eyes.

"What do you mean, 'to awaken him'?" asked Hisoka.

"Well, since it is almost time for the big surprise." Raylene smiled as he looked at his watched and then turned his attention back to his enemies. "I guess I could give you the short version." He began to rake his fingers tenderly through the secretary's silky sable colored hair. His smile widened as he heard a low growl come from Alicia. Then he looked at them. "After I was freed from my prison, I took something of great importance from the Citadel of Light. Once I had this object I knew that Michael and the others would find me if I kept it."

"Michael?" said Alicia frowning. "You mean the Archangel, Michael?"

"One and the same," he smirked. "Now, don't interupt. Save all questions until i finish. Anyway, I traveled through time where I hid this object. Once it was in a place where Michael and the others would never find it. I had to hide myself as well. So once again I traveled through the folds of time where I inhabited the body of this boy." He snorted. "They never would have guessed that I would use the body of a boy to hide from them.

Once I was old enough and was able to tap into my powers. I began to search for the object I had stolen. I have to admit that I was quite upset when I could find no trace of my prize. It seems that I went too far into the future and I could not find it anywhere. That is until recently. It would appear and then disappear before I could locate it. But all that changed the day I fought you and this one. Imagine my surprise when I had finally located the object I had been searching for. This pretty little one had it all the time." He continued to gently stroke the elder man's hair.

"What is this object you keep going on about?" asked Oriya. "What is it that you stole?"

"Why, the key to the Gates of Hell, of course."

They stared at the Fallen Angel in shock. In the distance they could hear the gong of a clock shattering the silent night. Hisoka looked up to the night sky and felt his very soul scream in terror. The clouds had become a long boney hand slowly closing its fist around the moon.

"It's midnight," said Raylene. "I guess I should wish you all a Merry Christmas but unfortunately you won't be having a Happy New Year."

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to rumble and shake knocking all of them except for Raylene to their knees. In the middle of the warehouses something began to rise out of the ground. The condemned buildings shivered and crumbled to dust as whatever was happening was happening in the center of the docks. They watched in horror as a black metal gate with a skeleton on each side holding a side of the gate rose out of the ground.

"Behold children of man, your doom hath risen from the depth of hell," said Ragnos.

Suddenly a great howl split the night to send shivers down their spine. A huge dog with three heads that was half the size of Ragnos walked out from behind the gate. It snarled viciously as it stood before the gated preventing any from coming near it.

"It's Cerberus," said Watari.

"Cerberus. The hound that guards the gates to hell," said Raylene. "Now to invoke the spell of awakening."

"What spell of awakening?" asked Alicia. "Why do you have Tatsumi covered in those strange markings?"

"I'm surprised that you and your brother don't recognize these symbols. But I guess it's to be expected. You yourselves have yet to awaken."

"Why do you keep saying we haven't awakened?" snapped Kazutaka. "What are you going to do with Mr. Tatsumi?"

"You still don't get it. I need this one. I wouldn't be able to open the gate without him," said Raylene standing behind the secretary. He took one long clawed nail and pushed it into Tatsumi's chest. The elder man did not flinch an inch as blood began to ooze from the wound as Raylene traced the outline of the key that was on his chest. His claw cut through soft flesh, the guardian known as Seichiro Tatsumi made not a move or spoke one word of pain.

Suddenly both Alicia and Kazutaka began to have a very bad sinking feeling in the pit of their hearts. Raylene smiled at the two as he could see the two were beginning to realize why the secretary of Meifu was so important. "Wh-why do you need him?" Alicia asked in a tiny frightened voice.

The Fallen Angel said nothing. He just smiled as he continued to trace the key.

"ANSWER ME!" Alicia shouted.

He turned his piercing blue eyes up to her and the smile on his face became predatory. "Because my pet, he is the key that will open the gates of hell." Raylene's laughter echoed all around them as he stared at their shocked faces.


	21. Chapter 21: The Rise of Angels

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matseui. all rights and whatnots belongs solely to the author. also, i make no money from this story.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!**

Chapter 21:The Rise of Angels

Raylene tossed his long hair over his shoulder as he turned his attention back to the kneeling Tatsumi. "If you will excuse me, I still have some important work to do." Raylene began speaking in a language that caused Oriya, Watari and Hisoka to cringe in pain. They fell to their kneels holding their ears. Blood began to trickle out from the corner of their eyes.

But Alicia and Kazutaka were not affected by the voice. Alicia launched herself at the devil trying to stop him from completing the spell. But suddenly three winged demons swooped down knocking her back. She was sent crashing to the ground near her brother's feet.

"You can't stop him Alicia," said the elder sibling. "Look." He pointed to the sky and they were surrounded by demons hovering over them. "And I don't think they are going to let you get close enough to stop that ceremony."

"We have to try," said Alicia getting to her feet. "All of humanity is hanging in the balance if we fail."

"What is that spell he's using?" Kazutaka frowned in thought. "It sounds so familiar but yet I'm not sure where I could have heard such a spell from."

They heard the others scream and turned to see the other three were on their knees holding their ears in terrible pain. Kazutaka and Alicia ran over to them kneeling before their friends. "What's wrong?" asked Alicia grabbing Hisoka by his arms trying to get him to look at her. She gasped as blood oozed from his eyes, ears, nose and down the corner of his mouth. "Oh my, what is happening to them?"

"Don't you hear it," said Watari gasping in pain. "It's the devil's voice. It's so loud I . . . I feel . . . as though my head . . . is about to explode."

"No, it's the words," said Hisoka in terrible pain. "It's like . . . like someone is driving . . . red-hot needles through my brain."

"Why aren't the two of you affected?" asked Oriya.

"It doesn't matter about us," said Kazutaka. "Watari, teleport yourself and the others to Meifu."

"I've been trying but something is blocking us from leaving," said the blonde hair scientist.

"Dammit!" yelled Kazutaka turning to the devil. He has to find a way to stop Raylene from finishing that spell. He raised one hand and just as he was about to summon a creature from the spirit realm, the spell Raylene chanted began to flow in his ears. Suddenly images began to flash through his mind. They were of him and Alicia and . . . Were those wings on their backs? He watched as he and his sister sliced through demon after demon. He watched in horror as they stood by and watched as they killed innocent humans while they fought demons. He turned to Alicia and could tell from the look of horror on her face that she was seeing the same thing. Alicia knelt there with her hands clutching her head tightly, eyes widened in horror as tears flowed down her face.

Brother and sister could only watch on in horror as their minds showed them millions of people screaming for help but they did nothing to save them. They stood and watched and laughed as those who sought their help died horrible deaths. In one scene an entire city was covered in ash and lava from an erupting volcano while another showed them watching as an enormous wave swamped an continent sinking it to the bottom of the ocean. Slowly, Kazutaka fell to his knees clutching his heart as he and his sister continued to be bombarded by the awful visions. No, the images they saw could not be true. They could never do something so cruel, no, something so evil. It has to be that spell the devil is chanting. It must be some sort of spell to mess with their heads.

Suddenly Ragnos' gravelly voice pulled them out of the painful visions they were seeing. "That spell Raylene is chanting is used to awaken one that has been sealed. It seems that the spell is working on you as well. Although it cannot truly unlock, who you truly are."

"Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup SHUT UP!" yelled Kazutaka. "I will not hear any more of your lies." He raised his hands and snapped his fingers. A pentagram appeared burning red. "Arise!" Slowly rising out of the pentagram was a huge Griffon. It shrieked as it turned its eyes upon the three head dog. It waited patiently for its master to command it.

"Attack!" ordered Kazutaka. The Griffon launched itself at Ragnos. The two were locked in battle as he turned to his sister. "Alicia! Pull yourself together. We have to stop Raylene or Mr. Tatsumi will be gone."

But it was too late, as Raylene spoke the last phrase of the spell, Tatsumi's entire body began to emit a bright pulsing light. Then it became blinding as the siblings had to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, where Seichiro Tatsumi once kneeled; hovering before the devil was a large glowing crystal key.

"T-Tatsumi," Alicia said staring at the key in shock.

"Behold, the key to the gates of hell," said Raylene grasping the key. "And now, to release our lord and master." He started walking toward the gate.

"No!" yelled Alicia. She ran after the teenager but was temporary stopped by the demons. She and her brother fought but there were too many. They swarmed around Alicia and Kazutaka like angry hornets. Alicia watched as Raylene held the key up to Cerberus and the dog guardian moved to the side sitting on its haunches.

Suddenly a beam of light shot over her head disintegrating the demons. She turned to see Watari and Hisoka holding very large, futuristic guns. "Go!" yelled Watari shooting at more of the demons. He, Oriya and Hisoka stood protectively over the unconscious Asato.

"We'll take care of these pests," said Oriya with his sword unsheathed slicing through a demon. "Stop that bitch!"

"Right." Alicia turned and ran across the battlefield swatting away demons that tried to stop her. Raylene had placed the key into the key hole. The gate began to pulse as the skeletal gate keepers seemed to move. The bony hands clutched each side of the gate.

Just as Raylene was about to turn the key, Alicia appeared at his side, staff glowing and slammed it into the boy's side. Raylene went skidding to the left slamming into the debris of one of the warehouses. Then she turned to the key. It was slowly turning on its own.

"No!" yelled Alicia. She stuck her staff through the eye hole of the key and tried to prevent it from turning.

Cerberus sat and watched curiously as the young woman tried to prevent the key from turning. The dog knew that in her present condition she would not be able to stop the key. It narrowed its glowing eyes at her seeing the wings on her back. The guard dog began to wonder why she does not use her hidden powers. He wonders the same about the silver haired male.

"You can't stop it," said Raylene standing to his feet brushing the dust off of him. "It is inevitable. His only reason for existing is to open this gate."

"No, I won't believe it." Alicia said struggling with trying to keep the key from turning. "I know you're in there somewhere Tatsumi. Please don't let this happen. So many people will suffer. You have to fight it."

Suddenly Tatsumi's voice tinkled around her like a light breeze. "Alicia . . . Alicia . . . I am . . . so tired . . . I . . ."

"I know but you have to fight this."

"I want to . . . but I . . . but I . . . can't . . . this feeling is . . . commanding me to . . .

"No! You are your own person. You do not have to do this."

"I . . . have to . . . I must fulfil my . . . destiny."

"To hell with destiny! Destiny can go fuck itself. I. Will. Not. Lose. You!" With every ounce of strength she possessed she ripped the key out of the key hole. Suddenly a strong gust of energy washed out over the battleground like a tidal wave to send Alicia flying away from the gate. Her body skipped across the concrete like a stone skipping across the surface of the water. The others were knocked off their feet as well.

She had done it. She had removed the key from the gate but unfortunately just before she was able to pull the key out, there was a click heard only by Ragnos and Cerberus, unlocking the gate.

xxxxx

Beneath the Ministry of Hades in a dimly lite chamber, Lord Enma stands before the glowing blue orb.

"Ah, it is done, my love," said the disembodied voice.

"You mean Raylene has found the key?" Enma asked stepping closer to the globe and resting his palm on top of it.

"Yes, she has found it. And the gate is opening. Soon, I will be able to finally touch you with my own hands." A pale ghostly hand came from the globe to lovingly caress Enma's cheek. "I must go, my love. I will meet you upon making my entrance. Do not be late."

"I won't."

Suddenly the orb went black. Enma sighed as he lowered his head. "So they have yet to awaken. I guess the only way to truly awaken them is as I thought." He sighed sadly. "So be it. I am truly sorry for what must be done, Asato. In order for the twin dragon's to arise and save this world, Kazutaka and Alicia Muraki must die."

xxxxx

It seemed as though the power of the gate would never cease as Oriya had his body covering his blonde hair lover protectively as the evil aura swept over them. Hisoka clung to the semi awakened form of Tsuzuki who was looking around trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly a blinding light came from the gate and then everything stopped. The light faded and the gust died down, Kazutaka was the first to realize that the demonic energy was gone. He got to his feet and ran to his sister. Kneeling down, he helped her to sit up.

"Are you all right?" asked Kazutaka.

"Yeah, just a bit sore from being thrown around so much." Then she looked around for Tatsumi. He was lying a few feet away from her no longer a key. She crawled over to him turning him over. "Tatsumi, open your eyes." She placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks. His face was ice cold. Slowly, his lids twitched and then opened. Alicia released a sigh of relief as she kissed him happily.

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked dazedly. Alicia took her coat off and wrapped it around Tatsumi's shivering body. "The last thing I remember was Tsuzuki and I were trapped by that devil."

"You were but you are free now."

Suddenly Oriya and the others ran over to them. Tsuzuki was fully awake and he dived into his husband's arms.

"Beloved. Are you okay?" Kazutaka asked as he pulled his husband away to look into his face. He began to button up his coat around Tsuzuki and pulled the fur collar close keeping him warm. Then he raised a hand and wiped the tears from the violet eyes of his love. Kazutaka placed his other hand on his beloved's swollen belly gently stroking it.

"I am now that you are here," Asato said as tears fell from his eyes. He pulled his silver haired husband into his arms.

"Here you are, Tsuzuki," said Watari handing him a pair of slacks neatly folded with shoes and socks resting on top. Kazutaka took the clothes and began to help his beloved to get dressed.

"Where did you get clothing from?" asked Alicia frowning at the older blonde. "And what about those space age weapons?"

"It's my power," said Watari. He took out his notepad and pencil and began drawing. "I just draw what I need and . . ." He reached his hand into the sketch and pulled out a pair of socks and shoes. "Ta-dah! Whatever I draw I can make it real." He handed the shoes and socks to Tatsumi. "I thought you would have known what my powers were since you said you had studied all of us."

"Well, I only studied the ones that were dangerous," she said snickering at the pout on his face.

"You guys are just too sweet," said Raylene smiling at the group as he stood near Ragnos.

"Did you really believe that infant could stop me," roared Ragnos. "I have been here long before this universe came into existence." The other two heads spat out a mouthful of feathers.

"No," said Kazutaka standing up facing the devil. "But it gave Alicia enough time to stop you from opening the gate."

Raylene laughter rumbled across the distance. "You think she was able to stop my plans to free the master. I am so sorry to burst your bubble but . . . " He pointed to the gate. "The gate has been unlocked already. The key has done what it was created to do, open the gates to hell."

They all watched in horror as the eyes of the skeletal gatekeepers burned like the fires of hell as their boney hands slowly began to pull open the gates.

"Does this mean we failed," said Hisoka.

"No! We can't lose now. Too many peo-" Suddenly Alicia clutched at her head falling to her knees. As Kazutaka turned to help his sister, he too clutched at his head and fell to his knees. He couldn't understand. Why was his heart hurting so? It felt as though someone was ripping his mind apart.

"Yes," hissed Raylene smiling. "At last, they will awaken."

"Finally, now I will be able to take my revenge on them for the damage they caused me," snarled Ragnos.

"Yes, it's time to end this Ragnos."

Suddenly an ear splitting roar shattered the night. Everyone looked around to see where it came from. "Look!" said Watari pointing to the night sky. "Is that a . . . a lion?"

They watched in awe as a huge brown lion ran down a bridge made of rainbows. When its feet touched the ground, it ran toward the stunned group. Alicia slowly got to her feet and stared at the animal. Her eyes widened in recognition. "L-Leo."

The huge cat leaped over them to stand snarling fiercely in front of Ragnos. "Yes, I remember now. It is. Its Leo. He is one of my Celestial Guardians."

"NOW RAGNOS!" order Raylene.

Leo launched himself at the dog. But the demon did not move as its tail shot out like an arrow at the feline. Suddenly the tail split in half shocking the lion as one piece speared him in the left shoulder and slammed him into one of the warehouses that still stood. Leo tried to get up to protect his mistress but Ragnos held him down. The feline roared in agony as he watched in horror as the other piece streaked toward a shocked Alicia. As the tail ripped through her stomach, she lurched backwards as blood shot from her mouth to splatter everyone in the group.

They watched in horror as the demon lifted the impaled warrior up to its sneering face. "So little dragon, you are not as hard to kill as you once were. But unfortunately you are hard at dying."

Alicia scowled in anger at the demon as great globs of blood poured from her mouth as she tried to speak. "Y-you bas-bas." Her hands clawed uselessly at its tail.

Kazutaka looked on in horror as the demon took his fatally wounded sister away. "Alicia," he whispered. "My . . . you . . . " He felt his heart stop. All he could see was his sister being skewered by the demon. His heart seemed to shatter in that one moment. "ALICIA!" Suddenly his blood began to boil in rage. How dare that filthy mutt think to injure his sweet little sister? No, one hurts his sister and gets away with it, not even this demon. His powers surged through him and engulfed his body.

Suddenly Hisoka clutched his head in pain falling to his knees. They watched in horror filled awe as Kazutaka's powers swirled around him violently. His eyes glowed with the intensity of his anger. Tsuzuki wanted to go to his husband and calm him but the others held him back.

"No!" yelled Tsuzuki fighting to get out of the grasp of his friends. "He needs me."

"No, Tsuzuki, you can't," said Watari holding him back. "Look at him. He's out of control. If you touch him, you may end up hurting yourself and the baby." Tsuzuki slumped in his friends arms as he watched his love.

Tatsumi stood frozen as he stared up at his lover. He didn't know what to do. It was so uncharacteristic of him. He should be charging in to rescue his love but something was holding him back. He didn't know what it could be. He should be the one defending her along with her brother. But Tatsumi couldn't do anything. Is it because of what he is? The key to the gates of hell._ 'No, Alicia is right. I am my own person, which means I make my own decisions.' _

Before he could do anything, Kazutaka had launched himself toward the detestable demon. Like a surgeon's scalpel, his power sliced through the tail freeing his sister. He captured her falling body in his arms.

"KAI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Tsuzuki in terror. But it was too late. The silver hair guardian was so preoccupied with rescuing his sister that he failed to notice the other half of the demon's tail sneaking up behind him. The sharp needle like tail punched through his back forcing its way out his stomach to pierce through Alicia's stomach once again and come out her back.

Alicia's head hung limply as Kazutaka stared down at his little sister. Blood flowed from his mouth to mix with that of Alicia's. Slowly and with painful effort, he lifted his arms and wrapped them loosely around his sister's shoulder pulling her close to rest her head against his shoulder. With his remaining strength he looked down to glare at the devil and the demon who smiled smugly up at him. Slowly his eyes closed as his head fell against Alicia's shoulder and his heart ceased to beat.

Tsuzuki stared in wide eyed horror as his husband succumbed to his second death, a death where there was no return. Large liquid tears fell from his violet eyes. "No, you can't leave me . . . us, Kazutaka. You can't leave us alone." His legs gave out from under him. "I can't do this without you."

"You're not alone, Tsuzuki," said Watari kneeling next to him. "You have all of us here to help you, to help both of you." He turned his stare up at the frozen Tatsumi. The secretary did not pay any attention to the others. He only continued to stare up at the body of his love. Tears of blood trickled down her face. "Alicia."

"You shouldn't give up on them so quickly," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Lord Enma walk up to them.

"Lord Enma," they said shocked at seeing their boss in the human world. They were about to bow but he raised a hand stopping them.

Tsuzuki looked up at him with pleading eyes. "What did you mean by we shouldn't give up on them."

"Watch and you will understand."

xxxxx

Ragnos gravelly laughter rumbled around everyone. "I've done it. I've done what no other demon or devil thought could possibly happen. I have killed the legendary dragon twins of heaven. I have killed Damien and Damia!"

Raylene only smirked as he waited patiently for the twins to awaken.

Suddenly thunder rippled across the partially cloudy night sky. Suddenly a beam of light cut through the clouds to engulf Kazutaka and Alicia. Ragnos howled in pain as the light burned his tail off leaving the two silver hair siblings floating above the ground. The demon raised a paw to grab the two but the light burned him. The demon dog growled in rage.

Alicia and Kazutaka were pulled apart as the part of the demon's tail that was still impaled in them dissolved into dust. Everyone watched in awe and fascination as the two began to pulsate. Suddenly there was a burst of enormous energy. Suddenly a flurry of white feathers surrounded Kazutaka. His suit jacket changed into a vest as a long white trench coat flowed down his body and on the back and along the sleeves were a silver cross. And a leather collar appeared around his neck and dangling from the collar to rest against his chest was a large silver cross about the size of his hand.

Tatsumi watched in awe as it looked as though someone took a light pen and began to trace the outline of Alicia. As the light went upward, her black boots changed into a pair of white ankle boots with a silver buckle. The light moved up, her pants legs changed into a pair of white stockings while the remainder of her pants became a short skirt. A chain like belt hung loosely around her hips. A white shirt sleeve went up her arms forming a shirt as her black vest changed into a white vest. And like her brother, she too had a long flowing white trench coat with a cross on the back and along the sleeves flow down her body. Tatsumi almost laughed as it looked as though someone was drawing the leather collar with a large silver cross around her neck. She wore a single white glove on hier right hand. A cross was on the back but he could not see what it was that was in the palm. And adorning the top of her head was a white beret with a cross on top of it.

Everyone gasped in awe as a pair of large snow white wings burst from their backs. Alicia's hair fell out of its braid to pool down her back. They watched as both brother and sister's hair grew longer than it was. Kazutaka's hair stopped at the center of his back while Alicia's hair stopped just a few inches below her rear.

"You? Destroy us?" came a booming female voice that echoed around them. "Do not make us laugh."

Suddenly the two opened their eyes to smirked down at Ragnos and Raylene. "We are the light that stands against the darkness. We are the flame that will burn away your putrid souls. We are chaos and destruction. We are Damien and Damia! Guardians of Light!"


	22. Chapter 22: True Identities

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author and i make no money from this.**

Chapter 22: True Identities

Suddenly the two opened their eyes to smirk down at Ragnor and Raylene. "We are the light that stands against the darkness. We are the flame that will burn away your putrid souls. We are Damien and Damia! Guardians of Light!"

xxxxx

"The Guardians of Light?" said Hisoka frowning. "Who are they?"

"They are the ones that protect the Heaven and Earth from demons and devils such as Ragnos and Raylene," said Lord Enma.

"Why haven't we ever heard of them?" asked Watari.

"Well, because they would rather work unhindered behind the scenes so to speak."

"But I always thought angels were . . ." Oriya let his voice trail off.

"With the halo and the ethereal glow?" Enma smirked at his guardians of death and the human. "The angels are split off into three groups. There are the Hosts. They reside in Paradise. They are the ones with the halo, the ethereal glow, the beautiful voices and so on. The second group is the Guardians of Life that are under the command of Gabriel. They occupy the Hall of Souls. They are the angels that guide the human souls to Earth and they also take the role as Guardian Angels for those select few that would make the world a better place."

"I see," said Tatsumi. "But Kazutaka said that they are Guardians of Light."

"Well, they are the warrior class under the command of Michael. Their home is the Citadel of Light. They run things pretty much as we do in Meifu except for when they go after an Original or devil they would need the help of special humans that possess great spiritual powers or psychic powers to find them. These humans are called Guides." Enma smiled. "It seems their dress codes are up with the times."

"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka.

"Well, before they use to dress in those long flowing robes when they fought."

"Time has changed," said Watari watching his friends.

xxxxx

Raylene smiled in glee as he stared at the two white winged figures emitting great power. "At last they have finally revealed themselves. The twin souls of chaos and destruction."

"We shall see if they truly are Damia and Damien," said Ragnor narrowing his red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because they have the power doesn't mean they truly have their same personality." The dog watched as the two guardians lowered themselves to the ground. "When I fought them, there was this aura that surrounded them. It wasn't anything visible. It was more like you sensed it instead of seeing it."

"Oh, and what was it you sensed from this aura?"

"It was like they considered themselves better than any of the other guardians. They were cocky and they seemed to radiate their superiority. Although they did not hate humans, they just didn't care if they lived or died," said Ragnor.

"And yet, they did not fall," said Raylene thinking as he stared at the two silver hair figures. "How strange. With the sins they have committed they should have fallen centuries ago."

"I think it has to do with who their father is."

"Well, we shall find out soon enough if they truly are Damien and Damia," said Raylene shrugging his shoulders.

xxxxx

"Ragnor," said Damien smirking. "I had hoped you would do the sensible thing and die after we severely wounded you."

"You should be the one to talk after Michael recalled the two of you in the mist of battle," laughed the dog. " You should have seen your faces as you were forced to return."

"Shut your mouth, you mangy mutt," snapped Damia.

"Kazutaka! Alicia!" yelled Tsuzuki and Tatsumi.

"Kai," Tsuzuki ran to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. it was awkward especially with the large wings but he was able to hug his husband from behind. Tsuzuki rubbed his face into the long silver hair. "I thought you were dead."

"Excuse me but do you mind removing your arms from around me," said the silver hair angel.

Tsuzuki stiffened and then slowly released him. His brows scrunched down into a frown as he watched his husband turned to stare at him with a frown marring his angelic face. "Who are you people and what are you doing here?"

"K-Kai? It's me, Asato. I am your husband."

The angel arched a silver brow. "Husband?"

"We have work to do brother," said Damia. "This human is obviously insane." Then she turned to Tatsumi. "You people are going to get the only warning we intend to give you. You will leave or die. It matters not to us."

"Alicia," Tatsumi said staring at her in shock.

"And will you stop calling us by those stupid names. We are Damien and Damia. Now be gone." She turned away from him to face the devil and demon.

Tsuzuki stood frozen as he stared in horror at his husband and then at his sister-in-law. He felt his heartbreak, as his love did not look at him once. Tears of pain fell from those amethyst gems as he reached a hand out to his husband. "Kai," he said weakly but the other did not turn around.

"So you are Raylene. my sister and I have heard a lot about you. You were Michael's second in command before your fall," said Damien as the wings on his and his sister's back folded down and disappeared. "It will be an honor to destroy your putrid soul."

"I have heard a lot about the two of you as well," said Raylene smiling. "The mere mentioning of your names sends both demons and devils cringing in fear." He laughed. "But what I can't understand is with the crimes you two have committed i am surprise you two haven't fallen yourselves."

"That will never happen," said Damia smiling. "Except for the great dragon Oberon, Michael and Gabriel, there are no angels strong enough to go against us." She shrugged her shoulders. "So, we will stick to stomping you pathetic demons and devils into the ground."

Raylene held out his hand. A silver blue sword with intricate swirls and whorls along the blade appeared in his hand. The blade was split down the middle and the hilt was shaped like that of serpent. "Let's see what you've got."

"It would be my pleasure." Damia plucked a single strand of hair from her head and the hair changed into a large silver broadsword.

Suddenly Ragnos took a single step forward. "You shall go against me first. I owe you two for nearly killing me those centuries ago. I had to hide myself deep in a cave to heal the wounds that you caused. And in all that time the only thing that kept me going was knowing that one day I would see you two again and exact my revenge."

"What are you doing Ragnor?" Raylene was angry at the dog for interfering. Then the head closes to him leaned down and whispered something to the devil. Raylene arched a brow as he stepped back and allowed the dog to go first.

"My my what big dreams you have mutt," said Damien sneering at the demon. "You truly are pathetic to even entertain the idea that you can kill us." Like Damia, he plucked a silver strand from his head and it turned into a sword.

"Come Ragnor, let's see what you've got," said Damia smirking. She launched herself at the demon followed by her brother.

Lord Enma and the other watched as the two attacked the demon dog. Damia attacked from above while Damien attacked from below. They began to steadily push the demon away from the others.

Raylene watched the battle and thought that they were good fighters but it seemed that all the stories she heard about the two was not true. They weren't the terror everyone had told her about. What they were was a waste of his time.

As Ragnor fought the two, he could feel that there was something wrong but he could not figure out what it was. If only he could figure it . . . Then it hit him. He looked around and seen that during the battle, they had led him away from the others. Then he looked into their eyes. That was it. It was the eyes. They weren't filled with the indifference of whether an innocent person was killed or not during their battles. Also, the bloodlust was missing from their eyes. Ragnor leaped away from them smiling at the stunned siblings.

"Did you think you could fool me," snarled Ragnor. I know your weakness." He turned one head toward the others and released a huge energy ball toward them.

"NO!" screamed Damien and Damia. The two moved so fast until they seemed to vanished and reappeared in front of their friends. "Southern Cross Holy Shield!" Two shields appeared wrapping itself around the started Guardians of Death.

"Why didn't you leave when we told you to," said Damien with his head lowered.

Tsuzuki stared up at his husband with tear soaked purpled eyes. "Kai."

Damien sighed as he and his sister turned to face them. "Yes beloved it is I."

"You guys really are idiots," said Alicia glaring at them. "Can't you see we were trying to protect you morons?" Then she turned her gaze to Enma. "Why didn't you teleport them out of here?"

"I would have loved to but there is a barrier up," said Enma.

"Surely the lord of Meifu could break a simple barrier put up by a devil," said Kazutaka.

"Yes I can but someone more powerful than Raylene has put up this barrier." The masked man stared at the opened gate. "And I'm sure you know who that someone is. He will be out soon if you are not able to close that gate."

"We know," said Alicia. "You do not have to remind us. It would have been better if none of you were here."

"So, you knew who we were all along," said Oriya. "You were just trying to get us to leave."

"Oh Kai," Tsuzuki leaped into his husband's arms kissing his face. "I thought you didn't remember me."

"Beloved."

Tatsumi turned Alicia around and pulled her shirt up looking at smooth undamaged skin.

"What are you doing?" Embarrassed, Alicia pulled her shirt down tucking it back into her skirt.

"Well, that demon did spear you through your stomach twice. I thought . . . I thought that you were . . ." He could not finished as tears fell from his cerulean eyes. Tatsumi pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Because all I did was just stand there and watched as that demon killed you."

"It's okay. I'm all right now." She kissed his forehead.

"I know but I . . ."

"It's all right. You have nothing to be sorry about and if you apologize again I swear I am going to sew your lips together." Raising one hand, she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Excuse me," said Raylene. "I really hate to break up this love fest but you still have to deal with us."

"You don't have to remind us," said Kazutaka turning to face the demon and devil. He sighed. "Well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore." He raised his hand to his right eye and plucked out the false eye.

Tsuzuki flinched as he watched his husband toss the false eye away and placed his hand over the empty eye socket. His hand glowed a bright blue and when he removed his hand from his face. Everyone gasped as they saw a fully functioning silver eye to match its twin.

It was so strange to everyone. They were use to seeing him with a fake blue eye that he didn't seem like himself with two matching eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Tsuzuki worried.

"Yes. Like you, we Guardians of Light can regenerate injuries as well," said Kazutaka. Then he turned to face his opponents. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have some scum to take care of and a gate to close."

"We will help," said Watari.

"You just stay here and keep an eye on the others," said Alicia. "There is no way you will be able to take on a devil and an Original. "

"But . . ." Tsuzuki was going to argue but his husband shot him a withering glare and the lavender eye guardian fell silent.

Then he and Alicia stepped out from under the shield.

xxxxx

As Kazutaka and Alicia stepped out from under the shield, they stood facing the Raylene and Ragnor.

"So, finally decided to come out and play," said Raylene smirking. "It would have been better to defeat you as your original selves but beggars can't be choosy."

"We don't plan on losing to you," said Kazutaka.

Raylene laughed sinisterly. "Then shall we dance."

"By all means, let's," said Alicia as she lunged at the devil.

The others watched as the Muraki siblings attacked their opponents viciously. While Alicia went head to head with Raylene using a sword. Kazutaka, using a combination of magic and sword attack, went after the dog demon.

"What a waste," said Raylene. "I wanted to fight Damia and all I get is just a child with too much power with no knowledge or drive to truly use them. Come now Damia. Surely you can do better than this. I'm sure the people of Atlantis can attest to it."

Upon hearing that, Alicia faltered and Raylene took advantage of it. He knocked the sword from Alicia's hand. He slashed his sword down slicing Alicia across the chest. She screamed in pain. Then he slammed the hilt of his sword into her face. The force of his attack sent her hurdling backwards to slam into the shield that she and her brother had erected to protect the others. Upon impact blood spurted from her mouth and nose. Then her limp body slowly slid down to crumble to the ground.

"Alicia!" called Tatsumi as he knelt down behind her. He wanted to help her but the shield kept him from leaving.

When Kazutaka witnessed his sister being hit, his concentration was slipped for only a second. But that was enough for Ragnor to launch an attack. The dog raised one huge paw and swiped it across his chest. Kazutaka screamed in horrible pain as the dog's tail slammed into his bleeding chest to send him crashing into the shield as well. He lay beside his sister breathing heavily.

Tsuzuki's heart nearly stopped as he saw blood flow out from beneath his husband. "Kai," he said kneeling down wanting to touch his husband but the shield was preventing him. A second later, he breathed a sigh of relief as the silver hair angel and his twin slowly sat up to lean against the shield.

"Kai, are you all right?" asked Tsuzuki worried.

"Yes beloved." Kazutaka turned to smile at him as the wounds he and Alicia suffered began to heal. "I was just distracted. It won't happen again."

"Let us help," said Tatsumi.

"No!" snapped Alicia. "You cannot help us."

"We can't let the two of you fight those monsters alone," growled Oriya.

"And what can you do?" Alicia turned to glare at the swordsman. "Tsuzuki is in no shape to fight. The shadows won't be able to stop a devil or Original. Bullets would be like pelting them with wads of paper. You're just a human, Oriya. You would be dead before you could raise your sword. And never mind whatever it is Watari can do."

"Hey!" said the blonde scientist pouting.

"Alicia is right. At best, you would only be in our way," said Kazutaka. "We are already at a disadvantage because you are here. We are not able to truly use our full power because you could be hurt in the cross fire."

"This is most disappointing," said Raylene resting his sword across his left shoulder and shaking his head in disgust.

Everyone raised their heads to look at the devil.

"Where is the Damia that sunk the entire city of Atlantis to the bottom of the sea and the Damien that caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt to destroy Pompeii? I had heard that you two were feared by devils and demons. At the mere mentioning of your names would strike fear into the hearts of all." He sneered as he glared at the two angels. "The sight of you two makes me sick. You are nothing like what I heard."

"Atlantis? Pompeii? What are they talking about?" asked Oriya frowning as he stared at the unusually silent twins.

"Why don't you shut your trap," snarled Alicia. She held out her hand and her staff appeared in her hand. She launched herself at the boy.

"Come boy, your other self was more frightening than you," sneered Ragnor. The left head opened its mouth and flames spewed forth. Kazutaka raised his hand deflecting the flames and sent his own flaming attack at the dog. It leaped out of the way. Kazutaka followed.


	23. Chapter 23: The Awakening

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author. plus i don't make a penny from this**

Chapter 23: The Awakening

Lord Enma watched the two Guardians of Light attacked the devil and demon. He was impressed with their skills but he also knew that they would not win the battle in their current state of mind. It's not to say they couldn't win but with all of them there. They unknowingly put the two angels in a disadvantage because he knew they were worried about their safety. He was sure Kazutaka was worried about his husband and child. But, there was nothing he could do now. The demonic barrier around them would not let them leave. He sighed unhappily. The lord of Meifu knew that in order for the two unawakened angels to win, they needed to return to their true selves of Damien and Damia. They needed to become the angels of destruction and chaos once again. Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine. He would be here soon. He could feel it in his soul. He stared at the dark maw of the gate and frowned. Something flew out of the gate to attack both Alicia and Kazutaka.

It slashed Alicia across her left side and Kazutaka across his back sending them crashing to the ground. They looked up to see a devil holding a long handle sickle. Their blood dripped from the sharp blade. It glared down at its white winged enemies. "I am Talos. I am herald to the master. He comes. All who does not bow to the master will die."

"You know. I am getting tired of getting sucker punched by you assholes," snarled Alicia as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"You dare insult Beelzebub's herald." The devils eyes flashed red. "You shall be the first to die whore of heaven." The devil raised its sickle and flew towards the injured Alicia.

Before the devil could hurt her or her brother, the two guardians began to sink into the shadows beneath them. Both started in shock as they reappeared under the protective shield with the others.

The devil stopped in mid air to sneer at the two angels. "Hiding behind your shield." He snorted. "I expected better from two of Michael's most feared warriors." Then he laughed. "But I guess it is to be expected. You are too much of a coward to do what we have done."

"Oh, you mean damned myself to be trapped within hell for all eternity," snarled Alicia. "That does not prove you are brave. It proves that you are insane. Just like your vile, moronic, bastard of a master."

"Bitch!" he shrieked with flaming red eyes. He would have attacked but a roar split the air.

Everyone turned to the gates and saw a three-headed lion step out into the night. "No," whispered Kazutaka in horror. They watched as large wings sprung from its back and it took to the air disappearing into the night.

"This can't be happening," said Alicia.

"What is it?" asked Oriya. Suddenly more demons started to leave out of the gate. But unlike those that stood around the gate waiting. These demons spread out to the four corners of the world.

"Dammit!" Alicia pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Quickly punching in some numbers, she raised the phone to her ear. "Subaru, get the old man, now." She watched with a heavy heart as more demons left the gate. She also noticed that several of them were Originals._ 'Waht a mess.' _She became frustrated and angry._ "Dammit, where the hell is Michael and the others? Surely they must know the gate is opened.' _

Suddenly the voice of Master Takakura. "We have a Code Orange-Omega 13." Alicia frowned. "Yes, it's finally happened. You should awaken the sleepers immediately."

"Yes, it is bad. There are Originals in the mix."

"No, we do not need help here. We can handle things on this end."

"Okay. Take care of yourself, old man." Then she hung up her phone.

"The demons and devils are starting to leave hell," said Kazutaka. "We must close that gate before anymore escape or . . ." He let his voice trail off.

"Or what?" asked Tsuzuki.

"Or before Satan comes out. If he comes out it will be very difficult to get him back inside," said Alicia biting her bottom lip.

"You do realize," said Enma, "that in your present condition. There is no way for you to defeat either Ragnos or Raylene. Not to mention the thousands of demons that are waiting for their lord master to come out."

Alicia turned to glare at the masked figure. Then she looked away to glare angrily at the ground.

"We do not want that," Kazutaka said hesitantly. "It would mean we would . . ." He raised his head to stare at Enma. "You understand what it is you are asking of us?"

"I do. I understand better than you think. But knowing that the people you love are safe is a sacrifice worth taking. Don't you think?"

Both Kazutaka and Alicia looked up at Tatsumi and Tsuzuki first, and then they looked at the others. Alicia thought about all her friends in the Kurenai Village and those living in her apartment complex. Kazutaka let his gaze fall over the people he consider his friends. Then he turned his gaze back to his pregnant beautiful husband and smiled.

"You're right. The sacrifice would be well worth it." Kazutaka turned to his sister and smiled. "It's time we returned home."

"Are you sure brother?" asked Alicia frowning as she turned to look at Tsuzuki, and then she turned back to face him. "If we go through with this it would mean letting go of everything."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuzuki coming to stand beside his husband. "What sacrifice are you two talking about?"

"Alicia," said Tatsumi walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please talk to us. What sacrifice is Lord Enma talking about?"

Alicia sighed and looked to her brother. The elder angel turned to face them. "What Raylene said about us is true. It was Alicia who sunk Atlantis and I was the one that caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt destroying Pompeii."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"My brother and I weren't always the sweet and kind people you see before you," said Alicia smiling sadly. "We were arrogant and selfish because of whom our father was. We cared not for the Guides that were assigned to us. We did nothing to protect them. We left them in the mist of danger always with the excuse of they died because they were too stupid to run and hide. Damien and Damia are awful beings but . . . but it seems that the only way we might be able to salvage this situation is if we become what we were before."

"I still don't understand," said Watari. "Aren't you still the same person."

"No, our personalities are different. What you see now are Kazutaka and Alicia Muraki," said Kazutaka.

"Have you forgotten the laws of reincarnation," said Lord Enma. "All memories and personalities are sealed so the soul can start over again. Although the Guardians of Light and Life can unlock the memories of a reincarnated soul, only a Guardian of Life is permitted to do so and only if they get permission from Gabriel."

"If we unlock our soul's memories we will release those personalities that are Damien and Damia," said Alicia.

"So, what happens to the Kazutaka and Alicia identities?" asked Hisoka.

Both turned away as they could not say it. Therefore, it was up to Lord Enma to tell them the rest. "The new identities will be replaced with the original identities. This means they will not remember any of you."

It was like someone driving a stake through each of their hearts. Tsuzuki clutched at his swollen stomach as he stared at his husband.

"And . . . and you two have decided to go through with it," said Oriya. Their silence was their answer.

"No," said Tsuzuki as tears fell like rain from his lavender colored eyes. "I won't let you. What about me and the baby?" Kazutaka turned away. He did not want to see the tears staining the eyes of his beloved. "Are you just going to abandon us behind?"

"Asato, stop it," said Lord Enma. "Believe me when I say, he knows exactly what he will be giving up. It's either return to being Damien or watch as Satan and his arm destroys all he holds dear."

"Well, what about Michael?" asked Oriya. "Shouldn't he and the others be here trying to close the gate themselves? Is Michael so afraid of facing Satan again that he has to let two of his people, who doesn't even remember who they truly are, try to stop him? What kind of angel is he?"

"That will be enough Oriya," said Kazutaka. "Alicia and I have always followed his orders. In fact, we would become angry when he gave a particularly difficult case to someone else. When we went on assignments we never accepted help from anyone nor did we want help." He sighed. "Perhaps, this is Michael's way of giving us a chance to atone for all the wrong that we have committed." Then he turned back around to face his beloved. Raising his hand, he cupped Asato's wet cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Beloved, I must do this for you and our child. He will come after you. He will force you to watch as he lay waste to world. He will rear our child to be as evil and depraved as he himself. He will completely destroy your gentle soul and that is something I will not allow."

"I don't understand," said Tsuzuki staring up at his husband with pleading eyes. "Why are you talking in riddles. What is going on? Why would the greatest evil known to man want my child?"

"What is it you are not telling him?" asked Hisoka coming to stand beside his partner.

"Alicia, do you know what your brother is talking about?" asked Tatsumi.

She sighed as she turned her gaze to Lord Enma. "Don't you think it's about time you removed the mask and told your child the truth." The same sad smile she had on her face before reappeared. "He deserves to know the truth. Besides, it may be the only chance you have to tell him the truth before his father comes."

Everyone turned to Lord Enma frowning in puzzlement. The lord of Meifu sighed and looked down at the ground contemplating his decision.

"Sir?" Watari asked hesitantly.

Sighing again, Enma raised his head and lifted a hand up to the animal mask covering his face. His hand clasped the mask and slowly he removed it from his face. Everyone, except Alicia and Kazutaka gasped in shock. It was Tsuzuki's face, but it was older. His long flowing hair was the same soft brown color as the lavender eyed guardian. However, instead of having violet eyes like Tsuzuki, his eyes were dark brown. To Tatsumi, Enma looked to be in his early thirties. He guessed this is what Tsuzuki would have looked like if he had lived.

"I am Enma, the youngest brother to Michael and Gabriel." More gasps were heard from the men. "And I am also one of the Fallen Angels." Suddenly a pair of shiny black wings unfurled from his back. Then he walked up to the startled Tsuzuki and cupped the man's face. "You are my beloved son, Asato."

"No, this . . . this can't . . . but how," the violet-eyed guardian choked out as tears fell from his eyes.

"Ssshhhh." He placed a kiss on Tsuzuki's forehead. "I will explain everything to you later. I promise."

"But that still doesn't explain why Satan would be after Tsuzuki," said Hisoka.

"Tell him the rest," said Alicia. Enma's head snapped up to glare at her. "You have no choice but to tell him who his other parent is yourself or he will tell him when he arrives."

"What does she mean?" Tsuzuki asked. "Who is this **'he'** Alicia is talking about?"

"What she means is that your father has been locked away in hell for centuries every since his fall from heaven. Or maybe I should say his defeat by the hands of Michael."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in horror as he realized whom his other parent is. "No no no, it's a lie. I cannot be his child."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know this."

"What is it?" asked Watari becoming worried. "Who is his other parent?"

"Satan," said Tatsumi having realized himself whom Enma was talking about. "Tsuzuki's other parent is Satan, himself."

"Oh God," gasped Hisoka covering his mouth with his hand in horror.

Watari stared at Lord Enma in shock. "You mean, you and Satan . . . and Tsuzuki is his child?"

"Yes, he is my mate," said Enma. He pulled the folds of his robes away and turned to show them his back. On his left shoulder blade was a large black X.

Tsuzuki covered his swollen stomach protective with his hand as he let everything that was told to him sink in. He could not believe it. Lord Enma and Satan are his parents._ 'I think I am going to be sick.' _

"It's time for us to go," said Kazutaka.

Snapping out of his shock Tsuzuki growled, "No," as he turned to face the silver haired angel clutching him by his coat collar. "I won't let you do this. I won't let you leave us behind."

"I don't want to go." Kazutaka held his husband tightly in his arms as tears fell from his silver eyes. "I want to stay here with you. I want to be here when our child is born. I want to watch him grow up, go to school, make friends, and fall in love. I want to be here with you forever. But what I want most is for you two to live in a world that is safe from the evil of the Fallen Ones."

"Then take me with you."

The silver haired guardian sadly shook his head no. "Where I go you cannot follow."

"But Kai . . ." Before he could say anything, he gasped and placed his hand on his stomach.

"What is it?" Kazutaka asked worried. "Is it the baby?"

"Yes." A smiled spread across the violet-eyed man's face. "He kicked."

A smile spread across his face as Kazutaka placed his hand on his husband's swollen belly and felt the tiny nudge against his hand.

"May I?" asked Alicia. Tsuzuki smiled as he took her hand and placed it on his stomach. She smiled when she felt the tiny life kick against her palm. She fell to her knees and rested her ear against Tsuzuki's stomach. "You're going to be a feisty one, aren't you." She said to the child inside his safe haven. "I'm your aunt Alicia." She felt another kick to her cheek. "Promise me, that you will take care of your mother," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "He's going to need you once your father is gone." As though to answer her plea, the child kicked twice. Then she stood up and turned to face Tatsumi. "I want you to know that I love you Seiichiro Tatsumi. I love you very much."

"I love you also, Alicia Muraki," said the secretary taking her into his arms. "I will love you until the end of time." He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Promise me," said Kazutaka stroking Tsuzuki's cheek. "Promise me that you will live and move on with your life. I love you dearly my beloved but I do not want you to spend the rest of your afterlife mourning over me. Promise me that after you have grieved that you will smile and be happy again." A small smile touched the corner of his mouth. "You know that sad look does not suit you."

Tears fell from Tsuzuki's eyes as he stared into the sad silver eyes of his husband. "Kai."

"Please tell our son about me. Tell him that I love him as much as I love you." He pressed his lips against those of his husband.

"Are you ready big brother?"

Kazutaka pulled away from his husband and smiled at his beloved. "Good bye." Then his wings unfurled from his back. He looked at the others and smiled at them. "Please take care of him."

Tsuzuki collapsed into the arms of his father as he watched with a heavy heart as his husband walked away from him.

Alicia stopped and held out her hand. Her staff appeared in her hand and she turned to face Tatsumi. Tossing the staff to him, the elder man caught it. She smiled. "Take my staff to Hokkaido and go to Nayoro. There is a forest that the people considers to be haunted. The village is protected by a magical mist. Just wander through the forest and you will come upon the village. When you come upon the sentry, tell them that the Southern Star has fallen. They will take you to Master Takakura." She smiled at him as her wings burst from her back. "Tell the old man thank you for caring for me as though I was his child. Tell him that even though my memories of them will be sealed away that I will love him and everyone else forever." She looked at the others and smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "I guess this is good bye. Take care of yourself guys."

"We will," said Watari smiling sadly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"See you around, you little troublemaker," said Oriya. She poked her tongue out at him.

Then she turned back to face her blue eyed lover. "Take care of yourself, Tatsumi." She placed her hand against her lips and blew him a kiss. The secertary could do nothing but watch as his love turned away from him. Then the infamous dragon twins of heaven turned and stepped out from under the shield.

xxxxx

Raylene and Ragnor watched as the two silver haired angels stepped out from under the shield. Raylene smirked. "So, have you two finally decided to come out and play." He laughed. "I hope you do better this time than you did the last time."

"Oh, we shall," said Alicia. She stretched her right hand out and it began to glow blue.

Kazutaka smiled at the devil. "And by the time we are through with the both of you. You will wish to God that you had killed us when you had the chance." He stretched out his left hand and his began to glow blue also. The light began to extend from their hands to form swords. Clutching the hilts, they raised the swords to the heaven.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" They heard Lord Enma yell to the others.

When Kazutaka and Alicia opened their mouths to recite the spell, it was like nothing any of them had ever heard. Instead of words, the sound was like a million angry birds all shrieking at the same time. Plus, the volume of their voices nearly shattered their eardrums. And as suddenly as it began, they had ceased. Everyone stared at the angels hands. Instead of swords, what they held were two keys made of pure light.

Suddenly Kazutaka and Alicia turned to face each other and smiled. "Good bye, Kazutaka."

"Good bye, Alicia." Suddenly keyholes appeared where their hearts were.

**"Since the beginning of time,**" they spoke in unison as their voices boomed and echoed around them.** "The past has been bound. With the keys to the soul." **They raised the blue keys and shoved them into the key holes over their hearts.** "Let the past step forward and the present step back. We, the Guardians of Light, invoke the spell of Awakening."** Suddenly a shaft of light tore through the cloudy night sky to engulf the two angels.** "I Kazutaka and I Alicia release the twin dragons of heaven."** They took one last look at their loves and friends and smiled. Then they turned back to face each other. **"Damien! Damia! Awaken!" **As they turned the keys counter clockwise, the light became blinding as a thick bolt of lightning came from the heavens to strike the siblings. There was a huge explosion as everyone was knocked from their feet.

Several seconds had passed before the light finally disappeared. Once they were able to see again, everyone jumped to their feet. No one had noticed that the shield was gone. They slowly walked over to where the two silver hair angels were standing. They wanted to see if the two survived the spell. As the dust cleared, everyone breathe a sigh of relief as the two silver haired angels slowly stood up. Only lord Enma, Raylene and Ragnor could see the change in the two.

"At last, they have truly appeared," said Raylene smiling. "Damien and Damia, the twin dragons of heaven."


	24. Chapter 24: We are Damien and Damia

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matseui. neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnot belongs solely to the original creator. **

**A/N-sorry it took so long but i was suffering from a sever case of writers block for this story but i think i'm back on track and should be able to finish it without any more long delays.**

Chapter 24: We Are Damien and Damia

Lord Enma and the others watched anxiously as the two silver haired angels stood facing each other with eyes closed. He was sure everyone around him could feel the power radiating from the two. The lord of Hades knew that this would not end well for his pregnant son or for the secretary of the Summons Department. _'I'm sorry Asato, Tatsumi, for what you are about to witness this day.' _

"They're okay," said Asato relieved and gently rubbing his stomach. He was about to run to his husband when Enma placed a hand on his son's shoulder halting him.

"Don't go yet," he said looking at his son sadly. "They are not finished yet."

As soon as the last word passed from his lips, immense power swirled violently around the two forcing everyone and everything away. Enma grabbed his son as the others were knocked to the ground. When the violent surge of power finally settled, the two angels stood as statues as their power pulsed around them.

Slowly, everyone began to get to their feet. "Do you feel that power," said Oriya stunned. "It's even stronger than before. What in the world is happening to them?" He helped Watari to his feet.

"The twin dragons of heaven have awakened," said Enma staring at the two glowing figures.

Asato was about to go to his husband when his father grabbed him by the arm stopping him once again. "No, do not go near them Asato." The lord stared at his child with sad brown eyes. "You don't know what will happen. They may hurt you."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari frowning. "Kazutaka would never hurt his beloved and his child."

"Kazutaka would not but Damien would care nothing for him. All they will see is a devil and their one goal is to destroy them. The Kazutaka and Alicia Muraki that you know are no more. Who you see before you now are Damien and Damia. They are chaos and destruction giving form."

Asato stared at his father in shock. "No. Kai is my husband. He will not hurt me." He pulled his arm free and rushed over to his husband.

"I hope you are right about that," said Hisoka. He didn t know if the others noticed anything but being an empath, the young guardian was able to sense things better than the others. What he sensed from the siblings was something he could not put a name to but whatever it was, he knew that it would break not only Tsuzuki's heart but Tatsumi's as well. Then he and the others followed their friend.

xxxxx

The two Guardians of Light stood facing each other as their memories flooded their minds. Then their powers swirled around them like a violent tornado. Slowly they opened their eyes. Silver stared into silver as a smile spread across their faces.

"Hello, my big brother," she said.

"Hello, my little sister," he said smiling. He opened his arms and she leaped into them hugging her brother tightly as tears fell from her eyes. "I've missed you my precious."

"I thought I would never see you again after you were taken from the void." She wiped the tears from her eyes and then she pulled away slightly to look into his face. "So, why are we here? And why are we wearing these strange clothes?" She pulled away more to take a good look at her brother. "Wow, you look amazing in that."

He chuckled softly. "I could say the same about you. Although that skirt could be a bit longer." She stared down at herself and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it is a new dress code or something."

"I don't know. I doubt Michael would approve of something so revealing." He chuckled softly. "And as for your question, maybe Michael is giving us another chance to redeem ourselves as Gabriel would say. Although I don't remember seeing him when I was removed from the void."

She sighed as she turned to see a group of humans running toward them and frowned. "Were we sent here on a mission?"

"No, at least I don't think so," he said frowning also. "Couldn't be. Not even Michael would send out his guardians with no information on what to expect." He thought for a second. "The last thing I remember was being taken from the void. Everything after that is a complete blank." His frowned deepened as he noticed unusual auras surrounding five of the men but the sixth man he knew was human. _'So, why would Michael send us here with no memories of why we are here? What are we suppose to do, and . . . Who are these strange men?' _

"Is that Enma?" she asked narrowing her eyes in concentration as she glared at Asato. "I remember seeing a picture of him but it seems the portrait did him an injustice. He looks so much younger."

"If that's Enma than why are his wings pinned," he said. "And after all this time, he hasn't had his spawn yet?"

"Kai," said Asato smiling as he threw his arms around his husband's neck holding him tightly and kissing him on the cheek. "I thought I would never see you again."

The silver hair angel stood like a statue as Asato continued to hug him. Suddenly he felt something like electricity shoot up his spine at the contact of the other's lips against his skin. He felt his body tingle as the devil held him tightly in his embrace. He didn't know what to make of the strange feeling that seemed to want to consume him at this man's embrace. He felt something nag him in the darkest corner of his mind. The embrace and smell of this man was so familiar but he did not know why. As far as he knows, he had never met Enma personally. He didn't know why but his arms ached to wrap themselves around the lithe body of this man and never let him go. However, he forced his arms to remain at his sides.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you so much."

Laughter erupted from the young woman as she stared at the look of horror or maybe it was utter shock marring the face of her brother. "It seems like being stuck in Meifu has driven Enma insane. He thinks you look like his mate, Satan."

"You are not funny, sister," he said pushing Asato away from him. He turned to face the lavender eye guardian and stopped. He stared closely at the man that was hugging him. "This isn't Enma."

She stopped laughing as she took a step closer to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, remember the painting in the Hall of Fallen Angels, Enma has brown eyes not lavender." Then he took a step away from Asato as he scowled angrily at the guardian of death. "Only one angel in all of history has that eye color."

"Satan," she said staring at Asato in shock. "Of course, Enma was with child when he ran. This is Satan's child." She hissed venomously.

"You are correct," said Enma coming to stand behind his son. "I am Enma and this is my son, Asato."

"We do not care what your brat name is," he said. "Why are we here? Did you bring us here? Did you want my sister and I to join your mate's pitiful army?"

"That's not why you are here," said Tatsumi staring at his beautiful Alicia.

Damia turned to the secretary and froze on the spot. It was like being struck by a train. This man standing before her looked so familiar. Have they met somewhere before or was he one of their Guides reincarnated? She didn't know but what she did know was that he was so very handsome. Those steel blue eyes seemed to stare through her as they sought to pierce her to her soul. _'Those eyes. Why do they look so sad?" _She slowly raised her hand to his face but stopped halfway. _'Why does his eyes seem to be begging me for something. What is it you want from me?' _She slowly lowered hands but she could not stop staring at him. _'Why do I feel the need to touch him, to make him smile? Such beautiful eyes. I want . . . I want . . .'_

However, she was brought out of her confusing thoughts when a male voice spoke up behind them.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help you with some answers."

xxxxx

Raylene and Ragnos watched the scene as it unfolded before them. The power that the two were radiating made his heart race in excitement of finding worthy opponents to fight. He watched and almost laughed as the look of horror broke across Damien's face. Raylene also noticed that the twins stared at the two Guardians of Death as though they were familiar to them somehow. But he knew that although they may feel as though they know the two, the Spell of Awakening will make sure Damien and Damia will never remember the two men.

He smirked when he heard Damien ask Enma if he was the one that brought them there. It was time he re-introduced himself to the twins.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help you with some answers."

Everyone turned to face the devil and demon. The two Guardians of Light eyes widened in horror as they stared at the opened gates behind the two. Then they turned icy silver eyes at Enma. "Did you do this?" demanded Damien. "Did you bring us here in hopes of us joining your mate?" He spat 'mate' out in disgust. "I'm here to tell you that that will never happen. How were you able to get the key away from the citadel?"

"Actually, it wasn't him," said Raylene smirking. "It was me."

"And who might you be, little devil," said Damia.

"So, you know I am a devil."

Damia snorted. "Of course, we can tell. Did you actually think that we would not be able to see your true form?"

"I would have been disappointed if you could not tell." He laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Raylene, the Just."

"You mean, the Raylene that was Michael's second in command during the battle for heaven," said Damien arching a sliver brow. "The same Raylene which Michael fought for three days before he was finally able to defeat her."

"One and the same."

"Well, I expected better from you," sneered Damia. "I expected to see the real you not this human disguise. Are you afraid to face us? You were once a proud soldier of Heaven. Even after your fall, you were still given much respect. So stand and face us Raylene."

Raylene smiled smugly as he stared into the artic eyes of the two most feared Guardians of Light in all of Heaven. "As you wish," he said. The youth placed his left hand over his heart and began to chant. Suddenly the wind picked up as power swirled around the teen. His voice became like thunder as he spoke the ancient spell to return him back to his true form. Within the whirlwind of magic they could see the boy's body began to glow until it was a blinding white light. With the exception of Damien, Damia, Enma and the demons, everyone else had to cover their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light faded, the four guardians of death and one human removed their hands from over their eyes and gasped at the figure standing before them. Where the tall lean young teen-age boy stood, there was a tall beautiful woman with long scarlet hair in a loose braid, ice blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. A pair of raven colored wings sprung from her back.

Raylene laughed. "It feels good to return to my true form. It has been so long." Then she turned those blue eyes upon the twins.

"Since you were so kind as to introduce yourself to us. Allow my sister and I to introduce ourselves. I am Damien, son of the great Oberon. I am the north star. I am the star of destruction. I shall guide your soul to the depths of hell."

"I am Damia, daughter of the great Oberon, twin to star of destruction. I am the south star. I am the star of chaos. I shall toss you into the fires of hell so that you may bathe in its inferno flames.

Raylene bowed mockingly to the two. "I have heard a lot about the two of you and I wanted to see how good you truly are."

Damia looked at the devil in disgust. "Is that why you have caused all this chaos . . . Because you wanted to fight us."

"How else was I going to get what I wanted? Your souls had been cleansed by the spell of reincarnation."

"What?" the two angels said shocked.

"You lie!" snarled Damia.

"It's the truth. Why else would you not have memories of your friends?" Raylene smiled smugly at Damien. "And Damien, why else would you not have memories of your husband."

The angels stared at the devil as though she had lost her senses. "What in the name of all that is holy are you speaking about? I have no mate, male or female."

The smile on Raylene's face widened as she seen the heartbroken look in the eyes of Asato. "Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to talk about your mate. After all, he is carrying your child."

Damien and Damia turned to look at the pregnant man. Damien shook his head in denial. "You lie!" He swallowed a dry lump that had larged in his throat as he stared into those sad violet eyes that were brimming with tears. "There is no way . . . no way that I would consciously sleep with a . . . a devil."

"Damien, no, but your other personality had no qualms about bedding the little devil standing behind you," said Raylene.

"If . . . if what you say is true," said Damia looking from her brother to her supposed brother-in-law, "then why is it we have no memories of this?"

"It's quite simple." Raylene smiled. "Your other personalities performed a reawaken of your souls.

"That's impossible," snapped Damien. "Even if we were cleansed by the spell of reincarnation, someone else had to have reawakened our true personalities. We could not have done it ourselves."

"But you did do it. And it was the most spectacular thing I have ever witnessed." Raylene was filled with excitement. "You can ask your friends. You had reawakened yourselves with no outside help. The two of you are truly amazing. I am sure that our fights will be epic.

Damien snapped out of his mesmerized state to glare at the devil. "You may find yourself like all those before you, cursing our names," said Damien smirking.

"I'll take that chance."

Damien snorted as he turned to the demon standing beside Raylene. "So Ragnos, I see you are still alive after our battle."

"I thought for sure you would have died of the wounds we inflicted upon you by now," said Damia.

"I thought I told you that it will take more than that to stop me," said Ragnos as the other two heads snarled at their enemies.

Suddenly a terrible roar split the tense air around them. The two angels glared as a demon appeared at the entrance to the gate. The huge snake like demon slithered away into the darkness.

"Dammit! We have to close that gate," said Damia.

Raylene smirked. "In order to do that, you will have to defeat myself and Ragnos." She held out her hand and a sword crafted from black metal appeared in her hand. "Come little south star, let's see if you deserve your title as the star of chaos."

"It will be an honor to destroy a traitor such as you," said Damia. She raised her left hand and used the index finger of her right hand to trace the outline of Libra that was inside the palm of her gloved hand. "I want you to know that I fight will not be a long battle." Damia smirked. "After all, my brother and I have to lock the gate so no more demons and devils are released into the mortal world." Suddenly the symbol of Libra appeared over her head. Damia dipped her hand into the glowing symbol and pulled out a double-edged broadsword. The blade glowed and shimmered like the stars above. The cross bar was in the shape of the scales and etched in the blade of the sword in strange letters that only Raylene and Enma could read was 'Libra, Sword of balanced justice'. "It's time for you to face Libra's justice."

"And I shall finish what we started so long ago, Ragnos," said Damien.

"I have waited long," snarled Ragnos. "After I devour you, I shall devour your pathetic sibling."

"As I told you once before, better than you have tried and failed to defeat us." Damien raised his hand as water came from the bay to snake up his arm and when the water fell away, he held a golden trident in his hand. "Come mutt, let me show you who your master is." He lunged at Ragnos and the two were locked in combat.

"Shall we Damia," said Raylene smiling. "We can't let ourselves be outdone by the boys.

Damia smirked as she disappeared. Raylene quickly raised her sword and blocked the attack as Damia appeared in front of her. The blow of the clashing swords was so powerful until a shockwave of power exploded from the contact sending sparks flying. The devil was filled with excitement as the attack sent sparks flying from both swords. _'At last, I have finally found a worthy prey.' _

xxxxx

The force from the colliding swords sent everyone tumbling to the ground as though the gale winds of a hurricane hit them. Slowly, they got to their feet.

"Asato, are you all right?" asked Tatsumi helping his friend to stand.

"Yeah," said the violet eye guardian. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Did you feel the power from that single strike," said Oriya staring wide eyed at the young woman. "Is it me or are they getting stronger?"

"No, it's not just you," said Watari straightening the glasses on his face. "I have felt it also." Then he turned to Enma. "Is this normal, Lord Enma?"

"For the two of them, it is very normal." Enma and the others watched as the two guardians fought the demon and devil. Asato watched in fear as the dog was quite agile as he dodged the three-prong weapon of his husband. He did not like having to watch his Kai go up against the demon alone. He gasped as the jaws of the dog caught Damien's coattail but he breath a sigh of relief when the silver hair angel stabbed the mutt in the eye with his trident. Ragnos growled in pain as he released his grip on the angel.

Asato's lavender eyes were wide as he watched the beauty that was his husband move through the air with grace and confidence. And he could feel his heartbreak as he remembered Kazutaka say it was a lie that he and Asato were married. It hurt. Oh God, how it hurt to hear those words coming from his lover. But he came to a realization that no matter if he doesn't remember him, he was not going to let Kazutaka or Damien, or whoever the hell he wants to call himself, face the demon alone.

"I don't care how strong they are," said Asato. "We can't just stand here and watch them fight by themselves. We have fought demons before. We should help them." He turned to face his father when the man grabbed him by the shoulder.

"No, I forbid any of you from stepping in the mist of this battle," ordered Enma.

"But why?" asked Tatsumi.

"For three reasons, one, the demons that you fought like Sagtanus, are nothing but children compared to demons like Ragnos. He is an Original, Asato. Demons like him has been in existence since before the universe was created." Enma squeezed his son's shoulder gently as he sighed. "Second, they would hate you for interfering and probably turn and attack you."

"Kai wouldn't attack us . . . Attack me," said Asato turning to stare at his husband with worried lovesick eyes.

"I'm sorry Asato. It's time you realize that he is no longer the man you married. He has returned to his true self. That man would sit by and watch you die first before he would raise a finger to help you. Or he would kill you himself." Enma hated having to hurt his child in such a manner but Asato has to come to grips with the fact that Kazutaka Muraki no longer exists. He sighed. "And the third reason is this is a mission for the Guardians of Light. There is no way any of you would be able to take on an Original like Ragnos and a devil like Raylene. You would only be in Damien and Damia's way."

Tatsumi watched in dread as his beloved Alicia fought the devil. No, he could no longer call her his Alicia anymore. She was Damia now. The strength, skill and speed in which she attacked Raylene was amazing. He thought that she was a great fighter when she was a Kurenai warrior but looking at her now. The level of her attacks were beyond amazing. He would have thought that the fact that both had their wings stretched out that they would slow them down but their movements were so fast until they were nothing more than black and white blurs. He wanted to help but Lord Enma was right. They could not go up against creatures that existed long before the universe was created.

Asato watched with bated breath, as his husband flew around the heads of the demon dog and narrowly escaped the snapping jaws of one of the heads. He rested his hand over his swollen stomach as he watched the demon's tail sneaking up behind Kazutaka. **"LOOK OUT!"**

xxxxx

Damien had sensed the approach of the dog's tail long before it launched its attack. He began to wonder why Enma's son was trying to warm him of the danger. Could what Raylene said have been true. Was he and Enma's son mates? And the child, was it truly his? Damien stared into the worried eyes of his supposed mate. _'He looks so scared and sad. Are you really worried about me?" _It was a strange feeling to him. The only people that ever truly cared about him was his parents and his sister. _'Perhaps . . .' _Damien easily dodged it and brought his trident down, smashing it into the tail severing it. Ragnos roared in pain. _'Perhaps, once this is finished, we can sit down and discuss this supposed mating between us.' _But deep in the bottom of his heart he felt a strange sensation and ever so slightly a smile spread across his face. _'It would be nice to have someone other than my family to care about me.'_

Ragnos tried to take advantage of the situation while Damien was concentrating on Asato. Raising a huge paw, he brought it down to lash at air. Laughing at the dog's stupidity, he turned to face the demon. "Stupid mutt, did you think you had me," sneered Damien. "I'm going to show you why we are feared by all." He raised his trident to the heavens. "Come to me, power of the universe." A sharp bolt of lighting split the cloudy night sky hitting the three-prong weapon. The trident glowed as it absorbed the power. "Now Ragnos, it's time you joined all those who has come before you." Damien attacked and dodged as his trident left deep bloody gashes across all three of Ragnos' heads.

The demon dog howled in pain and staggered backward as the magical weapon of the Guardian of Light tore through his flesh like a knife through butter. Foul smelling blackish green goo flowed from the wounds splashing against the ground to burn a hole through the concrete like acid.

Ragnos raised his head and howled in rage as the bloody gashes across its face continued to bleed. "I shall rend limb from limb," snarled the demon as his red eyes glowed fiercely. Ragnos charged.

Moving with speed that was blinding, Damien seemed to blur out of sight and appeared above Ragnos' head and brought his trident down severing the head on the right side. Ragnos roared in terrible pain as it staggered back to crash into the gate. Blood gushed from the bloody stump of its neck. Ragnos got to his feet howling in pain as he threw its head back tossing to toss its acidic blood around melting whatever it touched into a bubbling pile of goo. Suddenly it turned its hate-filled eyes upon the angel. Filled with blinding pain, Ragnos charged at the smirking silver hair angel. The demon was going to make sure his teeth was the last thing the smug bastard saw before he devour him.

Damien stood his ground as he waited for the enraged dog to get close. "You have been on this plain of existence long enough. Both hands gripped the trident. "It's time to die Ragnos." Wings spread, Damien lunged forward meeting the rampaging demon half way. He took a mighty leap dodging the remaining heads to plunge his trident into the dog's chest. "Now, be gone from this world." Suddenly the prongs extended to tear through the back of the demon severing its spine. Ragnos released a pitiful pain filled howl as it fell to the ground dead. As the prongs retracted, Damien pulled his weapon from the corpse.

Suddenly the demon's body burst into a blue flame as it was burned to ashes. "Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust, return to hell as all of you must." He took a deep breath and turned to watch his sister fight the devil.


	25. Chapter 25: We Are Legends

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matseui. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator. i make no money from this story whatsoever.**

Chapter 25: We are Legends

Damia and Raylene fought fiercely in the sky above as the hordes of demons and devils stayed far away from the combatants.

"Your little pet has fallen to my brother," said Damia smirking.

"I didn't think he would survive," said Raylene smiling. "I only needed him to keep your brother distracted while I fought you."

To the eyes of everyone there, with the exception of Enma and Damien, the two were like a white and red blur as sparks erupted from the blades every time they clashed.

Suddenly a terrible roar split the night air. Everyone froze in horror as the sound was like nothing they could have ever imagined in their wildest nightmare. The ground beneath them began to shake as whatever inside the gate had to be humongous. Every time it roared, shivers of dread went up the spines of all present.

"Dammit!" spat Damien staring at the gate. Then he turned his attention back to the combatants. "Damia! Finish the devil off, we have to close that gate!"

"Oh well, you heard my brother," said Damia. "Our little game has come to its end. Too bad." Damia smirked at the devil. "I was having such a fun time, but I have work to do." She flung Raylene away from her. Then Damia lowered herself to the ground. Raylene followed her.

As soon as the fallen angel's feet touched the ground, she streaked towards Damia with sword raised high. The blades clashed in a spectacular display of flying sparks.

Raylene laughed as she brought her sword down and Damia raised her sword to block the strike. The blades were locked hilt to hilt as Raylene pushed down and Damia pushed up. "Do you think I am going to just let you walk away?" She gritted her teeth. The fallen angel's eyes glowed with insanity. "I have waited long for someone like you and your brother's stature to come along."

"It's nice to be wanted. However, you have no choice," said Damia. "See, there's something important you must know about me." She smirked. "Now, Libra, sword of balanced justice, pronounce judgment on this sinner." Suddenly a shimmering light streaked down the middle of the blade and the sword split in half. A silver chain connected the two blades together by the hilts. Clutching the falling half, Damia plunged the blade upwards into Raylene's ribcage piercing her through the heart.

The devil's eyes widened in shock as she could not believe that she had lost to this child. Blood spewed from her mouth as she stared down at the smiling guardian. "Two swords." Raylene gasped as she coughed up huge globs of blood that spewed from her mouth as well as the wound in her stomach. "That's not very honorable."

"It's not my fault if you are too stupid to know that Libra has two scales. Besides I told you there are two things you should know about me. One, when I am in a battle to the death, I make sure that I am the one to walk away from it alive by any means necessary. And two." The smile on Damia's face became feral. "I never claimed to be honorable." She knocked the sword from Raylene's hand. Then she pulled her other sword free of its sheath of flesh, pivoted on her left foot and severed Raylene's head from its body. Blood spurted like a fountain from the headless corpse to splatter Damia across the face.

Damia snorted in disgust as she raised a hand to wipe the blood from her face only to smear it across her face. She stared at the body laying crumpled on the ground. Damien walked over to his sister to stand beside her. "So much for Raylene being so powerful. She really wasn't anything like the stories said about her."

"Well, when an angel falls they loose some of their powers. Come, we have more important things to do," said Damien. "We must close that gate."

"Right." The two silver haired angels race towards the gates but before they could even get close, an enormous wave of power came from inside the gate sending the two hurdling back to crash into the remains of the collapsed buildings. Once the destructive wave of power settled, both Damien and Damia slowly began to rise out of the debris.

"Are you all right, Damia?" asked Damien kneeling beside his sister helping her to sit up.

"No, I feel like someone dropped a building on my head," she said slowly getting to her feet.

Suddenly a boisterous maniacal laughter echoed around them as a booming voice spilt the night. **"FREE! AFTER EONS OF BEING LOCKED AWAY IN HELL! I AM FINALLY FREE TO SEEK MY REVENGE ON ALL THOSE WHO IMPRISONED ME AND BECOME THE NEW GOD OF HEAVEN AND EARTH!" **

Everyone turned to the gate to see a lone figure step out of the darkness and into the world of the living.

xxxxx

Tsuzuki didn't know what to make of the figure as he stepped out into the mortal world. He gasped in horror as he stared into the dark amethyst orbs that were the same color as his own eyes. He had never actually seen pictures of the Lord of Darkness as he was known in other cultures. It was quite unsettling to see the devil in person. He wasn't anything like he thought. He was actually a very handsome being. He was tall and lean with a pair of raven colored wings on his back. Long inky black hair framed a strong masculine face as soft lips turned up into a cruel smile. The look of pure evil just did not seem right on such a beautiful face. He wore a long flowing tan like robe and the sandals on his feet looked like white feathers. Tsuzuki frowned. There was just something off about the clothing. It looked like a cross between regular cloth and leather. He felt a shudder go up his spine.

"Is that . . .?" Watari asked hesitantly.

"Yes," said Enma staring longingly into the face of the person he gave up heaven for. "It is Satan himself."

Suddenly Hisoka fell to his knees clutching his head in terrible pain. "What's wrong kid?" asked Oriya as he and Watari knelt around the boy.

"Pure . . . evil . . . can't you . . . feel it . . . The darkness . . . Pain, suffering. . ." The young guardian screamed in pain. Hisoka writhed and sobbed in terrible agony as the emotions from the greatest fallen angel known to man bombarded his human senses. All the hatred, violence, lust, pain and feelings of revenge crashed into the boy like a wave.

Asato knelt beside Watari looking worriedly at his young partner. "Can't you do something for him Watari?"

"I'm afraid not. He's an empath," said Watari. "He's able to sense strong emotions and I'm pretty sure he is in overload because of him."

"Is there anything we can do for him?" asked Tatsumi kneeling beside Oriya.

"Afraid not, he's able to shield from emotions but seeing as who he is getting them from, there's nothing we can do for him." The blonde-haired scientist held the writhing youth in his arms.

Hisoka's back arched off the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head and he released a pain filled scream that shattered the ears. Then he collapsed back to the ground unconscious.

"That's good," said Watari sighing in relief. "At least now, he won't be suffering much." He stared at the boy as his body was still twitching even though he was unconscious.

"Well my dearest, aren't you going to greet your mate after such a long absence," the Lord of Darkness said smiling.

Enma was drawn to his mate like a moth to a flame. It has been so very long since he has felt the gentle touch of his mate. It's been centuries. He could feel the mark on his back burn his skin as his mate reappeared before him. He was as Enma remembered him so long ago when the fallen angel talked about overthrowing God and taking over heaven himself. He surely would have gone to him if not for the strong arms around his waist holding him back. He looked down to see his son holding him tight with his face buried in his side.

"Please don't go," Asato looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Father."

Enma stared into the liquid violet eyes of his son. Raising one hand, he lovingly combed his fingers through his son's soft sable colored hair and smiled. How can he deny his cute little puppy anything?

Satan chuckled softly. "I see you have raised our son to be strong willed, my dearest. No matter. I will simply come to you." In a blink of an eye, the powerful fallen angel appeared beside his family. He wrapped his arms possessively around his mate and kissed his lips softly but passionately.

Asato's face turned a bright red as he stared in shock as the Lord of Hades, his father, seemed to melt into the loving embrace of the devil. Never in his long existence as a guardian of death has he ever seen the lord behave so submissively to anyone.

After breaking the kiss, Satan looked down into the startled eyes of his only child. "My son, you look so like your beautiful father. Well Asato, aren't you going to greet your Sire."

The violet eye guardian frowned as he stared at the robes and he felt sick just looking at them. He didn't know why but the sight of the clothes made him want to throw up.

The purple eyes of the lord of darkness smiled as he noticed the unsettling look in the eyes of his child. Then he noticed how the man's eyes narrowed as he stared at his clothing. "Do you like my attire, son?"

Asato grimaced as he did not want to associate with this being of pure evil. The knowledge of Satan actually being his biological father made the younger man sick to his stomach.

"There's no need to be shy son," Satan said still holding his evil smile. "You want to know what they are made of." He raised a hand and lovingly stroked his son's cheek. "I will tell you. My robes are made from the skin of all those angels that thought to challenge me." There was a look of sheer horror and disgust on Asato's face as he pulled his face away from the touch of his Sire. "And the sandals are made from the broken bones of their wings I ripped from their backs." Then he gazed at his mate. "You were there at my side Enma when I laid waste to the angels."

Asato stared up at his father in horror. It never once entered his mind that his father would actually go against Michael and the others. Sure, he and Satan were mates but he never thought his father would do something so evil.

He chuckled at the look of horror and disgust in his son's eyes. "I have several in my palace in hell. I will gladly show them to you." Then Satan glanced over at the two glaring Guardians of Light and smiled.

Asato could feel the bile rising up his throat. He had to swallow several times to keep the foul substance from spewing from his mouth. The sight of the being made Asato sick to his stomach. As the fallen angel reached a hand out to his child, Asato stepped away in disgust. "Don't touch me!" He did not want to be touched by something so foul and evil. The violet eye guardian was afraid that the foul evil touch of his Sire would contaminate his child.

Then Satan turned his dark violet orbs back to his pale son. In fact I shall be happy to make you a pair right now.

Asato frowned as the meaning of what his Sire said hit him like a ton of bricks. Satan was going to kill his husband and sister-in-law and then skin them to make him a robe of flesh. If it wasn't for his birth father holding him. Asato would have collapsed to the ground.

Asato blinked in surprise when Satan seemed to vanish as a golden trident stood in the place where the lord of darkness had stood and holding the weapon was his husband. Asato stared into those piercing silver orbs as they glared at him. Damien turned from the wide innocent violet eyes of the guardian of death and concentrated his attack on the real threat.

xxxxx

Damien and Damia glared at the king of the devils as he told his child about his wardrobe, and how he was going to skin them to make the young man robes. Both angels could feel their blood boiling in rage. They were going to make the fallen one pay. Damien disappeared to reappear above Satan but the fallen angel sensed his attack and disappeared. Instead, his trident struck empty air. He stood there for a second to glare at Satan's son. He didn't know why but he felt sorry for the violet eye man. Damien wanted to hate the beautiful violet-eyed man but he just could not find it in himself to hate the man. He could see the pain in those eyes as they seem to stare into his with longing. Damien was pretty sure that he did not want someone like Satan as a parent. However, he had work to do. He would deal with the other stuff later.

Damien turned to see his sister going head to head with the fallen angel. Satan just laughed as he skillfully dodged all her attacks. As Damien joined in the attack with his sister, the laugh from the devil became maniacal. Both guardians launched a series of deadly powerful attacks against the ultimate evil.

"You're nothing but children," he laughed as he dodged an attack from Damien. "What makes you think you can defeat me. I was here long before your parents became mates and I will be here long after this world has ended."

"Shut your trap, traitor," snarled Damien as he sent a ball of energy that crackled like lightning towards the devil.

Satan smirked as he easily slapped the attack away to fall into the bay and exploded. He must admit that he was slightly impressed with the infamous dragon twins of heaven. Emphasis on slightly. He knew there was no way for the two younglings to actually defeat him. The only one that could give him trouble was Michael and since the archangel wasn't there, he had nothing to fear from a couple of children who had grown to big for their britches. "Since Oberon has been slacking in disciplining you two, it looks like it's up to me to teach you two a lesson. Lesson number one." He disappeared and reappeared in front of a startled Damia. "Children should be respectful of their elders." He backhanded her and sent her hurdling into the wire gate. She tore through the gate and slammed into a tree. He disappeared again to reappear in front of Damien. "Two, children should learn to stay out of adult's businesses." He placed a hand against Damien's stomach and a blast of power hit the guardian in the stomach. Damien was sent flying over the heads of the others to crash somewhere behind them.

"Lesson number three, children should learn their limits." Sensing an attack, he easily leaped out of the way to land in front of the opened gates.

Damia snarled at the devil as blood trickled down her chin from the split in her bottom lip. Her sword left a deep gash in the concrete. "Keep your . . . lessons to your . . . yourself." She panted and grunted as she fell to one knee tired from the battles. She placed a hand against her chest. It glowed brightly as it surrounded her entire body. Slowly the wounds healed and she felt her strength return. Shortly, Damien stood beside his sister.

"You know, you children are being quite a nuisance," said Satan. He raised his hand and the demons that watched from afar circled the two Guardians of Light on the ground and in the sky.

"So, you want to do this the hard way," said Damien. "We can do that." He turned to smirk at his sister. "Ready?"

"You know I am," she smiled back at him. "You take them above. I'll take these down here."

"Be careful, little one." Damien stretched his great white wings and took to the sky to position himself in the center of the horde.

"The same to you, big brother." She smirked at the horde of devils and demons surrounding her. "Are you filth ready to die?" Without saying anything else, both Damien and Damia launched a bloody assault on the foolish horde.

xxxxx

During the battle, Tatsumi and the others went to stand beside the still shocked Asato and the lord of Hades. They watched in astonishment as the two angels swept through the horde of devils and demons like two violent tornados. The two were like white blurs as they slashed through flesh and bones. Lord Enma had to place a barrier around them as it began to rain blood, body parts and entrails. Asato felt sick as the bloody mess slid down the barrier. He flinched as a head smacked into the barrier.

Watari was sick to his stomach as he clutched the unconscious young guardian close to his chest. He quickly turned away from the carnage. Oriya scooted over to his lover and let the blonde hair scientist bury his face in the crook of the swordsman's neck. He could only watch in horror as his bestfriend slashed, d

ecapitated and eviscerated whatever foolish creature that challenged him. _'Is this truly who you are Kazutaka?' _To Oriya, his friend's new personality seemed to be worse than that of that psycho, Saki.

Tatsumi watched in sick fascination as Damia's sword was split in two. She was like a whirlwind of death as the screams of all that dared to challenge her filled the night. He felt his heart stop when the demons and devils all piled on top of her trying to subdue her. However, it only made her madder. Using her powers, she sent the fools flying backwards. Tatsumi watched as the silver haired angel spun one-half of her sword like a windmill by the chain that joined the two swords together in the hilts. Then she began to spin the other half. Tatsumi did not know what to make of it. He would have thought that the sword would have been too heavy but the guardian was spinning the blades as though they were nothing but paper. As she continued to spin the blades, the chain was getting longer with every turn until she finally released the spinning blades slashing into the demons. Grabbing the center of the chain with strength and skill that none of the others thought was possible, she began to swing the swords around as the blades began to slice through flesh and bones as though it was butter.

Asato and Tatsumi could not believe the level of carnage the brother and sister duo was creating. Damia yanked her swords back to her hands and charged the horde once again cutting, slashing, stabbing, beheading as she cut a bloody path through the supernatural creatures. The once white clothing they wore was covered with the black red blood of the devils and demons. Tatsumi felt his heart shatter when he saw the crazed blood lust in her eyes. He looked up and wondered if Damien had the same look in his eyes. He got his answer when the silver hair male called to his sister. Their eyes seemed to glow with blood lust.

"Damia! Come!"

The female angel went quickly to her brother without hesitation.

Satan laughed as he watched the two. "What's the matter? Have you given up already?"

"We never run from a fight," said Damien. "But we grow weary of this trash." His eyes and those of Damia's began to glow. "We shall give you a personal viewing of why we are chaos and destruction." He and Damia raised their hands to the sky and began to summon their power. Suddenly a tiny ball of energy began to form above their upraised palms. Then the ball began to get bigger and bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a small mountain.

"Now followers of darkness," they said in unison, "it's time to fall into the cool embrace of oblivion."

"NO!" yelled Enma clutching tightly onto his son. "Hold on." He turned to his people. Suddenly the barrier they were inside began to sink deep beneath the Earth.

Damien and Damia sent the huge ball of power at the frightened demons and devils. Those that had the sense of mind quickly escaped from the glowing ball of death. However, the unfortunate ones that were too terrified to move were engulfed in the massive attack. It was like a bomb being dropped as the city of Tokyo was awakened from their sleep to stare out of their windows to wonder what that strange bright light was. Even in the hidden Kurenai village, they witnessed the atomic explosion that lit up the night sky.

Enma clutched his son tightly as the ground above them seemed to be melting around them. Therefore, to keep them all safe he continued to sink the barrier deeper and deeper into the earth. It seemed that no matter how deep they went the ground was being eaten away. Finally, they a level where the ground remained solid. Enma waited a few more minutes before he decided to raise the barrier.

Once the explosion dissipated, the barrier slowly rose out of the ground. At least they rose out of what was left of the ground. Everyone gasped in shock as the area looked like a barren wasteland. There was nothing left. All the cement, topsoil, and several feet below that was gone. Even the water in the bay was gone. It looked as though they were standing in the center of a humongous crater that stretched for as far as the eyes could see. All that remained was the gates, Cerberus, and Satan.

Slowly the two Guardians of Light lowered themselves to the ground. They faced the ultimate evil wearing feral smiles.

"Did you children really think that would destroy me?" said Satan.

"Of course not," said Damia. "We just wanted to get rid of the trash first before we dealt with you."

"My my, you two are ambitious to think you can come close to hurting me."

"It's a hobby of ours," said Damien smirking. "Are you ready to face the twin dragons of heaven?"

Satan threw his head back to laugh long and hard. Finally, his outburst settled as he stared at the two. "You children have so much to learn about me that it will be my pleasure to teach you." He raised a hand and plucked two black feathers from his wings. The feathers turned into two double-edged broadswords. The metal of the blades was bluish in color as a dark aura surrounded it. "Come children of the light, and I shall give you a taste of true darkness."


	26. Chapter 26: Ascension

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matseui and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author.**

Chapter 26: Ascension

Swords clashed as the three combatants flung themselves into the mist of battle. Tsuzuki was becoming stressed by the second as he watched his husband battle his . . . He hated to admit it but there is no denying it. Satan is his other father and no amount of denying will change that fact. He placed his hand on his bulging stomach rubbing it as he watched. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming when one of the swords slashed Damien across the shoulder. "Isn't there anything we can do to help them?" He clutched his hand into a fist.

"No," said Enma.

"Why won't someone else come to help them?" asked Oriya. "Although they may are cocky it still doesn't mean they have to leave them here to fight this evil alone. It's not right."

"Can they actually do it, though?" asked Hisoka looking at Enma. The boy was still amazed at how much the lord of Hades and his partner looked so much alike. "Can they kill the devil?"

"No, it's not possible. He has been alive for as long as my brothers and I. He used to be in the Heavenly Choir. His voice was so beautiful until it filled your heart with joy and although some might disagree, he was by far the most beautiful angel of all." Enma sighed as he watched the battle. He flinched as the bluish blade sliced Damien across the back. "The most they can do is to force him back into the gates and lock it once again."

"And I doubt very much if he is going to go easily," said Watari.

"We can only hope and pray that they are able to lock him away again," said Tatsumi watching the battle. He gasped in horror as he pressed his hands against the barrier as the blade of Satan sliced Damia deep across her stomach. And Tsuzuki cried softly as Damien was cut across the chest. Blood gushed from the serious wounds but the two continued to fight as though they were not injured.

To everyone's surprise, the wounds did nothing to stop or slow the two silver haired angels from continuing their attack. Enma stared on worriedly at the two. Although he was sure the others could not see it but he did see it. He has always known about that wicked blade his mate wielded. The metal burned the skin making its victims blood bubble like acid. Those two needed to be healed and fast. Even with the power the two possessed, Enma knew they would never be able to stop his mate. Compared to his mate, the twins were nothing more than infants. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his son gasp.

Tsuzuki gasped in horror as the sister and brother duo was sent skidding out of control across the barren landscape.

xxxxx

Satan chuckled as he stared at the still forms of his opponents. "What's the matter, children? Had enough already? Is this the extent of the legendary dragon twins of heaven? I have heard so much about you two. I was expecting at least a little competition."

"Oh, we are far from through," said Damien getting to his feet.

"We just wanted to see if all the stories about you were true as well," said Damia smirking. "And we have to admit that you have not disappointed us." Damia got to her feet and went to stand next to her brother. Both he and Damia were breathing heavily as sweat, dirt and blood covered them staining their white outfits. Damien turned to his sister and nodded to her. They stuck their weapons into the ground. Then they clasped their hands together. With the ring fingers and pinkies folded down the middle fingers formed a pyramid. The index fingers were pressed together and slightly bent while the thumbs were pressed against the knuckles of the ring fingers. "You should consider yourself honored with what we do next."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because this is the first time that we have ever used this spell," said Damien smirking. "All the demons and devils we fought before were never powerful or even worthy enough for us to use it. But you . . . it's only right that we use this against you."

Suddenly the air was filled with white feathers as they fell away from the guardians backs leaving only the skeletal frame. Slowly a thin red membrane began to form around the skeletal frame of Damien's wings as a thin green membrane began to form around the skeletal frame of Damia's wings. Once the membrane was completed red and green pentagonal teardrop shaped scales began to cover the back of the membrane. Once the scales completely covered the back of the membrane, they flexed the huge scaly wings on their backs. Damien's scaly wings were red as fire while Damia's wings were as green as a forest.

"Until now you have only fought the part of us that is our mother," said Damia. The slit in their silver eyes became more distinct. "Now, lord of evil, prepare yourself to fight the true dragons."

"From the gates of Heaven, to edge of the universe. With the power that was granted by the one true God. We summon forth the great dragon of heaven." Power began to crackle around them like electricity. "Come forth! Great dragon of heaven! Oberon!" Damien and Damia's voices echoed across the electrically charged air.

xxxxx

Everyone stared in awe as the soft white feathers fell away to be replaced by hard scaly wings. "Somehow this is how I imagined the wings to be on a devil," said Watari.

"No, there are some demons with leathery wings but a devil's wings just turn black when we fall," said Enma watching the two carefully. "The idea that devils have leathery wings probably came from some priest or whatnot who saw a demon and just assumed it was a devil."

"What are they doing?" asked Hisoka. The others turned their startled gazes back to the silver hair duo and power began to crackle violently around them like electricity. Suddenly their gazes were violently jerked up to the sky as lightning lit up the dark clouds. Gasps of shock came from everyone as the clouds glowed as though they were on fire. Suddenly a great roar split the night.

"What the hell was that?" asked Oriya.

"They are using their ultimate attack," said Enma. "What they said is true. They have never used it before. No one has ever seen it or knows what it does. It will be a first even for me." The lord of Hades was excited. He had heard about how powerful the two were and now he would see just how powerful the two can get with this attack. He gasped in awe or maybe shocked when they called the great dragon, Oberon.

"Behold, young ones, you may never witness this sight again," said Enma looking up at the sky. "It is the great dragon himself, Oberon."

"Oberon? Who is that?" asked Tatsumi.

"He is the first of seven dragons which guard the universe. He is the favorite of God and is given the task of protecting this galaxy." Enma watched the slender body of the dragon as it twisted and turned to fill the sky. The group alternated between staring in awe at the huge white dragon back to the two angels that continued to cast their spell.

xxxxx

Suddenly a huge long sinewy dragon with white scales and long silky silvery mane broke through the clouds roaring fiercely. Everyone stared in awe as the dragon's snake like body covered the entire sky. Its huge head came to settle above the two angels.

Damien lifted his trident to the sky as Damia raised her sword to sky. "Oberon! Lend us your power!"

Their booming voices echoed around them as the great dragon opened its huge maw. Power began to form within its mouth. Oberon thrust his head downward as the power was released from its mouth to engulf the dragon twins.

The six men had to cover their eyes at the brightness. Even with their eyes closed they could feel the blinding light pierce through their lids. Once the brightness faded everyone slowly opened their eyes. They gasped as the duo was glowing with power.

"I am Damien the North Star, the star of destruction."

"I am Damia the South Star, the star of chaos."

"And together we are oblivion." The two lunged toward the evil fallen angel with speed that was unimaginable. They weren't even a blur. The two just seemed to appear in front of Satan and attacked. The blows from their weapons were stronger than before and accurate as Damien's trident ripped through the flesh of Satan's right arm. They moved like the wind cutting Satan across his arms, his back, his chest and Damien came close to slicing the fallen angel across the throat.

The battle was amazing. Although the lord of darkness was putting up a pretty good defense against the two determined angels, Enma could see that the two were wearing his mate out. But Enma also knew, his mate would not let a little thing like exhaustion stop him from his goal of dethroning God and ruling heaven as the new god. He fought back fiercely but the angels fought just as fiercely. The swing of the weapons were stronger and swifter as the injuries dealt were just as severe. The others looked on in awe. It was a battle they would remember for the rest of their afterlife. Plus, it gave them all hope that they maybe everything will be all right.

"Do you think they can win now?" asked Tsuzuki looking to his father. "They seem so much stronger now."

"Yes, they just may pull it off but as for them killing him," said Enma. "That is something that will never happen."

"Why?" asked Hisoka.

"Because Satan draws his strength from all the evil and injustice in the world." The lord of Hades stared up at the dragon as it watched the two guardians fight the fallen angel. "As long as there is murder, hate, prejudice, jealousy, greed and so on in the world, Satan can never die."

While Damia attacked from the front Damien came in from behind and Satan quickly blocked both attacks. "Did you think you could best me?" Satan snarled.

"Hey, you never know what you can do until you try," said Damia smiling feral. Suddenly her sword split in two as she plunged one of the swords upward into Satan's chest. The lord of darkness howled in pain. Then Damien knocked Satan's sword away as he planted his trident into the evil one's back. The spikes of the trident extended as it tore through his flesh, bones and organs and exiting through his stomach.

The trident had snapped his spine in half as Satan fell to one knee. Blood gushed from the wounds. "I . . . will . . . not . . . be stop . . . by the . . . likes of . . . YOU!" His powers surrounded him as he flung the two guardians away from him. He grabbed the sword that was planted in his chest and tossed it to the side. then he reached his arm around to his back and pulled it out. Satan snarled in disgust and anger as he glared at his blood staining the golden weapon. He sneered as he tossed it to the side also.

Damien quickly got to his feet and rushed to the side of his sister. Satan was breathing heavily as blood flowed like water from his wounds burning the ground beneath his feet. He glared murderously at the duo. Suddenly he began to cough up great globs of blood. "Do you think you actually possess the power to kill me? The lord of darkness!" Suddenly his spine began to knit back together as the wounds slowly began to heal. "I am immortal!" He stood to his feet as his spine was completely whole again. "As long as humankind continues to break the ten commandments and commit the seven deadly sins. I will live forever!"

Damien smirked. "Of course we know we cannot kill you. We are not **that** naive."

"But there is something we can do." Damia smiled. Both silver haired angels held their left hands out with palms facing Satan while they had their right hand clasping firmly around their left wrists.

"Oh, and what might that be little dragons?"

"We can force you back through the gates were you will remain for eternity," said Damia. "Now brother!"

"Southern Cross Holy Shield!" Suddenly two shields with strange symbols appeared before them. Quickly they sent the shields slamming into the rapidly healing body of the lord of darkness. The shields pushed Satan all the way back to the gates and flung him inside. Quickly, both guardian of light appeared by the gate. Using every ounce of strength they had, they pushed the heavy gates until they closed with a thundering boom.

"We need the key!" yelled Damia.

"I have no idea where it is," said Damien. "I don't even know how the gate was opened in the first place."

Suddenly they heard Satan howling in rage at being thwarted. "You will let me out!" he roared in rage.

The two threw all their weight against the gate to keep Satan from reopening them and leaving hell. "What are we going to do?" asked Damia. "We can't keep this up forever."

xxxxx

"We have to help them," said Tsuzuki worried. He watched in fear as his husband and sister-in-law was using their bodies to keep the gates closed. He cringed as he heard his Sire threatened to disembowel his husband and sister in law. Then the fallen angel began to describe very vividly about how he would skin them in the most painful way.

"How are we suppose to help them?" asked Hisoka.

"They need the key to lock the gates," said Enma looking at Tatsumi.

The secretary of the summons department turned to the lord of Hades. He knew that he was the key and that he was the only one that could lock the gate ending this turmoil. He nodded his head once and the lord understood. Raising one hand, he chanted the spell Raylene had used to change him into the key.

Once Tatsumi was changed into the key, Enma grabbed him and turned to the others. "You all will stay within my barrier. Understand."

Everyone nodded. Then he turned and ran toward the gate.

xxxxx

Satan pounded against the gate almost knocking them off of it. **"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO REACH DOWN YOUR THROATS AND PULL YOU INSIDE OUT! **He raged. "**DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

Damia snarled as she shouted out, "**WE ALL CAN HEAR YOU! YOU'RE SHOUTING IT LOUD ENOUGH!"**

"Where the hell is the key?" demanded Damien through clenched teeth.

"I have no ideal. I don't even know how he was released from hell in the first place."

"It was that stupid bitch Raylene that released him, remember." Damien held the gate in place as Satan continued to try and break free. "She admitted it."

**"ENMA! OPEN THIS GATE AT ONCE!" **

Suddenly Enma stood before them with the key in his hand. Both guardians stiffend as they stared at the fallen angel in shock. Was he going to attack them and set his mate free? They narrowed their eyes suspiciously and prepared for an attack as he raised the key. Then their eyes widen in shock when Enma placed the key in the key hole and turned the key locking the gates. Neither Damien nor Damia could figure out why he did it. He was Satan's mate. Didn't he want his mate to be free and rule the heaven and Earth? They slowly moved away from the gate watching Enma closely.

Enma removed the key and said a few words. Then the key returned to its normal form, which was Seiichiro Tatsumi, secretary of the Summons Department of Meifu. Tatsumi staggered for a moment but then he got his bearing and stood before Enma.

Damien and Damia arched a silver brow as they realized that the key was actually a living person. They then turned their questioning gaze to Enma. The elder man just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story." They just shrugged their shoulders also and walked away. Tatsumi watched with a broken heart as his love walked away without so much as acknowledging him.

Suddenly Cerberus stood up on all four legs raised its heads to the sky and howled as the gate along with its guardian slowly disappeared. It was over. Satan was locked away back in hell and the flow of Originals and devils have been cut off. Even though several of them did escape, the twins were sure the others would be able to handle them.

The two took a few steps before Damia collapsed to her knees clutching the wound in his stomach. Damien would have rushed to her side except that he also fell to his knees clutching the wound in his chest. Both began to cough up blood as the bloody wounds began to bubble and fizz.

"Kai!" yelled Tsuzuki in terror.

"Alicia!" cried Tatsumi as he rushed toward them. Tsuzuki had ran out of the barrier toward his fallen husband.

"Stop!" ordered Enma as he placed a barrier between the two men and their lovers.

"What are you doing," demanded Tsuzuki. "They need help." Tears fell from his violet eyes.

Enma looked at his son and Tatsumi sadly. "There is no help for them. Your Sire's blade is poisonous to angels."

"But . . . We can't just leave them," said Tatsumi worried. "They could die without help."

"They are still imbued with the dragon's power." Enma shook his head sadly. "If you touch them you will be destroyed completely. And even if you could touch them, you do not have the medical ablility to save them."

Tsuzuki shook his head in denial as he stared at his husband as he slowly crawled over to the body of his sister.

Damien got to his knees and pulled his sister's head up to rest on his lap. "Sister, open your eyes."

Damia slowly opened her eyes as she stared up into the watery eyes of her big brother. "We did it, didn't we."

"Yes we did," he said smiling down at her. He glanced over to the weeping Tsuzuki. "And this time, no one died because of our uncaring action." Then he returned his gaze back to his sister.

"Perhaps, Michael was right about us," said Damia as blood trickled from her mouth. "Maybe it was because of our superiority complex that so many innocent people died when we should have been protecting them."

"Kai!" Tsuzuki called sadly.

Damien was pulled away from his sister to stare into the tear-filled eyes of Satan's child. But for some reasons he could not find it in himself to hate the boy. You can't blame the child for the sins of its parents. Besides, there was just something tragic about him. His pretty violet eyes were so sad. There was something about the boy that made him want to hold him tight and never let go. But that was silly, why would anyone want to be with him. He was destruction. He caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt killing everyone in Pompeii. He didn't deserve such a look of love from someone so beautiful.

At the same time Damia watched as the blue eye guardian fell to his knees staring her in the eyes with love. She began to wonder why he was so sad. And the tears. . . Where they for her? It was something new to her. Never in her long life did anyone ever shed tears for her. Neither have she ever have anyone look at her with so much love in their eyes before. It made her feel humble. It made her feel sad because she will never see such love ever again. It made her heart hurt. It made her want to cry.

"Such pretty blue eyes."

"Such pretty violet eyes." Damien said in unison with his sister. He turned his head to look down at her and smiled. "It would have been nice to be loved by someone else, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Damia said as she stared into the blue eyes of the elder man. A small smile touched her lips. "Yes, it would have been nice just once to see what it would have felt like to be in love." Slowly her eyes closed as she took a last gasping breath and stilled.

"Yes, to be loved," said Damien. His long silver hair fell across his face covering both his and his sister's face as his breathing ceased as well.

"No!" Tsuzuki wailed as he fell to his knees crying.

Suddenly the huge form of Oberon slowly vanished from the sky, as did the strange glowing clouds. The moon shown brightly down on the sad group. Hisoka knelt beside his partner to comfort him. Asato continued to weep in the embrace of his partner.

xxxxx

Before anyone could say a word to break the melancholy mood that fell over them, the heavens seemed to open as a heavenly light fell over them. Then four winged figures slowly descended to the earth. They stared in awe at the beautiful beings standing before them. One had long wavy blonde hair and the other had long flowing red hair. The silver hair being with leathery wings were taller than both the male angels combined. He was a giant thought Hisoka. As he turned those silvery white eyes on the group, they seemed to hold them in a hypnotic trance. When the strange being looked away everyone released their collective breaths in one big sigh. Being pinned by those serpent like eyes had them all uncomfortable.

The two males smiled at Enma and nodded. "It's good to see you little brother," said the effeminate male. His long wavy blonde hair stopped at the middle of his back and he was very beautiful with deep sea green eyes.

"Yes, it has been a long time Michael," said Enma smiling slightly. "And how have you been Gabriel?"

"Well, the Hall of Souls keeps me busy," said Gabriel smiling. His long red hair flowed down his back as his blue eyes sparkled brightly at seen his younger brother after so many centuries. "I'm glad to see that your time in Meifu hasn't made you bitter."

"No, it hasn't. I like it there. I get to met a lot of wonderful people." He turned to his guardians smiling. Then the smile fell from his face. "I take it you have come for your two angels?"

"Yes, we wondered what happened to them," said Michael looking at the brother and sister sadly.

"Wha-What happened to them?" snapped Oriya. He was furious. He knew he shouldn't make such powerful beings angry but he could not help it. They just sat by and watched as his best friend and his sister die fighting the greatest evil known to man. And all he has to say is _'We wondered what happened to them.' _"It's obvious what happened to them. You oh so holy angels sat on your asses and let them die."

"Why didn't you come to help them?" asked Watari placing a restraining hand on Oriya's chest trying to calm the angry swordsman down.

"We understand your anger but they had to do this on their own," said Gabriel sadly. "You see young ones, those two has caused thousands of death and didn't care about it either. As punishment for their hateful act, their souls were being transported to Earth where they would begin to atone for the crimes they have committed. But unfortunately, the guardians were ambushed by Originals and we lost track of the two. We searched every time period trying to find them but we could never find them until Cygnus and several of the other Celestials were being summoned by a young girl named Alicia. It was from Cygnus we knew that Alicia was in fact Damia. We knew that no matter where they were that if we found her we would find her brother close to her."

"But that doesn't answer the question of why you let them fight Satan alone?" asked Hisoka.

"They had to atone for what they did," said Michael. "They had to learn that life is more important than doing the job. Although none of you knew it but they went out of their way to make sure when they fought you weren't in the line of battle."

"They protected all of you," said Gabriel. "The Empath, Damien made sure he fell unconscious. He knew that if the boy remained conscious any longer he would have died again. They also kept Satan away from you, nephew because you were pregnant. Even though I'm sure they didn't know why they were doing it, they would have done anything to make sure you all were safe."

"Plus, it let them see what it felt like to protect someone instead of letting them die. It's thanks to all of you that they now know the joy you feel not only to do your duty but to save and protect life as well." Michael smiled at the speechless group.

Suddenly the tall silver haired male walked over to the limp forms. His silver eyes were sad but they were filled with pride and love for the two. He lifted Damien into his arm and then lifted Damia into his other arm. The two looked like small children nestled in the arms of the giant.

"No, don't," cried Asato as he struggled to his feet with the help of Hisoka. "Please don't take him."

Then the female walked up to him. She was beautiful with dark brown skin and long black hair that seemed to flow around her delicate frame like a cape. She cupped his cheek smiling sadly at him. "So you are the one who stole my Damien's heart." Then she turned to Tatsumi and held out a hand. The blue eye guardian walked up to her and took her hand. "And you are the one that captured my Damia's heart." She smiled at the two men. "I never thought I would see the day when my two little dragon terrors would find someone other than their family to love. But I'm glad. I'm glad that Damien and Damia found people who truly loved them."

"You're their mother?" asked Watari.

"Yes I am. My name is Aleejah and that is their father, Oberon." The huge man bowed slightly to them.

"You mean that huge dragon," said Hisoka looking at the man shocked.

Gabriel snickered. "The one and the same. Why do you think they were called the dragon twins of heaven."

"I just thought it was a name they just called themselves because they fought like fierce dragons."

"Please don't take him from me," Asato cried as Aleejah held him gently in her arms and let him cry on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry little one but we have to take them." She raked her fingers gently through the guardians sable colored hair.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Tatsumi as he came to stand behind his ex partner.

"We're taking them back to where they belong," said their mother. "You cannot bury their bodies in the Earth. The ground would be cursed."

"We should be going," said Michael. "Enma, we shall talk soon."

Enma only nodded as the wings on the men backs stretched outward and they took to the air.

"Please take care of my grandchild," said Aleejah smiling gently at the violet-eyed guardian. "I hope you will let us come and visit the baby after it is born." Then she followed the others. As she disappeared into the rip in the sky it slowly closed.

"NO!" screamed Asato. "Kazutaka!" He wept into the arms of his friend as Tatsumi held the other man tightly in his arms. Suddenly he gasped in pain and clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Asato, what is it?" asked Enma as he settled beside his son.

"I think . . . The baby is coming." The violet eye guardian panted as he groaned as another spike of pain hit.

"Let's get him back to Meifu." Enma lifted his child into his arms. "The baby is early. Its not due for another three months." Then all six men disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27: Despair

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. i make no money from this story. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original author.

Chapter 27: Despair

It has been ten minutes since Tsuzuki was wheeled into the operating room and they have yet to hear from the doctor. Tatsumi paced the hall back and forth worrying about his friend. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall beside Alicia's staff. He looked over at the shiny metal rings and felt his heart break. She was gone and he would never see his silver haired angel again. He wanted to cry but there will be time for that later. First, he had to make sure his friend and the child will be fine.

Tatsumi took hold of the staff and held it before him. He stared at it for a second before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against it. Before a comprehending thought could form in his mind, the doors to the entrance opened. Everyone stood to stare as Damia and Damien's mother and father rushed into the building.

"Where is he?" asked Aleejah worried.

"He's in the operating room," said Tatsumi. "We think he might be going into labor."

"We should go before the doctor do something stupid." She turned to her husband and the tall figure quietly strolled into the operating room. Just as Aleejah was about to walk in behind her husband, Hisoka stopped her.

"Wait," said the young guardian worried. "Is something wrong with my partner? Is he going to miscarriage his child?"

"Well, when Damia and Damien were born, they were early also," she said smiling. "I think it's because of their dragon blood but this is too soon. Your friend is under a lot of stress and I'm afraid your doctor won't be able to stop him from having a miscarriage."

"Poor Tsuzuki," said Watari sadly. "Not only has he lost his husband he will lose his child as well."

"No, we will not let that happen." She turned from them. "That is why we are here." Then she walked into the operating room.

During the long night, Chief Konoe had stopped by to see how his number one guardian was doing. He left as soon as he was told Tsuzuki was still in the operating room. He had to organize the clean up and put out a cover story to justify what happened last night. The older man was certain millions of people saw the explosion and the huge dragon in the sky. Tatsumi did not envy the chief at this moment.

The sun was just rising over the horizon when the nurses rolled Tsuzuki's unconscious body out of the operating room followed by the doctor, Lord Enma, Aleejah and Oberon. It was Christmas morning but no one felt very merry or jolly as they stared into the pale face of their friend. During the night Chief Konea had came by to see how his number guardian was doing.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hisoka asked jumping to his feet staring down at his partner sadly. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a slight blue aura that surrounded the unconscious man.

"Take him to his room," Enma said to the doctor. The man nodded his head and left. "Now, as for your question, Asato will be fine. Thanks to Oberon."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari.

"Well, in order to stabilize the child, Oberon gave a transfusion that was delivered directly to the baby."

"Did this transfusion work?" asked Tatsumi.

Enma smiled. "Yes. Both Asato and the baby will be all right."

"Thank God," Hisoka sighed in relief. "I thought for sure he was going to lose the baby. I don't think he would have survived if he lost Muraki's child."

"Muraki?" Aleejah asked staring at them confused.

"That's right, you might not know," said Enma. "Kazutaka Muraki is the name Damien was going under."

"And Damia was called Alicia Muraki," said Tatsumi smiling sadly. "He adopted her while in the states during his internship."

"I see." Aleejah smiled sadly at the blue eye secretary.

Oriya was still upset. "What is wrong with you two? How can you just stand there being calm while your children are . . . dead?" It took Watari and Tatsumi to hold the angry swordsman back. "How could you have done nothing when your children were fighting that evil alone? They are dead because of you cared nothing about them!"

Oberon placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and gently moved her behind him. The great dragon stared into the fierce eyes of the swordsman. "You think we don't care for our children?" His demeanor was calm as those silver serpent eyes seem to pierce them to the core of their souls. Even now, those eyes were intimidating. However, Oriya refused to back down.

"I know you didn't care about them."

Oberon shook his head sadly as those intimidating eyes softened. "That is where you are wrong, young one. We loved our little twins very much. They were truly one of a kind and a blessing." He smiled fondly. "When Damia was finally born, Damien would not let anyone hold her for two weeks. He only gave her to their mother and that was only to feed her. He spent every day with her." Then the smile dropped from his face. "As they got older, they began to change. They became arrogant because they were my children. You do not know what it was like to hear that your children did not protect their Guides from danger and to hear them say that it was their Guides fault because they did not get out of the way of danger. They never once took blame for what was their fault. To them, they were above blame and they did not have to care for the humans that were put in their care."

"It . . . It still should not matter. They were your children and you should have been here to protect them no matter what they did in the past," said Oriya.

"We understand what you are saying," said Aleejah stepping forward. "But you have to understand that we were afraid for them."

"What do you mean?" asked Watari frowning.

"We were afraid that one day they would snap and fall, becoming devils." Crystal tears fell from her lovely dark eyes. "With the power they possessed, they would have begun to think like Satan. They would have begun to believe that they would make better gods. We lived with that fear for centuries."

"And we also knew that another war against the devils and demons would have been disastrous for the angels," said Oberon.

"What do you mean?" asked Tatsumi.

Enma sighed sadly. "Well, the first war with Satan left the population of the angels on the verge of extinction. It took centuries to repopulate Heaven. If those two had fallen, I'm not sure if there would have been an angel left in heaven."

"So, to prevent that future from occurring, we agreed to have them punished," said Oberon. "Their punishment came in two stages. The first part was to have them inprisoned inside the void for almost a century, and the second part would have been to reincarnate them on Earth where they were to live as humans."

"But why didn't . . .?" Watari started to ask but Aleejah raised a hand silencing him.

"I know what you are about to say but there are some things that you do not need to know," she said.

"You were hoping to accomplish what?" asked Hisoka. The young guardian could feel the tension in the air. whatever Watari was going to ask them had the angel, dragon and the lord of Hades unnerved. So, he decided to pick the conversation up where it was left off.

"We wanted them to know that humans were not worthless creatures. We were hoping that their stay on earth would soften their hearts and that they would find someone to love and that person would love them in return," said Aleejah.

"But the plan almost backfired on you when the demons attacked, didn't it," said Tatsumi.

"Yes. We were so afraid that the devils and demons had their souls, and that they were training our children to destroy their home." She leaned into the arms of her husband. "We searched for them for so very long. We searched the past, present and future for them. We even searched on other worlds but it was like they had disappeared."

"Then one day Cygnus appeared to us to tell us about this young dark skinned girl, with silver hair and silver eyes that looked exactly like our Damia had somehow summoned him." Oberon smiled gently. "Imagine our surprise when we realized that it was our little girl. Then our surprise turned to joy when we found out that she was with her brother." He chuckled softly. "I always knew that whenever you found one the other would be near."

Oriya looked away sullenly. He guessed he could not blame them. After all, they were parents afraid for the corruption of their children immortal souls. All his righteous anger melted out of him as he looked into the sad faces of the two heavenly beings. _'I shouldn't be too hard on them. After all, they haven't even had time to grieve the death of their children. They had come immediately to Tsuzuki's aid.' _"Hey," he stared up at them frowning. "How did you know about Tsuzuki's condition?"

"Enma had informed me about Asato's dangerous situation," said Oberon. "Asato will be fine. The baby is stable but he has to stay in the hibernated sleep my blood has placed him in."

"Hibernated sleep?" asked Hisoka puzzled. "Is that why there was a blue aura around him when he came out of the operating room?"

"Yes it is. Enma told us how upset he was and how he was going into premature labor," said Aleejah. "I think it is best that he remains in this state until after the baby is born."

"Why? asked Watari.

"Well, he has just lost his mate. Do you think he will be stable after watching the person he loves die?" She looked at the young men sadly.

"No," said Hisoka. "I remember when Muraki first died. He would walk through the halls like a phantom." The young guardian shivered as he remembered how his partner seemed to turn in on himself not getting excited over anything. Even bringing him homemade apple pies did not bring him out of the sullen mood he had fallen into. "I never want to see him like that again."

"Then he will remain asleep. He shall be ready to give birth in three more months," said Oberon. "We've already talked to the doctor. Once the time comes, the doctor will take the baby while Asato is still in the hibernated sleep. It's best that he remains asleep."

"My husband is right," said Aleejah smiling. "I was in labor for nearly three days before I was finally able to give birth. It is a feeling I would not want little Asato to go through while awake."

"Well, since everything is okay here, we must get back to get things prepared." Oberon took his wife by the hand.

Aleejah looked at Tatsumi and smiled sadly at the young man. "And don't you have something to do as well, young one."

Tatsumi frowned slightly wondering what she could be talking about. He followed her gaze to the staff he clutched tightly in his hand. The promise he made to take her staff back to her village. "I wanted to make sure Tsuzuki was all right before I left."

She smiled gently at him. "Take care of yourself." She walked over too him and kissed him on the forehead. "Good-bye." Then she and Oberon walked out of the building.

xxxxx

It was close to midday when Tatsumi arrived in Hokkaido and another ten minutes for him to get to the forest outside of Nayoro. Oriya had offered to go with him but the secretary wanted to go alone. Tatsumi stared at the forest. It was as Alicia said. A strange mist surrounded the forest. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the forest disappearing within the mist.

Tatsumi felt as though he has been wandering through the mist and forest for hours but he knew better. It has only been ten minutes since he walked into the mist. He sighed heavily as he let his mind wander to the day when his dreams of happiness died. _'It was only yesterday . . . or was it last night.' _He frowned trying to get his thoughts in order. It was so hard for him to think clearly since his mind and heart was in turmoil. _'Yes, it was last night. Today still is Christmas. How I miss you, my Alicia.' _Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he found himself surround by six young men. They all carried staffs but they had no rings dangling from them.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of the men.

Another of the men noticed the staff the secretary was holding. "Where did you get that Staff?"

The other men narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the stranger. "There are only five of these particular staffs," said another man. "And there is no way, any of the zero class warriors would let their staff go unless. . ." The men stared at Tatsumi in shock waiting for an answer.

_'They must be the sentry Alicia talked about. Well, here goes.' _He took a deep breath and repeated what Alicia had told him to say. "The Southern Star has fallen." Was all Tatsumi said.

The six young lowered their weapons and stared at the stranger in shock. It was impossible. They young men could not believe what they were hearing. The invincible Alicia Muraki is dead. Then they looked away sadly. "Come, we will take you to Master Takakura." They led him to the hidden village.

It took them no more than five minutes to reach the large village in the center of the forest. Tatsumi was amazed at the size of it. It was like looking at a small town. Although the homes where simple buildings he noticed that there were modernization all around the village. There were electric poles sizzling with activity. So it's safe to say they weren't living in the dark. There were cars and telephone poles. Some of the homes had chimneys and the others he guessed used central heating. Some homes had satellite dishes and he assumed that the other houses probably had cable. He couldn't imagine the houses of today not having televisions or radios. As he got closer, he noticed the homes were not as small as he had first thought. In fact, they were all nice size buildings and they looked very modern from the outside. As the sentry led him through the street, people began to come out of their homes and businesses to see the stranger that has come to their village. They began to whisper and some gasped in shock when they saw the staff in his hand. But the question in everyone's mind was, whose staff was that.

Tatsumi paid the villagers no mind as he raised his head slightly to look up the middle of the street. Perched on top of a huge hill, he guessed, was the monastery for the Kurenai Warriors. He stared in awe. It was made like a Japanese pagoda from ancient Japan. The three-story structure was huge and very elegant looking.

xxxxx

Tatsumi was led to the council chamber where six elderly men walked into the room each taking a cushion. Then another elderly man with a bald head and a long white beard and mustache walked into the room. He took the cushion in the center of the other six.

Master Takakura stared at the young man before him. He could tell this was no human that sat before him. He knew exactly who this young man was. This was a shinigami, a guardian of death. Just from looking at him, he had to smile. Alicia's description of the secretary was right on the money. But Master Takakura noticed the sadness in those blue eyes. He did not like the feeling of the air in the room. Even before last night when Alicia called for a Code Orange-Omega 13, he has been having a feeling of dread. _'I wonder.'_' Then he stared in wide-eyed horror at the staff. _'No, it can't be.' _Suddenly he felt a stinging in the corner of his eyes.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "The sentry said you had . . ." He could not finish.

Tatsumi placed the staff before him on the floor and bowed his head. Gasps of shock filled the room. "The Southern Star has fallen."

Tears of sadness fell from the elderly man's eyes. "That silly little brat, I told her to be careful." The other council members closed their eyes and began to say a prayer for their young warrior.

Suddenly there was a scream of sorrow that split the air. Everyone turned to see a teen with dark hair leaning against the wall crying his heart out. "She can't be dead. She was going . . . to take me to . . . Tokyo to live in her . . . apartment building so I can . . . can go to school." The boy fell to his knees sobbing in his hands.

"Subaru," said one of the other council elders. "You shouldn't be in here." The man didn't have the heart to truly scold the teen. They watched heartbroken as the boy continued to cry.

Tatsumi felt his heart break as he stared at the weeping child. Then he turned his attention back to Master Takakura. "Master Takakura, she also wanted me to give you this message. She said to tell the old man thank you for caring for me as though I was his child. Tell him that even though my memories of them will be sealed away that I will love him and everyone else forever."

The elder man sobbed loudly as tears flowed from his ancient black eyes. She was truly gone. His sweet lovable troublemaking brat was gone. Then he raised his tear stained face up to stare at the young guardian and smiled through his tears. "Did you see them? . . . Did you see her wings?"

"Yes, I saw them," Tatsumi said smiling through his own tears. "And they were beautiful." He lowered his head and continued to cry. He noticed some red thread wrapped around his hand. As he looked at his arms he noticed that the red thread was wrapped all around him and it was glowing. Suddenly the threads began to unravel and disappear. "What's going on."

"That is the red thread of fate," said Master Takakura sadly. "It is unraveling because the person you love is gone."

"No, no," said the secretary panicking as he tried to hold on to the delicate threads but there was nothing he could do. The thread continued to unravel.

Master Takakura and the others looked on with saddened hearts as the young man tried to hold on to the thread. But they knew that nothing the shinigami tried would stop fate from unravel the thread.

Once the last of the red thread was unravel and disappeared all that remained with a golden string of light and that slowly disappeared as well. "No," he said sobbing as he wrapped his arms around his body holding himself. "Now I have nothing of her to remember. Nothing." And he sobbed helplessly as the teen walked over to him and held him tightly in his arms.

Suddenly the sound of a bell rung through the village informing the citizens that one of their own has died.

xxxxx

Later that night, there was a funeral in remembrance of their fallen warrior and members of their village. All of the warriors had returned to the village when they heard that one of their own had fallen. Mizuki was heartbroken when she heard about her friend and was frightened for the well being of Tsuzuki. It was a surprise to all of them that the first to fall was Alicia. Tatsumi was surprised to see Oriya was there along with Watari. The funeral pyre was huge as a picture of Alicia was placed on it along with her staff. Beside her picture was also a picture of her brother.

"Tsuzuki would have appreciated what you are doing for Kazutaka," Tatsumi said to Master Takakura.

"Both Alicia and her brother were members of this village," the elderly man said smiling sadly. "They have done so much for all of us. It's like I have lost a granddaughter and grandson. Wherever they are, I know that they are happy since they are together."

Then Subaru walked over to him holding Alicia's staff. Tatsumi was puzzled. Wasn't the staff on the pyre. Master Takakura smiled at the confusion on the young man's face. "The one on the fire is a copy. This is her staff. I think she would want you to have it." He placed the staff in Tatsumi's hands.

"Thank you," he said clutching it to his chest and watched as the picture of his love burned in the fire.

xxxxx

It was four weeks after the funeral and Tsuzuki was still in his hibernated sleep. Tatsumi would go and talk to his ex partner about what was happening. Life in Meifu was slowly going back to normal but everyone knew that nothing would be normal ever again. The New Year came with less enthusiasm since Tsuzuki was not there. Even Terazuma missed heckling his violet eye nemesis.

Tatsumi was sitting in his office doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Mizuki and a young man dressed in an expensive suit carrying a black leather briefcase. He smiled as he told them to come in and take a seat.

"Hello Mr. Tatsumi, how have you been?" Mizuki asked.

"I've been . . . okay," he said smiling sadly. "It's been hard. Sometimes I expect to see Alicia walking through that door to drag me out of my office to go have lunch." He sighed sadly as he fought back his tears and the sadness that was threatening to overcome him. "So who might this young man be?"

"My name is Chitose Koizumi. I am the lawyer for our village," said the dark hair young man.

"A lawyer?" He frowned in confusion at the man. "Why are you here?"

"A couple of weeks before her death, Alicia had changed her will." He opened his briefcase and took out some papers.

"Her . . . will?"

"Yes. I'm not going to bore you with all the mundane details because I know you are busy. I'll just say that in her will she left the bulk of her estate to you," said the lawyer.

"Me?" Tatsumi stared at the young man like he had grown another head. "I don't understand."

"She left her estate to you. She did leave the village a tidy fortune. That was something she did not change. But the apartment building, the island in Hawaii, land she has here and in the states, bank accounts, stocks, bonds, shareholdings, everything else was left to you. She only asked that you continue to let the people from the village stay in the apartment complex rent free," said the lawyer. "I went ahead and finalized everything for you. All you have to do is sign these papers and if you want you can move into her apartment." He placed the papers for him to sign on the desk.

"H-How much are we talking about?"

"Her estate is worth 15.3 billion dollars."

Tatsumi nearly fell out of his chair as he stared at the young man sitting across the desk from him. He could not believe what he was hearing. He always knew she was rich but he never knew exactly how rich she was. But he would gladly give away every drop of the money to get her back. Could he take what she had worked all her life to amass. Maybe he should just tell the lawyer to disperse it out to all the charities around the world.

Mizuki seeing the dilemma in the older man's eyes spoke. "She would want you to have it."

Tatsumi stared down at the papers dazedly and then back up at the two sitting before him. Mizuki smiled nodding her head. He picked up his pen and signed the ten forms that the lawyer placed on his desk. Then the young man took the papers and placed them in his briefcase. "Thank you, I'll have copies made and sent to you."

"Chitose, can you wait outside for a moment," said Mizuki. The young man stood, bowed and walked out. "Now, tell me, how are you really doing?"

"Well, I feel as though my heart has been ripped from my chest and I feel numb all over." He shrugged his shoulders. "But all in all, I guess I am doing as well as can be expected."

"If you need anyone to talk to you know you can come to me or to Master Takakura." She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"So, how is Asato doing?"

Tatsumi sighed. "Well, he is still in his hibernating sleep. The doctor said the infant is stable so all we have to do is wait for the time for the baby to be born."

"How long?" asked Mizuki.

"According to what we were told by their mother, in about two months and one week. It might not be that long."

"Well, I'll be back to see him. If it's okay."

"Of course," said Tatsumi smiling. "I'm sure he will be happy to hear someone else's voice besides mine."

Mizuki smiled as she stood up. "You shouldn't be sad. Alicia wouldn't like seeing that look of sorrow on your face." Her smile became bright, warm and wide. "She would want you to smile and enjoy your afterlife. She would also wish for you to move on and not to mourn her passing."

"Thank you for the advice and I will take it." Tatsumi removed his glasses and sighed sadly. "But for now I would like to mourn her just a little while longer." He turned to look out the window. Although it was a bright sunny day and the air was filled with cherry blossom petals, it was dark and storming in his heart. "You know before all this happened. I was going to ask Alicia to marry me. Now, it's too late." He lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes.

Mizuki walked up behind his chair and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, you are not alone. You have everyone here supporting you."

"I know," he said continuing to look out the window. "Again, thank you and good-bye."

Mizuki sighed sadly. She said good-bye and left him alone.

Tatsumi watched as Mizuki and Chitose walked away from the building. He sighed as he stared up at the blue sky. "I miss you so much, Alicia."


	28. Chapter 28: Saying Goodbye and Hello

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei. i make no money from this story. all rights and whatnot belong solely to the original author. **

Chapter 28: Saying Good-bye and Hello

It has been two weeks since Mizuki and Alicia's lawyer had dropped by and Tatsumi has of yet to go to the penthouse. He gave ever excuse he could think of not to go there. The number one excuse was to make sure Tsuzuki was doing fine. However, Watari and the others knew the real reason, and everyone felt that it was time for the secretary to lay the memories to rest.

Lord Enma ensured him that Tsuzuki and the baby was doing fine. In fact, he had given Tatsumi a few days off. Therefore, there were no more excuses for him not to go to his new home.

When Tatsumi arrived at the apartment complex and went to the top floor. Waiting for him at the door was Watari and Hisoka. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought you might like some company," said Watari.

"I . . . Thank you," he said grateful for his friends being there. He took the key from his pocket. Slipping it into the lock, he opened the door. As he flipped on the light switch, a flood of memories washed over him as he stepped into the apartment. Tatsumi walked through the apartment looked at everything that was hers. Phantoms of his love would appear and disappear before his eyes.

He walked with calm reverence down the hallway that led to the master bedroom. Walking into the room, ghosts of him and Alicia appeared on the bed making passionate love. Tatsumi closed his eyes and walked into the room. He plopped down on the bed wrapping himself within the embrace of the soft comforter. He could feel the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath and fought back his tears. He had cried enough. He was not going to cry any more. Besides, crying never solved anything. Suddenly he felt the mattress dip and poked his head out of the cocoon of the comforter. He turned to see Watari sitting next to him.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. "How am I suppose to live without her," Tatsumi said in sad desperate voice.

Watari could see his friend fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. The blonde hair shinigami wrapped his arms around the Shadow Masters quivering shoulders and held him tight. He could feel the tears soak through his lab coat.

"I don't know but you have to move forward, for her and your own sake," Watari said stroking the others man's soft hair.

Tatsumi chuckled softly. "I said to myself that I was not going to cry anymore. But now, it seems that I can't stop."

"It's all right. In time you will see, everything will get better."

Just then Hisoka stepped into the room. "Are . . . you all right, Mr. Tatsumi?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Tatsumi pulling himself out of the comforting embrace of his friend. He took out a handkerchief, removed his glasses and dried his eyes.

"You guys need to come see this," said Hisoka hurrying out of the room.

Tatsumi frowned and got up to follow the boy along with Watari. They went into one of the guest rooms and found Hisoka standing in front of four sheets that was covering something. On each sheet was a person's name pinned on it. "What is this?" asked Watari.

"I don't know but they have our names on each one," said Hisoka. He went to the one that had his name and pulled the sheet off. Everyone gasp. Staring back at them was a portrait of Hisoka dressed as an ancient samurai in full battle amour with his sword drawn. "It's beautiful."

With excitement, Watari removed the sheet that had his name on it. "Oh my." He said in awe. The portrait was of Watari dressed as a sorcerer holding a vial in one hand and a wan in the other hand. Sparkles of magic danced around the wan as the blonde had a mischievous smile on his face. And standing behind him dressed as a rouni warrior was Oriya. With hand on his sheathed sword, his eyes were fierce as they seemed to dare anyone to try to hurt the one he loved. "Did . . . Did Alicia paint these."

"I don't know," said Hisoka. "I knew she could sketch but I have never seen her paint."

"Yes, she did," said Tatsumi smiling as he stared at the portraits. He walked to his but along with his name, there was also a note pinned to the sheet. Taking the note, he began to read it.

**_"To My Dearest Tatsumi,_**

**_If you are reading this note, it means that I am no longer among the living. And that Chitose has informed you of my will. For a long time, I have been having this overwhelming feeling that I will die before the year was out. This feeling only started when the devil, Raylene, appeared and it seemed to get stronger and stronger by the day. I knew I wouldn't make it. The devil had targeted me and I have never fought one. Devils are violent creatures but they become sadistic when they have a specific prey. Which means that I will not live to look into your beautiful blue eyes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I just didn't want to worry you encase it was a false alarm._**

**_Anyway, I hope you are doing well and that you are no longer mourning my passing. I did not willingly and gladly give up my life so you would mourn and wither away your afterlife. I want you to live on and be happy. I want you to smile and find yourself a new love. I mean, you can even date Ka-Ka . . . that steroid female that works in security." _**Tatsumi chuckled to himself. _'Even after all this time, you still refuse to use Kazumi's name.' _He continued to read. **_"Anyway, I'm sure you are wondering what's under the sheets. Although I'm sure Watari and 'little grim' has already looked under the sheets. I have never known men to be quite as nosey as those two."_**

Watari pouted indignantly. "I am not nosey."

"Of course you are," said Hisoka. "But why she would call me nosey is beyond me."

Both Watari and Tatsumi chuckled as the secertary continue to read the letter. **_"Anyway, these four paintings are your Christmas presents. I hope you all like them. Now, the portraits of 'little grim' and Watari were done by me. But the other two were done by my darling little Subaru. I'm sure you met him when you went to the monastery to tell them of my death. He wanted so much to do yours and Asato's portraits. I didn't know what he had in mind until he brought them over to show me. I was truly in awe when I saw them. I hope you like your gifts._**

**_And Tatsumi, I want you to know that I will always love you. So, raise your head high and smile, my sweet. Even though I am no longer there to say it. I hope you know my love for you will last for as long as the universe exists and my love will last long after it is gone. Good-bye._**

**_Alicia"_**

Watari walked over to the other and wrapped his arms around his friend comforting him.

"You think we should take a peek at Tsuzuki's portrait?" asked Hisoka.

"I don't think he would mind," said Watari pulling the sheet away. They gasped. It was a painting of Asato and Kazutaka in the night sky surrounded by stars. Asato had a pair of black wings stretched opened on his back while Kazutaka had a pair of white wings on his back. The two seemed to be in a graceful dance as their hands stretched out to each other with only their fingertips touching as a thin red string was wrapped loosely around them.

"Whoever this Subaru is, he is truly a talented artist." Hisoka looked on in awe.

Tatsumi folded the letter and stared at the sheet covering his portrait. He raised his hand, clutching the sheet and pulled it away.

"Oh my," said Watari as he and Hisoka came to stand behind him. "It's beautiful."

It was truly awe-inspiring. The painting was of Tatsumi and Alicia sitting beside a lake locked in each other's arms in the forest. But the reflection on the water's surface showed Alicia with her wings folded closed on her back and Tatsumi's large black wings were folded lovingly around her as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

Tatsumi raised his hand and gently traced the outline of his love's face. "I guess . . . the only ones who knew you and your brother were angels were in that village." He smiled sadly. "I wish you were here. I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. But I guess. . . I guess. . ." Tears fell from his eyes. "I do love you Alicia. I don't care if your name is Damia, Judy, Aya, or whatever. I love you and only you. I will try to move on and I will try to find a . . . a new love but I highly doubt it. After all, you were and still are my heart. Rest peacefully my love and know that my love will last for you long after time has come to an end." He placed two fingers to his lips and kissed them. Then he placed them against the image of Alicia. His bottom lip trembled as he did not want to say the words that would close the book on his love but it was time to say them and let go. "Good-bye, my sweet."

xxxxx

When Tsuzuki awakened, he was in a private room. At first, he didn't know why he was there and then his memories started to come back. Tears began to well up in his eyes spilling down the corners. He remembered the battle with his Sire and how in the end, he still lost his husband. His Kazutaka was gone. He will never be able to stare into those silver eyes ever again. He placed his hand over his mouth to hold back his sobs of sorrow. He placed his other hand over his stomach to feel its bulge but stopped in mid stroke as he felt something was wrong. He quickly looked down at his stomach. Flat! His baby! What happened to his baby? Then it hit him. He had awful pains after he saw Kazutaka being taken away.

_'Did I give birth?' _He bolted upright and grimaced as a stinging pain shot through his stomach. Slowly he sat up and raised his pajama top. He ran his fingers along the long scar that was the length of his stomach. He guessed the scar came after the doctor had to cut him open to get the baby. Suddenly he heard a gentle chirping outside his window. He turned to see a bird perched on the sill. It flew away after chirping a few more times. He smiled as he looked at the calendar that was beside the window. He gasped in shock. Instead of December, the calendar said it was now April. _'Have I been unconscious that long? Perhaps, Tatsumi can tell me . . .' _He began to look around the room and was startled to see Damien and Damia's mother sitting in a chair beside him sleeping peacefully. It made sense that she would be there. _'After all, I did have her grandchild.' _He looked around and saw a blue bassinet with little curtains around it. He smiled. _'My baby. I didn't lose you.' _A sigh of relief filled his heart. He pulled the covers away and gently got to his feet. He was in pain from the operation but nothing was going to keep him from seeing his baby. He got to his feet and fell to the floor as his legs gave out from under him. Since he was laid up for so long the muscles in his legs were like jelly. Clutching the bed, Tsuzuki pulled himself to his feet. Using the bed as a leverage, he slowly made his way over to the bassinet. _'Well little one, I wonder if you will be a boy or a girl.' _His smile brightened. _'It really doesn't matter because I will love you anyway. Now pumpkin, let daddy take a look at his baby.' _He raised his hand and moved the curtain. "Awww, were you feeling a chill," he whispered so as not to wake up the baby or his mother-in-law. The blanket was over the baby's head. Tsuzuki giggled softly as he removed the blanket to get a look at his child. What he saw made the smile fall from his face. What he saw wasn't even human. What he saw was a large green blob-shaped thing. Suddenly it opened an eye. The violet eye stared at him and then it began to cry. Tsuzuki raised his hands up to his face and screamed in horror as he backed away from the monstrosity in the bassinet. It continued to wail as he continued to back away.

Upon hearing his scream, Aleejah had awakened and quickly went to Tsuzuki's side. She tried to calm him but the violet eye guardian was too hysterical. Suddenly bursting into the room were Tsuzuki's friends, Oriya, Oberon and his father. They quickly grabbed hold of his flailing hands and put Tsuzuki back to bed. His screams of horror and him yelling that he created a monster caused the baby to cry even louder.

"Oh God! It's a monster! I've created a monster!" Asato cried. "A monster! It's a monster!"

Asato was becoming more hysterical with each passing second. "Perhaps we should call a doctor and have him sedated," said Tatsumi holding his frantic friend down.

"I'm sorry Kai! I'm so sorry!" He tried to break free of the restraining grip. "I've failed you! I created a monster!"

Aleejah moved Hisoka out of the way raising a hand she struck Asato across the face silencing his frantic outburst. But he continued to whimper and cry as his watery violet eyes stared up at her. "Was my Damien's beauty the only reason you married him? Was the fact that this child would be pretty like its Sire the only reason you wanted to have it? Are you that shallow?" She placed her palm gently against his stinging cheek.

"No, I love Kai very much," said Tsuzuki wiping tears from his eyes. "I loved him for himself not because he looked handsome."

"In that case, shouldn't you love this child the same." She got up, went to the bassinet and lifted the crying baby into her arms. She cooed at the infant trying to silence it but the child would not stop crying. She brought it back to Tsuzuki and placed it in his arms. It was quite heavy as he cradled it in his arms. "He is yours and my Damien's child. He is not a monster." She looked at him gently. "Have you learned nothing from your own past Asato when those villagers called you a monster?"

As soon as it was in Tsuzuki's arms, the baby stopped wailing but it continued to sniffle as its purple eye stared up at its bearer. He remembered how the village didn't try to know him. They just assumed he was a monster and that every time something bad happened he was the cause of it. When all he wanted was to live as a normal child. Tsuzuki felt his heart break. How could he have been so thoughtlessly cruel to his child? "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to say such cruel things and make you cry." He smiled as the sniffling stopped. "And you're not a monster. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I do love you." He raised the child to kiss the top of what he guessed was its head. "I'm sure Kai would be very disappointed in my behavior."

"Well, I'm glad everything is over," said Enma smiling. "Now Asato, I am dying to see if the baby is a boy or a girl." He glanced down at his son. "Don't you think it's time to get the little one out of that?"

Tsuzuki and the others stared at the lord of Hades in confusion. "Get him out?" asked Hisoka. "What do you mean?"

Aleejah giggled. "You humans are so silly. Tell me Asato, how are dragons born?"

"Uh, inside an egg," the violet eye guardian said frowning. "I don't understand." He laid the infant down on the bed between his legs. The infant was very heavy and his arms felt like wet noodles from not using them.

"Although you are not a dragon, Damien and Damia are," said Oberon.

"Are you saying . . ." Watari started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"That's right," said Enma smiling. "The shell probably formed after Raylene had kidnapped Asato." He turned to the dragon. "I would say that the little one is a powerful one if he was able to form that shell to protect himself from harm."

The five men stared at the lord of Hades as though he had gone insane. How could an unborn infant create something like that? Then they turned their gazes back to the infant lying on the bed between Tsuzuki's spread legs. Oberon leaned forward and gently rapped a long, slender knuckle against the shell cracking it.

"Began here," said Aleejah smiling at her son-in-law.

Tsuzuki raised a trembling hand and began to peel the shell away. He gasped as beneath he saw soft pink skin. He quickly but gently peeled away the shell to reveal a healthy baby boy with silver hair and violet eyes. "It's a boy." He lifted the baby into his arms.

"Look," said Hisoka pointing to the infant's back. Everyone smiled as a pair of tiny white wings was protruding from the baby's back.

"My little angel." Tsuzuki kissed the boy on his chubby cheek. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Suddenly the little boy released a bone-rattling wail. Tsuzuki didn't know what to do. He looked to the others for help. "What's wrong? I didn't do anything." He tried rocking the baby while soothing rubbing him on the back but he would not stop crying.

"Maybe he's hungry," said Oriya.

Oberon smirked and Aleejah smiled. "Well, Damien did the same thing when he was born."

"What? Why?" asked Tsuzuki looking to the dragon for answers. "Was something wrong with him?"

"No, there was nothing wrong, at least not to him," said Oberon.

Tsuzuki frowned as he continued to rock the boy trying to silence him.

"If there was nothing wrong with him then what was the problem?" asked Tatsumi.

"Well, he knew something was wrong with his twin sister," said Aleejah. The two sat there waiting to see if it would sink in. Suddenly Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean . . . there is another one." He looked down at the shell. He placed the boy down and continued to peel away at the shell until he revealed a tiny brown skin girl. Once the child was revealed the infant boy stopped crying. "A girl. I had twins." He lovingly stroked her tiny face. As the little girl opened her eyes, she had a pair of startling silver eyes. Tsuzuki gasped. "You have your father's eyes, my little princess." He lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Like her brother, she also had a tiny pair of white wings on her back.

"You are so blessed Asato," said Aleejah.

Tsuzuki placed his daughter down beside his son and smiled. He watched in awe as the boy reached his hand out to grab his sister's hand. Then both infants began to suck their tiny fists.

"They are so adorable," said Oriya smiling sadly down at the twins. "Kazutaka would have been so proud of them."

"Why would you say he is blessed just because he has twins?" asked Watari handing two blankets to Tsuzuki to wrapped the babies in. "I mean besides the obvious reason."

"Well, twins are very rare in heaven. When twins are born, one of them usually dies leaving the other alone," said Enma. "Sometimes the twin that is left behind goes insane because they are missing their other half. And those that can survive are usual very weak."

"Why would the other twin be weak?" asked Tatsumi.

"Twins are one soul split in half. As you know, like human twins, they share a bond that will last for all eternity," said Oberon. "But also, it means that their powers are doubled as well making them truly powerful."

"How many twins have been born?" asked Oriya.

"I would say, throughout our history, about one-hundred and fifty," said Enma.

"How many survived?"

"Damien and Damia are the only set of twins that have successfully survived," said Aleejah smiling as she stared down at her grandchildren. "That is until these two were born."

They were in awe as they stared down at the two special little angels sucking their fists and holding hands.

Hisoka smirked as he leaned next to his partner to gently tickled the boy's tummy. "They are sort of like Muraki and Alicia. Even though they had no memories of who they were, they were still drawn to each other."

"Exactly and as they get older the bond will become stronger as will their powers," said Oberon.

"But there is something that has been puzzling me." The young blonde hair guardian turned to the elders. "You said that when Damia was born Damien would let no one hold her." He frowned staring at them. "If they were twins how is that possible?"

"Oh, well, when they were born Damia was not completely developed yet. Hence the reason why one twin usually dies," said Aleejah smiling as she remembered the day her twins were born. "Damien howled something fierce when we were told that Damia's lungs and stomach was not developed and that she would die."

"What happened?" asked Watari. "It's obvious she did not die."

"Well, they gave my Damia no more than twenty-four hours to live but she was a spunky little thing and she survived for two days." She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened so long ago. "We could not let our little girl die to leave her big brother only half a man. So, my husband solved the problem. She smiled lovingly at the tall silver hair figure that was her husband. "He changed into his dragon form and swallowed her."

Everyone gasped in shock as they stared at the tall imposing figure smirking at them.

"It's not what you think. Anyway, while inside him, Oberon created an incubation chamber for her to complete her development. It was shaped like a huge egg. Once the egg was formed, he threw the egg that had our daughter inside back up. Every day for ten years we would feed our energy into the egg helping her to develop. Even our little Damien began to feed his energy into helping to save his little sister."

"Alicia was in that egg for ten years!" Watari said shocked.

Aleejah smiled. "Yes, that is why Damien looks older than Damia."

"We had a time with Damien. He did not want to be separated from his twin. We had to sleep near the incubation chamber until she was finally ready to be born again. And this time, she was fully formed and Damien would not let anyone near her," said Oberon smiling. "He was the one to name her."

"Does that mean either Asato's son or daughter is not completely developed?" asked Oriya.

"Oh, no, said Enma. "Both of them are healthy and fully developed. This is the first birth of twins where both are healthy."

"That's good," said Asato in a relieved sigh.

"May I," Tatsumi asked as Tsuzuki nodded his head yes. He lifted the tiny girl into his arms. He smiled as the infant yawned and continued to suck her fist. _'You are such a pretty little thing. I wonder if this is what your Aunt Alicia/Damia looked like when she was an infant.' _"So, what are you going to name them?"

"Well we had picked out two names," said Tsuzuki picking up his son. "Since we could not tell if it was a boy or a girl. Now, I can use both of them." He smiled as he stared at his son. "My little prince is Kazuki and my little princess is Karou."

"Karou. Such a pretty name." Tatsumi smiled as the little girl opened her eyes to stare up at him. "Well hello Karou. I'm your Uncle Tatsumi." His smile brighten as he felt a little of his sadness melt away from his heart as he stared into those innoncent silver eyes. "Once you get older, I will tell you all about your Aunt Damia when she was known as Alicia." He began to tickle the infant under her chin. The baby smiled as she grabbed his finger and placed it in her mouth sucking on it. "I believe that she is hungry." Aleejah handed him a bottle. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and began to feed her. "You know if your Aunt Alicia was here, she would spoil you rotten." He kissed her on her forehead as his smile fell some. "I really miss her."

"I know Tatsumi," said Tsuzuki looking down at his son sadly. "I miss Kai as well. But I know they would not want us to be sad."

"I know." Then Tatsumi's smile brighten his blue eyes. "That's why in Alicia's place, I am going to spoil Kazuki and Karou rotten. Then when they become spoil little brats I'm going to give them back to you, and let you deal with them." Then everyone burst out laughing.


	29. Chapter 29: Welcome Home

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Yami no Matsuei neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and what not belongs solely to the original creator.**

**A/N- this marks the last chapter to this story. i was suppose to have put this in the last chapter but i had forgotten. but oh well. anyway, i enjoyed writing this and hope all of you that read it enjoyed it as well. thanks for all the nice reviews.**

Chapter 29-Welcome Home

As usual, in Meifu, the day was bright, sunny and cherry blossoms filled the air. Tatsumi was in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Before he could say enter, the person opened the door peeking into it. Tatsumi looked up to see the smiling Tsuzuki waving at him.

"Tsuzuki, come in," Tatsumi said getting up.

"You're not busy, are you?"

"Of course not." The secretary walked towards the door. "What are you doing here on your day off?" He smiled as Tsuzuki pushed the baby buggy into the office.

"Well, I had given Saikai the day off and it was boring at home," Tsuzuki smiled. "So, I decided to bring the children to see their uncles at work and afterward we are going to the park."

"I see. And how are you two little angels doing this morning?" Tatsumi leaned over the buggy smiling down at the two infants. He lifted Karou into his arms and just as Kazuki was about to burst into tears he lifted the boy into his other arm. They had learned early on that the two did not like being separated for too long from each other. "I see they haven't grown much."

"Well, Aleejah said that they age differently from human children," said Tsuzuki sitting down as Tatsumi took a seat beside his friend. "It's sort of like when a dog ages one year equals seven years. However, for them its one year equals five. Although they will be five years old, in two more years they will be one year old in angelic years." Kazuki was starting to get irritated at the voices waking him from his nap. Tsuzuki quickly placed the pacifier into the infant's mouth. "She also said that they will remain in this infant stage for another six years before any aging began. But she said for some unknown reason Kai had began aging like a human when he was infant."

Tatsumi brows frowned in question.

"Remember they said Alicia was in the incubator for ten years. She told me that Kai was six years old in mind and body. According to her it was unheard of for an angel to age like a human but he did."

"Did they ever find out why he aged like a human?"

"No, they never did. I guessed they figured as long as he was healthy. It didn't matter," said Tsuzuki. "But she said after Alicia was born, or came out of her shell so to speak, he began to age like a normal angel."

"Weird, you don't suppose Damien was so powerful he aged himself in order to help his sister survive?"

"Who knows. You could be right. Those two are/were connected deeply." Tsuzuki smiled as he remembered the day Alicia arrived in Meifu. The girl was going to burn down the entire place to get her beloved big brother back. "Oh yeah, don't forget next week is the twins third birthday. I've decided to have it in the park."

"Why the change? You usually have it at the mansion."

"I just wanted a change." Tsuzuki stroked the soft silver hair of his son.

"Well, you needn't worry. I haven't forgotten my nephew and niece's birthday," said Tatsumi smiling. "I have a special gift for them." He sighed as the smile on his face turned slightly sad. "It's hard to believe that it's been over three years since Alicia and Kazutaka has been gone."

"Yeah." Tsuzuki leaned over to tickle the foot of his daughter. "I know what you mean. There were times when I didn't know how I would make it. But thanks to you, Watari, Hisoka, my father, Saikai and even Aleejah and Oberon, I was able to move forward. I finally realized that I not only had myself to take care of but my two little darlings as well."

"Besides, I'm sure Kazutaka wouldn't want you to be sad at his passing," Tatsumi stared into the violet eyes of his friend. "And I'm sure he would not want you to cry either." Tears began to gather into the corner of the violet eye shinigami.

"I know he wouldn't but it never seems to help." Tsuzuki wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"So, how have you been, really?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "As well as can be expected, I no longer cry myself to sleep at night." He stared out the window through the opened blinds and watched the pink petals fall like snow. "It took a while but I'm beginning to be happy again. Although I will never be completely happy without Kai, I am truly happy with our children."

"That's good to hear."

"And what about you. I heard you had stopped seeing Kazuma."

"Yeah, well, I tried to make things work with her. I really did. But I just couldn't forget Alicia. I tried. I tried so hard but I love Alicia . . . so much." Suddenly tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "Dammit, I thought I was through with crying but there are times when I just feel so lonely that I wish I could die. I miss her Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki got up and stood behind his friend. He wrapped his arms around the weeping man and rested his cheek against the top of Tatsumi's head. He knew how Tatsumi felt. There were many dark days when he felt like rolling himself up in a ball and dying. He could no longer hold back his tears as well as they left a salty trail down his face. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel as though I am going to wither and die because I miss Kai so much. But then I remember that I have my children and friends to live for. And even though he is gone, I know that my beloved Kazutaka is watching over us."

"At least you have the twins to remember him. I have nothing." The tears began to fall heavily down his face. "It's not fair, Tsuzuki. We were going to be so happy together. I was even going to ask her to marry me Christmas morning."

"I know it isn't fair but there's nothing we can do except following their wishes to live on and be happy."

They remained that way for a while until Tatsumi cleared his throat. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

"You're my friend. I would do anything for you." Tsuzuki took his sleeping daughter from him. Tatsumi removed his glasses and placed them on the desk. Then he took out his handkerchief and dried his eyes.

"You want to hear a secret," said Tsuzuki sitting down after he placed Karou in the buggy. "Last night, I had a dream about Kai. He was alive and we were a family."

"How bizarre. I had one about Alicia last night as well. We were married and had a large family." Suddenly Kazuki began to squirm in his arms as he was becoming upset because he could not sense his sister beside him. Tsuzuki quickly took the boy and placed him in the buggy beside his sister. The boy immediately settled down and continued to sleep. Tsuzuki smiled. "You would make a wonderful dad." His smile turned mischievous. "Although they wouldn't have much of an allowance since you're so cheap."

Tatsumi glared at the violet eye shinigami for that cheap comment. But before he could say anything Hisoka burst into the office in excitement. "Tsuzuki! Mr. Tatsumi . . ." He said out of breath.

Tatsumi arched a brow at the boy's rudeness. "Mr. Kurosaki you are suppose. . ."

Before he could finish the blonde youth spoke excitedly. "It's snowing!"

"What?" Both men stood up.

"See for yourself." Hisoka rushed to the window and opened the blinds fully.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi stared in awe as they saw large snowflakes fall from the sky. They rushed to the window to look out. They stared in shock. From the amount of snow on the ground, it looked as though it has been snowing for a few hours. But that was impossible, when Tsuzuki entered the ministry building there wasn't a speck of snow falling from the sky. Opening the window, Tatsumi held out his hand and let a snowflake settle in the palm of his hand.

"It's impossible," said Tatsumi shocked. "For as long as I've been here it has never snowed in Meifu."

"Well, it's snowing now," said Tsuzuki. "I guess the old saying is right, never say never."

"It's a miracle," said Hisoka smiling.

Tsuzuki smiled. "I'll be right back." He rushed over to the buggy.

"Where are you going?" asked Tatsumi.

"I'm going home to bundle the kids up and then I'll be right back." Then he and the buggy disappeared.

xxxxx

An hour later Tsuzuki returned with the children bundled up in warm clothing. Waiting for him on the steps in front of the ministry building were Watari, Hisoka, Tatsumi and Oriya. "When did you get here Oriya?"

"Watari came and dragged me out of the restaurant to show me the snow," said the swordsman rolling his eyes heavenward. "He acts as though he has never seen snow before."

"But I told you that it never snows in Meifu," whined the blonde scientist hugging the arm of his boyfriend.

"That's true," said Tatsumi. "I wonder what Lord Enma is thinking by letting it snow here."

"Maybe he wanted to give us a change of scenery," said Hisoka. "It's always springtime in Meifu no matter what the season is in the world of living."

"Who cares," said Watari excited. "Let's just enjoy the snow. We may never get this chance again." The blonde took a handful of snow and shoved it down the back of Oriya's shirt.

The swordsman shrieked as he tried to shake the melting snow out of his clothes. Watari laughed as his boyfriend glared at him. "You squeal like a little girl."

"You think that's funny," said Oriya grabbing a handful of snow, packing it into a snowball and sent it hurdling at the blonde hitting him squarely in the face.

Everyone started to laugh as the two began a snowball fight. Watari threw a snowball, Oriya ducked and it hit Tatsumi in the face. Everyone gasped in shock as the secretary stood as though turned to stone as he slowly removed his glasses.

Tsuzuki grimaced. "Oh boy, Watari is in real trouble now," he whispered to his partner.

"He may as well kiss his pay packet good-bye for the month," Hisoka whispered back to his partner.

Taking out his handkerchief, Tatsumi wiped the snow from his face and glasses. Then he turned a steely eye glare at the blonde.

"Sorry Tatsumi," said Watari nervously. "It was an accident." _'Oh God, he's going to cut my pay packet so deep until I won't have enough money to buy a piece of gum.'_

Then the secretary walked up beside Oriya. The swordsman had a snowball in his hand but hadn't thrown it yet. "An accident, huh." He grabbed the snowball and hit Watari in the chest smirking at the blonde. "Well, that wasn't an accident."

Watari smiled at his friend and scooped up some snow. He quickly molded it into a snowball and tossed it at the others. "Snowball fight!" Was the battle cry from the blonde as he began to attack his friends. But before the others could join in the snowball fight, a strong wind picked up blowing snow in everyone's eyes. Tsuzuki quickly covered his children with his body and Hisoka stood protectively over his partner. Watari was blown back toward the steps where Oriya wrapped him protectively in his arms. Tatsumi raised a hand covering his eyes from the blinding snow. When the wind settled and everyone could see, they gasped in shock. Standing along the path beneath the cherry trees was Sagatanus. Tsuzuki's eyes widened in fear.

The demon dog stretched his great wings outward uprooting several trees as it smiled a toothy grin at its shivering prey. "So, the rumors were tree, the lost lamb has had lambs of its own," it said in its snarling voice. "To think, they are angels as well. They shall make a tasty treat."

"If you lay one paw on them Sagatanus I shall send you to hell in tiny pieces," sneered Tsuzuki as he stood protectively before his children. Suddenly Tatsumi and the others stood beside their friend.

The demon laughed. "You cannot protect them, little lost lamb and neither can your friends." The demon raised its head and howled in laughter. "There is no one on this plain of existence that can save you or your children from being devoured by me."

"If you want them, you will have to go through us first," said Tatsumi standing readying to send his shadows into battle.

"As you wish." Sagatanus opened its huge mall and spewed out a fountain of flames.

xxxxx

Just as Tatsumi was about to use his shadows to stop the flames, two figures dressed in long black hooded capes landed in front of them. The strangers held out a hand each and the flames were physically stopped by the two.

"Impudent insects! You dare challenge me, Sagatanus leader of the wandering souls!"

The two said nothing in response to its boasting.

"Who . . . Who are you?" asked Hisoka staring at the strangers. The cloaked figures turned slightly but the others still could not get a glimpse of the faces of their rescuers.

"Thank you for coming to our aid," said Tatsumi. "But we could have handled this."

"I have no doubt that you can, Mr. Tatsumi," said one of the strangers in a strong, sultry male voice.

Tsuzuki froze when he heard the voice. It could be ten, twenty or one hundred years. He would know that voice anywhere. But it can't be him. His beloved Kazutaka was dead.

"You just stay back, relax and enjoy the show," said the other in a mischievous female voice that Tatsumi recognize upon hearing. He could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest as he wanted to get a good look at this person to make sure it was who he thinks it was and not his imagination playing tricks on him.

Sagatanus stared down at the interfering strangers and snarled in rage. "How dare you interfere with my prey." The two cloaked figures said nothing in response. The dog became angry when the two remained silent. "Who are you to stand in my way."

"We are chaos and destruction," said the female. Then the two ripped the cloaked capes from around them revealing their identity. Everyone gasped in shock to see Damien and Damia standing before them.

"I am Damia, the South Star, the star of chaos." She was dressed in black leather. The clothing she wore as a Kunerai warrior not the white of the Guardians of Light. The only thing missing was her staff.

"I am Damien, the North Star, the star of destruction. We are the dragon twins of heaven prepare yourself for death." As always, he was dressed in white with a long white trench coat.

Before Sagatanus could say anything more the two moved swiftly. "Stupid mutt, you're not even worthy of me summoning Libra for you." She plucked a strand of hair from her head and the follicle changed into a shiny sliver sword.

Sagatanus roared in pain when Damia moved in the blink of an eye and severed one of his large black wings. "YOU BITCH!" As he brought a huge paw down trying to stomp the young woman into the ground but Damia quickly leaped out of the way. "I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!"

"Hmph," snorted Damien. "Better than you have tried but have yet to succeed." He raised his left hand, palm facing the demon and a blast of spiritual energy erupted from his palm to slam into Sagatanus' chest. The blast sent the arrogant mutt crashing into the trees. Damien sneered in disgust. "You truly are pathetic. You're nothing like your ancestor, Ragnor. We at least worked up a small sweat when we fought him. You're not even worth us fighting." He smirked as he stared at his sister. "But then again, you're not an Original. You're nothing more than one of their disgusting, pathetic descendants." He snorted in disgust. "I grow tired of this mutt. Let's end this now. We have more important things to deal with."

"Right," Damia said. "I'm ready when you are."

Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky as snow continued to fall. Damien raised his left hand above his head with only his pinky and index fingers pointing heavenward as he began to invoke his spell. "Deep from the heart of the cosmos, I summoned forth the fire of creation." Suddenly the clouds parted as a bolted of silver blue lightning streaked toward the elder twin engulfing him.

"Say good night Sagatanus." Damia hurdled her sword at the mutt and planted it in the center of Sagatanus' chest. The demon roared in terrible pain as he reared back on its hind legs. "Now brother!"

"Celestial Lightning Strike!" He pointed his fingers at the wounded howling dog. Using the sword as a lightning rod, the power coursed along the blade to engulf Sagatanus. The demon released a horrible howl that had everyone with the exception of Damien and Damia, covering their ears. Suddenly there was a blinding light and then an explosion.

When everyone uncovered their eyes to look, all that remained of Sagatanus was a smoldering pile of black ash. Then the two silver hair beings turned and walked back to stand before them.

During the fight Tsuzuki was surpised to see that his children were silent throughout the whole ordeal. He expected them to be wailing their heads off in fear but the infants just laid their smiling up at him. It's as though they knew that they had to be silent during the fight. Or maybe he was just thinking to much and the children just woke up from a nap.

Everyone watched in awe as the two dispatched Sagatanus without any trouble. Then they turned and came to stand before them.

Tsuzuki stared longingly at his beloved as the man walked over to them. He wanted so much to throw himself into the arms of his husband and never let him go. Before anyone could utter a single word, the violet eye man did just that. "Kai!" Tsuzuki leaped toward the shocked silver hair man. Wrapping his arms around his husband, Tsuzuki cried into the chest of his love. "Please say you remember me." His arms tightened around the silver hair angel's neck as he waited anxiously for his reply.

"Yes beloved, I remember you." Tsuzuki raised his head to stare into the smiling eyes of his husband. "I have returned and I will never leave you again." Kazutaka pulled his beloved into a tight embrace. "I've missed you Asato."

"I've missed you also." Tsuzuki sobbed against his husband chest. "I thought . .. " He choked on his sobs. "We thought that you were dead. Why didn't your parents tell us that you were still alive?"

"Because they knew," said Alicia.

"Knew what?" asked Hisoka frowning. "And why aren't you two dead?"

"We're dragons," said Kazutaka smiling. "A wound like we suffered from Satan's blade is poisonous and is quite fatal to Angels. So, to stop the flow of the poison from coursing through our bodies we entered a hibernation sleep. Our doctors were able to heal us but it took six months for them to do it."

"And during that time, our memories of seeing any of you during the battle were sealed away along with the rest of our memories," said Alicia looking into her love's deep blue eyes. "Our parents thought it would be easier on the two of you if you thought we were dead."

"How would they think that it would be easy on us," demanded Oriya scowling. "I mean poor Tsuzuki and Mr. Tatsumi were so depressed at times that I didn't know if they even wanted to live."

"Because my friend, do you think it would have been easy on them to see us," said Kazutaka glaring at his friend. "We didn't have any memories of who they were. With Asato being a devil, we would have attacked him on sight."

"That is the real Damien and Damia. We were back to our old selves where we considered others beneath us. We considered the only good devil is a dead devil," said Alicia sadly. "And since all of you were friends with a devil we would have considered you all nothing but trash that needed to be destroyed." Then she turned her gaze on Oriya. "Would you really want them to see us like that? Would you really want to see Kai turn away from his own child and telling his husband that he would never father such an abomination."

Oriya turned away ashamed and shook his head no. He would never want to subject anyone to such hateful words.

"Which is why mother and father chose to keep the knowledge that we weren't dead from them," said Kazutaka holding Asato tightly in his arms.

"So what happened?" asked Watari. "How come you have your memories back?"

Both silver hair angels shrugged their shoulders. "I guess . . . I guess love just refused to be forgotten," Alicia smiled at her Tatsumi. "We've always had this feeling that something was missing. We didn't know what until we started having these strange dreams about a pair of sad violet and blue eyes. It's why we snuck into the Hall of Souls."

Hisoka chuckled softly. "So, it's like they say. Love will find a way."

Alicia smiled as she watched her brother and brother-in-law. Tsuzuki reluctantly pulled himself out of the comfortable embrace of his husband and turned to the buggy. He picked up the boy. "Kai, I would like to introduce you to your son, Kazuki Muraki." He placed the child in the proud father's arms.

"He has your eyes." Kazutaka held the boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey there handsome, I'm your father." The baby giggled happily as he stared into the smiling eyes of his Sire. "My mother told me that I had a son and that there was a surprise waiting for me, also."

Tsuzuki smiled as he turned and picked up the tiny girl. "Meet your daughter, Karou."

Kazutaka stared at his husband as he stared at his daughter. "You had twins." His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes." Tsuzuki placed the girl in his other arm. "And close your mouth, you're catching flies."

Muraki's mouth snapped shut as he stared into the face of his dauther. "Alicia look, I have a son and a daughter." He kissed the little girl on her chubby cheek. The infant giggled as she reached tiny chubby fingers up to caress his face. "A son and a daughter. Sort of like you and me." Then he turned to Tsuzuki. "Both were born healthy?"

"Yes, according to your parents it is rare that both twins are born healthy," said Tsuzuki smiling as the worry fell from the silver hair angel's face. "Alicia, come see."

Alicia walked over to the proud father and took her first look at her nephew and niece. "They are adorable." She tickled the boy under his chin. He grabbed her finger and held it tightly. "Hello there Kazuki. I'm your aunt Alicia. Did you enjoy the snow that I sent down."

"You did that?" asked Hisoka shocked.

"Well, I didn't do it. It was Cygnus' doing." She smiled. "I thought it was a good way for Kai and I to make our return. Although we didn't count on that mutt Sagatanus crashing the party. But it's just as well that we got rid of him. He was causing trouble in the human world." Then she looked at her brother. "I guess we better contact Michael and tell him not to worry about Sagatanus anymore." Then little Kazuki popped Alicia's finger in his mouth sucking it.

"Well, looks like someone is hungry." Tsuzuki took Karou from Kazutaka and placed a bottle of warm milk in his hand.

Then she turned to Tatsumi. She smiled as the secretary was looking as though he was seeing a ghost. She sighed. "Did you know that after the first battle with Satan the population of angels, hosts, seraphs, and cherubs and so on were badly decreased."

"I remember Lord Enma saying something like that," said Tatsumi still not sure if he should believe his own eyes. His Alicia was standing right here in front of him, alive. _'If this is a dream I do not want to wake up.' _

"Well, the angels still had a duty to protect the humans from demons and devil. So, my father used some of his power to imbued both male and female angels. So that if a pregnant angel had no other choice but to fight a devil or demon, his power would protect the unborn fetus making sure it survived. And believe me, there were many times when pregnant angels were badly wounded in fights. If not for my father, not only would the mother die but the child would die as well."

"I don't understand. What has that to do with anything?" asked Tatsumi.

Suddenly Cygnus and Leo appeared behind her. They each held a bundle in their arms. She turned and took the tiny bundle from the tall dark skin celestial.

"Well, when we awakened in the infirmary." She removed the blanket and showed him a tiny little brown skin boy with silver hair and silver eyes and placed the child in Tatsumi's arms. The secretary was shocked to say the least. "Imagine my shock when I was told that I was pregnant. This is the eldest. His name is Galen." She tickled the infant under his chin. The baby giggled and gurgled as he made a grab for her finger but she was too quick as she turned to Cygnus. "For a long time I couldn't believe it. At first I thought some demon had captured me but I knew that wasn't right." Then she took the other bundle and revealed a little pink skinned boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes." She smiled at her lover. "It was the eyes of this one that opened the door to my memories a little. His eyes were so blue until I knew I had seen them somewhere." She placed the second infant in his other arms. "This little one is called Seishiro."

"Actually, it was mother and father who named them," said Kazutaka smirking at the glare he was receiving from his sister. "Father named Galen and mother named Seishiro."

"Fine!" She continued to glare at her brother before turning to stare at his lover. She sighed. "He's right. I just couldn't think. Here I was with twin boys and I had no idea who the father was. So, my parents took it upon themselves to name them. When mother named the youngest, I don't know why but it seemed right to call him Seishiro." She gently stroked the infant's cheek. "Those first few months were not pleasant. I could not bare to look at my own children because they reminded me of a failure that I did not even remember. And then my brother was disgusted by the sight of me."

"What do you mean?" asked Hisoka.

"Well, like Alicia, I didn't know what happened. So, I assumed that she was weak and was captured and raped by a demon. I called her weak, pathetic and couldn't believe that she was actually my sister. Alicia became very depressed. She had locked herself in her room for months. Mother and father had to take care of the boys. And stupid me made it worse by refusing to speak or even go to my little sister when she needed me. I just turned my back on her and her suffering." Kazutaka said sadly. "It was mother who snapped me out of my stupidity."

"What did she do?" asked Tsuzuki not believing what he was hearing. He couldn't imagine his Kazu being so mean and cruel to his beloved twin sister.

"Well, she slapped me across the back of the head several times I might add, and told me I was a cruel, heartless fool to turn my back on my sister. She told me that I had a depressed sister and two sad nephews that needed me. She told me that the boys might or might not have a demon for a father but they were still Damia's children and my nephews. So, I decided to go see Alicia. I had to break down the door to get inside. Would you believe that she didn't move a muscle as I kicked in the door." Kazutaka looked away as he remembered the sight of his sister. "It broke my heart to see her lying on the bed staring into space not moving a muscle. The first thing I did was to apologize for saying those awful things to her but she wouldn't respond to anything I said. It was as though her spirit was broken." Kazutaka truly hated remembering those awful days of his sister just lying th ere like a lump on a log.

"So, what happened?" asked Watari. "It's obivous something happened to snap her out of her depression."

"Again, it was our sweet, irritated mother. She brought the crying twins to Alicia and placed them in the bed beside her and said, and I quote, "These are your children. You are their mother. Either you get up off your ass and take care of them or so help me I will turn you over my knee and do what I should have done to you and Damien when you werer children. End quote. She was furious and disgusted with the both of us for our behavior."

"Unfortnately that still did not snap me out of my depression," said Alicia smiling sadly. "What truly pulled me from the depths of depression was when my little Sei grabbed my hair and started to cry. I thought my mother would have come to get them when the crying started but she did not. Sei cried and cried until he upsetted Galen and then he started crying. So finally, I realised that mother had left me alone with the twins. So, I forced myself out of my depression, feed them and put them to bed. Afterwards, I cleaned myself up and went to find my parents and brother. I realised that I was wrong in turning my back on my children. It wasn't their fault. They were innoncent children. After that, I hated to be separated from my boys." She smiled up at Tatsumi. "Which is why I am proud to do this. Seiichiro Tatsumi, may I introduce you to your twin sons, Galen and Seishiro."

"You had twins as well," Tatsumi stared at her in shock as he cradled the giggling gurgling infant boys in his arms. "And they are mine?" It saddened him a little to hear that his Alicia had turned away from their children. But he couldn't really blame her. After all, she had no memories of who the father was or even how she ended up pregnant.

"Of course. Didn't anyone tell you that twins would usually have twins. Although it is rare especially when both are healthy. And of course they are yours."

"So, they were born healthy as well," said Watari.

"Yes, everyone was shocked. Like the others, we thought the youngest would not be developed completely but my little Sei was a healthy bouncing baby boy." She lovingly stroked his cheek. "Anyway, after that, both Kai and I were plagued night and day by a pair of sad amethyst and steel blue eyes."

"So, one day we slipped into the Colossal Computer in the Hall of Souls and we looked for those eyes. We must have searched thousands of souls that had already been born," said Kazutaka picking up where Alicia left off. "But we found no one with those color eyes. That is until one day quite by accident, I hit the search engine into the super computer here in Meifu and would you believe we hit the jackpot." He smiled and kissed his husband on the forehead. "It was like someone opening a gate as our memories rushed back to us." Then he kissed both of his children on the cheek.

"Believe me when I say, the recover of our memories was not easy or painless. We were in terrible pain for days before the pain finally became too much for us to handle. So, finally the doctor decided to place us back into hibernation to save us from suffering. We were unconscious for several days. When we finally woke up in the infirmary all our memories had returned. Both Michael and Gabriel were shocked to learn we had regained all our memories from when we were Kazutaka and Alicia as well as our original memories. We remembered everything from both our lives," said Alicia.

"We only recently just got our memories back," said Kazutaka. "Well, it's been a little over three months. We were hell bent on coming back right then but Michael refused to let us go. He said we had a duty as Guardians of Light to fulfill."

"We were about to go A. W. O. L," said Alicia smirking at the shocked look on everyone's face. "What? Did you think we wouldn't be anxious to get back here? But thanks to our mother, we were able to come back without going AWOL."

"It's a good thing mother is the calm, thinking type or we would have been in serious trouble." Kazutaka placed his son back in the buggy. "Since Alicia and I never took a vacation. Mother said that it was about time that we did but first we had to finish all our work."

"But once we were finish with one thing it seemed like devils and demons were popping up all over the galaxy causing trouble and believe you me, we were pissed that we had to deal with them first before we could take our vacation." Alicia smiled as she kissed the shocked secretary on the cheek. "But as you can see, we have taken care of all our business and are now on vacation for two glorious months. So. . ." She began rocking back and forth on her heels. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Tatsumi smiled as he handed his boys to Oriya and Watari. He took his love into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Why don't you two get a room," said Oriya smiling.

Alicia broke the kiss and poked her tongue out at the swordsman. Then she wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's waist hugging him tight. She rested her head against his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well," said Tatsumi smiling. "I tried to follow your wishes and move on but I just couldn't do it. I could not find it in my heart to love anyone else but you."

"I feel the same way." She gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Alicia. I mean Damia. . . "

She stopped him before he could go further. "No, call me Alicia. I like that name when I am with you. I am only Damia when I am at work."

Tatsumi smiled. "Alicia, would you marry me."

Her head snapped up to stare into his bright blue eyes. Then she smiled. "Yes, I would be honored to be your wife." She pulled his head down and bestowed a passion kiss against his lips.

"Well since no one else is going to say it and ruin your lovey dovey moment. So, I'll say it," said Oriya smiling at his friend and sister. "Welcome home Kazutaka and Alicia."

Kazutaka smiled as he looked at his friends and family. "Thank you. I'm sure my little sister feels the same as I when I say. It's good to be back home." Then they hurried inside to get the children out of the cold to start their new lives together as a family.


End file.
